


危险关系/Dangerous Liaisons

by erisha



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/F, M/M, Multi, omega cutler beckett, omega jack sparrow
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 196,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisha/pseuds/erisha





	1. Chapter 1

“真是令人沮丧。”杰克的声音在马车行进中颤动，玻璃窗外灯火越来越明亮，照出了他干净修整的侧脸，“看看这些愚蠢的法国假发。”他又抖了抖袖口层叠的棉质蕾丝镶边，仿佛在配合自己对萨拉查庄园大门口佣人的嘲讽。

“那是英国人的风格，法国佬喜欢顶着更加惨白、高耸的头发，洒满香水，再扑上几层白粉，连亲爹娘都不敢认的时髦头发。”巴博萨隐在深蓝色的阴影中，大嚼着一枚苹果，“而英国人更倾向于模仿山羊的顺毛。”

等到拉车的两匹役马彻底停下后，他把苹果的残骸顺手撇在车厢里的天鹅绒软垫上，又抢在身着号衣的应侍之前帮杰克下了车，这个omega及肩的深棕色发丝散在晚风中，腰身在丝绸衣料的紧紧包裹下显得纤细，巴博萨毫不客气地揽住了杰克的腰。

“作为萨拉查船长合法伴侣的那个omega，他是英国人，贸易商的儿子。”巴博萨告诉杰克，试图为自己刚刚发表的那通关于假发的言论提供旁证，“萨拉查娶他赚了三千镑。”

杰克抬头看着这幢新落成的宅邸，猜测这本身体积庞大又布满雕刻装饰的玩意儿能费那个西班牙人多少钱。

“你得对他们微笑。”巴博萨边说边回想苹果的滋味。

“对谁？”

“你的alpha，和那个被卖了三千镑的英国可怜虫。”

“行了，赫克托，你不是我老爹。”杰克打断了他，“装腔作势的老海盗。”他现在就是这么想巴博萨的。

“你的船长老爹要把你卖给黑胡子，我都听到了，小杰克，黑胡子认为你只值十镑，那还是在他认为你是个处子的情况下。”

“那么，似乎你，无论怎么样，都该向爱德华·蒂格船长赔偿这笔巨额损失。”

巴博萨没有理会这一指控，继续说道：“如果这笔买卖成了，相信我，以后没人会看见你笑，也没有人会期望你笑的。”他们说的一直是英语。

又一个应侍迎上来，巴博萨从他端着的银托盘中接连喝净了两杯香槟，应侍对着巴博萨露出像鱼一样的表情。在第三杯酒仅剩一半时杰克推了他一把，然后愉快地欣赏巴博萨被他一贯认为是娘娘腔的香槟呛住。

“我不是什么货物，别人也不是。”杰克以满不在乎的语气告诉巴博萨，他继续往前走，音乐声离他越来越近。

“好吧，好吧。”巴博萨擦着嘴赶上来，“你看，虽然作为omega的你不是什么货物，不能标价，但海盗的通缉令上总有金额。”在杰克挽住自己胳膊后，巴博萨又卖弄似得补充了一句，“尤其是那种用西班牙语写的海盗通缉令。”

话音刚落，大门即为两人开启，洪流般璀璨的灯光铺面而来。

 

 

 

卡特勒·贝克特在烛火、音乐与香水的环绕下对所有人微笑，只有他自己知道这微笑背后那种说不清道不明的恶心。他那肤浅、愚蠢、狂妄的长兄乔纳森给他丈夫送了一套从中国定来的瓷器，其中一件硕大的瓷盘中央画着这栋萨拉查家建了几十年才完工的房子，乔纳森想巴结这个冷硬的西班牙海军军官，以便获取生意上的信息、便利或某些意义上的“通融”。但是阿尔曼多·萨拉查关心些什么呢？出于他那继承不到爵位父亲在被海盗逼疯前最后的愿望，为一栋被诅咒的房子再度大兴土木？或是怎么用木桶造水雷？

无论怎样，卡特勒·贝克特强迫自己的思绪回到嘈杂的现实中，他和阿尔曼多·萨拉查站在一起，犹如那种镀着金，插满玻璃假花的大型自鸣钟里的两个人形装饰部件，萨拉查是那个快要失灵的。贝克特憎恨他alpha丈夫脸上僵硬的礼貌，但这个目前稍有战功的海军军官若想获得一个贵族头衔，他就必须习惯这种场合；贝克特同时憎恨阿尔曼多·萨拉查从他父亲手里继承的这座硕大、繁缛、空有豪华气派的房子——在品味上无比丢人的建筑物，但他希望借此制造一些社交机会，至少使萨拉查在军中的顶头上司不再对他充满敌意。

“您得友去向卡瓦耶罗男爵致以友好的问候。”贝克特在得体地向勒萨罗中尉及几个中层军官微笑过后结束了萨拉查和他们的谈话，“邀请他，却怠慢他，这并非合适的行为。”

萨拉查把空荡荡的酒杯放在高脚柜上，礼貌地对贝克特的建议表示了感谢，却并不准备立刻采纳它。这让贝克特觉得难堪，“您能不能得到爵位，卡瓦耶罗男爵父亲的意见很重要，您觉得呢？”但贝克特知道真正想有一个尊贵头衔的人是自己，萨拉查只想被挂满军功章。

“今天的人可真多。”这是贝克特最终听见萨拉查对男爵说的第一句话。“野心的代价，上帝给我的惩罚。”他无奈地想，“顽固的alpha”

 

 

 

“啊，巴博萨先生，您是个画家，这多么好！我是最热爱艺术的人，老实说，比起观赏维纳斯和达娜厄的胸脯，谁愿意天天和臭烘烘的水手们待在船上？您去过巴黎吗？路易国王是不是把他情妇的屁股画满了凡尔赛宫？”围绕着卡瓦耶罗男爵的一群人中爆发出哄笑，巴博萨笑得最大声，却通过谈论意大利来避开与巴黎有关的话题，他曾经劫掠过几艘意大利商船，抢了某个不出名画家的手稿和身份。

“这是海盗的笑声，再明显不过。”杰克暗想，“这海军老爷要是足够有经验就应该当场把赫克托逮捕。”

“希望我能有荣幸得知这位纳西索斯的名字？”卡瓦耶罗男爵满是下流想法的目光落到了杰克身上，他又凑近了一些，想要捕捉omega偶尔逸散出的香甜气息。

“杰克。”他回答，想着纳西索斯是谁，“我和巴博萨先生明年就要结婚了。”巴博萨差点被一颗刚放进嘴里的葡萄卡住。杰克把这句话当成对这个气味刺鼻的贵族alpha的暗示，他现在开始学着这种说话方式，试图礼貌地让男爵阁下从自己身边滚开。

“艺术家总是追求美的，但是这一位竟能拥有纳西索斯。”男爵色情地抚摸着他镶有镂空象牙球的手杖顶端，继而用腔调古怪的法语问杰克他有没有被“标记”，大家都暧昧地挤出笑声。杰克能判断出这个可恶的家伙说的是法语，但他无法断定那是什么意思，只能露出一个在他自己看来无比傻气的微笑。

“你们听说了吗，在英国发生的事。”男爵料定自己占到了omega的便宜，便转移了另一个暧昧的话题，“一个准男爵的omega妻子，在法庭上被公开证明有过二十七个情人。而那个作为丈夫的准男爵，把妻子同奸夫的苟且当成好戏来观赏。”

巴博萨觉得这些贵族见识浅薄，无非就是二十七个情人，竟能从英格兰一路传到西班牙？这时候旁边又不知是谁说了一句，“英国人的怪癖。”大家愈发欢快起来。

“看哪，我们的海军之星走过来了。”卡瓦耶罗男爵故作惊讶神态，“虽然他不是一个‘宽容’的英国式丈夫，可他那干巴巴的英国omega我是没兴趣碰的。”

“今天的人可真多。”萨拉查向男爵问候道，杰克悄悄地向他打招呼，但萨拉查没有回应。

“是啊，您竟然有这么多朋友。”杰克能听出来卡瓦耶罗男爵的态度，“贵族的生活”他想。

“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”萨拉查试图以生硬的语气结束对话，但男爵并不想，“拥有沉默玛丽号无疑是在任何时候都让人愉快的事情，但我父亲总是觉得我太年轻，指挥战舰的经验并不比对omega们的了解多，萨拉查先生，未来我还需要您的指引。”

“您传承至高贵门第的智慧自会指引您摘得荣誉桂冠。”

“男爵阁下。”一位老夫人的到来打破了尴尬局面，“您的到来使萨拉查府上蓬荜生辉，您的父亲近况如何?请您代我向他致以最诚挚的问候。”

“也祝您健康，萨拉查老夫人。”男爵接过这位身着黑裙的老夫人伸出的手，在她的银戒指上留下亲吻。

“如果您不介意，我想让我的儿子阿尔曼多送我出去，您看，繁华与喧嚣并不能同年老的灵魂相适应。”

于是杰克看着萨拉查被自己的妈妈带出去，他想到了许多可以在日后编排这个强势alpha的俏皮话，但现在他得想办法离开这个叫什么古怪名字的男爵，巴博萨一开始把他带进了这个男爵下流的谈话圈子，眼下却没了人影，要是巴博萨明天会从那个贵族omega的床上摇头晃脑地爬起来杰克也毫不意外。

 

 

 

水塘里一只天鹅在月光中孤独地游弋，夹竹桃枝叶沙沙作响，“你父亲会为你骄傲的，阿尔曼多，我也为你骄傲。”萨拉查老夫人看着儿子胸前的镶嵌着钻石的银质奖章。

“谢谢您。”

“卡瓦耶罗男爵那样的浪荡子弟永远不是你真正的敌人，所以，有些行为根本没有必要……”

“是的，母亲，我知道该怎么做。”阿尔曼多·萨拉查知道怎么做，但自尊心阻碍着他。

“你终究会得到你想要的一切。”萨拉查老夫人在她儿子的脸颊上留下亲吻。“你父亲以前就想要把这栋房子修得气派体面，你做到了。”老夫人整了整黑绸上衣的下摆，她丈夫英年早逝后她就终日与黑色为伴，欢乐似乎早已离她远去。“但是这房子，还有它周围的林地和马场，对于仅有的两个主人来说大得过分。”

“所以会有更多的仆人在这里工作，以增加体面，维持排场。”萨拉查回答。

“你需要一个继承人。”老夫人明白地指出这一点。

“当初我感谢你能听从我的建议缔结婚姻，现在我看得出卡特勒在履行自己的职责，而你在逃避。”

“我的一生都按照您和祖父的期望活着。”海军军官不安地交叠其双手，“但是……”

“你拥有这座富贵的庄园，马上又会有个高尚的头衔，可没有继承人，这一切都终将落入他人之手。”

“我会履行婚姻的职责。”萨拉查叹了口气，向母亲保证。

“我也不过是为你的长远利益考虑。”母亲暂时感到满意。“对了，阿尔曼多，你的叔叔最近被病魔愈发厉害地纠缠，我希望你这几天抽空去探望他，在防止他什么财产都没有留给你之外，也好好看看没有合法子嗣的晚景是多么凄凉。”

 

 

 

“那是杰克吗？”贝克特看着卡瓦耶罗男爵身边的人想，他的耳边模糊地响起那些有关“海盗生活”的歌谣，幻想中难等大雅之堂的曲调渐渐压过了交响乐，贝克特甚至疏忽地放任自己的丈夫一个人去同男爵问候，“杰克？这只有很小的可能性。”理性这么觉得，贝克特仍然决定走上前去一探究竟。

他走得足够近了，卡瓦耶罗男爵甚至准备好了一番虚伪的招呼，蜂蜜薰衣草香水的味道微微萦绕，但还没等贝克特开口，杰克突然转身，一位不巧走过的应侍被碰到，暗红的酒液先是污损了贝克特那身以灰绿色织银丝缎制成的上衣，然后与盛着它的水晶杯一起粉碎在地。

“哎呀！您可得原谅我!”杰克一开口，贝克特就想起了那些他教自己的歌谣，那些荒唐，却在咸腥海风中显得动听的腔调，“没错，这个海盗跑到了海军的聚会上。”贝克特甚至对杰克露出一个微笑。

“我发誓会替您弄干净。”杰克说，贝克特开始疑惑他还记不记得自己。

“所以，真是十分抱歉，原谅我的失陪。”他对耶罗男爵说。

“这是您自己家，万事都得随您的意思，萨拉查先生，但我还是想问问，那位英格兰的潘沃罗子爵今天没来吗？”

贝克特平静地接受萨拉查这个姓氏被加到自己头上，但提到潘沃罗子爵，他还是感到不自在，“我相信子爵阁下收到了邀请函。”他只能这样回答。

 

 

 

“这不是个适合回忆的夜晚。”卡特勒·贝克特想，“但命运自有安排。”

他一贯将“友情”视为纯粹的利益往来，因此，一个没有财产的omega注定长期与孤独为伴，唯一朋友的位置留给了海盗杰克。老乔纳森·贝克特认为自己的小儿子矮小的身材与平凡的样貌加上古怪的脾气十分令人生厌，以至于这个儿子在负气离家出走并遭海盗绑架之际也拖延许久不付赎金。

“卡特勒是个吃白饭的丧气鬼，从不知感恩他的父亲。”老贝克特又基于商人的身份算计着，“没什么贵族alpha会喜欢他的丧气相，但如果我不割一块财产出来给他找个alpha,就会遭人耻笑。这个小崽子又宁死不进修道院。”

卡特勒·贝克特作为omega在海盗船上的悲惨命运似乎注定了，但命运之轮把杰克推到了他的身边。起初爱德华·蒂格船长等着赎金，友好地给人质戴上镣铐，还让他与自己的omega儿子分享一个船舱，卡特勒傲慢但内心充满恐惧，杰克则每晚逼他讲一些维京海盗的传说.杰克想听的是那种在惊险旅程中寻找宝藏的故事，卡特勒·贝克特给杰克说的却是这些斯堪的纳维亚人怎么赶走埃塞尔雷德国王，然后占据英格兰王庭。

等待赎金的漫长过程足够一个omega迎来热潮，卡特勒·贝克特怀着对抑制剂的渴望跟小海盗黏糊糊地缠在了一起，但他否认两个omega之间存在爱情，在离家出走前很久他都认为自己喜欢一起在小学校里学拉丁语的同学詹姆斯·诺灵顿，诺灵顿善良友好，而对卡特勒友好的人除了母亲和姐姐简妮外并不多，他固执古怪，但很容易爱上其中任何一个。可绝不会是海盗杰克，“我想在可悲的生活中有个朋友”贝克特到现在都是这样劝说自己，“这是人类的正常感情，并不比身为一个omega可耻。”

于是，等贝克特脱下被酒污损的外衣后，他们交换了一个拥抱，然后杰克就摇摇晃晃地参观起了房间，他拿起一对小型瓷塑人偶饶有兴趣地端详。

“法国塞弗尔窑的。”贝克特的声音在他身后响起。

“难不成您了解这里每件看上去贵的要死的摆件？”杰克转过身，贝克特把一杯雪利酒递给他。

“虽然我没办法改变这栋房子可怕的外观，但我总有权力添置点装饰品。”

“英国，贸易商。”想起巴博萨的话，两条线索在杰克脑海中汇聚，“这可真不妙。”“真想不到你竟然结婚了？”他喝了自己的酒，又抢了贝克特手里的杯子，贝克特甚至以笑容表示了对这种做法的鼓励。

“有时候，我希望永远没人替我付赎金。”贝克特刚一出口就后悔了自己幼稚的话。

“那你就得在我老爹船上擦一辈子甲板了。哪有结婚好。”

“我父亲说我是吃干饭的，我哥哥乔纳森认为，包括我在内的所有omega们……”他伸手从根部掐灭了一根蜡烛的光亮，“都是贱货。”

“你不是，我也不是。”杰克安慰着他。

“我必须有个丈夫，好让他们都闭嘴。”但萨拉查只是个骑士的儿子，没有爵位，没有爱情。

“啊！”杰克摇摆着张开手臂，好像在出演话剧，“你看，我不干海盗了，还有了一个画家alpha”

“我倒是没听说过阿尔曼多·萨拉查赞助过哪个画家。”贝克特心中泛起疑问，他知道比起所谓画家，杰克和他丈夫有联系的可能性更大，“财务票据会揭露一切的。”卡特勒·贝克特在这点上总有明确的主意，无论是他父亲还是萨拉查都看不到他的价值。

“但是你，杰克，你永远都是个海盗，远离海军们，这是来自朋友的忠告。”

“别误会，我改邪归正很久了。”

“你教我唱过那首歌，海盗的生活，从那时起我就知道你是永远的海盗，比起扑粉，你更该画眼线，比起和贵族们调情，你更该抢劫他们。”

“没错。”杰克说，他壮起胆子，靠近卡特勒，试图劫掠一个吻，然而对方从桌面拿起了一柄打开的折扇挡在了他面前，杰克亲到了扇面的金箔，那没有任何滋味。

“我该走了。”以防阿尔曼多·萨拉查和卡瓦耶罗开枪决斗。

“或许我们可以跳舞。”杰克给出了一个不正经的建议。

“不行。”贝克特拒绝道，把合拢的折扇塞到了杰克手里。

 

 

 

“应该让那个巴博萨立马拿钱走人。”阿尔曼多·萨拉查盘算着，他现在还躺在这间由那个所谓画家设计装饰的居室里，雇佣他是小麻雀的主意，但萨拉查觉得画家除了在这里塞满各式各样的小装饰品没干什么别的事，本来还会有一张北极熊皮，但在巴博萨走人之前不会送到。

“天杀的卡瓦耶罗。”他憎恨地想，然后从床头的一堆软垫中支起身子，看到杰克正费力地解着胸前一排细密的贝母纽扣，小麻雀脱了外套，轻薄洁白的亚麻衬衣里透出细瘦手臂的轮廓。

“今天就不该让你去。”萨拉查的语气中包含着愠怒，但他一直想对自己的小情人用柔和的语气说话，从他把他从海港的小酒馆里带回来一直就是这样，可麻雀总让他没有选择。

“为什么？”杰克露出一个恼人的诱惑表情，“那个什么什么爵士给我讲了好一会儿他的沉默玛丽号，海上的女暴君，听起来迷人极了，比你的船要大上一倍。”他知道自己在说什么，以及这些话的后果。

“别不知好歹。”杰克随后在alpha的盛怒中被按在了胡桃木圆桌上，他本以为今晚冗长的宴会会多少消磨萨拉查的精力。

“是我把你从堕落的泥潭里拉出来，是我给了你这一切。”海军军官健壮的身躯牢牢从背后压着他。

“他妈的，你简直是个海盗。”杰克感到扭曲的疼痛，在萨拉查空出另一只手去解开裤子时，他仍然没有一点兴致。

“我是你的alpha,你的主人。”

杰克知道萨拉查多半有点糊涂，他想要耍个机灵，毕竟没人喜欢消化疼痛。“阿尔曼多，我的船长。”他换了哀婉的语气，“我们该到床上去。”这招奏效了，但在还没做好准备时他就不得不陷在柔软的床垫里，和他的船长来一场正面遭遇战了。

“杰克小麻雀。”alpha把头埋进杰克颈间，不断呢喃着这个名字，小海盗这时候才有了些感觉，“给我生个孩子。”alpha说。

“床上的话不能相信。”杰克这时候想起巴博萨的某句戏言，并愿意相信它“萨拉查只有对着合法伴侣时说这话才作数。”

然而他们最终还是进行了能够孕育一个孩子的所有步骤，可是两个人从过程中得到的快乐都及其有限，甚至不及完事之后混沌的睡眠。

 

 

 

“我们得分开一阵。”依然眷恋着黑甜乡的杰克听到了萨拉查的声音。

“随你的便。”杰克用枕头压住了自己的脸，萨拉查不得不抽出枕头，好给小麻雀一个绵长的告别吻，现在是清晨，他的理智回笼了大部分。

“什么事情？现在不是你的假期吗？”杰克因为这个吻清醒了一些。

“家事。”萨拉查回答，“我的叔叔病得厉害。”他补充道，觉得让小麻雀知道这个没有关系。

“再见。”omega没什么别的问题，顶着凌乱的头发和他道别。“我该去哪里找赫克托呢？”他却不知道情人内心的想法。

他们又吻了一次，杰克在萨拉查离开自己的鸟笼子后再度躺在了床上，“妈的。”小海盗突然意识到了目前的情况，他一开始不过喜欢的是和这个强壮alpha军官的性爱，顺便捞一笔也不错，谁都高兴，“可该死的萨拉查为什么要娶卡特勒·贝克特？”

“只有朗姆酒是我的爱情。”杰克觉得自己该在一大早喝上一杯。酒瓶子正好在床头柜上，“这是今天的头一见好事。”他拿起酒瓶，一张黑桃A出现在他眼前。

萨拉查为他的麻雀买了房子，又雇了佣人供他使唤，当负责换洗床单的女孩听到打碎玻璃的声音时，她准备尽职地去卧室里打扫。

“我要一个人待一会儿。”杰克对女孩说，把纸牌握在汗湿的手心里。


	2. Chapter 2

通透宽敞的房间里，曾经的骑兵军官正躺着等死，他的侄子和一位神父在床边陪伴着他。

穆拉诺玻璃也无法削减阳光中的热气，苍蝇的嗡嗡噪音和神父翕动嘴唇中流淌出的祈祷经文混合在一起。卡特勒·贝克特即使远远站在卧室另一端，也不得不用洒了大量香水的白丝手绢掩住口鼻，但难以完全阻绝死亡的味道钻入鼻孔。

“可怕的罪……我的家族从可怕的罪行中发迹。”他听到自己丈夫叔叔在忏悔，这个将死之人在健康仍垂怜他时，选择了一条与萨拉查家族基本背离的道路，在将家族发迹的海洋视为诅咒后，他放弃了风帆而选择马刀，继而辗转于多到足以腐蚀任何肉体的omega娼妓之间，眼前这个在梅毒的诅咒下溃烂、发脓的西班牙骑兵将军，他同情的只有那个不得不靠近他，倾听他最后废话的神父。

“惩罚……上帝的意志…..我父亲干出的事情……”在挣扎着说出断裂的语句后，阿尔曼多·萨拉查给他的叔叔送去了一口清水。

“上帝总是缺席你需要他出现的场合。”贝克特想，他的家庭仍保持着天主教信仰，这也是他能在两年前成为那个乔纳森哥哥口中“前途无可限量”的海军军官萨拉查omega的原因，然而信仰在大多数时候和家庭一样使他失望，现在贝克特只希望他的这个所谓叔叔留下的钱能够在接下来几个月里阻止银行寄来催款单。

卧室的雕花木门大开着，以保持空气的流动，贝克特也因此得以看见站在门口的律师。他放轻脚步走出去，再也不愿意去看那张萨拉查家族将死之人爬满脓疱、溃疡和癫痕的脸，“别担心，您会好起来的。”贝克特听见阿尔曼多·萨拉查无用的安慰，他只觉得这桩死亡拖得太久。

“但这不会是您喜欢的消息。”律师接过他的酬劳，用含混的西班牙语对贝克特说。

“我会尽量让消息变得让我喜欢。”卡特勒·贝克特想着，把遗嘱放进口袋，继而提醒律师保持这个他用银币买来的秘密。

贝克特憎恨这个久久不愿下地狱的人，尤其是当他不得不走到这个人的床边把愚蠢的阿尔曼多·萨拉查请去卧室以外地方的时候。

“阿尔曼多，我们得谈谈。”

“海盗们……”等他们已经站在卧室门口时，身后病床上又响起一阵迟缓、微弱的声响，阿尔曼多·萨拉查原本忧伤的神情变得僵硬。

 

 

 

“我不知道您那敬爱的叔叔在想些什么。”贝克特等萨拉查也进入客房后，关上门把带着探察神色的狡猾佣人隔在了房间外。

海军军官接过那张具有法律效力，且即将生效的遗嘱，“无论如何，任何遗愿都应该得到尊重。”他甚至还没看纸上的内容。

“如果我的西班牙语没有因为缺少练习对象而退步的话。”贝克特指着萨拉查面前遗嘱中的条文，“您叔叔似乎把一切都留给了他的私生子桑德罗，而您能得到什么呢？他的骑士头衔继承不了，而田产和森林呢？早就被他的情妇们蚕食殆尽，唯一有些价值的就是他的房产和其中的艺术品和古董收藏。”

“我们总归能继承这房子。”萨拉查站在窗边，发现窗框处的壁纸卷了边，他又隔着窗帘下摆纠缠的长流苏看着场院里的情景，一处小喷泉干涸着，几辆灰扑扑的旅行用双轮马车刚刚停下。

贝克特显然以商人的精明对这处乡下房产估好了值，“相信我，您叔叔的房子并不比它里面的收藏有价值，我不明白为什么一个人要附庸风雅却不肯……. ”

“没有讨论的必要。”海军军官对他的omega提高声音。

“在那些私生子像恶狗抢骨头一样彼此争斗之前，我们还有机会。” 贝克特认为这种事他没法独自决定并独自承担可能的一切责任，必须将其他与之相干的人也拉入泥潭，他接着说道：“并不是所有病入膏肓的人都会记起要给自己的私生子留一些他们永远看不懂的画和雕塑的。”贝克特靠近阿尔曼多·萨拉查，看见了场院中陆续走下马车的几个年轻男人，“您的叔叔如果没有留下遗嘱的话，按照西班牙王国的法律，你可以得到他的一切。”他试图从alpha手中抽走那一纸遗书，“烧掉或撕碎，反正这文书本不应该存在，萨拉查不会连这个明显的事实都认识不到。”

“我会当您从未跟我说过这些话。”这是在卡特勒·贝克特忍受恶臭的烂肉，以及费心买通律师之后得到的回报，他甚至能感受到萨拉查对他的鄙夷态度，“您当我是那种眼里只看得见钱的，不择手段的狡猾奸商吗？作为人的道德和作为军人的荣誉绝不允许我昧着良心贪图不属于我的东西。”

“我的父亲就是那种眼里只有钱，为了财富与地位不择手段的狡猾奸商，我是他的儿子，这就是我受教育的方式。”卡特勒·贝克特无奈地意识到了这一点。

“今后不许对我亲属的行为随意置以评论。”他还得到了什么？alpha的警告？

“但您的亲属和银行似乎都不曾考虑您的财政状况。”贝克特换上了惯常的讽刺态度。

“到此为止。”阿尔曼多·萨拉查扯上半边窗帘，将他叔叔私生子们的身影遮蔽在视线之外，“亲爱的卡特勒，事实上，如果您父亲愿意立马把您该付的嫁妆全送来西班牙的话，至少是银行，会显示它的宽容的。” 军官说出了事情的关键。老乔纳森•贝克特两年前承诺萨拉查家族的三千镑，只有三分之一到了账。

“但您从我父亲的贸易公司里分得了股份。”贝克特提醒这个海军军官。

“一个不断亏损公司的股份？天哪，看看我母亲都逼我干了些什么。”这种话用西班牙语说出来，再加上语气，在卡特勒·贝克特听来简直是在骂人，但他没办法反驳。他拥有了萨拉查这个姓氏不久，精明强干的老乔纳森·贝克特就中了风，小乔纳森·贝克特趁机接管了一切，后者上蹿下跳巴结贵族老爷们，却无力阻止商船一再遭到风暴和海盗，更无力阻止因经营不善而渐渐扩大的亏损。

“贝克特这个姓氏完蛋了，萨拉查家也绝不如看上去那般富有。”卡特勒·贝克特突然清晰地从杂乱的生活中分辨出了这个事实。

“我得去看我叔叔。”海军军官留下这句话，随后拿着遗嘱出了门，神父和几个佣人正等待在门口，只有卡特勒·贝克特留在半壁被阴影笼罩的房间里。

屋外一阵阵愤怒的走动声，靴子大力踩着地板，墙纸细小的碎渣随之掉落，紧接着又是被扯着嗓子骂出的西班牙语。

“胡安，我说你是个异想天开的坏种，你根本不是萨拉查家的人，我们萨拉查家没有你那样的蓝眼睛！钱也自然是没道理让你白拿的。”

“得了吧桑德罗，我有蓝眼睛，是因为我妈的眼睛是蓝的，倒是你这牲口，我还要说你黑得像个摩尔人哩！”

“没爹的杂种，你快闭嘴吧，我老爹的遗嘱上可找不到你的名字。”

“必定是你这个砍头胚子使得坏，当年我爹都把我认啦，我是他众所周知的合法私生子。”

“遗嘱可不会骗人!”

“但骗子会篡改遗嘱!”

 

 

 

巴博萨踩在北极熊的皮毛上，当杰克把黑桃A放在他戴满戒指的手上时，海盗的脸抽搐了一下。“这玩意儿是他妈的怎么回事？”

“赫克托，我想这一定是你惹上的麻烦事。”杰克的衬衣松垮地挂在身上，裸露出的胸膛上沾着朗姆酒的气息。海盗的规矩，黑券或是黑桃A，收到它们的可怜鬼总要面对复仇者的怒火或是曾经逃避的惩罚，蒂格船长的儿子再清楚不过。

“那个可能是我老爹的混蛋找上我了？”杰克向巴博萨提出了一种假设，“可我还是觉得应该是你要遭殃了。”他在房间里来回走动，把瓶中一丛玫瑰的花瓣拔了个精光，这些还带着生气的花瓣砸在死去的北极熊的尸体上，“不，我想还是爱德华·蒂格老爹。”

“但是这是黑桃A，不像是我老爹的习惯。”麻雀焦躁的碎碎念中根本没有给巴博萨留下说话的机会。

“黑胡子。”巴博萨严肃地提醒道，他能闻到麻雀因为纠缠的心绪散发出的气味。“他在发情，他在害怕。”巴博萨发现了这两点关于杰克的重要事实。

“这个海盗现在该在加勒比海上为害一方，赫克托。”

“他同时也干些巫师的勾当，你该记得。”

“哦，我当时以为这个恶棍要兼职捕鱼。”白浪湾模糊的轮廓出现在他的脑海里，美人鱼出没的海域，但是拜杰克所赐，黑胡子一条也收获不了。

这个臭名昭著的海盗巫师曾与蒂格船长有一桩交易。能发出把美人鱼们从深海里勾上来气味的香料，或是什么魔药，杰克现在都不曾搞清楚，爱德华·蒂格从新加坡得到了这种小玩意儿，但滑稽地把它们命名为“坎特瑞拉”。黑胡子想从迷雾夫人号上带走坎特瑞拉，显然是要干一番大事；他还想要漂亮的omega杰克，显然是要找个能塞满alpha欲望的容器。但后一个在交易双方眼中的酒后荤腥笑话，让杰克考虑或许应该毁了他们的大勾当。他能接受omega的性别，可以愉快地和看得过眼的alpha或是beta们共度良宵，但憎恨那一类想法——把他当成一朵无刺玫瑰，觉得他天然有着能够被随意戳弄的花蕊。

“赫克托，我想要问一问看上去似乎有些知识的你，美人鱼对海盗有什么用处？我想应该是没有？”他从安妮女王跃上迷雾夫人后黑胡子的咒骂再度回响在耳边。瓦伦蒂诺公爵的坎特瑞拉能快速融在敌人的酒杯里，没有丝毫气味散逸，但那块被叫错了名字的晶体可不同，当被扔进加勒比温暖的海水里时，轰然爆发的浓烈芳香犹如上百个发情的omega，诸色水族追逐着气味，翻腾着身体把月光和平静搅碎在海面上，鱼群数量之众，甚至差点掀翻了安妮女王复仇号，只可惜鱼群中没有一条是美人鱼。

“眼泪、油脂、歌声。”杰克软软地摊在长沙发上听着巴博萨的回答。“打开不老泉的钥匙，引诱水手投海的毒药。”

“油脂？美人鱼的油脂呢？”杰克问道，巴博萨俯下身子凑在了他的身边，“炽热到足以烧开波塞冬之墓的烈火，按照意大利人手抄本上的说法，得用美人鱼的油脂做原料。”

“我以为那东西会被用来调和色粉或是给画上光。”

“你太害怕了，小杰克，从你过多的废话中足以看出。”

杰克从长沙发上起身，又愤恨地坐到了北极熊白色的皮毛上，“蒂格不认我是他儿子，黑胡子又会把我这个惹事的私生子怎么样呢？”他问巴博萨。

“你该让萨拉查罩着你。”巴博萨突然提起给他们目前生活中的一切花销付账的人，他把纸牌放下，从硬木桌面斯开了一份一直没有开封的信，“他叫你小麻雀？真是肉麻……还他妈的在‘杰克’和‘斯派洛’中间画了个大爱心？我猜萨拉查不会画麻雀？”

杰克翻了个白眼，刚想要狠狠辱骂赫克托·巴博萨一番，但后者抢先开口：“他说他没法子在假期结束之前‘回到同你的爱巢’……”

“闭嘴吧，现在世界上罪恶毒的海盗要让我为一个微小的玩笑付出代价，你要是不准备给我想办法，就滚蛋，我还忘了告诉你，萨拉查正打算让你走人。”

“小杰克，你知道他不会保护你的，因为他不知道你是怎样的人，听说萨拉查挺恨海盗的对吧？”

“可他并不恨我啊。”杰克回答，想起在那个加的斯海滨乐声嘈杂的小酒馆里，海军军官拘谨又认真地承诺给他更好生活的样子。杰克当时觉得这个口袋里装满钱，又疑似毫无情场经验的处男军官可爱又可怜，实在拒绝不了，而和他厮混在一起，身无分文的巴博萨船长认为这是个短期发大财的好机会。

“听着，小杰克。”赫克托·巴博萨再次走到他身边，像抚摸一只猫一样摸北极熊毛茸茸的耳朵，杰克能想象这些抚摸落在自己身上的情形，“我在听。”他这样说着，把领口往下拉了几寸，露出印着萨拉查牙印的后颈。

“你只有在海上是安全的，一艘武装起来的海盗船、强悍的船员和他们的船长会保护你。但阿尔曼多·萨拉查早晚会厌倦你，如果知道你在海盗船上待过，会毫不犹豫地吊死你。”巴博萨去捕捉麻雀被朗姆酒湿润的殷红嘴唇，他买通了换洗被单和整理屋子的女佣，可以对海军军官婚外的小情人为所欲为。

杰克不想回应后半句的猜测，只是对老情人摆出一个热潮期omega该有的姿态，“你让我发情了，该死的赫克托，我的alpha会把你吊死在桅杆上。”他把黑桃A纸牌撕碎撒在一旁，又在引起刺痒的白色皮毛上摊开四肢，“海军军官是个好情人，但太过繁忙，海盗自愿给他当助手。”他想，“过去的混事别他妈的缠着我，眼下做爱才是大事。”

“跟我出海，我让你当我的大副。”巴博萨在把他脱了个精光后开出价码。

“不，是你总有一天得叫我杰克船长。”未来的船长想要翻身掌握主动，但alpha的体重和信息素压得他没有力气，杰克突然想到之前某一天阿尔曼多·萨拉查在操他时说的蠢话，“我没法给一个海军怀个私生子，再去海盗船上当大副。”

“船长。”巴博萨在把手指插进他湿润穴口后，满足了omega的野心，“杰克船长。”海盗继续说。

“对，就是这样，我的好大副。”杰克船长迎合手指的动作，任由更多情液在后穴泛滥，他又看见巴博萨湛蓝的眼睛倒影出自己的脸，“来干我，在我里面成结。”船长喘息着下达命令，然后在接下来的几天里发现他的大副是个可靠的好人。

 

 

 

“船长，实在是抱歉，我不该让他到船上添乱。”勒萨罗中尉不安地低着头，他的儿子站在他身边，带着艳羡的眼神打量着萨拉查船长气派的肩章和胸前的勋章。

“阿尔曼多缠着我好久，就想到船上来，我保证以后会对他严加管教。”中尉说着把儿子拉到自己身边，提醒他对船长表达应有的歉意。中尉十分尊敬自己的长官，他的儿子阿尔曼多·勒萨罗，甚至有着和长官同样的名字。

“看得出您有个志向远大的儿子，勒萨罗中尉。”这位以严苛军纪闻名的船长对他忠诚的副手和面前漂亮的黑发小男孩显露了宽容，“你将来也想成为海军吗？小伙子？”阿尔曼多·萨拉查亲切地俯下身，替勒萨罗中尉的儿子整了整衣领和帽子。

“是的，长官，我想成为像您一样厉害的军人，为西班牙争光！”小阿尔曼多·勒萨罗说道，又向萨拉查船长敬了一个相当标准的军礼，周围的军官水手都被孩子的远大理想逗乐了。

“西班牙未来会需要你这样的海军军官的，但是现在，我和你父亲要忙些公事了。”船长向小男孩了一个礼后这样说。

 

 

 

现在看看我有些什么？萨拉查想，看着和自己儿子在一起的勒萨罗中尉。

先是他的父亲，再是他的祖父，现在是他的叔叔，萨拉查家族的血脉一点点凋零，他刚脱下丧服就得穿上军装，甚至在恍惚间想到自己的死亡，连在他灵柩前争抢财产的私生子也不会有，这在某种意义上或许是好事也没准。

死亡和鲜活生命的交替出现让萨拉查变得多愁善感，他想起小时候骑在一匹漂亮白马的背上，叔叔指导着他骑术，父亲和祖父在树荫底下朝他微笑。还有祖父的军舰卡塔琳娜公主号，在阿尔曼多·萨拉查和阿尔曼多·勒萨罗几乎一般年纪时，他就胆大到能爬上她的桅杆，感受海鸥翅膀带动的气流，公主的美丽和威严激发着童年的梦想，然而卡塔琳娜公主不敌安妮女王，萨拉查听到的所有说法都是黑胡子残忍地屠杀了那艘的军舰，他满腔复仇怒火，却在为海军服役后只是不断进行军事演习并为商船护航，黑胡子逍遥在他的防区之外，铁一般的军令会让他的复仇被定义为“目无法纪的发泄私愤”。

萨拉查连回忆都慢慢被剥夺，半年前他有过一个想法，如果是个女孩，家族中就会多出一位卡塔琳娜·萨拉查小姐，但最后他只看见了卡特勒·贝克特床上的大滩血迹，这个英国omega视他如仇雠，冷静得不像失去了自己的孩子。

因为父亲的疯狂和丑闻，本地贵族躲着萨拉查家的人像是躲着瘟疫，而贝克特家的alpha向他说自己的弟弟性格和顺，是“无刺的英伦玫瑰”，虽然后来真正的卡特勒·贝克特和画像上的不太一样，但萨拉查还是尽量迫使自己去履行义务，omega至少有一双不算难看的灰蓝色眼睛，但绝非性格和顺之人，至于“无刺的英伦玫瑰”？小麻雀倒更贴切。这个想法让萨拉查感到不舒服，他觉得自己不该把死气沉沉的卡特勒·贝克特和杰克小麻雀搁在一起比较。他的过去被现实剥夺，体面的家庭生活中摇摇欲坠，杰克戏称为“鸟笼子”的地方，是他生活里最好的地方。

 

 

 

“博尔加将军削减了我们的军费。”勒萨罗中尉跟随萨拉查走进船长室后忧心忡忡地汇报，萨拉查想起沉默玛丽号被授予这位老将军的儿子卡瓦耶罗男爵，海军军工的骄傲被一个废物玷污，他现在对海军上司的不满达到了极点。

“等国王陛下视察舰队的时候，我会亲自向陛下呈明这个问题。”萨拉查劝勒萨罗不要过于担心一时军费短缺。

“国王陛下恐怕不会在原定时间视察我们的舰队了。”勒萨罗中尉满脸失望地回复，“刚刚从马德里传来的消息，陛下深受疾病困扰……”

“有多糟糕？”

“陛下陷入了深度昏迷，伊丽莎白王后掌控了宫廷。众所周知，王后她……”

“运用自己的影响力包庇着博尔加和卡瓦耶罗，以图把海军抓在自己手里，让玛丽亚·露易莎王后生的omega费尔南多王子给她自己的alpha儿子让路。”萨拉查通过贝克特知道这件事。卡特勒·贝克特想在马德里的宫廷寻求一个庇护人，意图早日得到爵位，作为一个英国人他比海军军官萨拉查还要关心宫廷里见不得人的权力游戏。但他绝对不能这样告诉勒萨罗中尉。

“上帝保佑西班牙国王，但我们还要履行军人的职责。去准备军事演习吧，勒萨罗中尉，我们还要为保卫祖国做准备，葡萄牙海军最近很不安分。”

“船长。”中尉露出为难的神色，“博尔加将军让您取消今天的演习，理由是天气情况……”

萨拉查略微打量了一眼玻璃窗外灰色的天空，“去他妈的。”他在心里咒骂着上司。“将军阁下可以直接向我下达命令，而不是通过中尉您。”他说。

“可是……”

“演习照常进行，这是我的命令。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们坐在视野最好的包厢里，看着一批批衣着光鲜的观众陆续入场，枝形吊灯上的大簇蜡烛把人影向四面洒去，在暗红色的剧场中还涌动着幢幢黑影时，乐队指挥高高举起手臂，欢快的序曲从琴弦上绽开。

“这不像是什么莎士比亚或者莫里哀。”杰克被突然响起的序曲吓了一跳后，向卡特勒·贝克特抱怨着。“也许是那种薄迦丘的故事？”他虽然没有系统地受过教育，不会拉丁语和希腊语，但足够年轻也足够聪明，能很快记住许多辉煌而高雅的名字。

“剧名叫《欢乐三叉戟》，我猜更加法兰西。”在序曲逐渐趋于和缓时，杰克得到了贝克特的回应

这时候拉开的帷幕，剧场里变得亮堂起来。

 

 

“看啊，那是波塞冬。”杰克举起观剧望远镜，对准了那个扮演海神的佝偻老头。

第一幕在波塞冬的海底宫殿展开，用硬纸板做成的珊瑚被涂得亮晶晶，背景上装饰着闪闪发光的鱼群和繁星。

“三叉戟呢? ”贝克特又得到了一个问题，“这是一个关于寻找三叉戟的故事，而不是与三叉戟本身有关的故事，我猜它会在最后现身。”他小声说着，舞台上服侍波塞冬的那群穿着暴露的海仙女引得全场的关注，由此散发出的alpha气息让贝克特讨厌，但并非不能忍受。

“那个头发红得像地狱烈火的海中女巫，肥胖暴君的小女儿，她搅乱了大海的平静安宁，又让人间风雨飘摇，她要用世人的血做她的胭脂……卡里普索，我诅咒你的名字，因你蛮横占据了我的三叉戟，我的神力日趋衰竭……”波塞冬摇头晃脑地念着台词，刷了金漆的纸王冠从他半秃的头顶掉下来，他伸手去接，又被珊瑚绊了一大跤，海仙女们围着他唱起了嘲讽的歌，轻纱飘舞，丰腴的肉体接连晃动，而失去了三叉戟的海神气得直跺脚。

“这可没道理。”杰克放下了望远镜对贝克特说。

“用卡里普索来讽刺英国的伊丽莎白女王，这些西班牙人……”虽然贝克特的声音一直很轻，但杰克能发现这出疯癫、亵渎的喜剧给矜持的已婚omega带来了不少乐趣。

接下来情节的发展让杰克也感了兴趣，舞台上又换了一幕，被欺侮的波塞冬决定找回自己骄傲的神器，但他不得不面对被卡里普索当成仆人使唤的挪威女海妖克拉肯。

“戴维·琼斯在幽冥世界游荡，舔光了我宫殿里的牡蛎。”女妖头上插满艳粉色的鸵鸟毛，她尖细的声音引发剧场里的哄笑。

“她是戴维·琼斯的情妇，琼斯的妻子卡里普索憎恨她，惩罚她被困在海底冥界的入口。”贝克特向杰克解释着剧中的人物关系，西班牙语的台词念得太快，情节以杰克固有的认识来看，又太过“法兰西”。

在这位强悍女妖的面前，佝偻的波塞冬双手撑着一张渔网，开始了下流的调情，克拉肯唱着一段起兴的小曲：

“别相信男人就如不要信狗，

每个男人的心头都是毒，

当他说爱你，你就对他说：‘哎呦’！”

然而你来我往间，浓妆艳抹的女妖还是倒在了波塞冬的渔网里，这赢得了台下一片喝彩。

“但是三叉戟呢？波塞冬应该通过三叉戟的威力而不是调戏女妖来掌控海洋。”杰克抱怨着。此时在舞台上，新的一幕展开，和克拉肯翻云覆雨后的波塞冬换了一个高大强壮的男演员。

“目的总是证明手段是正确的。”

当贝克特回答杰克时，戴维·琼斯带着飞翔荷兰人号的船员们闹腾地上了台，是一群腿脚畸形，脑袋硕大的侏儒，难以想象剧场是如何凑齐这一帮景观似的小人，但他们钻进海仙女们裙子底下时无疑收获了很好的舞台效果。乱哄哄的景象持续了好一阵，许多观众开始感到无聊，四座开始响起嘘声，杰克发现贝克特一直笑个不停，“亲爱的卡特勒。”他说，“有些时候，海上的诅咒并不总以喜剧的面貌出现，也不会以喜剧的方式收尾。”

“很少有人会这样称呼我。”omega并没有打算回答杰克的问题，他的话有些不着调，又有些忧伤，“一个‘亲爱的’再加上我的名字。”

“什么‘尊敬的贝克特先生’之类的，听起来会更好。”舞台上的衣装滑稽的演员们唱起了歌，整齐的调子掩盖着杰克的声音，“或是‘萨拉查’先生？将来是‘勋爵大人’？”

“他会怎么叫你？”另一个问题骤然砸向小海盗。“我是说，阿尔曼多·萨拉查。”

“你的话比这出戏还令人费解。”

卡里普索和投靠了波塞冬的克拉肯厮打了起来，海洋女神红铜色的假发被拽掉扔在地上，宛如一株假珊瑚。

“他在你身上花了不少钱，但我可以看到所有的账单，一个alpha对一个omega，这该是什么道理呢？”卡特勒·贝克特看着舞台而不是杰克，笑容在他脸上逐渐僵硬。

“如果您想给我一笔钱，再让我离开您的丈夫的话，我很乐意。”

“我要是在乎这个，早就该找个海边悬崖上跳下去了。”贝克特说起英语来比西班牙语更没有感情，他甚至提及了自己的死亡。

“您不想给我钱，但想让我滚蛋？”杰克咧嘴笑了出来。

“无所谓。但我要提醒你，萨拉查是个自大偏执的王八蛋……”

“您给阿尔曼多·萨拉查带了绿帽子？”

“什么？”贝克特惊讶地看向杰克。

“哦，我想说，当用‘王八’来描述一个已婚男人时，多半是在他合法配偶出轨的情况下，口误也往往泄露许多真实情况和想法。”

“让你失望了，真抱歉。”他的声音沉下来，“我不知道你是怎么理解爱情和自由这两个概念的，但给你他们以为‘爱情’的人，并不会放你去寻找你以为的‘自由’。”

“所以，自由是什么？”杰克觉得自己不得不问这个问题，波塞冬把一众侏儒中脑袋最大的戴维·琼斯高高抛向空中，卡里普索惊声尖叫。

“我再也受不了这样了。”贝克特说话的力度仿佛要把自己的牙齿咬碎。

“那我们就去别处找乐子。”海盗以为对方指的是舞台上荒诞的一切，他不用观剧望远镜也能看见波塞冬是怎么把三叉戟从卡里普索厚重的裙子底下抽出来的，海洋女神高声嘲讽那件神器的尺寸，说它无法让海床里渗出海水。

“我们走吧。”杰克又说了一遍，他突然拉起了贝克特的手，从欢笑嘈杂的观众席退场，贝克特手上的婚戒硌疼了他的指头。

 

“先生们，进我的门得付出血的代价。”蜈蚣般的刺青爬满女巫的脸，随着她说话时面部的动作而爬动。

“放血是给钱的另一种表达吗？小姐，我最近在学这种语言上的微妙替换，您得原谅我的蠢问题。”

说实话，杰克并不想以鲜血为代价进一扇破破烂烂的门，但他没有办法，卡特勒·贝克特被劣质酒精灌得半醉，更要命的是，黑胡子手下的水手，他能认出的那几个，此刻正在女巫门外不远处的地方寻欢作乐，海盗的胆子按理说不应该大到这地步。安洁莉卡，那个强悍的女alpha也在，这最为可怕，在她父亲船上时，alpha傻得和萨拉查有一拼，杰克甚至可以轻易教唆她为了自己这个omega跟她老爹黑胡子决斗，然而他把父女俩都愚弄了一番，那张黑桃A碎了个稀烂依旧让杰克毛骨悚然。

“对一个能预知你命运的人说出这种话可不聪明。”女巫说话时一只老鼠顺着脖子爬上她的光头，女性alpha的气息毫不遮掩的弥漫，啮齿类动物头骨串成的风铃叮咚作响，风铃下方一朵枯萎的百合插在盛满绿色浓浆的玻璃瓶中。

“黑胡子的手下，虽然在现在的情况下可能不是来逮我，但这群狗娘养的把能逃的路都堵了个透，吃白饭的西班牙大兵怎么不来绞死他们? ”暂时逃离海洋的小海盗混乱地想着。“看看我的命运。”这时候杰克听见贝克特对女巫这样说，他讨厌醉醺醺的酒鬼。

“但鲜血……”

“你要照我说的做，否则我保证会把你交到宗教裁判所的手上。”

贝克特威胁了女巫，杰克不清楚贝克特是否意识到自己在干什么，因为按照他的生存经验，他不会嘲笑对海上神灵的亵渎，也不会贸然打断女巫的话。

“那就跟我来吧。”女巫走向狭窄房屋的深处，“我不怕她，也不怕命运。”贝克特说，跟着女巫的步伐，杰克不得不满心恐惧地等在一扇屏风后面，真实奇怪，他竟然完全无法透过屏风听到一点儿动静。

 

“钱？”

他把银币递给女巫。

“你的手。”

贝克特被酒水麻木，感到愈发可怕的晕眩，他还是把手伸了出去，老鼠吱吱叫着，女巫张开嘴唇，露出满嘴黑牙，卡特勒·贝克特没来得及后悔，他的手指就被漆黑的尖牙咬破。

“您有三个问题。”女巫舔着嘴唇上的血说道。

“我会得到一个高贵的头衔吗？”贝克特不假思索就问出了第一个问题，即使这时他还没有从泪水和酒水中恢复神智。

他的血粘在女巫的下巴上，他的手很疼，“但不会比在冰冷的床上履行婚姻职责更疼。”贝克特想着这一点，等待着回答。

“您的血液注定会蓝得像夏天的海水，比您想象得要快。”

一个故弄玄虚的江湖骗子，捡一些好听的来糊弄人，谁都能回答这类问题，他突然懂得了这种占卜的把戏，但仍在一阵思索后说出了另一个问题。

“我会有孩子吗？”脸颊烧红，贝克特把这归罪于朗姆酒，他是个不得不依附丈夫的omega，没有孩子的坏处之一就是不得不一遍遍地履行职责。每一次做那种事情前，海军军官都会给他一番这样的说辞：“听着，卡特勒，我知道你讨厌这个，我也不喜欢，但只要萨拉查家族的姓氏有一个孩子传承，我保证以后不会再有这种事。”接着他不得不经历反胃和抽痛，可疼痛换不来任何从婚姻中自由的机会，医生认为流产是过量抑制剂的副作用，总之无论如何，卡特勒·贝克特都是遭人指责的那一个，可他除了心怀怨恨什么都没干。

“我是说，孩子的事情……我是个omega，就是这样……”他重复了一遍，犹如在法庭上供认罪行。

“珍珠要在柔软的苦难中孕育，我尊敬的大人，事实上，孩子带给您的快乐超过了您的爱情和欲望，但时间磨不去珍珠的光芒，焦油和烈火却可以，就像诗歌里所说，总有一天，‘当你自以为平安快活时，喜乐会在你的嘴里化为灰烬。’”

“等着你的火刑吧!巫婆！”更多的血从伤口中涌出，贝克特清醒了大半，恐惧占据了他另一半的神智，自己的威胁都显得软弱无力，他踉踉跄跄，像个真正酒鬼一样逃避了命运，撞在杰克身上时引发对方不满的抱怨，但卡特勒·贝克特却一句话也说不出，此时杰克正大大咧咧地准备去迎接自己的预言，贝克特想拦住他，可当低头时，他看见自己没有一丝伤口的手指。

 

女巫愤怒地吐出他的血，这让杰克也十分生气，“女士，您可不能这样羞辱我啊！”

“你这没有心肝的杂毛麻雀！我可没法子给你看出些什么来!”女巫擦干净嘴，又摸了摸自己的光头，她复杂的目光投向杰克，“一个人的血液中藏着他灵魂的一部分，而灵魂是个复杂又危险的东西，解读任何一个灵魂都面临着意想不到的风险，对那种心绪不宁的omega们来说尤其是这样。”

“你们巫师都喜欢这样模模糊糊地说话吗？”麻雀讽刺地盯着女巫的光头。

“天杀的，我老妈从小就是这样教我的。”女巫朝老鼠吐了口口水，老鼠跑到了一边，“事实上，是天文学家和历史学家学会了巫师的说话方式，从而去祸害世界。”她笑起来满口黑牙，对杰克也和善了不少。

“你拿着这个。”

沉甸甸的罗盘被塞到了杰克的手上，他失望地看着四处乱转的红色指针，“坏的？”继而又露出委屈的神色。

“罗盘会指向你心中所想，但她却在你手上乱转，你觉得这意味着什么？”

“我是个圣徒，无欲无求。”

“第一，你不知道自己要什么；第二，你的命运现在不只是你一个人的命运，但它会走向何方取决于你；第三，我们女巫从不把话说明白。”

罗盘和银币被同时从手里拿走。

 

“这是什么？”贝克特问他，从小酒馆撒到街上的灯光断断续续地落在他们身上，污泥损坏了他们昂贵的缎面鞋子。

“不指南北的罗盘。”杰克炫耀着从女巫处得到的战利品，对拿钱又骗人的女巫使坏让他心情舒畅，街上没有一个海盗，这让他更加得以自己躲进女巫门内的英明决定。

但贝克特对罗盘毫无兴趣，他刚想开口说些什么，利剑出鞘的声音就在身后响起。

“啊！伟大的安洁莉卡大副，或是说，伟大英明的安洁莉卡船长！”杰克没有回头，把贝克特顺手推进洒满阴影的小巷里。

“你没有武器，只有蕾丝和绸缎，徒手捕捉一只这样的麻雀再容易不过。”安洁莉卡把头巾甩到脖子后边，又轻蔑地收起了剑，“你欺骗了我，愚弄了我敬爱的父亲，毁了他伟大的事业，但现在，我只要动动手指就能捏碎你的翅膀。”

“亲爱的alpha，你忘了说，我还剃光了你老爹那一嘴肮脏的黑胡子，他现在不敢见人了吗？”杰克不断地向后退，这个讨债鬼只身一人，她的船员们不见踪影，该是倒霉撞枪口上了而不是掉进了埋伏圈。灯光同样落在安洁莉卡身上，照亮了她亚麻衬衫外的黑白二色军装，杰克对这身斑马皮再熟悉不过。私掠许可证？他突然想到这种东西的存在。

“现在给我跪在地上，我保证在安妮女王号上给你公正的审判。”alpha步步紧逼，直到玻璃瓶在她脑袋上破碎。

“你救了我一命，亲爱的卡特勒。”

 

他们跑过西班牙的街道，鞋子彻底毁了，夜晚开始下雨，萨拉查庄园从不远处望去只剩余几点光亮。

“真是没话说。”

“你不还是对我说了。”

“只是，别爱上他，你知道我说得是谁。”

“那我能爱您吗？”海盗依然油腔滑调，他爱赫克托，爱阿尔曼多，爱过安洁莉卡，也喜欢卡特勒。

“你受人追杀，我受人厌恶，两个omega，爱情是无用的。” 女巫的话在脑中盘旋，贝克特最终没有进一步告别就离开了杰克。

当你自以为平安快活时，喜乐会在你的嘴里化为灰烬。

但杰克不在乎，还送给他一个飞吻，omega无奈地微笑着，他走去的方向，浓密的乌云正在建筑物顶端汇集。

 

管家和仆人没有在乎他极不得体的狼狈外表和浑身雨水酒气，这令贝克特感到满意。

“十分抱歉。”管家对他说。

“我需要换身干净的衣服。”另一个萨拉查先生命令着，但管家和仆人们都没有任何动作。

“将军的船在演习时遇上了风暴。”管家的声音平静忧伤。

卡特勒·贝克特感到心脏在胸腔里加速跳动，“萨拉查将军现在怎么样？”

“生死未卜，阁下。”

“愿上帝保佑他。”贝克特咬着嘴唇说出这句话，他可不能笑出来，至少他能分得阿尔曼多和他那个寡妇母亲三分之一的财产。“我会为他祈祷。”他装得像一个顺从丈夫的omega，喜乐在化为灰烬前总会在舌尖留下甜蜜的痕迹。

“我会诚心诚意为我的丈夫祈祷。现在给我一壶热葡萄酒，再来一些奶酪和火腿，如果有蜂蜜蛋糕的话，放些碎花生在上面，多谢您，记得把我吩咐的东西送到卧室里来，明白了吗？我无比希望萨拉查将军能平安归来，尽管大海总是翻覆无情。”

 

军官瘫坐着，把头靠在床柱上，半湿的头发垂下来挡住了脸。杰克·斯派洛在飘忽的月光中小心翼翼地靠近alpha，他想起暗红舞台上的滑稽剧和蜡烛刺鼻的味道，陆地上的人狂妄地以为掌握了文字就足以随意编排大海，但海上的人难免被波涛与风暴残忍戏弄。

“阿尔曼多？”他试探性地出声，萨拉查的军官佩剑不见踪影，那身与惊悚地出现在安洁莉卡身上的军装相同制式的外套，现在正与北极熊一起死气沉沉地趴在地板上，原本悬挂勋章的地方空空荡荡。

“全都完了。”萨拉查显露出从未有过的颓唐，他把头埋得更低，完全被困在自己的世界里。

“我的萨拉查船长，到底发生了什么。”在床上或其它私密场合，麻雀知道自己的军官喜欢这样的称呼，他靠的更近了一点，然后被紧紧抱住，alpha的头颅贴着他的胸膛，但是杰克从拥抱中感受到的只有死一样的冰冷。

“不再是什么船长。”萨拉查说道。

“诅咒。”他的唇间继而冒出这个可怕的词语。

虽然不是很明白萨拉查的话，但想起佩剑和勋章，杰克觉得自己有义务安慰自己的金主，“没准儿我们可以试着打破无论什么见鬼的诅咒。”他甚至配合着自己的话对着空气傻笑。

“上帝从不宽容弑亲者，杰克，我是个永远活在诅咒里的人，我现在失去了一切，但你什么都不明白，你对我是什么样的人一无所知。”

“我知道你现在得让自己暖和起来，你想喝酒吗？”

“我杀了我的父亲，和我的母亲跟叔叔一起。”阿尔曼多·萨拉查说。

 

贝克特等了一整个上午，直到管家告诉他卡瓦耶罗男爵前来拜访。“萨拉查一定是死了，国王或是那个母狼王后会给我抚恤金吗？但愿那只傻麻雀不要太悲伤。”他瞬间想到了许多可能性，最终平静地整装下楼，准备迎接好消息。

“卡瓦耶罗大人。”贝克特恭敬地屈身行礼，当他看到男爵青紫的颧骨时吃了一惊，随从而来的众多西班牙士兵令他不安。

“现在是布哈瓦子爵和卡瓦耶罗男爵了，上帝保佑我们的伊丽莎白王后和卡洛斯王子。”傲慢的贵族军官用令人不快的声音纠正了贝克特错误的称呼。

“恭喜您，尊敬的阁下。”

“然而我得向您道歉，萨拉查先生，这是您丈夫的逮捕令，莫斯中尉，把文件拿出来。”莫斯中尉是卡瓦耶罗男爵的副手，沉默玛丽号上的大副，他当下和他的主子一样得意洋洋。

“但是…..我的名字，为什么？罪名是什么？简直是荒唐……”

“您先不要着急，听我慢慢说，萨拉查的罪名是违抗长官命令、严重渎职、在军中制造并散播对长官，也就是我父亲大人的不满情绪，还有寻衅滋事，看看他是怎样冒犯我的。”布哈瓦子爵扬起了头展示自己挨了揍的脸。“他把西班牙王室的战舰当作自己的私人财产，故意违逆命令出海演习，要我说，他该跟船一起沉到海里去，这种渎职的行为无疑给西班牙海军造成了巨大的损失，但萨拉查将军似乎不打算为自己的行为忏悔，我父亲本来都打算宽容他…..”

“那就把他送上军事法庭，我和这一切都没有关系。”贝克特试图保持镇静，但没有一个人来帮助他面对突如其来的指控。

“您太无情，也着急了，先生。”新晋封的子爵缓缓褪下手套，自己从莫斯中尉手中接过了阿尔曼多·萨拉查的逮捕令，“您的丈夫习惯于质疑上级的决策并妨碍公事，就为了我父亲刚刚招安的私掠船长爱德华·提奇，他刚从海里给捞上来就扬言要去马德里王宫申诉，您看，您自己和他的逮捕令上都有王后陛下的签名呢。”

“在西班牙法律是这样行使的吗？阿尔曼多·萨拉查无论如何都是一位将军，国王的签名才能让任何有关他的指控生效。”贝克特不确定自己对西班牙的法律理解是否正确，但他本能地觉得必须拖延时间。

“上帝垂怜，我们的腓力国王不久前受到了他的召唤，先生，我敢说您作为一个英国人，是王国里最早知道这件事的一批人。”

“可我的罪名……”

“啊，是我的疏忽，忘记了您丈夫的另一条罪名，勾结海盗，有个叫赫克托·巴博萨的人，提奇船长正抓到他在招募水手，这海盗和您丈夫大有联系，他可什么都招供了，萨拉查不仅仅是个不称职的军官，还犯了叛国罪，先生，您记得您想要巴结的那些宫廷贵人吗？恩塞纳达侯爵的党羽？那些费尔南多王子的支持者们？”

“在西班牙倒是构成罪行了吗？”贝克特勇敢地反问道。

“但是您和您丈夫说卡洛斯王子和菲利普王子并非国王亲生，甚至诬陷王后谋害了不幸的路易国王，这就是叛国罪。”

虽然贝克特相信这一切都是真的，但他发誓自己从未说出类似的话，“这是无耻的诬陷，我质疑您消息的来源。”他坚持着。

“我告诉过您，那个为您丈夫服务的海盗把什么都招了。不能亲自逮捕萨拉查真是遗憾，但我想他跑不远，还麻烦您跟我们走吧，审判比您想象中的更加公正，别让事情变得更难看。”

当他们走入开阔的室外后，远方的钟声此起彼伏地哀泣起来。


	4. Chapter 4

丧钟的余音在他头顶盘旋，法兰西来的老国王前半生都遵从着太阳王的诏令，后半辈子则唯意大利女人伊丽莎白•法尔内塞马首是瞻，现在这位饱受精神疾病折磨的君主撒手人寰，西班牙的麻雀们丝毫不为他悲伤，仍然在空中叽喳嬉戏。

“教堂的敲钟人一定忙得要死。”杰克无法捂住耳朵，只能在愈发响亮的钟声里加快脚步，他思考着下一步的行动，同时满怀对这由金属撞击而出压抑声响的怨恨。

“海盗的生活，海盗的想法，海盗该干些什么？”杰克一直这样问自己，但一直没有答案，“没准卡特勒·贝克特会知道怎么干。”他觉得卡特勒就是被教育来处理这些棘手局面的，无论如何卡特勒现在也算是姓萨拉查，但是阿尔曼多·萨拉查严肃地告诫杰克他是唯一不会被盯上的人，秘密必须永远封存在他的口中。

“海盗在这个时候会怎么干呢？”

赫克托·巴博萨一定会啃个苹果然后哈哈大笑，告诉他谁来当西班牙的国王都和海盗没关系，只要那个海盗跑得够快。两个不同世界的碰撞总是让边缘人粉身碎骨，王公贵族被处死时利落地挨一剑，有的海盗却得被吊着屎尿横流，扑腾上半个小时才断气。

他生活经验与知识中的大部分都来自于迷雾夫人和她同伙的海盗船，爱德华·蒂格船长在他的记忆里一直是海盗法典的守护人，他因此见识过海盗大帝的选举，“为什么费尔南多和卡洛斯不能像两个海盗王一样坐下，再投票选出由谁来统治西班牙呢？”或许事情可以更简单，他把那张被火漆封住的废纸扔进下水道，然后一走了之，走之前顺走阿尔曼多·萨拉查的钱包，等巴博萨弄来了船员，他们就离开西班牙驶向龟港。

但从王后，或是说王太后刚刚签发的令状来看，他假意委身的alpha已经失去了一切，萨拉查自己一度也这样认为，被褫夺佩剑和军功章只是这件事的冰山一角。当今天清早，那些本应该把黑胡子和安洁莉卡绳之以法的西班牙大兵用枪托砸烂门窗，并用刺刀威胁女仆时，杰克深刻地见识了权力能为所欲为到何种程度。

那时候他睡意朦胧，而alpha发着抖，就像是中邪了一般，显然大海的力量让他开始深刻反省自己的人生，接着萨拉查告诉杰克他母亲和叔叔是怎么用枕头和匕首整死他老爹的，为了不让那个男人“毁了一切”，他又不停念叨着诅咒以至于使杰克厌烦，alpha相信弑亲者的诅咒是无后而终，还要半死不活地在地狱里受折磨。

小海盗觉得自己该像女巫说的，做一只“没心肝的麻雀”，不过萨拉查实在可怜兮兮。他的家属是一窝罪犯，就和杰克的一样——alpha和omega的距离有所拉近；他不被长官喜欢，因为演习弄沉了船将要卷铺盖滚蛋了——omega也因为坏了蒂格老爹的事不得不在岸上躲起来；他合法的omega爱钱和爵位胜过爱他，他的婚姻从欺骗开始走向一个接一个的失望；他的孩子，他的小卡塔琳娜死了……

街边两个食客吸溜着牡蛎，一个各念叨着这一回法国人要打过来了，仿佛英国也有志于拥立一位西班牙国王，另一个边剔牙边保证法国人越不过比利牛斯山。

没有打上纹章的火漆印硌着他的胸膛，又一阵该死的钟声袭来。

杰克倒是很高兴阿尔曼多·萨拉查终究能恢复理智，别再抖露家里的丑事——小海盗很是担心这些秘密有一天会变成砍向他的刀刃。当今天的第一遍钟鸣响彻城市时，alpha认识到了处境的危险，第二遍丧钟哀泣后，他们紧贴着彼此躲藏在肮脏的巷道里，西班牙大兵们砸烂了门窗但没法抓住主人，现在小麻雀要替alpha传递他永远不能看到的信件了，这一切，在杰克看来就像酷暑中的苹果一样快速变质。

 

 

 

麻雀能一飞冲天，杰克·斯派洛在陆地上只有自己的双脚，没有什么带着鸟嘴面具的人来接应他，本来如同小说中的情节还挺让他兴奋，但他继续走着，想起萨拉查被权力彻底背弃的可能，“你不知道自己要什么？”女巫的话如同罗盘的指针在他心中乱转，但即使如此，还有一个愚蠢的海军把自己的未来押在他身上，“这个傻瓜应该赶紧躲起来。”这是杰克的想法，他自己从海盗船上带来的恐惧现在和alpha对叛国罪的恐惧并存。麻雀在打量着街头如常的生活，不自觉地掏出了从女巫手里偷来的罗盘，鲜红的指针此刻清晰地指着陌生的方向，他甩了甩这个小物件，指针朝向依旧。

等他按照罗盘的意志越走越近时，指针摇摆一阵，带着汗湿气的双手捂住他的嘴。

“加的斯人？”杰克按照alpha的话发问，他在没得到答案之前已经准备好了匕首。

对方闻言松开了他的束缚，商贩的吆喝叫卖声在他们身边此起彼伏，杰克看见一张平凡无奇的男人脸，络腮胡，三角眼，市民装束，显露不出多余的信息，他把匕首复归原位。

“到加的斯来，明天必须等到回信。”奇怪口音的西班牙语传递着模糊的信息。杰克嫌恶地摸了一把脸，把阿尔曼多·萨拉查嘱托他的信件从衣服里抽了出来。

“将军阁下的忠诚…….”没等他说完，本该带着神秘面具的男人拿走了信，飞快地融入了脏乱嘈杂的人群。

 

 

“到加的斯来，明天必须等到回信。”杰克像只鹦鹉一样说着，小酒馆一层灯火通明，寻欢作乐的声音不曾因为国王的去世有所收敛，但同一栋建筑第二层内的一处隔间里却气氛凝重。

“到外面守着。”阿尔曼多·萨拉查冷静无比，对自己情人说话也仿佛在向士兵下达命令。

“再没有别的了？”另一个只有一只眼睛的男人问他，虽然穿着平民的服装，但杰克依旧能认出这个人军官的身份，同样的，现在围绕在萨拉查周围的其他人，在实际上都是同样的情况，他们像一大片长在山坡上的山毛榉，大部分都比海盗杰克个子高，阴影隐藏在他们身边，只有阿尔曼多·萨拉查的脸被照得通亮。

“明天我们该怎么给他回信？”杰克问着这些海军军官。

“小子，现在不是你多嘴多舌的时候。”一个提高了声音在斥责他，另几个声音随之附和。

“这个孩子可以相信。”到萨拉查开口的时候，没有人再质疑杰克。杰克环顾众人，意识到这些军官现在都忠于他的alpha，“到外面守着，接下来的一切都和你没关系。”他几乎是出于本能服从了这句话。在关门的时候，杰克看见戴着眼罩的男人正在萨拉查面前展开一张被标注的密密麻麻的地图——加的斯就是其中一个点，伊比利亚半岛南部海岸线的形状清晰可辨。

 

 

爱德华·蒂格是怎么处置叛乱的船员的？杰克没有机会见识这个场面，老爹拨动琴弦时连海盗王们都要屏息凝神，水手们更没胆子挑战他的权威。但黑胡子对安妮女王复仇号的船员们很是残酷，拖龙骨，吊桅杆之类的手段并不鲜见。现在杰克只好奇这西班牙海军会怎么处置这种事？

命运之轮运行到了一个诡异的位置，有些类似那些弥漫雾气的水域，你知道你的航船在行进，却不知迷雾后潜藏着什么，不知道船只将去往何方。女巫满是黑色尖牙的嘴再一次向他咧开，罗盘指向灯火暗弱的室内。

“那位侯爵……”杰克听到流出的细碎词句，他宁可这些人把声音放低。

“方向…..”小海盗试图理解军官们说的是航向还是其它的什么。

“意大利人手里……费尔南多王子。”危险的话语灌入他的耳朵，“的确，在敌人手中的国王无法获得冠冕。”阿尔曼多·萨拉查的话中透露过许多事，自从小王子的亲哥哥路易死在王位上，他就被国王从马德里送到了加的斯戒备森严的海边堡垒，在加的斯，人们仍尊重王子母亲玛丽·露易莎王后残存的影响力，而伊丽莎白·法尔内塞终日游说国王把alpha卡洛斯王子列为第一继承人，王后甚至想要在自己的意大利亲戚中挑一个合适的人来做这个omega王子的丈夫，这件事无果而终，但王后还是在费尔南多身边布满了眼线，加的斯对于王子来说也不再安全。

“加的斯是个危险的地方。”他想，“赫克托不会这么干，卡特勒该跑回萨默塞特去，蒂格老爹会摸摸法典，像看着海盗头子们互殴一样看着同室操戈。”

但杰克·斯派洛，未来哪一艘船的船长，他知道自己会驶向加的斯，“并不是为了阿尔曼多·萨拉查。”他为自己开脱。麻雀有自己的冒险计划。

杰克开始勾勒出一幅与海盗生活距离遥远的图景，在船上他得随时放机灵，信息是海盗们发财和生存的关键。哪两帮海盗憎恨彼此，哪个大副造了反，哪一艘商船会开过来，船上货物价值几何，船的武装情况又是怎样，哪一天海军会来清剿，哪一个军官或是殖民地文官收了贿赂好说话……现在发生的也不过就是这回事，杰克小时候总在瞭望台上幻想亚特兰蒂斯和波塞冬的宝藏，被诅咒的黄金和不老泉，其他海盗咬着银币说他是个蠢货，只不过以宣扬自己的冒险精神来显得与众不同，omega得有个alpha才能体面地在世上生存下去，海盗聚集在一起就是要抢钱，不同地方的秩序在本质上都是一张密不透风的渔网，“西班牙的王冠？”他想，“和亚特兰蒂斯没有什么区别。”

 

 

 

“听我的话，就这最后一回。”萨拉查把深色的羊毛斗篷盖在杰克肩头，“有艘去马赛的船，明天天亮就启锚。”

“我们得一起去加的斯!”

“你得离开我。”军官替他扣上胸前的别针，“我们的一切到此为止，你自由了，小麻雀。”这是那个曾经埋在他肩头啜泣的人，杰克难受地认识到。

“不行。”麻雀死死抓住了军官的手。

“等到下一次钟声响彻全城时…….”萨拉查靠近他的情人，声调迟缓而清晰，“或许，我是说或许，我就会像个海盗一样……”

“那也没什么不好。”杰克忍不住插嘴。

“被吊死在广场上。”萨拉查补充了后半句。

“但是。”麻雀贴近这个看上去无望的军官，“如果钟声为费尔南多响起，你也会分享新国王胜利的一部分，事实上，我们可以一起享受胜利。”

“我不能让你冒这个险，你已经替我做了足够多，听话，去法国，英国，任何安全的地方都可以，找一个正派的，爱你的alpha……”

“我只要你，阿尔曼多。”他浅浅地把吻印在萨拉查微张的嘴唇，吻到了一片干裂的苦涩，麻雀不想要任何alpha绑住他，他不能一直呆在笼子里，多漂亮贵重的鸟笼都不行，但如果王冠和亚特兰蒂斯是同样的东西，他又没有什么可以失去的，那就不能失去这个冒险的机会呢？“我在骗你，萨拉查阁下。”杰克使自己相信这个想法。

“王子们高贵是因为他们的父母高贵，但我们要想分得荣誉的光彩，就不得不诉诸火与剑，权力是天赋的，也是靠武力夺来的，阿尔曼多，如果在命运之轮上升的时候手握剑柄，你就该去试一试……”

“麻雀，你不知道我们要干什么，港口的舰队马上会以费尔南多的名义扬起风帆，但并非所有的人都站在我们这一边，懂了吗麻雀？今后的史家会记载费尔南多国王的统治从今夜开始，但现在同样也会被当成西班牙分裂的开始，血腥内战的开始，整个欧洲都将不得安宁……我会是罪人，我不想你分享我的罪名。”

“干嘛要拒绝一把效忠于你的剑？阿尔曼多，我要是那种弱不禁风的omega，你根本不会把我从酒馆带回来，现在你会带我去见识费尔南多王子的加冕礼，西班牙的海军之星可以做成这件事。”

“你不是为我效忠，是为了西班牙的未来。”沉思良久后，alpha给了杰克答复，他们的意见达成了一致。

 

沉默玛丽沉默地停在离港口较远的水域，这是个美丽的大姑娘，吨位很重，吃水很深，但她的船员们是肉体凡胎，需要给养，需要淡水、酒精和面包。

“小子，以前怎么没见过你?”杰克站在沉默玛丽号的甲板上，看着沉重的木箱被一个个吊上船，一个穿制服的军官饶有兴味地打量着他轮廓漂亮的小屁股。

“冈萨雷斯师傅摔断了腿，上帝保佑他，我今天替他过来。”杰克口中的冈萨雷斯师傅现在被捆了个结实扔进地窖。

“omega?”军官从背后靠近杰克，吃惊地发现了这一点，杰克也无疑掩盖自己的气息，在岸上天翻地覆，风雨飘摇的时候，这个留守甲板的军官显然不能很好地履行职责，杰克笑着忍受他的手色情地揉捏自己的屁股，他还注意到甲板上的船员人数并不多，“或许其他人会藏在船舱里？”他算计着，无论如何，退路已经被切断。

“omega可不能上军舰的甲板。”军官警告他，没有停止手上的猥亵。

“那船舱呢？可以吗？我好心的长官？您打算给我多少钱？”

更多储存补给物资的箱子被运上了甲板，军官无意再监视水手的工作，他本渴望上岸找乐子，却在船长卡瓦耶罗男爵的命令下不得不在船上待命，军官本人满腹怨气，而军官和船员们都被太阳晒得懒懒的，国王驾崩的消息只是让他们期待新王登基会给他们涨薪水。

“小骚货，你要是表现不好，我会让整船的人排队把你玩一遍。”杰克闻言听话地被军官搂着走向船舱，“但您并非船长，水手们会服从您的命令吗？”他继续问着，有些水手开始发现箱子有些不对劲，军官并不理他们。

“您的剑术怎么样？”麻雀的问题变得有些恼人，“足够捅烂你的屁股，最好放乖点，omega”杰克听得出这个可怜人已被欲望折磨得口干舌燥。

“但我的价格贵得惊人。”他们走到船舱的入口，omega在阴影中把尖细的匕首送进alpha的喉咙，鲜血喷涌而出，麻雀在受害者的呜咽声中收回刀刃。

木板破裂的声音，刀剑出鞘和火枪上膛的声音在沉默玛丽号上混杂一片。

 

 

他没有等来赦免的消息，他写的信，给萨拉查的母亲，给英国大使，给他哥哥乔纳森和巴托洛梅的信，统统来不及等到回应了，没人回应卡特勒·贝克特的求救。

布哈瓦子爵怒气冲冲的脸出现在他的牢房里，“萨拉查是个无可救药的疯子”贵族高声咒骂着，“你知道这个该死的东西在盘算着些什么吗？”他冲贝克特怒吼着。

“我对萨拉查将军的任何计划全都一无所知。”这是子爵痛恨的回答，卡特勒·贝克特试图维持自己的体面，他看得出囚禁他的人自己也被逼上了艰难的道路，这些人大可以心平气和地劝说他，威逼利诱，让他说出他们想要听到的证词，丧失了维持平静的姿态，意味着丧失了获得胜利的优势，至少是绝大部分，这让贝克特暂时打起了精神，他虽然被人抛弃，看上去虚弱可欺，但还没有完全陷入绝望。

“萨拉查这个肮脏的杂碎！叛国贼！他劫持了我的沉默玛丽号! ”沉默玛丽的船长对贝克特肆意发泄着怒火。

“事实上，还有其他军舰跟在玛丽号的后面，决意违抗从马德里发出的任何一条命令。”大副莫斯中尉补充道，在贝克特收到逮捕令的时候，这个小卒子志得意满，现在却罕见地换上了客气的态度。

“所以，”他直起腰，对失去沉默玛丽的船长假笑，“您，您的伊丽莎白王后和卡洛斯王子面对的不是几个暗处的密谋者，而是一支武装完备的舰队吗？”

“把您知道的说出来，对您没有坏处。”莫斯中尉语气平和。

“诸位或许该多多考虑制胜之道。”贝克特讥讽着这些囚禁了他的人，真实情况，对于他们来说，恐怕比莫斯中尉说的还要糟糕许多，他可以想象那些瞬间倒塌的牌阵，第一张倒下的牌。

“希望您认识到事情的严重性……”

贵族军官没等副手把话说完，一巴掌又重又狠地打在卡特勒·贝克特的脸上。

“如果您再选择跟我动手。”他咬牙切齿，“我保证会让您后悔。”然而他无法思考，头脑轰鸣，鲜血滴在蕾丝领巾上。

“加的斯给了萨拉查什么指令？谁在传递消息？有哪些军官投靠了他？他们下一步要干什么？”

贝克特右边脸红肿疼痛，但指尖却冷若寒冰，他放弃了止住脸上血的打算，军官的戒指带来的划痕让他很不好受，但他知道自己在这场审问中正逐渐成为实际占有优势的一方。费尔南多王子就在加的斯的行宫里，贝克特感谢蠢货子爵透露给他的消息，纵使他曾经被毫不留情地从自己家里逮捕，但意大利母狼在西班牙全境内的势力绝不如他们一派以为的那样大，曾经另一位王后安茹的玛格丽特就没有什么好下场。

“一无所知。”他的话既像是在撇清自己，又如同在嘲讽子爵和莫斯中尉。

“很好，希望您几天后依然有这样的勇气。”对方也知道了没有和卡特勒·贝克特谈下去的必要，萨拉查的优势目前还荫蔽不到他的omega。

“在他们动手的时候，请您一定稳住身子。”

“你不能这么做。”贝克特压抑住心慌，维持着镇静。

“我们试图和您那叛国贼丈夫谈判，但他并不认为你是一个有价值的筹码。”子爵同情地看着他说出一席话。

“萨拉查将军不愿意救您，事情就是这样。”仍是接话的莫斯中尉。

“你们没有经过审判，不能……”卡特勒·贝克特感到周身的血液变得冰冷，舰队和武器保证阿尔曼多·萨拉查一时平安无虞，但他，对于这些人来说没有任何可利用的价值。曾经他绝望地在海盗船上等着赎金，现在这种绝望又如潮水般涌入，再也没有另一个杰克·斯派洛来保护他了。

“您想要蒙上眼睛吗？黑暗会让一切结束的更快，我猜您最后一定不像和那个叛国贼萨拉查埋在一起对吧？”

卡特勒·贝克特喉咙哽咽，一句也说不出。

他要一个人去死了，许久之后他才回过神来，敌人和朋友均已离去，只有不远处牢房里的海盗还在欢笑唱歌，赫克托·巴博萨或许就被关在里面。贝克特突然渴望一场无比血腥的战争，所有人一起同归于烬，可海盗粗糙的歌喉搅乱了他最后一段平静。

“随心所欲，四处漂流，我们将永生不死。”海盗们的声音越来越大。

 

 

 

是个航海的好天气，微风和畅，宝石般的海水泛出粼粼波光，沉默玛丽和她的姐妹们行过海面，仿佛轻缓地将丝绸裁剪开来。

“宽恕我们的罪过。”神父手中金色的十字架闪闪发光，杰克好奇这群军官为什么要把神父拉入伙，但他现在只能和其他跟随萨拉查的船员一道跪在甲板上。

“捍卫主在尘世王国的荣光，我们将无往不胜，以圣父圣子圣灵之名，阿门。”

所有人都在胸前划了十字，杰克看到萨拉查从神父脚下站起身，亲吻了黄金十字架。

“阿门。”alpha这样念着，数众之声相应，低沉，整齐而坚定。

“这简直像是他的加冕礼。”麻雀想，日光晒干了他衣服上的血迹，有苍蝇在他身边飞，omega抽了抽鼻子，感到一丝恶心。

“我的同僚们!我的水手兄弟们！”萨拉查逐渐提高声音，“我们将执行的，是上帝的意志!”

“我们的祖先，我们的父辈把摩尔人赶回了地狱，使纯净的信仰遍布西班牙，现在我们要用自己的鲜血捍卫父辈的土地。”

海风加大，吹鼓了船帆。

“就像你们经历，并且知到的，长久以来，法国人，奥地利人甚至是英国人都争着为西班牙选定国王，我们的家园变成了他们的战场，而我们得到了什么？只有焦土、贫瘠和悲伤。”

“说得没错! ”众水手中有人喊了出来。

“我们现在难道还要让意大利人来统治西班牙吗？这绝不可能！看看他们这些年来给我们带来了什么吧，西班牙优秀的子弟，在和西班牙利益毫无关系的战场上白白流失热血，西班牙的才俊对巴黎和帕尔马来的贵人们卑躬屈膝，我敢告诉你们，是伊丽莎白·法尔内塞而不是国王陛下统治着我们，我们祖国的命运被女人和佞幸们在闺房里肆意践踏！”

水手们的愤怒之情被激发了出来，杰克恐惧地听着无数对过去政权和权臣恶毒的咒骂。他不是西班牙人，没有深刻的感觉，但突然爆发的怨愤之气依然对他施加了影响。

“现在伊丽莎白·法尔内塞要把西班牙变成欧洲的战场，要我说，让这个女人见鬼去吧！”

“见鬼去吧！”整艘船的人群情激昂，“阿尔曼多在何种程度上向这些人透露了真相？”杰克迷茫地想着。

“我们不能忍受这样的国家！这样被权奸所蠹，非人所误，四方构衅的国家！我们不能忍受外国人在西班牙的宫廷里买官鬻爵，任使奸佞，囚系忠良!西班牙的命运现在被我们握在手里，我们要驶向加的斯，自己拥立自己的国王！我们将书写历史！”

震耳欲聋的喝彩声中，萨拉查抽出他象征着军人荣誉的佩剑，剑刃切入耀眼的日光，“西班牙万岁！胜利万岁！费尔南多王子万岁！”

水手们高高抛掷着帽子，向天鸣枪，海鸥尖啸着飞过，杰克感到眩晕，一切突如其来地让他感觉焦躁难受，他强迫自己看着大海，想要找回一些勇气和平静。但是尸体，原本沉默玛丽号上的船员，那些不愿意驶向加的斯船员的尸体正漂浮在附近，海鸥从流着血的眼眶内啄出了一只不愿瞑目的眼睛，乌云般的苍蝇很快聚集一堆。

所有人都疯狂地喊着“西班牙万岁！胜利万岁！费尔南多王子万岁！”。

杰克·斯派洛扒在船舷上吐了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

月亮纤细如针，海盗和其他不法之徒们仍在高唱着他们的长生不死，但卡特勒·贝克特知道所有的歌谣最终都会变成残酷的骗局。透过牢房透着风的玻璃窗，他见证了一场又一场的处决，成排吊死的人还在踢蹬着腿，神父就来为他做最后的告解了。

审判的确比他想象的公正，贝克特看清了那个可恶海盗赫克托·巴博萨的脸，玻璃球一般的蓝眼珠鬼祟地转着，捏腔拿调，舞台上念台词一样说出足以夺取他性命的证言。最严重的罪名是叛国罪，他因为阿尔曼多·萨拉查的缘故，必须接受西班牙王国法律的审判。一位曾承诺给他爵位，但现在逃到法国去了的宫廷伯爵，被指控收了他和萨拉查的贿赂，给叛国贼行贿的自然是叛国贼；还有更加荒谬的，贝克特不知道海盗巴博萨是从哪里知道那些王后意大利近臣的姓名的，反正他成了造谣王后与这些绅士有染的人，甚至连卡洛斯和菲利普王子也成了私生的杂种；罪名接踵而来，要么是他单独犯下的，要么是他与叛军头目萨拉查的合谋。

只要他为自己说辩护词的时间长了一些，带着厚重假发的律师就恨不得用嘶吼打断他，而指派给他的律师在必要的时候只会愚蠢地和稀泥。定罪之前一连串的质疑，把他当成法庭上的笑料，一个阴险狠毒，行为不端，惨遭抛弃的omega，简直和他父亲和两个哥哥当年说他的那些话一模一样。

神父问他有没有要忏悔的事情，并告诉他明天九点他要准备去面对死亡。除了这些黑色的消息，神职人员不肯透露别的一切。

“在所有事情上，我都是清白无辜的，我不相信你们安排给我的上帝，他从未把我想要的东西给我，也从未爱过我。”

面对着冥顽不灵的罪犯，神父划了个十字，像躲避瘟疫一样离开了。

“他们都去死吧。”贝克特想，他的眼睛红肿，审判结束后他哭了一次，但只要一想到赫克托·巴博萨在法庭上的脸——满以为诬陷他人能换来自己的自由，却被当庭宣布绞刑时的脸，贝克特就感到一股滑稽的愉悦，但劣质的麦芽酒灼烧着他的胃，犹如地狱的火焰，他终究难以平静地面对死亡，牢房里透出难闻的气味，像是烧糊了什么东西。

“绝望的味道。”

他有许多事情值得绝望，也有许多值得忏悔，但绝望与忏悔都救不了他。乔纳森和巴托洛梅看到他的下场会有什么反应？就是他们把他连蒙带骗地卖给了西班牙的萨拉查家，但老乔纳森·贝克特无比地为自己两个alpha儿子的精明骄傲。在萨默塞特他的声誉全毁了，“丢人的货色”，“下流的娼妓”他的血亲们为他羞耻，对他最好的简妮姐姐也怪罪他连累自己不能出嫁。

曾经在肮脏混乱的海盗船上，贝克特被热潮折磨的奄奄一息，杰克用吻来安慰他，他第一次发现omega的气味更让他舒服，但控制他人生的权力掌握在alpha们的手上，海盗们，包括杰克在内，以为是他父亲掏了大额赎金，但实际上是贝克特在东印度公司的上司潘沃罗勋爵付了钱。这位爵爷娶了高贵富有的妻子，有一双漂亮儿女，是萨默塞特地方的大贵族，东印度公司的高官，在乔治国王的宫廷里有许多朋友。逃离了家庭的卡特勒·贝克特一直当这位大人的文书，直到勋爵怀孕的妻子撞见自己丈夫把纤细的少年omega压在桌子上。

除了婚床，他在别处流过血，要是谁能就此宣称卡特勒·贝克特和阿尔曼多·萨拉查的婚姻是无效的，是违背上帝意志的，他是不是就能得救了？然而现在萨拉查的婚戒还紧紧扣在他无名指上，贝克特突然对这件首饰产生了剧烈的憎恶，贵重的宝石和黄金被他仍在了铺着干草席的简陋地板上。

牢房里的气味愈发刺鼻，贝克特咳嗽了一阵，又感到双眼被泪水外的其它东西刺痛。

爵位、财富、尊重、爱，这些东西他一样也得不到了，想到这里，他更剧烈地咳嗽了起来，碎掉一块的玻璃窗中钻进丝丝烟气。

“快去救火！”狱卒们彼此高声疾呼。

“发生了什么？”贝克特急切地隔着门问外面慌乱的人们。

“有囚犯纵火想要逃狱。”不知是谁在回答他。

“士兵，把水桶运进来!加强戒备！”

“别让海盗们跑了！”

这时候贝克特从悲伤中回过神来，刚刚泪水遮蔽了他的眼睛，他没能发觉整间牢房已经被不祥的灰白色充满，而门外是惨叫、咒骂和人流彼此践踏的声音，混乱中，浓烟从门缝里灌进来，木头和稻草噼里啪啦焚烧的声音越来越近。

“放我出去！”贝克特对着门外大喊，但铁门很快就灼热地无法靠近，“求求你们，放我出去！”绝望中他凄惨地哭了出来，窗户也被黑烟遮蔽，“我不能死在这里！”

“我不能死在这里！”他又喊了一遍，可怕的烟气灌入口鼻，贝克特甚至无法继续求救。

“放我出去！”他无望地呢喃着，但是在狭小的空间里，除了他的眼泪再也找不到一滴水。

一声沉闷的撞击响起，金属发出刺耳的尖叫，几个漆黑的人影跌跌撞撞地闯进眼帘，没有人跟他说话，贝克特感到自己是胳膊被用力拉扯着，骨头咔吧作响，但是他的身体沉重，双腿瘫软，仿佛被黏在了发烫的地板上，喉咙的刺痛归于迟钝麻木，“放了我……”意识不清中发出的哀求很快归于沉寂，他的后衣领被死死拽住，士兵像拖一具尸体那样把他拖出了浓烟滚滚的坟墓。

 

 

世界沉重，好像一块可怕的铁，玳瑁的纹路在他眼前摇摆，女人穿着猩红的袍子迈步走向他，尖锐的声音不断地从她隆起的腹部爆发，卡特勒只想挣脱，但被死死压制着，他自己也开始流血，赤裸的两腿之间被滑腻的碎肉染上刺目鲜红，“别怕，卡特勒…..”杰克·斯派洛对他说，但转头就去亲吻了阿尔曼多·萨拉查，淡红色的黏液从他们交接的口唇处滑落，他没法闭上眼睛，嗡嗡的钟声里，刺耳的声响接连迸发。他的哥哥乔纳森和巴托洛梅，他的姐姐简妮对他屈膝行礼，他们一开口说话，惨白的烟气就从嘴里冒出来。

“当你自以为平安快活时，喜乐会在你的嘴里化为灰烬。”

黑色利齿间的预言混入钟声鸣泣，无休无止。

“阁下！阁下！”有人在叫他。

卡特勒·贝克特在灿烂阳光中睁开了双眼，他环顾四周，莫斯中尉殷勤地凑了上来，在中尉开口之前，切切实实的钟声响起。

现在他蓬头垢面，毫无力气，“为了谁？”贝克特茫然地问。

“您说什么？”

“钟声。”

“上帝保佑费尔南多王子。”莫斯中尉谨慎地回答，“西班牙所有的钟都为费尔南多鸣响。”

贝克特如释重负，珐琅怀表依然完好地在他衣袋里，等他拿出这件精巧的工艺品时，九点钟已经过去了，他幸存了。贝克特稳住身体，从狭窄的行军床上站起来，透光明亮的玻璃，他可以清楚看见世界其它部分的惨状，曾经囚禁过他和海盗们的监狱里，士兵们正从焦黑的废墟里搬运面容扭曲的尸体。

“您的丈夫萨拉查将军，他可真是位了不起的人物，您知道现在加的斯的人们都怎么称呼他吗？”

这个机灵的军官改换了阵营，卡特勒·贝克特快速明白了一切，这个人想要在权力之争尘埃落定之后装出一副一直对胜利者忠心不二的模样。

“立王者。”中尉虚假地赞叹着。

“立王者阿尔曼多·萨拉查。”他机械地重复了一遍，感到生气被重新注入躯体，他伸手把散乱的发丝拢好。

“还有一件事，这是您不小心掉下的戒指。”

莫斯中尉小心翼翼地把被丢弃的婚戒放在他手中，卡特勒·贝克特满意地打量着黄金指环上璀璨的蓝宝石和环绕着宝石的碎钻，然后如释重负地将戒指戴上无名指，他的婚姻合法而有效，他将分享立王者的一切，贵族头衔，土地和财富，他的世界即将金碧辉煌。

 

 

对于杰克来说，近来有一件事十分不愉快。他不过是把一只油光水滑的灵缇犬摸了一把，就遭到了宫廷女官的严厉申斥，说些什么尖刻的话，说这是王子殿下的狗，还说从没有见过他这样冒失无礼的侍从，但是当阿尔曼多·萨拉查出现在他身边后，那位严肃的女士安静了下来，安静温和犹如蜗牛。

“立王者的名头。”他想。“很是不错”

在加的斯的海岸线上，沉默玛丽的炮口对准了被所谓意大利奸佞环绕的王室行宫，但最终一颗炮弹也没有打出去，命运之轮把阿尔曼多·萨拉查和费尔南多王子送上了顶峰，帕尔马的伊丽莎白失去了他的国王丈夫，马德里的国会在恩塞纳达侯爵的影响下开始反对她，接着萨拉查和他的军官们举起王旗，代表所有西班牙贵族表了态。

一位帕尔马血统的alpha王子会让西班牙深陷意大利的泥潭，拥立一位omega王子，哪怕他的父亲实际上是个完全的法国人，也有着显而易见的好处，只要给国王找个合适的西班牙丈夫，西班牙就会重回西班牙人手中。

小海盗见到了那个被拥立为王的男孩费尔南多，他大概十四五岁的光景，柔亮的黑发在发梢处优雅地打着卷，白皙的皮肤紧绷在精致的颧骨上，在深棕色瞳孔反映出笑意后，忧郁思虑被隐藏地很深。这个漂亮尊贵的omega对自己所有的臣僚都温和亲切，当他在浩荡军队的簇拥下北上前往马德里加冕时，对沿途欢呼的农夫和市民展露出同样的微笑，然后把成盘的银币撒向冲他伸出的手。

披金戴银，旗帜林立的队伍中，杰克穿着侍从的号衣，骑着一匹披着同色马衣的枣红马，觐见国王时他就像被拔光毛的兔子一样不自在，而国王那种温文尔雅的微笑，他在卡特勒·贝克特脸上也见过类似的，他知道卡特勒有时候对人那样笑，但是会生出满心鬼点子，至于国王，萨拉查总劝说他不要妄议国王。然而他终究不习惯骑马，羊毛马裤下，大腿内侧的皮肤总是被磨出血，到了夜晚，他的情人又会轻缓地用嘴唇掠过伤痛的痕迹，告诉杰克他有多爱他。

他们抵达马德里的第一个夜晚，萨拉查在餐桌上告诉杰克他将要得到一个新头衔——奥蒂尼侯爵，当时他和海军军官座在长桌的两端，像结了很久婚的侯爵和侯爵夫人那样吃着晚餐。

国王慷慨地赐给萨拉查一处马德里的豪华宅邸，宅邸原本属于伊丽莎白·法尔内塞王后最宠信的女侍官劳拉·佩斯卡托里，这位夫人曾在帕尔马照顾幼年的王后，她来到西班牙后，自视政客，曾参与扳倒了红衣主教阿尔贝罗尼，但更多情况下，劳拉·佩斯卡托里以收受贿赂、买卖爵位官职而臭名昭著，西班牙贵族都对这个女人怀着不加掩饰的厌恶，现在她灰溜溜地被驱逐了，她的财富成了新王治下胜利者的战利品，小麻雀兴高采烈地转了许久都没有完全了解这栋豪宅。

“侯爵阁下？这听起来棒极了！”他对alpha说，新上桌的布丁显然比一个陌生的头衔吸引他，杰克的餐桌礼仪并不怎么样，仆人们显然看出了他的身份，但他们一句多余的话也没有说。

“可是阿尔曼多，我又会得到什么呢？”麻雀狡猾地冲萨拉查眨着眼睛，这在对方看来简直迷人得要命。

仆人替萨拉查添上葡萄酒，他抿了一口酒，告诉杰克自己的一切都是他的。

“可是你今天和费尔南多王子在王宫的花园里散步了，我可都看见了，你就没问我要些什么？我想我也可以成为一艘战舰的船长，就像你一样。”

“西班牙海军不可能有一位omega船长。”萨拉查权当情人是在任性，但杰克的脾气比他想象地要大。

“可你们甚至拥立了一个omega国王……”

“杰克，这完全是两回事。”军官申辩着，杰克却感到莫名低落的情绪像海水一样涌向他，他把叉子扔在银盘上，发出很失礼的声响，闻起来甜丝丝的费尔南多王子和他的微笑呈现在眼前。

“你忙着向王子献殷勤。”他的话把萨拉查吓了一跳。

“我知道是两回事，完全的两回事，我和那个马上要加冕的王子。”麻雀继续说。

平时他和赫克托·巴博萨各自找乐子，互相开玩笑，但现在吃下去的精致食物像酸液一般腐蚀着他的喉咙和胃，杰克感觉到了自己的不对劲，但阿尔曼多·萨拉查那个混蛋呢？他坐得那么远，还在心安理得地吃着他的柠檬烤鸡！

杰克知道自己得到的不过是另一个更值钱的鸟笼子，但甜丝丝的小王子，什么都没做，只是打扮得当，然后等在海边城堡里，现在却得到了整个西班牙，整个舰队都效忠于他，阿尔曼多·萨拉查是最忠心的一个。

“你在嫉妒，小麻雀。”军官迅速看出了问题的实质。

“并没有。”他把叉子狠狠戳进布丁，“我想拥有自己的船，只是这样而已，王子将有他的称号‘费尔南多国王’，我想所有人都叫我杰克船长！”

“你想要什么都行……”

“天哪，你们这些alpha……”

他满心愤懑，不给萨拉查说话的机会。

“阁下。”外间工作仆人走到萨拉查跟前，他对麻雀的行为感到不解，但还是决定先看看有什么事情。“有访客吗？”他问，心里害怕和那些闻风而动的攀附者打交道。

仆人看了一眼正在生闷气的杰克，又将萨拉查平静的脸揣摩了一阵。

“是您的丈夫。”

 

“我可不能容忍这个帕尔马老女人的画像挂在墙上，她离开马德里了吗？走了？这很好，先生多谢您，别让我再看见这张可恶的脸，扔掉……”卡特勒·贝克特的声音一路传来，手杖触地的咚咚声步步逼近。

 

“马德里比我想象中的更令人惊喜，充满了……”贝克特停顿了一下，杰克和萨拉查仿佛被定在原位，“不可思议的见闻。”

“我以为您不会这么快到马德里……”萨拉查示意杰克赶紧离开这个是非之地，但没有得到丝毫回应。

卡特勒·贝克特有太多冷嘲热讽的话积压在心里，以至于一时挑选不出合适的，在被海军军官连累到监狱里，被人羞辱践踏，公开受到嘲弄，差点葬身火场之后，罪魁祸首抱怨他抵达马德里过于迅速，他还能怎么办？新国王的加冕典礼要参加，他得在马德里预先订做宫装，然后怎么样？亲眼看见他唯一的朋友和该死的阿尔曼多·萨拉查坐在一起吃晚饭？

然而他不是霍敦斯·潘沃罗，不是那位勋爵只会大哭大闹的悍妇妻子，如果萨拉查——西班牙的新立王者心怀哪怕一丝愧疚，他就能从中为自己榨取以前从不敢想象的利益。

“你的脸怎么了？”杰克突然说了一句不合时宜的话，他指的是卡瓦耶罗男爵气急败坏之下的暴力行径，贝克特感到无奈又心软，他还是决定暂时无视杰克，装作与他从未谋面。

“要想接近宫廷和权力，现在就得把可恶的萨拉查抓牢了。”清晰地认识到这一点后，他温和亲切地朝自己的丈夫微笑，杰克看出卡特勒和费尔南多王子脸上的笑容竟惊人的相似。

“您可不能把我侮辱到这个地步，阿尔曼多。”

贝克特满意地看着萨拉查难堪的脸色。


	6. Chapter 6

“或许您不在乎。”卡特勒·贝克特压低嗓音，他记起可怕的浓烟进入喉咙的感觉，“但我向您担保，您羞辱的不止是我，当尊贵的头衔放在姓名之前时，您就不能像个下三滥的水手一样行事。”

“我知道您在想些什么，对于一切我都很抱歉。”

“所以，您承认了您干的事情？把情人堂而皇之地带回来，您还打算干些什么？带着他去参加国王的加冕礼吗？”

“你先离开。”萨拉查对杰克说，以一个alpha惯有的语气。

“为什么？我还没有吃完我的晚餐。”麻雀一幅无所谓的姿态，用精致昂贵的餐具把布丁搅得稀烂。

这个回答同时也令萨拉查毫无办法，“别去挑衅卡特勒·贝克特……”他无奈地希望着。

“那是您的自由。”贝克特转向杰克，语气冰冷而陌生。

“想想看，当您这种行为传出去，马德里的贵族圈子会怎么评价您？大半贵族alpha养着情人，而他们的omega在继承人出生后也自行寻欢作乐，但把私情关系摆到明面上的人总免不了身败名裂。”老乔纳森·贝克特乐意使卡特勒·贝克特和他姐姐简妮攀上贵族，卡特勒·贝克特憎恨父亲的一切，但他对贵族地位的渴望与父亲却是一致的，他比许多糊涂度日的贵族更了解上层圈子里的所谓“规矩”。

“我并未打算长期待在马德里……”军官的回答非常诚实，却回避了最令他难堪的问题。

“没有人觉得有什么误会吗？”杰克转溜着眼睛说。他善于招惹人，有许多逃出危险或尴尬境地的经验，但卡特勒·贝克特和阿尔曼多·萨拉查更倾向于彼此针锋相对。

“可惜，您的去处现在可不完全由您决定，即使那些对权力所知甚少的市民觉得您已然是位大权在握的立王者了。”

“别跟我提什么立王者。”alpha的话中染上怒意，萨拉查对这种称呼莫名抵触，立王者天然地处在阴谋的中心，他不觉得自己应该和中世纪那些拥兵自重的领主以及老奸巨猾的权臣划上等号。

他当下要做的就是立马收拾诡异的局面。

 

 

 

笨重的椅子划过大理石地板，沉闷的声响还在大厅里回荡时，alpha就走到他跟前，握住他的手臂，好像抓住了在街上偷自己钱袋的贼。没有一个仆佣敢上前来劝阻自己的新主人，当卡特勒·贝克特抱着谈判的打算却被自己的丈夫拖开时，只有杰克带着阻止的意味喊了阿尔曼多这个名字，仆人们纷纷低垂下头颅。

隔间的门被大力合上。

“你在发什么疯？”他甩开萨拉查的手，军官的脸离他太近，alpha的气息死死地将他压制住，贝克特现在无比憎恨自己的性别，他的质问软弱无力。

“直接一点。”军官开了口，“告诉我您想要什么。”

“你不能这样羞辱我……是的，我知道你讨厌我，憎恨我，可你永远不能这样羞辱我，你不能把你的omega情人弄到我面前来，他或许漂亮、香甜，但是你必须尊重我的合法地位，背地里的一切都随你的意愿。”贝克特在alpha因愤怒而变得强烈的信息素中勉强组织语言，“还有，你不该向刚才那样对我，当着所有的仆人，让我毫无脸面……”

“我向您道歉……”

“求求你，就稍微……”距离的接近和信息素让omega难受，“离开一点。”

“对不起。”军官的礼貌态度恢复了，他谨慎地与自己的omega拉开距离。

“还有其它的事情，两件对您和我都有利的事情。”贝克特说，“既然现在我和你拥有一样的侯爵头衔，那么我想这足以使我在王宫里，在国王身边得到一个职位。”

“我会尽力替您办这件事。”萨拉查不假思索地应了下来，他想到的是，在未来的日子里卡特勒·贝克特会一直呆在马德里，而他不用。

“不是那种替国王倒酒，给他拖着袍子的职位。”omega继续提出要求，“文书或是秘书官的工作，我可以胜任，最好是在恩塞纳达侯爵手下。”贝克特可以预知到那位侯爵即将掌握的权力。

“另一件事？”萨拉查问他。

“记得好好关照你的前任上司和他的儿子。”颧骨上的伤痕多日未消，贝克特微笑着继续说，“尤其是卡瓦耶罗男爵，您也恨他对吗？就别让他活着了。”

“这要看军事法庭和国王的旨意，我不能滥用职权。”

“您可以对法庭和国王的决定施加影响……”

“这不是您该考虑的问题。”萨拉查回答，片刻过后他感到自己的语气过于严厉，他也知道面对卡特勒·贝克特时于理有亏，“其它的东西，如果您想要什么衣服、珠宝或是家具的话，钱随您支用。”

贝克特觉得可笑，为什么上帝创造出了这样刻板偏执的人，还让他成为alpha，让命运把他置于贵族之列？阿尔曼多萨拉查能够得到的权力超乎想象，但为什么这个愚蠢的人一心只想着回到甲板上？卡特勒·贝克特怀有诸多雄心壮志，但现在alpha通过摆弄他的身体使他成为了一个无奈的附属品，一如船身上的藤壶，他知道自己应该理性，冷静，像是钢铁般僵硬，像冰雪样冷淡，“这终归是笔可以接受的买卖。”回答时声音开始颤抖，肉身渐渐趋于沉重泥泞，他恨透了一切alpha，也鄙视着自己。

“你的脸……”

可能是军官突然生出了什么奇怪的想法？贝克特想着，他确定的是自己不需要任何怜悯。

“谢谢您，与您无关。”

阿尔曼多·萨拉查叹了口气，一个alpha会熟悉热潮期omega的味道，“你……你需要找人弄点抑制剂……”

他依赖抑制剂，又憎恨那种东西，药水让他胃部火烧火燎，医生的意见是他为了孩子必须谨慎使用药剂，热潮的反噬往往更加可怕。

“您得先坐下。”军官察觉到了omega逐渐虚浮的身体，但对方又拒绝了他。

“就只是一下，像临时标记那样，我们现在都受不了和对方做那一档子事。”

但等萨拉查将新的牙印留在他脖子后的腺体上时，贝克特还是不停地打颤，好在很快结束，他们恢复了理智的距离，准备去迎接侯爵的头衔和贵族的生活了。

“卡特勒，如果我们曾经有一丝正常生活的可能……”

“我们一起毁了这种可能，没有别的人或事应该为此承担责任。”

那些仿佛一百年前的古老场景重现，卡特勒·贝克特在自己父亲和萨拉查母亲的目光下寡淡地弹着钢琴，阿尔曼多·萨拉查在音符不再跳跃后称赞乐曲的美妙，他们沿着池塘散步，愚蠢地讨论睡莲开花的季节，后来alpha解开他织金奶油白色礼服上的扣子，他得到了一个体面合法的身份，萨默塞特发生的丑闻不会跨越海峡追到西班牙来……

“您该去休息。”萨拉查在他的戒指上留下亲吻，军官对谈判的结果基本满意，他的小麻雀仍能安全地在金丝笼里为他唱歌。

但不安的感觉又袭击了海军军官，“阿尔曼多。”omega在他转身后突然叫住了他，“如果卡瓦耶罗男爵的性命在法庭和国王手里，您不愿意干涉，那么现在，还有一个人，抱歉刚才我忘了说，他的脖子必须被塞进索套里，您必须做这件事——赫克托·巴博萨，您大可以打听一下他的事迹。”

门外的杰克·斯派洛打了个寒颤，纵然他有时候觉得巴博萨的名字很可笑，但现在，这个名字被提及，背后是突如其来的事实，有些事在朝着坏的方向发展。

走出门外的阿尔曼多·萨拉查和他差点撞上。

“到卧室去。”alpha说，在杰克听来依旧是命令的语气。他突然明白萨拉查和贝克特都不在乎他。

 

 

 

灯火辉煌，丝绸和珍珠宝石光彩闪烁，冰封的寂静解冻之后嗡嗡的私语汹涌起来，当父亲扯着母亲的头发，在宴会上毒打她的时候，其他贵妇人用扇子遮住了自己的眼睛，年幼的阿尔曼多·萨拉查大哭不止，女佣把他抱走，给了他一张没有温度的毯子，把他锁进了房间。

可他的父亲曾经也被视为西班牙的海军之星，前半生在海上几乎没吃过败仗，这个alpha本有理由一直骄傲蛮横下去，直到十几艘海盗船联合起来击败了他，他落水狗一样被捞出来，英俊的长相和意志力一并毁于海盗的炮火，后来又不知是什么异教徒的迷信灌入了他的脑子，他觉得海上的失败是由妻子在陆地上的不贞行为导致，他不愿意相信自己的一败涂地是因为轻敌误判引起，妻子和孩子成了他的拖累，成了给他丢脸的东西，成了女巫、荡妇和小杂种但旁观者总能清楚地认识到是谁的问题，地方上有些名望的家族都躲着萨拉查家的人，社交界将这不幸的一家人排除在外。

阿尔曼多·萨拉查一直记得父亲坚硬粗糙的手扇在脸上的滋味，他告诫自己要远离这种疯狂的阴影，但所有人都相信疯狂会随着血液传递，所有人都等着看他成为暴力的疯子。在胜利的时候本该想些好事，即将到来的盛大加冕礼，他的封爵仪式，可事实上他却后悔自己用力拽了卡特勒·贝克特的胳膊，他更后悔之后在卧室里给杰克留下的那些青紫的咬痕。

现在小麻雀被折腾的七荤八素，还出了点血，在他身边昏昏沉沉地睡着，而他和那个假冒身份的海盗一起的密谋，军官几乎都可以猜到。唯一让他好受一点的想法就是，他相信麻雀爱上他了，鸟儿在最危险的时候没有振翅飞走，只要把那个引诱、败坏omega的赫克托·巴博萨绞死，麻雀还会更爱他，这是毫无疑问的——只要让麻雀除了爱上他之外别无选择。即使不是他这个人，爱上他的侯爵头衔，他的财富，爱上那些闪闪发光的珠宝，麻雀总得和他在一起。

萨拉查不得不承认，爱可以是许多原谅的理由——麻雀就会得到他所有的原谅；而死亡能解决更多繁琐的痛苦——这份仁慈要留给赫克托·巴博萨。

 

 

 

他很早见识过死亡，但只有杰克带他领略了爱情。

在忍无可忍后捅了父亲第一刀，男人叫嚣着要把他扔进海里淹死，他的母亲带着一身殴痕用纱布给丈夫止血。

“你这个烂货，和别人生了个要咬死我的狗崽子，等着吧，你就给我等着吧，我要解除和你的婚姻，我要让你和小杂种睡到街上去……”他不想做个沉溺回忆的弱者，但恶毒话语中的每一个字，每一种语气都难以忘记。

“看看你干了什么？你对自己的亲哥哥下了死手？”他叔叔在祖父面前承担了一切罪责。

母亲又被打到在地，受了伤的alpha依然比她强壮，她想用枕头让丈夫彻底安静，但alpha残存的体力没能让可怜的女人得逞，她被打得那样狠，断了骨头的胳膊垂着，咳出的鲜血在地上聚成一滩。阿尔曼多·萨拉查在母亲的哭喊和父亲的怒骂中跑去找自己的叔叔，接下来那把他用过的匕首在叔叔手上完成了使命。

“我没有你这样的儿子，上帝不会原谅你这种弑亲者，你这个恶毒的东西会无后而终！会下地狱！”

“背离了上帝意志的人不配得到他的爱，我父亲是个满脑子异教徒思想的败类，而我做了正确的事情，我一直遵循着上帝的意愿。”萨拉查无数次迫使自己这样想，但祖父对叔叔的话，那些会在弑亲者身上应验的骇人诅咒仍持续纠缠。

“我执行了上帝的意志，我应该无所畏惧，没有什么诅咒。”

他要做个战功赫赫的军官，王国里体面的贵族，他会青史留名，现在费尔南多登上了王位，他的未来会掌握在他自己手里，就像麻雀会被握在他手里一样。

 

 

 

伴随着新王加冕，持续庆典在欢乐的气氛中接连进行。和国王在凡尔赛的亲戚们遵守的规矩相同，马德里宫廷也要求每一个出席者身着昂贵的华服，佩戴贵重的珠宝。萨拉查和贝克特达成了和平协议，无论如何，他们必须一起风光地参加一场又一场的庆典和宴会。

阿尔曼多·萨拉查原本期待着见识到宫廷盛大的排场，但那种法国式的白色假发和用丝带绣着四季花卉，钉着米珠和次等宝石的宫装并不在他的期待范围之内。就和法国王室不会再凡尔赛宫接见穿着军装的人一样，费尔南多国王的宫廷有着相似的规矩。当仆人给他头上的假发扑粉时，杰克小麻雀叽叽喳喳地嘲笑他。

“您的脸看上去从没有这样黑过，应该让这些先生给您的脸也上点粉。”杰克放肆地说着，好像完全忘记了alpha在卧室里对他做出的事。

“绝不。”萨拉查明确的拒绝了。

“阿尔曼多。”杰克显然又有了什么新想法，他当着仆人的面放肆地坐到了军官的大腿上，替侯爵整装完毕的仆人们识趣地退下，并在内心同情着卡特勒·贝克特。

“您得给我奖赏，我也替新国王的事业出过力气，你甚至帮助那个独眼龙得到了爵位。”

“是勒萨罗中尉。”萨拉查指正了杰克对自己朋友不礼貌的称谓。

杰克撇了撇嘴，妥协道:“好吧，就是勒萨罗中尉，如果他都得到了那么多好处，为什么我不行，亲爱的，我要得并不多，一艘船，军舰或私掠船都可以，一个船长的头衔，仅此而已，并不过分。”

“那些私掠船长们没有一个是清白的好人，你永远不能跟那些人有什么牵扯。”

“可我听说曾经名震七海的海盗黑胡子现在就成了西班牙的私掠船长，得到了王室的承认，我不会比他更糟糕，你也知道我能做的事，为什么我就不行？”

“你想要什么我都给你，但我不能向王室和国会建议让一个omega当船长，海上太危险，充满了肮脏的海盗，等我将来把这些渣滓都送进地狱……”

“你是如此憎恨海盗，为什么？”杰克打断了军官。

“海盗们击败了我的父亲，毁了我的家庭，又杀死了我的祖父。”

“我记得你告诉我，是黑胡子的安妮女王复仇号击败了你祖父的军舰，为什么你不直接找他报仇…..”

“起来，我得走了。”萨拉查根本不想继续和情人争论，他知道自己会把黑胡子和巴博萨一起吊死，也知道自己绝不可能让杰克成为什么异想天开的船长。

“对了，小麻雀，把你自己藏好，卡特勒·贝克特，我另一个合法的伴侣并不希望看见你。”他不忘提醒麻雀。

“没准他更不想见到你。”被拒绝了几乎一切要求的麻雀恶狠狠地回答，香粉和香水的味道钻进鼻子里，激起眩晕和恶心。

“我也不想。”

Alpha知道自己没必要为了这个生气，他平静地离开了。

 

 

 

这是西班牙和费尔南多国王的荣耀之日，几乎兵不血刃地击败了自己的继母，现在他的手放在圣经上，庄严地宣誓，将会在他一生中履行上帝的意志，尊重法律和国会，捍卫王国与人民的和平与安宁。

在他前边的另一位贵族比阿尔曼多•萨拉查还要高上半头，卡特勒•贝克特的视线被他完全挡住，但最终他还是给立王者的omega让了路，沉重的王冠镶满珍珠钻石，在费尔南多接受了涂油礼的祝福后，这顶王冠被大主教稳稳地戴在了男孩骄傲漂亮的头颅上。

“天佑国王。”贝克特的声音融入大教堂内的一片声浪，他是以奥蒂尼侯爵的身份说这句话的。

萨拉查家有了尊贵的徽章，盾面上猎鹰展开翅膀，遮蔽着其下一艘多桅杆帆船。“忠诚坚定”是家族的箴言。贝克特想到阿尔曼多·萨拉查快速崛起的经过，觉得箴言充满了讽刺意味。“该是忠诚于情人，坚定地抛弃合法伴侣。”他想，“应该找个时候劝杰克离开那个偏执狂，我会给他一艘船。”贝克特可以肯定，但阿尔曼多·萨拉查在尴尬的晚餐会面后完全把杰克·斯派洛藏了起来，他见不到他。

 

 

 

晚间的宴会盛大而拥挤，成千上万根蜡烛把宫殿里的空气烤的发热，管弦乐的连绵不绝。在英国他参加过许多贵族的宴会，贝克特总是走在一家人的最后面，被母亲反复叮嘱不能踩到姐姐简妮的裙摆，但现在他握着阿尔曼多·萨拉查的手，在西班牙最高贵一群人的注目下走向国王织金嵌宝的华盖，礼官高声喊出他的名字，即使仍排在自己丈夫后面，贝克特还是感到无比荣耀，他反复告诫自己一定要举止优雅，白色的假发和白皙的肤色让他看上去几乎像个法国人，服装更充当着他的脸面。孔雀蓝色的外衣在胸前敞开，露出的马甲上是金线绣得满密的飞鸟和卷草，几乎看不出原本光泽十足的奶油白缎子底料，大片金色花草绣点缀着小珍珠，在外衣横纵两个边缘绽开，袖口的蕾丝上也饰着金，而涂成猩红的鞋跟又跟卡特勒·贝克特增加了几寸身高。

所有人都在注视着他，贝克特想这些老牌贵族一定是在试图挑出他在礼节上的错误，但他让这些人大失所望，不再是奸诈商人的儿子，以后他将是欧洲重要宫廷里的显赫贵族。国王端正着身子坐在华盖下的王座上，微笑着伸出手，允许萨拉查和贝克特依次上前亲吻他手上沉重的金戒指。与此同时，在国王身边次一等级规格的坐椅里就是那位帕尔马王后，年幼的两位王子在她身边坐着。为了继子的加冕礼她换下了丧服，但是猩红色的丝绸、天鹅绒以及松软白貂皮包裹下的寡妇王后身材走样，铅粉下也是一张充满怨恨但无可奈何的脸。

贝克特感到这个女人把自己从头到脚打量了一番，然后他又听到伊丽莎白·法尔内塞在国王开口之前先声夺人，她说着流利的法语，没有任何妥协的打算，“我早就知道费尔南多王子会在海军里寻找支持者，但我没想到他找上了你这样的人，萨拉查将军，您把‘忠诚坚定’作为箴言，这对于士兵来说当然是很好的箴言，但您之前实践它的方式或许和词语的意思并不怎么符合。”

这是个被逼无路的寡妇，她失去了权力，她的儿子永远坐不上任何一个王位，永远要向丈夫前妻的儿子屈膝行礼，她的亲信被遣散回意大利，曾经掌权的王后永远失去了政治地位，贝克特意识到了这一点，明白伊丽莎白·法尔内塞的鄙视态度不过是她虚妄的保护伞，阿尔曼多·萨拉查该反驳这个肥胖丑陋的老女人，让她丢人现眼，但他的法语怎么样？

“陛下，胜利者是不受谴责的。”卡特勒·贝克特用法语回击曾经的王后。

“胜利？这就是你们这种人理解胜利的方式？”她瞥了贝克特一眼，又偏过头去，依旧说着法语。

国王没有让不友好的谈话继续下去，他用所有人都能听懂的语言对自己的继母说道，“所有用自己的勇敢和才智为西班牙效忠的人都会得到嘉奖，上帝的荣光正在我们的国家施行，我想荣耀上帝是基督教王国最伟大的胜利。”

贝克特又注意到国王的目光又落在了他那两个异母的alpha弟弟们的身上。

“尊敬的夫人”他向继母点头示意，“现在正式向您宣布御前会议和我本人的一项决定，我们会指派奥蒂尼侯爵在马德里作为我亲爱的弟弟卡洛斯和菲利普的临时监护人。”

“我是他们的母亲，我不同意这项决定。”

“萨拉查将军会给我的弟弟们树立优秀军人的榜样，希望您尊重国会的意见。”小国王不容置疑地对自己的继母下了命令。

卡洛斯王子带着稚气的声音响起，“陛下，我和菲利普王子会遵照您的安排。”王子对自己的兄长毕恭毕敬，他的母亲则带着羞辱忿然离开了座位。

而阿尔曼多·萨拉查一句话也没来得及说。                

 

胜利的滋味甜美无比，权力则是欲望的催化剂。贝克特得意地计划着恢弘的未来，但他知道现在必须抓住一切机会和马德里的王公贵族们交上朋友，并通过这些人获得宝贵的信息。他不想再体验一次被隔绝、囚禁但无人援助的感觉。和英国大使打交道他有无可比拟的优势，现在两个国家的统治者都倾向于维持和平，这对贝克特十分有利。

他知道法国人刚刚给国王送来了普罗旺斯伯爵的画像，但英国人不觉得西班牙国王和自己的堂表亲结婚是有利可图的事；恩塞纳达侯爵与小国王并不总是保持一致，他希望把卡洛斯王子送到意大利而不是留在马德里……

探察信息之外，卡特勒·贝克特优雅地答应同英国的外交官们跳舞，一想到老乔纳森·贝克特在这些人面前的阿谀奉承，他就体会到了洗刷耻辱的快慰。他得到了不少的赞美之词，夸赞他优雅的风度和他漂亮的眼睛——在孔雀蓝绸缎的映衬下显得格外明亮的蓝绿色眼睛，这些话总是被杰克说得毫不正经，萨拉查则永远不会开口。

大使的一位随行文书官向他伸出了手，“阁下，希望您给我这个荣幸。”他可能是个beta，身材并不高大，嘴角下垂，显得一脸严肃，“伊恩·默瑟。”文书官报出了自己的名字，苏格兰口音听上去并没有那么讨厌。

 

 

 

“陛下。”国王走向他，阿尔曼多·萨拉查恭敬地行礼，但国王阻止了他。

当海军军官牵起omega国王的手走进舞池时，更多混杂着艳羡和嫉妒的目光投射到他的方向。

“我非常感谢您为我做的一切。”他们掌心相贴，费尔南多国王在灵巧地旋转了半圈后对他的将军说，但萨拉查此刻却动作拘谨，生怕踩到了国王的脚。“别担心，我不会让您踩到我的。”萨拉查的心思很快被国王看破，十几岁的omega还未完全成熟，但蜂蜜甜酒般的气息足以让大部分alpha受不了了，费尔南多很早就在宫廷的爱情游戏中懂得了把omega性别劣势转换为优势的小技巧。

“陛下，我希望能在海上为您效力。至于刚才的决定，希望您能……”这很明白，阿尔曼多·萨拉查不想长留在马德里，也不想做王子的监护人，国王微微变了脸色。

“您不会在马德里呆的太久。”轻柔的法语传入耳朵，让萨拉查感到困惑不解，国王再下一段音乐开始时握住了新舞伴的手。

 

 

奥蒂尼侯爵一家在凌晨时才从宫廷返回宅邸。

“卡特勒。”在马车上萨拉查觉得有些问题必须要问出来，“为什么国王会让我成为两位王子在马德里的监护人，但他又告诉我说我不会在马德里呆的太久。”军人不会考虑这种问题，但狡猾的卡特勒·贝克特多少会有些看法。

“陛下就是那样告诉你的？要确定您听到的话，尤其是后半句准确无误。”贝克特从微微的醉意里回过神来。

“就是这样。”

“足够了。”

萨拉查看着贝克特的脸从窗外转向自己，“您该知道。”

“知道什么？”故弄玄虚的态度让军官不耐烦。

“那位被你拥护的国王，他想让他的兄弟们永远呆在伦敦塔里不要出来。”

“这和伦敦塔有什么关系？”萨拉查一时没有回过神来，他最近经历了太多，又得到了贝克特的一个白眼。

“在国王结婚并且生下继承人之前，alpha王弟们就是他塑造统治合法性的最大障碍。”omega气定神闲地说出了大部分事实，“您该知道，陛下需要您更多的，更加无可动摇的忠诚，而最能促成你们之间联盟的，就是共同的犯罪，阁下，国王不想脏了自己的手，您该知道是怎么一回事。”

“但您面对国王得慎重。”贝克特不能允许自己再一次因为alpha简单的头脑而身陷险境，“王国里的其他人或许有不同的意见，恩塞纳达侯爵想让王子去帕尔马……”

“我不会卷入这些事情中的任何一件。”马车抵达了国王赏赐给他的住宅，萨拉查却猛然想到上一任主人是如何被国王从这里驱逐的，他开始想念大海、桅杆和甲板。

贝克特只是对着他露出同情又讥讽的眼神，他又不太想继续和这个omega谈下去了，他认为贝克特总是抱着最坏的恶意来揣测他人，事情或许根本没有到他说的地步。

阿尔曼多·萨拉查知道保持乐观的好处，但他的乐观仅仅持续到被告知杰克·斯派洛不知所踪为止。

 

 

“赫克托，你变得更丑了，像是让火烧过一样丑。”虽然这样说，但杰克还是会觉得自己蠢得像是浪漫诗歌的叙事主人公，他的脾气突然变得纤细敏感，无法再忍受alpha命令般的语气和一再的拒绝，“一艘船的船长，有多么过分？”麻雀体面地用萨拉查给他的零用钱雇了辆离开首都的马车后这样想，他回忆起自己来到马德里就是伴随着痛苦的骑马经历，离开时他好受了许多。

“烈火确实帮助我逃出生天。”海盗快活得亲了他的脸颊，继而把舌头伸进他的嘴里，alpha的味道浓烈刺鼻，但怪异地让杰克感到安心。

“黑胡子的人逮住了我，真他妈的倒霉。”绵长的舌吻结束后，巴博萨向杰克坦白了自己的经历，杰克在海港边的酒肆——当初他们离开迷雾夫人号后腻在一起的地方，找到了被西班牙王室下令通缉的赫克托·巴博萨。

“那你现在打算怎么办？”

“你呢？小杰克。”

“我受了很多罪，依然当不上船长。”麻雀说，巴博萨就知道他和军官玩完了，但对杰克现在没捞到什么大钱感到惋惜。

“知道吗杰克，你老爹和黑胡子闹掰了。而他现在正在找你，如果你愿意，你还可以安安全全地呆在迷雾夫人号上。”

巴博萨的信息活络，杰克知道他的话大概是真的，老爹断掉的琴弦和叫普奇的狗交替出现，他想到那条狗他可以任意抚摸，而没有人会来斥责他，正当他酝酿着回答，想着怎么答应比较有未来船长的尊严时，马匹的嘶鸣和士兵列队的声音就从四面八方传来，麻雀可以肯定阿尔曼多·萨拉查在这件事里扮演的角色。

“给我一把剑。”他对巴博萨说。


	7. Chapter 7

“剑？”巴博萨显然和杰克有不同的想法，“我还以为你打算逃跑而不是战斗……”

但杰克·斯派洛还是再被士兵包围前得到了一枚纤细的武器，他认出这东西应该是和细剑一起使用的左手匕首，如果他能有一把火枪，即使是那种没有弹药只能当烧火棍用的火枪，都会比现在有优势得多。

士兵们要是果断地开枪，两个不法之徒或许已经成了冒着血和烟的蜂窝，但是他们没有，阿尔曼多·萨拉查一脚踹开了门，剑刃上寒光凛冽，士兵们受命于这位新晋封的侯爵，这些人枪头的刺刀冰冷银白，在杰克看来犹如猛兽嗜血的獠牙。

“赫克托·巴博萨，很高兴向你宣布，你不用上绞刑架了。”萨拉查把剑鞘扔到一边，他绕着海盗缓缓走着，紧盯着巴博萨放在剑柄上的手，透过对手湛蓝色的眼睛，他看到的是和自己一样的凶狠。“我要亲手宰了你，你该把这当成你肮脏人生中最高的荣誉。”

军官又亮了亮自己的剑。“还有你，杰克小麻雀，再也跑不掉了。”

没等到杰克开口，巴博萨的剑劈向了海军军官，麻雀迅速闪到一旁，海盗试图先发制人的这一招被训练有素的军人轻松格挡开来，即使在烧得噼啪作响的怒火中，战斗仍旧是萨拉查的本能，随后两柄利剑相交的清脆声响越来越密集，杰克看见萨拉查的剑在空中划出潇洒的圆弧，带出气流的震动，赫克托·巴博萨的武器被打落在地，似乎战斗在还没来得及正式开始时就粗暴地被终结了，麻雀觉得应该在时间还充裕的时候撒腿快跑。

巴博萨的剑在卷了刃后，被萨拉查的士兵踢到了一边，他的武器和操纵武器的技巧都难望萨拉查之项背。“下地狱吧。”军官满脸轻蔑地把剑举高，他知道麻雀又回到了手中。

“长官！小心！”有人在他身后大喊，纤细的利刃一闪而过，宛如针尖刺穿丝绸，萨拉查右边肩膀被捅了个对穿。

“我说，各位。”麻雀沾满猩红的剑刃现在抵上了萨拉查的脖子，“现在向我投降，我保证让你们的长官活着。”

刺刀晃眼的凶光纷纷黯淡下来，“赫克托，快逃你的命去吧。”但士兵们没有给海盗让出逃生的道路，“把枪放下，把路让开。”杰克以为自己俘虏了海军军官，大声冲士兵们下着命令，但局势瞬息之间又被扭转，剧痛从他手腕上爆发，麻雀知道自己做了个错误的决定，他感到自己就像一片玻璃一样被萨拉查捏碎。阿尔曼多·萨拉查在他自己以为的爱情上偏执愚蠢，杰克突然意识到自己实际上低估了这个alpha，也高估了自己，omega即使拿着剑，受伤的alpha还是快速反制了想要自己命的人。

“快走！”他冲赫克托·巴博萨大喊，对方已经成功地从一名士兵的腰间夺过了武器，然而此刻杰克自己的脖子却被萨拉查从背后勒住。“好好看着他是怎么死的。”alpha在他耳边说，鲜血同时沾上他们两个的衣服，几个士兵在口令下列队齐射，白色的烟气骤然冒出，但兵刃相接的声音仍持续不断地响起。

“该死的。”杰克咒骂个不停，他突然无比想要回到迷雾夫人号上，他喘不过气来。Omega的手肘狠狠攻击了海军军官的腹部，后者在身心的巨大痛苦中放开了钳制。

二层的窗户虚虚地掩着，外面就是街道和自由，是大海，迷雾夫人，父亲和卷毛狗普奇。杰克看见巴博萨撂倒了一个士兵向屋外跑去，萨拉查正捂着肩膀上流血的伤口。

“拦住他！”军官怒吼着下达命令，麻雀跳上了窗台，感到缺氧和眩晕。

“今天是个伟大的日子，因为你们差一点就抓住了杰克·斯派洛船长！”他骄傲地宣称，随后一跃而下。

本来是合适跳跃和逃生的高度，麻雀的身体砸在楼下一堆肮脏的杂物上，疼痛让他完全放弃了站起来的念头。泥泞的街道拥抱了他，但不能带给他大海、迷雾夫人、父亲和普奇。首先传来的是右手臂骨头折断的声音——杰克落地时用右手支撑的后果，随即是碎玻璃扎进脸部皮肤的刺痛，伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长在一次失败的跳跃后摔在地上，满身泥土，女巫的罗盘滚到他眼前，盖子被摔开，血红的指针漫无目的地转着圈，萨拉查在喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，他顺着指针最终停住的方向看去，赫克托·巴博萨大步奔跑着，离他越来越远，但在他伸手试图够着罗盘时，沉钝的疼痛征服了他，杰克昏了过去。

 

 

 

乐师拨动着鲁特琴的琴弦，慵懒而优雅的乐音缓缓散入一片灯火通明，接着被染上蜡烛烟气、脂粉和香水的味道。马德里王宫的夜晚，为庆祝费尔南多国王加冕的欢宴持续月余，扑克牌赌博是这漫长时段中重要的社交活动。

一盏外观奇特的仿生章鱼型吊灯下，亮晶晶的银币和镶钻的珠宝被当成赌注押上牌桌，当骰子开始转动时，周围的王公贵族们轻摇着扇子靠了过来。

纸牌游戏的规则在西班牙和英格兰略有不同，但那位使团随员默瑟先生却学得很快。在英国，开局前往往预留三张底牌，但当下的玩法却是由庄家在其余两个参与者的牌里各抽一张。卡特勒·贝克特已经抽到了一张孤立的红桃五，伊恩·默瑟殷勤地把自己手中的牌作扇形状向贝克特摊开，侯爵戴着祖母绿戒指的手指顺着纸牌边缘划动，最终得到了一张黑桃A，这是张不错的牌，极大增加了贝克特的胜率。

他几天里装模做样地给其它西班牙宫廷里的显贵输了不少钱，只有谨慎的恩塞纳达侯爵不上牌桌，因此卡特勒·贝克特没有更多机会了解这位侯爵，但现在面对着没有爵位的苏格兰人伊恩·默瑟和另一个普通西班牙小贵族，他觉得自己应该适时收回些成本，毕竟他是掷骰子掷出的庄家，如果他第一个打光手里的牌，赢到手里的钱能翻一倍，现在他从默瑟先生手里抽出了黑桃A，这张牌是他好手气的明证，和方片、红心、梅花里的A牌一起构成了他制胜的利器。

贝克特愿意相信鬼牌分别再他两个对手的手里，所以在时机成熟时他将那四张牌一起打出，围观者中多有人赞叹他顺畅的手气。贝克特又看了看伊恩·默瑟手中仅剩的三张牌，无论如何，他是胜利的庄家，和默瑟同一阵营的人放弃了跟牌，这时候沉郁的苏格兰人把红黑两张鬼牌摆上了明面，周围响起了稀稀落落的掌声，贝克特把捏在手里的方片三和输掉的双倍银币推了出去，在向其他二人致歉后，起身离开了牌桌。

骰子又转动了起来，新的一组人重开了局。“奥蒂尼大人。”贝克特闻声回头，默瑟向他致意，“我的内心不安，害怕我侥幸的胜利冒犯了阁下。”

“胜利者是不受谴责的。”贝克特对默瑟微笑，又说出了自己在伊丽莎白·法尔内塞王太后面前的话，这句话能与很多情景适用。

“阁下这是在责怪我吗？”

“完全没有，先生，我希望得只是能到室外透透气。”

 

 

 

建筑外层的长廊里仍点缀着零星灯火，为深蓝的夜幕点上橘红。

“阁下，事实上您玩牌的技巧远在我之上。”默瑟和贝克特并肩走着，“前几局您故意拆散自己的牌给对手带来优势，要我说，如果您对牌局能把握到这种程度，一定有更多的方法来编织自己的胜利。”文书官对侯爵说。

“您恭维得过头了，默瑟先生，我没有设计整个牌局的意图，或是能力，反之，我相信这种游戏的重要决胜因素就是运气本身，想想您那两张牌吧。”

“把成败寄托于运气，如果可以这样说的话，在某种程度上和迷信泥胎偶像没有什么区别。”

“您难道不相信上帝的意志吗？”

“并不是上帝的意志把鬼牌塞进我手里的，阁下，如果一个人很早就开始靠纸牌游戏来养活自己，那么他就不会相信任何虚无的神性。”

贝克特倒是非常能够接受这种异教徒的态度，在足够近的距离里，他突然发现这个其貌不扬但很会说话的文书官是个alpha，“知道吗，您看上去像是个受过良好教育的绅士，我不太敢轻易相信您告诉我的事情。”

“您别介意，我很早就登上商船离开了家，只为逃离自己的父亲，他为我失望，觉得我作为一个alpha太过矮小。”默瑟的这句俏皮话引出了贝克特脸上的笑容，他随后继续说道“可以说，我自己为自己赢得了受教育的一切机会。”

“但愿您使用的总是得体的手段。”一个讨厌的父亲，贝克特发现了他们之间的共同点。他们走下台阶，踩上修建整齐的草地，不远处，月光洒满人造湖方形的水面。

“萨拉查将军，您的丈夫，我要是他的话会一直陪着您。”

这个无名之辈在试图跟他调情吗？贝克特知道这不过是宫廷生活虚伪而必要的一部分，伊恩·默瑟只是想用omega们都喜欢的方式套取信息，然而这个alpha没有一张讨omega喜欢的脸，詹姆斯·诺灵顿是贝克特见过最英俊的alpha，但他的父亲根本没考虑过贝克特和诺灵顿这两个姓氏结合的一丝可能。默瑟的意图贝克特再明白不过，他想要知道西班牙海军将要有什么动作，新君主和他的臣僚对英国和法国的态度，准备把伊丽莎白·法尔内塞和她的儿子们怎么样……默瑟很聪明，试图通过贝克特的态度，从细微一角出发推测全局态势，但贝克特从来没打算向这个不起眼的文书透露任何事。

“奥蒂尼侯爵总是公事缠身。”他礼貌地回答默瑟。

“但是冒昧地问一句，仿佛很久都没有在马德里看见您的丈夫，立王者本该是宫廷宴饮的主角之一。”

贝克特不愿意继续这个话题，因为至今连他自己都没弄明白萨拉查为什么突然离开马德里，在他胜利的巅峰放弃享受荣耀，简直是发了疯。

“抱歉，这不是一个我可以回答的问题，萨拉查将军的公私事务我从不干涉。”他转身向宫殿的门廊走去。

“阁下。”伊恩·默瑟叫住了他，但换上了一种alpha式的语气，“我原以为，或许只是以为，您给立王者的政治事业助力不少，我听说，您曾经的上司潘沃罗勋爵大人，现在还在抱怨再也找不到像您一样得力的手下，纵使您是个omega。”

“再次抱歉，我并没有完全理解您话里的意思。”

这就是是他的鬼牌吗？贝克特觉得自己应该重新审视这个苏格兰人，默瑟以为自己知道什么？他为什么要提起那位勋爵？

“您曾经为英国东印度公司工作……”

“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”贝克特没法忍受默瑟突然改变的态度，他失礼地结束了对话。

 

 

 

杰克醒来后看见自己被绷带和木板固定住的右侧手臂，他感到头痛又恶心，挣扎着从柔软的床上坐起来，坐在他床边打盹的女仆被吵醒，连忙给他身后加了一个软枕，眼下这个房间明亮通透，但对于麻雀来说完全陌生，当他在女仆的帮助下坐起来后，挂在右侧墙壁上的巨大镜子照出一张毫无血色，点缀着伤痕的脸。

“小姐，行行好，给我点酒喝，要朗姆酒。”杰克在还没有弄清楚自己身上发生了什么之后，第一个愿望就是朗姆酒。

“我不能给您酒啊。”女仆一脸为难，“医生说您怀孕了。”

“得了，好姑娘，别开玩笑了……”

“我替您把萨拉查将军找过来。”女仆自作聪明地以为自己理解杰克的担忧，麻雀干涩疼痛的嗓子阻止了他发声，于是女孩欢快地去向主人报信。

杰克·斯派洛的大脑一片空白，在萨拉查到来之前他自己费劲地把双脚落在了地板上，现在那面镜子照出他上半身的模样，他的头发缠在一起，身上的衣服换了新的，小腹依然平坦，麻雀松了口气，他又走到窗边，高度令他一阵眩晕，但依然可以看见楼下圆形水池中波塞冬手持三叉戟的青铜雕像……

“杰克，别站得离窗户那么近！”                   

“天哪，你离我远一点……”面对萨拉查，麻雀示威般的靠近了紧闭着的窗户。

萨拉查顺从地在两人间拉开距离，杰克见状感到满意，他开始盘算着逃跑计划，但萨拉查接下来的话让他的噩梦降临现实。

军官再也没有和巴博萨决斗时的狠劲和戾气，他谨慎地靠近杰克，以确定对方不会突然跳窗逃跑，“求求你，去床上躺下来，我知道一切都是我的过错，我会尽力补偿你，你说你想要一艘船对吗，完全没问题，你会成为船长，伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长……只要你现在为了我们的孩子安全地躺下，你差点没命了，医生说现在还很危险……”

麻雀差点再度昏迷过去，萨拉查遣退了女仆，小心翼翼地把处在懵懂状态的omega抱上了床，他右肩的伤口被扯开，但厚重的衣服隔住了从纱布下渗出的血迹，杰克开口问他为什么非要宰了赫克托·巴博萨不可，看吧，这就是原因，萨拉查苦涩地想。

“他逃跑了，假如你愿意，那个海盗的罪名以后就一笔勾销。”军官想起巴博萨在法庭上对他的诬陷，对他的愚弄，染指、诱拐他的麻雀……“只要别再犯法，巴博萨可以安全地活着。”这是他最大的妥协。

杰克尝试着接受自己怀孕的事实，他猛然想起那个布满纹身女巫在占卜时的诡异态度，有些事情似乎可以说得通了。“我的罗盘……”

“在这里，你摔下去以后一直抓着它。”萨拉查拿来了麻雀想要的东西，麻雀握住罗盘感到心中踏实，然而他现在不想看那猩红的指针。“你要把我怎么样？”杰克问萨拉查，脸上恢复了一丝血色。

“你不会受到一点伤害，我以我的荣誉起誓，你会得到你想要的一切……”

“我只想回家……”杰克觉得自己现在本该登上迷雾夫人的甲板。

普奇会不会忘了我是谁，杰克想起父亲那只宝贝狗，它总是睡在上好的羊毛垫子上，等他和爱德华·蒂奇和解后，普奇或许会用脑袋蹭蹭他的手。突然杰克又记起了自己骗萨拉查的那些话，他是个普通商船水手的儿子，母亲死的早，父亲在海上遇难，自己无处可去，只有十六岁，是个omega，愿意为活下去干一切事情……这些谎言让现在的麻雀，怀着孕的麻雀感到可笑。

军官在一阵沉默后表了态，“你是我的omega，怀着我的孩子，必须在我身边。”或许是感受到了自己的强硬态度，萨拉查补充道，“当然，我们会有自己的家，一切都听你的……”他看见杰克干裂的嘴唇，递给了他盛在精致玻璃杯中的水。

“孩子不是你的，是赫克托·巴博萨的，你快把我扫地出门吧，不然别人会笑话你的。”水润湿了麻雀的嘴唇和嗓子，他的声音清脆有力，但说出的话萨拉查一句也不信，“别任性，小麻雀，我会学着做一个好父亲。”

“做别人孩子的好父亲？算了吧阿尔曼多，我向你坦白，我不爱你，只是想通过你满足自己当船长的野心，和你像合法伴侣那样住在一起？不可能的，我们应该为了双方的利益和平分手，至于捅你的那一下，真是抱歉极了，我总不能让你杀了我孩子的老爹对吧？”

“你刚刚知道自己怀孕的消息。”萨拉查敏锐地拆穿麻雀的谎言，该死的巴博萨见鬼去吧，什么都不能让我的omega和孩子离开我。

“你还不明白吗？我怎么可能和你在一起，你恨不得宰光所有海盗，但我就是海盗的儿子，从小到大和无数肮脏的海盗睡过，你没被我传染上病就感谢上帝去吧，我对你的一切甜言蜜语都是谎言……”

“但孩子是真的，我们的血脉……”

孕期的omega脆弱敏感，alpha一再的坚持逼得他哭了出来，“你他妈的就是把我当成一个生小崽子的工具，我恨透了你，你说你爱我，但你爱我什么？只是因为我肯摆出一些卡特勒·贝克特永远不可能同意的姿势让你操进来，因为我肯打开腿用手指弄自己给你看，因为我没法子反对你把老二捅到你想要的一切地方上，你把我当个玩具……”

Alpha明白自己一定不能再和杰克争论任何事情，他试图抱住麻雀对他加以安抚，但以失败告终。

“你只想着你们萨拉查家的小崽子，但你为什么不放过我？我们的孩子只会是个没有任何地位的私生子，没人看得起，被叫成小杂种，我的孩子对你没什么用的，他继承不了你的任何东西……”

Omega想起自己失去的一切，意识到自己曾经逃离的东西是何其珍贵，他对怀孕仍充满恐惧，alpha给他安排的命运和alpha的怀抱让他颤抖不已。

“我会给你一切。”萨拉查安慰着他，几丝猩红透过肩膀上的布料渗出来，omega的泪水接着将同样的地方濡湿一片。

 

 

 

他在想阿尔曼多·萨拉查是死了还是怎么了，国王已经开始对这位海军军官在节庆期间无故离开马德里感到不悦，但在等到自己丈夫之前，卡特勒·贝克特不得不面对自己的亲哥哥们。

小乔纳森·贝克特和巴托洛梅·贝克特脱下帽子向他们的弟弟行礼。

“卡特勒，恭喜你得到了你梦寐以求的贵族头衔。”乔纳森恭维着弟弟，他从英国来到西班牙，不可能仅为了传达几句虚伪的关心。

卡特勒·贝克特让两个兄长亲吻自己的戒指，乔纳森却在完成亲吻后亲热地握住了弟弟的手，“看来找个合适的alpha让你变得更漂亮了，你该感谢我当时为你来回忙活筹备婚事。”

“你想要什么？”

“父亲会为你骄傲的，卡特勒，看看你得到的这一切。”乔纳森继续说到，卡特勒·贝克特厌烦到了极点。

“商人的儿子没必要彼此徒费口舌，告诉我，你和巴托洛梅为什么要来马德里。”

“我们的父亲去世了。”

卡特勒·贝克特如释重负，这是所有坏消息中最好的一个，他童年和少年时代屈辱的生活总算是结束了。他和两个哥哥都在胸前画了十字，“愿他的灵魂安息。”

然而他察觉到长兄的神色开始变得不安，应该还有一个更坏的消息蛰伏在乔纳森的喉咙里，“巴托洛梅是个无可救药的蠢货！”乔纳森的恶狠狠的眼光射向自己的二弟，“他把公司的账目整得一塌糊涂。”乔纳森从小就把巴托洛梅看作自己的跟班，卡特勒早就看清楚巴托洛梅对乔纳森的不满，但这个可怜的次子无法显示出任何经商天分，父亲偏爱长子，把巴托洛梅当傻瓜，把简妮和卡特勒当成可以随时卖给贵族阔佬的商品，可巴托洛梅认识不到这一点，他欺负起弟弟妹妹时嘴脸更加可恶。

“乔纳森，公司的破产你也有责任！”巴托洛梅不忿地嚷嚷起来，卡特勒·贝克特无法忍受自己屋檐下的粗鲁行径，然而家族贸易公司的垮台还是让他觉得一时难以接受，他得到了侯爵头衔，但身后孤立无援。

“巴托洛梅你闭嘴，没有你说话的份。”长兄呵斥道，同样的话老乔纳森·贝克特对自己的妻子和omega儿女都说过，小乔纳森·贝克特现在把它模仿得惟妙惟肖，只是再也不敢对omega弟弟摆出一副臭脸。

“侯爵阁下，在您的帮助下，贝克特家族会东山再起的，您一定不能拒绝帮助自己的血亲兄弟。”

“可是，我总记得父亲的教诲，万万不可和没有希望的蠢货和夸下海口的骗子做生意。”卡特勒·贝克特知道自己会签下银行支票，但在这之前必须让乔纳森长点教训，可近来饱受各方打击的巴托洛梅突然开口:“卡特勒，你别恩将仇报，要不是贝克特家的alpha们替你编了一整套清白的美德，连最下等的水手都不会要你，你现在没能给阿尔曼多·萨拉查生个alpha儿子对吧？要是你不支持我们，他随时可以轻松抛弃你……”

“闭嘴，别那样对他说话。”乔纳森的计划突然被打断，他现在鄙视愚蠢甚于鄙视omega。

“巴托洛梅，我是西班牙的侯爵，而你现在是，以后也只会是一个咋咋呼呼的蠢货。”卡特勒·贝克特无法维持风度，他发誓要把这个alpha之前羞辱自己的一切污言秽语尽数归还。

“别装出一副贵妇的样子，你没资格看不起我，别忘了你当初让潘沃罗勋爵和他老婆的娘家人整得多惨……”

乔纳森狠狠扇了巴托洛梅一巴掌，得罪卡特勒·贝克特不在他的预想之内。“让仆人把他赶出去。”他向卡特勒提议。

“很好，麻烦您也离开。”侯爵阁下用颤抖的手摇铃叫来了仆人。


	8. Chapter 8

药剂师和医生都把他当成奇迹，其他omega要是把发生在他身上的一切经历一遍，根本没有可能保住孩子；而女仆们则看着他那些精美的衣物和缤纷璀璨的宝石，羡慕着侯爵对他的慷慨大方。

尽管有诸多不满，但一个怀着孕，折断了胳膊的杰克•斯派洛最终半心半意地跟萨拉查和解了。军官给他买了一只纯种的小猎犬，这件事对他们关系的改善很有帮助。小狗大大的眼睛乌黑水灵，长着柔顺长毛的大耳朵耷拉在脸侧，颈间鹅黄色的绸带上钉有珍珠，杰克把他新的小狗叫普奇，这只普奇在大多数时候比蒂格船舱里的普奇亲切，麻雀猜测这可能是由于小狗吃得比父亲船上大多数水手要好的原因。

阿尔曼多·萨拉查不再提起赫克托·巴博萨，也不再说海盗、背叛、绞刑一类的字眼，军官在确定omega身体无虞后极不情愿地回到马德里，继续参加费尔南多国王的庆典，他不知道麻雀依旧渴望着自由和大海，也不知道孩子逐渐清晰的胎动带给omega的惶恐。但萨拉查短暂的离开终究给了杰克难得的喘息机会，他假装孩子并不存在，天天晒着太阳在花园里散步，把普奇抱上织锦面的座椅，放纵小狗在床上撒欢，他自己也毫无规矩地躺在床上，用左手抓起糖渍水果和酥皮甜点吃，任由碎屑残渣四处撒落。

这样的日子持续了几天，萨拉查在一个太阳还未升起的清晨赶了回来，杰克也醒得很早，他看到军官轻松自在，仿想通了许多难题的神色。

Alpha的手探进被单，想要触碰他的腹部，杰克向后缩了缩身体，军官并不介意，反而帮omega盖严实了被子。

“你想出去走走吗？”萨拉查问他。

杰克掀开被子坐了起来，他当然愿意，这是多好的逃跑机会，为了表示自己的感谢，麻雀带着情欲意味咬了咬军官的嘴唇，他引诱着alpha伸出舌头，又顺势把对方拉倒在床上，omega宽松睡衣下是光溜溜的腿，这双腿很快地纠缠住alpha的腰，麻雀深知给萨拉查一点甜头对自己十分有利，但不曾想对方以惊人的自控力及时打断了缠绵。

“换上你最喜欢的衣服，我们马上就出去。”

萨拉查起身时杰克才注意到了他穿了整套的海军将官礼服，女佣很快进来服侍他穿衣服，并给他带来了简单的早餐。

“鸟笼里最后的早餐。”麻雀确定地想。

 

 

 

可是杰克想错了，根本没有什么机会留给他。

他穿上了丝绸衣服，在贴身的裁剪下，腹部的轮廓微微凸显，右侧胳膊还带着愚蠢透顶的夹板，萨拉查直接把他塞进了马车，杰克盘算着现在的自己不是alpha的对手，就暂时搁置了逃跑计划，“马车的行程总会有个目的地。到时候再跑也来得及。”

“杰克，我希望你能原谅我。”军官把他的帽子搁在膝盖上，来回拨弄着上面的金丝穗子，“我一直在想你对我说的话……”

“我记得你答应给我一艘船，一艘军舰。”麻雀的褐色的眼睛闪闪发光。

“不是这个，是你说的那些和孩子有关的事。”军官因紧张加快了语速，“我们的孩子不会是私生子，完全不会是你担心的那样，西班牙没人敢说他是私生子，他会成为第二代奥蒂尼侯爵，接受良好的教育，成为优秀的军人……”

“你愿意就好。”杰克叹了口气，眼神暗了下来。

“你真的什么都不知道吗？和婚姻有关的法律？”萨拉查有些着急，他看着目的地临近，愈发不安起来，晨雾中黑袍的神职人员直直站着， 像是在迎接什么人。

“我会离婚，迎娶自己的真爱，也就是你，然后给我们的孩子一个合法地位。”

“所以我们现在是……”

“去教堂宣誓。”

麻雀短暂幻想过一幕场景，就像和卡特勒看的戏剧那样，他会严正拒绝和军官缔结婚姻，即使已经被送到了教堂的门口，伟大的杰克·斯派洛还是要死死抓住一切能抓住的东西，不能让萨拉查把他拖到祭坛底下宣誓，踢打吵闹，丢尽这个军官的脸，然而他的翅膀折断，一时飞不起来了。

除了打着夹板的胳膊，他看上去还算体面，至少神父和那两个唱圣歌的小孩子不会发现他是个海盗。在场的还有另一位证婚人，勒萨罗中尉朝着杰克微笑，但麻雀能感受出这份笑意背后的尴尬，他意识到自己和萨拉查的婚姻不会得到太多祝福。

“这行不通……”麻雀在祭坛前退缩了，歌声停止，一束束日光透过五彩的玫瑰窗在空旷的室内游移，四周仿佛飘着颜色柔婉的轻纱，神父说起了他听不懂的拉丁语。

这太荒谬了，荒谬透顶，萨拉查甚至拿出了给他准备的婚戒——戒指又大又重，戴着它打牌都会累手，更不用说拿起火枪和匕首。

为什么勒萨罗中尉不反对长官不名誉的婚礼?要是他说出一句反对的话来，麻雀也会立刻表明自己的态度——“听着，这不行，对，就是这样，杰克·斯派洛船长和任何人的婚姻都是违背上帝意志的，先生，把你的戒指拿走，因为我不同意……”

可现实与他想的迥异，萨拉查念出的婚誓，他只能莫名其妙地跟着重复，坐视这场滑稽的婚姻在上帝的眼皮子底下发生。

亲吻从未像此刻一样困难，当萨拉查几年前亲吻卡特勒·贝克特的时候也是这种尴尬的情形吗？“不……”杰克偏过头去，拒绝了萨拉查微微张开的嘴唇。

“算我求你了。”军官恳切地说着，随后强硬地扣住麻雀的后脑吻了上去。

可是在杰克看来，所有的一切——唠唠叨叨的拉丁语祝祷辞、假惺惺的婚礼誓言、独眼龙证婚人、戒指和亲吻都难以向他解释这场意外婚姻的合法与正当，只有腹中渐渐清晰的动静提醒着他将要面对的一切，对自由来说过于糟糕的一切。

 

 

                      

庆典接近尾声，马德里很快就要恢复正常的秩序，前任王后伊丽莎白·法尔内塞被遣送到了圣伊尔德丰索宫，没有国王和国会的允许，再也无法对权力中心的局势产生一丁点影响。卡特勒·贝克特在费尔南多国王正式单独召见他的那天，正好遇上正在和她堆积如山的行李一道离开王宫的前王后，贝克特脱下帽子向这位女士致敬，但高贵的女士毫不在意，她仅剩下的随从愤恨地瞪了他好几眼，丝绸裙摆沙沙地扫过地面，木制鞋跟嗒嗒作响。

他想起这些女人未来的命运，确定国王总会在合适的时候让她们犯下叛国罪，而他将作为高等贵族荣耀地出入宫廷。

国王的接见室里挂着一面尺幅巨大的戈贝兰式壁毯，这面在法国定制的大型装饰品上精细地织出提坦之战的恢弘场面，通过三叉戟和双股叉，贝克特能辨认出波塞冬和哈迪斯这一对神族兄弟。费尔南多坐在一张靠背很高的扶手椅上，他身边环绕着一众衣着光鲜，容貌英俊的alpha侍臣，摆出整套凡尔赛式的排场，贝克特觉得国王或许会选择嫁给自己的亲戚普罗旺斯伯爵，西班牙和法国的联盟在欧洲大陆上坚不可摧，将英国和葡萄牙排除在外。

“尊敬的阁下。”费尔南多国王站起来迎接他，这向整个马德里宫廷表明了他贵重的身份。

贝克特挺直背部，向国王报告他想听到的消息。“陛下，您的兄弟，尊贵的卡洛斯王子和菲利普王子……”

“我知道，他们在奥蒂尼侯爵的保护下过着安全的生活,安全对于王室血脉来说宝贵而难得。”

他和萨拉查在马德里的宅邸大得像座宫殿，不会亏待西班牙乃至欧洲任何一位王子，何况费尔南多从王子们的母亲手里收回监护权后指派了更多人手对他们加以“保护”。

“许多人质疑我的决定，但这些人不会了解我得到的信息，不会知道伊丽莎白夫人在多么频繁地密谋推翻我，即使我才加冕不到一年，我可爱无辜的弟弟们在自己母亲身边只会沦为被野心操纵的傀儡。”国王继续说道，抚摸着左手的几枚宝石戒指。

“陛下为自己的兄弟和西班牙，乃至伊丽莎白夫人都做出了最明智的决定。”

国王正在接见侯爵时，一阵铃铛声传来，几个侍从露出笑脸，裹着大红天鹅绒斗篷的侏儒弄臣跑了进来，差点撞到贝克特。

“伊丽莎白！”费尔南多喊出弄臣的名字，“去别处玩吧，别打扰奥蒂尼侯爵和我。”

“你很难想象那样一个东西其实是位姑娘吧。”国王笑着对贝克特解释，他又朝侏儒丢去了一个菠萝，“世界上很多人甚至不觉得侏儒有性别。”当侏儒被菠萝打倒时那群孔雀般的alpha一阵哄笑。

“这位叫伊丽莎白的小姑娘应该感谢陛下的仁慈，您把她打扮的像个小一号的贵妇人，还给她银铃铛戴，她有限的智力会感激这一切，如果能意识到陛下您，在事实上能轻易把一切赏赐收回的话。”

国王重新回到了座位上，挥手遣散了所有侍从，“那么阁下，请您告诉我，我的弟弟们对于目前的一切是不是充满了感激呢？于情于理，他们都应该为自己来之不易的安全处境感激我。”

“我必须得告知陛下，卡洛斯王子表现出了超越他年龄的气度，许多人认为这孩子身上有他曾祖父的影子。”卡洛斯王子的曾祖父是法兰西的太阳王，费尔南多明白贝克特话中的所有意思。

“今天召见您，希望再次确认两位王子得到了安全严密的保护。”贝克特注意到国王握紧了扶手，他常带着笑意的深色眼睛现在被忧郁填满，“在卡洛斯出生的那一年，伊丽莎白王后送给我一匹巴巴里骏马，但那是个野性的畜生，把我甩下了马背——王后反而告诫我作为一个omega要远离alpha们的运动；在我哥哥路易国王驾崩后不到半年，在加蒂斯行宫里负责为我尝酒的仆人就死在了我的面前；当父亲陷入昏迷后，我每天都收到消息，知道这个王国里有太多人期盼着我的死讯，阁下，没有人比我更了解安全的重要性，但现在令我遗憾的是，萨拉查将军似乎不能很好地理解这种思虑。”

“陛下，我会履行您的意志。”贝克特又补充道，“萨拉查将军也是一样。”

“哦，卡特勒·贝克特，你丝毫不了解我，但你会发现我对肯效忠的人是多么慷慨。”费尔南多用法语轻声说着，“最近恩塞纳达侯爵希望促成玛丽安娜·维多利亚公主和葡萄牙国王联姻，伊丽莎白王后的其它女儿也会嫁入欧洲强大的王室，一个个都顶着王后头衔，让更多外国人拥有西班牙王位的继承权，但除非公主们的母亲向我妥协，放弃她的一切野心，这些婚事一桩也成不了，可我终究不能背负让妹妹们当老姑娘的恶名，即使她们现在依然年幼……”

他沉默，等着国王开出价码。“可以确定的是，您会给萨拉查家带来一位继承人，海军世家对王室的忠诚不会辱没那些带着意大利血统的女孩们，阁下认为呢？”

这是笔好买卖，他只需要让出一点良心，再也没有人会耻笑他出身于商人家庭，因为他，再算上愚蠢的阿尔曼多·萨拉查，会成为西班牙王室的亲戚，他的后裔甚至会是王位继承人，这样的价码是恩塞纳达侯爵开不出的，贝克特甚至乐意用omega的手段去哄哄萨拉查，他们需要继承人来延续家族的荣光……

“王子们会被保护得密不透风。”他回复国王，“密不透风，也没法呼吸。”他对自己说。

 

 

 

阿尔曼多·萨拉查忐忑不安地走进堆满文书卷牍的办公室，秘书和律师们进进出出，外交人员用各种语言传递着政治信息，恩塞纳达侯爵看见他笔挺的军装，迅速从一厚摞文件中抬起头来。

“萨拉查将军，抱歉我没法体面地欢迎您。”侯爵脱下帽子站起来，亲自带着萨拉查去了更加清净整洁的侧间。

“很抱歉打扰您的工作。但    是……”萨拉查接过恩塞纳达侯爵递来的酒。

“或许我有荣幸可以为您效劳。”侯爵敏锐的目光把军官打量了一遍，海军是他新政策中重要的振兴对象，这位海军高级军官会是很好的合作对象。

酒精帮助萨拉查组织了语言，他不想要过多的寒暄，直接切入主题，“我希望获得国会私人离婚法案。”

恩塞纳达侯爵放下了自己的酒杯，“我想天主教徒的婚姻是上帝的意志，是神圣而不可解除的。”他观察着军官脸色的变化，不打算太快让对方如愿。

可萨拉查浪费不了太多的时间，感谢费尔南多国王和卡特勒·贝克特提供的消息，他在面对主持着政府的权臣时有着绝佳的砝码，在言语上绕弯子一贯不为他所喜欢。“卡洛斯王子和菲利普王子现在在马德里，被国王置于我的监控之下，但如果您能尽快促使国会以私人立法形式解除我目前的婚姻的话……”

“将军，你说的是完全不同的事情。”

海军军官毫不犹豫地抛出底牌，“我保证把王子们安全地送到您的手上。”

“将军阁下！”恩塞纳达侯爵对萨拉查直白的话感到不悦。

“我要的只是合法地解除婚姻关系。”军官重复着自己的条件。“国王陛下或许会促使国会和法庭做同样的事。”

侯爵反而松了一口气，他看出萨拉查的偏执和盲目，以及在背后驱动的愚蠢的私情。“向教会法院申诉伴侣通奸需要明确、大量、复杂的证据……”他试图向军官解释程序合法的重要性。

萨拉查犹豫了一阵，想到麻雀渐渐隆起的腹部，他不能让麻雀因为他们的孩子可能是私生子而难过，时间急迫珍贵。“我的婚姻从一开始就是无效的，至于细节我会让律师向教会法院陈述。”他坚定的宣称，“我希望您能促使它尽快被解除，到时我会提供一切必要的证据。”

至少他要摆脱的是英国商人的omega儿子，在西班牙毫无政治根基，而不是什么世家大族的后代，恩塞纳达侯爵想，但通过这个心急的军官，他得到的是足以控制西班牙各方势力的武器。

“另外，我希望阁下能考虑给我一份新的任命令状。”

恩塞纳达侯爵警惕了起来，他重新拿起自己的酒杯，呷了一口上好的葡萄酒。“请您直言无妨。”

“在海外领土，我能更好地为西班牙服务。”

 

 

 

“当你自以为平安快活时，喜乐会在你的嘴里化作灰烬。”女巫的预言再一次缠上了他。

乔纳森·贝克特现在竟然成了他的盟友，这是卡特勒·贝克特从来难以想象的。等他们和萨拉查的几个律师大吵一架后，乔纳森又开始用最恶毒的脏话诅咒巴托洛梅。

“这只臭虫，他这么干有什么好处？”

“在法庭上我会否定一切，我得雇佣自己的律师……”

“在马德里你一个律师都不会雇到。”乔纳森恢复了一点理智，语气冷淡如冰。

“全是可耻的谎言！为什么你把那条恶毒的蛇带到这里来？现在阿尔曼多·萨拉查相信我曾经和潘沃罗勋爵订婚，巴托洛梅这个满嘴谎话的东西应该下地狱！你也该陪着他！”

哥哥冷哼了一声，“没错，但巴托洛梅背叛的是我们，他帮助萨拉查和你离婚，对你我都没有好处，但你现在决定怎么办？”乔纳森可以想到，如果把巴托洛梅倒着提起来，肯定会掉出许多萨拉查的金币，然而短视的蠢货怎么就不明白攀上权贵比单纯的财富本身重要得多。

卡特勒·贝克特试图通过来回踱步让自己冷静下来，“我不会任由这种事情发生……”

他的话被仓促地打断：“卡特勒，你现在得诚实地告诉我，你丈夫另外有没有什么情人？”

“和你没关系！”他冲乔纳森喊道，“我可以向国王陛下申诉……”卡特勒想起国王隐隐约约的承诺，“国王会阻止萨拉查解除我们的婚姻。”

然而乔纳森只是同情地看着他，“啊，卡特勒，你是多么傻。你知道我是怎么想这件事的吗？阿尔曼多·萨拉查急着摆脱你不是没有原因的，他现在都懒得亲自出面和你谈条件而是派律师来通知你，那么他肯定有了充分支持婚姻作废的证据，可为什么是现在向你提出来？我猜是他的小情人怀上了孩子，他急着把那个杂种合法化吧。再看看你有什么？巴托洛梅把什么都捅出去了，在西班牙我也毫无影响力……”

“我相信国王会站在我这一边……”他疲惫地坐下，但并不准备错失和权力为伍的机会，他甚至突然以复杂的情感想到了杰克·斯派洛，麻雀和萨拉查的alpha儿子将会迎娶一位西班牙公主？仅仅是想想都太过骇人。

对方直接否定了这种可能性，开始劝说卡特勒·贝克特重新审视局面，“要接受事实，你被萨拉查甩掉只不过是时间早晚的事，但我们知道他在赶时间……”

他学着哥哥的样子冷笑道：“所以我该再拖上几年？或许仅仅是摆出要拖延时间的架势作为威胁？”

“没错，唯一能挽回损失的就是尽可能多的要钱，我会尽己所能帮助你。”

“让你失望了，我还没打算向萨拉查那混蛋认输。”

“这可并不明智……”

卡特勒·贝克特在茶杯里加了过多的糖块，现在他渴望味觉上的甜蜜，“乔纳森，我以为你会比巴托洛梅聪明一点，但我的判断是错误的。真正做出不明智决定是是萨拉查而不是我。”

他做出了决定，必须当面和那个alpha谈清楚，总之乔纳森·贝克特再也别想从他身上榨取任何好处。

 

 

 

尽管又拖延了几天，贝克特还是在马德里见到了自己的丈夫，军官满脸得意的喜色刺痛了他，但他们彼此依然保持着礼貌。

“你要离开西班牙，到你再婚之前，我会持续供给你日常的花销，支付你的一切账单，律师会把更细节的事情告诉你。”

“所以你要跟你那个和海盗勾结的小情人在一起？”

军官不准备提及任何与麻雀有关的问题，“卡特勒，我们的婚姻从来就没有生效过。”

“你会成为所有西班牙贵族的笑柄，宫廷再也不会欢迎你……”

威胁苍白无力，甚至激不起萨拉查任何情绪波动，“我的申诉已经得到了国会的批准。”

卡特勒·贝克特知道自己得换一种策略，“阿尔曼多，你得为自己的前途着想，国王已经就王子的事情和我达成了很多共识……”

“两位王子会被送去西班牙在意大利的领土，并在那里接受教育。”

他没想到自己以为的好牌再一次被鬼牌死死压制，胜利从指尖溜走。“你知道你在干什么吗？你要背叛国王吗？”

“卡特勒·贝克特，现在接受我的条件对你没有坏处。”事实上律师告诉了他更多逼迫omega放弃婚姻的合法恶行，但萨拉查的荣誉感让他拒绝那些做法。

“您应该让我和您那位情人见上一面，你们都不知道自己在干什么。”

这是个根本不会被考虑的要求，现在萨拉查比他有优势的多，主导权在他手上，卡特勒·贝克特无奈地想起乔纳森的劝诫。“为了您的名誉考虑，我会叮嘱您的哥哥巴托洛梅·贝克特先生注意自己的证词，您该知道我好心为您隐瞒的是哪一部分对吧？这件错误的事现在必须停止，我也不想制造更多丑闻，您比我聪明，希望您能尽快接受一切。”

的确，多说无益，但恨意爬满了他的心脏，如果国王知道他信任的将军准备和权臣联手会怎么样呢？但至少贝克特确定自己会保持在宫廷里的地位。

他最后一遍提醒萨拉查，“希望这是你慎重思考的结果。”

感到对方松了口，萨拉查如释重负，因为他只道自己比贝克特更了解正在马德里发生的一切，甚至可以说，他打败了卡特勒·贝克特。王子们已经在军舰的护卫下前往意大利，而他也即将带着小麻雀到西班牙帝国在加勒比地区的殖民地上任，他会有个健康的继承人，再也不用和官僚贵族枉费心机，不用痛苦地猜测每一句话里的深意，不用为了装优雅说法语，更重要的是，他会过上一个真正的、忠实的军人应该过上的生活。

他回答贝克特：“是的，完全没错。”在心里把上帝感谢了几百遍。

“您现在以为自己平安快活吗？”贝克特突然反问萨拉查，他寄希望于国王惩处这个不忠的将领，更不相信杰克·斯派洛会跟着他过上冷淡的日子，“您将毁在自己所爱的手上。喜乐会在您的嘴里化为灰烬，到时候您就会知道自己的决定有多愚蠢。”


	9. Chapter 9

仆人们忙前忙后地整理东西，压抑的气氛里没有人说话。

那些才完工不久的衣物，崭新的丝绸、阿朗松蕾丝和鞑靼貂皮被小心收纳起来，乔纳森·贝克特还时不时凑过去，确保每个人的手脚都是干净的，没有趁乱把什么贵重的戒指或领针揣进自己兜里，他一直向自己弟弟说不能太相信西班牙佬，尤其是当佣人的西班牙佬。

卡特勒·贝克特感到好笑，“如果刚刚失去了在宫廷获得高位，甚至是成为王室姻亲的机会，谁有心情在乎戒指是否被仆人偷走？”

在马德里王宫彻底对他关上大门后，他明白这一切都不是他和阿尔曼多·萨拉查斗争失败的结果，而是恩塞纳达侯爵对费尔南多国王的胜利，后者已然视他为一枚无用的棋子。他刚刚被法庭宣判为无效的婚姻充其量是真正权力角逐的外圈战场。但是当卡特勒·贝克特意识到萨拉查在他和国王反应过来之前已经就王子们和恩塞纳达侯爵达成共识感到愤怒。“谁让别人强大，谁就是自取灭亡。这句话没有一星半点的错误。”他以前只当萨拉查是个糟糕的丈夫，但后者现在同时被证明是个不忠的盟友。尽管卡特勒·贝克特倾向于为自己认定的好买卖使用各类有效的手段，但他现在无奈的发现，自己对来自他人的背叛怀有多么刻骨的仇恨。

萨拉查通过他得到了国王的意图，转身就投靠了老谋深算的恩塞纳达，巴托洛梅出于对家族的憎恨揭开了他最深的伤疤，杰克·斯派洛在一切发生的事情中处于怎样的位置？考虑这个问题已经带给卡特勒·贝克特足够的痛苦。

“乐观点，至少你的财富比婚前要增加了不少。”哥哥说。

“乔纳森，就直接告诉我你想得到什么吧。”他几乎没有和乔纳森讨价还价的力气了，卡特勒决定为了自己的清静和自由任对方要价——但必须控制在合适的范围内。

乔纳森愣了几秒钟，涩涩地笑道：“行了，我最亲爱的小弟弟，你太急于证明自己有和别人谈判的本事了，但你似乎没搞明白，不能空着手白谈买卖。我承认一直以来对你是有些不公道，可眼下你总能看出我比混蛋巴托洛梅要强一些吧。”他停顿片刻，见自己的话没有得到回应也不甚气馁，“我知道你在想些什么。”哥哥继续着，“你希望在回到英格兰后靠这笔钱得到自由，你以为你可以经营自己的土地，用自己的钱在城市和港口做生意，甚至是搞什么赚钱的远洋贸易，你错得离谱!相信你的哥哥，这个世界还没宽容到能任由你按自己的心意活着，也没有什么商业行会愿意让omega加入。”

他靠在长沙发的软垫上，在疲倦中算是听明白了乔纳森的意思，也不想再绕任何弯子：“你试图向我提出什么建议？”

“卡特勒，我得承认我们的父亲曾经犯过很多错误。”乔纳森压低声音，确定不会让那些仆人听到他们的话，尽管他确定这些人听不懂英语，“他不该轻视你作为omega的价值。”

“你要说什么？”

“想想看，你已经通过离婚拥有了一笔可观的财富，总会有alpha乐于向你献殷勤的，再有个体面的身份并不困难。”

哥哥的语气前所未有的温柔，但卡特勒·贝克特很快拆穿了他的伪装：“你在替谁传话？”

“一位叫伊恩·默瑟的英国绅士。”

“那么这位绅士可以跳过中间人自己来谈这笔生意。”他一时无法预测默瑟的意图，却想起这个苏格兰人高妙的纸牌技巧来。

 

 

 

航行从未如此痛苦。

他曾摔断的胳膊还没有痊愈，杰克试着去掉夹板，但关节韧带的粘连恢复起来格外痛苦，更为糟糕的事，即使是颜色最深，最为宽大的斗篷也遮不住他隆起的腹部了。虽然清晨的头晕和呕吐有所缓解，但腹中逐渐成长的胎儿开始压迫他的脊柱，麻雀每个夜晚都不得安宁，有时还会因为抽筋的腿部来回翻覆，这一切也决定了阿尔曼多·萨拉查在自己的船长室里也难以安眠，但alpha散发出的信息素在随海浪摇晃的空间内反而给杰克造成了难以名状的痛苦，即使得到再多的关心，身心也丝毫感不到安慰。

杰克·斯派洛虽然挺喜欢沉默玛丽，但从未想过这艘船会载着自己回到熟悉的加勒比海域。只不过他不再是那个迷雾夫人上的小讨厌鬼了，莫名其妙的婚姻和生育，萨拉查让他成为了侯爵阁下，杰克都能预想要是让蒂格船长的水手们知道了，他会得到怎样过分的嘲笑。要是没有萨拉查来得这一出，他没准会找个巫婆弄些药剂解决麻烦，身体依旧轻盈得像羽毛，也依旧在自己的掌握之中。但他现在憎恨自己臃肿的样子，觉得自己活像摊在床上的肥肉，自我厌恶转化为对海军军官的怒气，每当被抽筋和阵痛折磨时，萨拉查就不得不承受麻雀爆发的怒火和接连的脏话，在杰克觉得alpha的信息素让他忍无可忍时，军官便在夜晚无奈地暂离自己的船舱，给在甲板上守夜站岗的士兵带去额外的工作压力。

阿尔曼多·萨拉查尽管反复劝说自己，但还是暗中窝了一肚子火，他笃定了要纠正麻雀语用习惯的主意，这当然得在他们的孩子出生后，为了与新身份相衬，杰克有必要受到一定的礼仪教育，萨拉查终究发现自己无法忍受那些一个人对自己的狗都说不出的话，然而麻雀对那条叫普奇的小猎犬好的不得了。

港口的轮廓在视野中愈发清晰，西班牙王室的旗帜随着海风猎猎飘动，萨拉查感到了解脱，他指望陆地能缓解麻雀在孕期的躁狂。整齐列队的士兵欢迎着新到任的军事长官，军乐队开始了他们的演奏，总督和他仪态优雅的omega夫人得体地问候了萨拉查和杰克。但麻雀的回应显得生涩，总督夫人听到他并不怎么高雅的口音时皱了皱眉，随即换上了和蔼但无善意的假笑。例行的公事，无聊的寒暄进行着，杰克不得不裹紧了黑色的羊毛斗篷遮住自己的肚子。

 

 

 

“你对这里还满意吗？”等他们乘马车到了萨拉查在殖民地的宅邸后，军官要首先确保麻雀不会讨厌这所相对于大行其道的法国风尚来说装修落伍的居所。他担心地看着杰克站在打开的窗户边，

“我喜欢这里的海景。”麻雀则享受地让着从海上吹来的风落在自己脸上，小猎犬普奇在他脚边撒欢，但他已经没办法弯腰把它抱起来了。“勒萨罗中尉没有把他的老婆和孩子带来吗？”他问萨拉查。

“中尉觉得他儿子阿尔曼多在西班牙能收到更好的教育，他倒是不希望唯一的儿子参军……”萨拉查向自己目前的合法伴侣解释。

杰克让女仆帮他把普奇抱起来，小狗亲切地舔他的脸颊时他感到愉悦，“你们是好朋友吗？勒萨罗儿子的名字和你一样哎？”

萨拉查诚实地做出回答，“是的，在航海学校时我们是同学，当然，勒萨罗是个正直可靠的人，值得交往的朋友。”

麻雀对独眼龙中尉可没什么兴趣，他在想着别的事，“或许你也该把我留在西班牙。”

听到这句话后，军官感到莫名的恼怒，他太明白在处处都密布着森严教条的西班牙贵族圈子里麻雀会怎样被人对待，即使是卡特勒·贝克特出身还算富有的商人家庭，也在面子上的礼貌背后受了诸多明嘲暗讽，现在他为杰克考虑了一切，对方却并不领情，他寡居的母亲，即使盼望着萨拉查家的继承人，但仍反对他和杰克的婚姻，认为自己的儿子受了骗，昏了头，并拒绝给予任何祝福。

“把你留在西班牙，好让你逃跑吗？”萨拉查的语气严肃起来。

杰克却笑了，“你知道我跑不了的。”他透过垂下的浓密睫毛看着萨拉查满脸复杂的神色，有些后悔自己在航行中糟糕的态度，他想让气氛轻松一点，“啊，我一直想问你，那个勒萨罗中尉是怎么变成独眼龙的？”

军官当然不想再和情人吵一架，“你得保证不能告诉别人。”他和缓了语气。

“我猜他是在和海盗的战斗中光荣负伤。”麻雀找了张宽大舒服的椅子坐下，把小狗递给了萨拉查，军官接过狗便放它在地上跑了。

“那时候我们还是士官生，勒萨罗从他家里弄来了一把古董手枪，大概是马克西米利安皇帝在位时期的东西，在茵斯布鲁克或是纽伦堡造的，象牙手柄，雕满了花样，其他人劝他装上火药试一试还能不能开枪……”

杰克恢复了令人着迷的狡猾表情，“我想是你给他出的主意。”萨拉查尴尬地笑了笑，“这是我最对不起朋友的一件事，你可以想象古董枪走火时的惨状，但还好后来勒萨罗很乐观……”

或许应该同情那位看上去老实巴交的中尉的遭遇，但麻雀同时想到了萨拉查在少年时代的那种愚蠢行径，他感到莫名的欣慰和愉快，没心没肺地大笑起来。“希望你以后别把我们的小崽子叫一个和勒萨罗中尉一样的名字来表达对他的愧疚。”杰克轻松地说。

萨拉查感到自己的爱人逐渐变得柔和，开始后悔自己之前对麻雀的重重埋怨，他坐到了杰克的身边，当试图把手放上对方隆起的腹部时也没有遭到反抗。

“你想给小崽子起什么名字？”麻雀问他，萨拉查又感到自己被幸福充满了。

“我们的女儿可以叫玛丽或是卡塔琳娜。”这是他自己和祖父军舰的名字，萨拉查认为充满了纪念意义。“如果是个男孩，叫‘费尔南多’怎么样？”和国王一样的名字是军官认为表达自己忠诚的方式。他相信国王并非真的想处理自己同父异母的alpha弟弟，那只可能是一些图谋不轨臣僚们的主意，无论如何，他做了正确的事，让小国王得以保住一个天主教徒的良心。

“可是西班牙已经有了太多的玛丽和卡塔琳娜。”麻雀抱怨道，“至于‘费尔南多’，这绝对不行。”

“一切都听你的。”军官温柔地回应。

没准他的小崽子会叫爱德华·萨拉查？也没准是赫克托·萨拉查这个一定能激怒军官的名字？要是叫卡特勒也不错。但麻雀不会把这些可笑的想法说出口。他突然想到自己的童年，即使在很长一段时间里非常害怕爱德华·蒂格船长，但还是喜欢海盗王偶尔给他泄露的有趣知识，观星是想要有所作为的海盗船长们必须掌握的技能，蒂格弹着断了条弦的琴告诉他北方夜空最亮的星星总会引领归途，但杰克看着自己高耸的腹部，害怕自己永远离开了大海。

“我喜欢星星们的名字，阿尔曼多，北方夜空最亮的星星，我尤其喜欢这个。”

 

 

 

卡特勒·贝克特第一次认真地打量起伊恩·默瑟来。他知道他来自苏格兰，父亲是个乡绅，但默瑟在英国没有任何土地，更别说贵族头衔。作为alpha，他个子不高，但身材匀称，满脸严肃，深色的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，信息素相当淡薄，衣着也沉闷刻板。

“抱歉，默瑟先生，但我在您的提议中看不到任何的……”他吹开浮在瓷杯口出的暖热雾气，眼睛在阳光并不充裕的室内看上去像是灰色的，默瑟在自己的茶杯里加了一块糖，“我明白您的担心，贝克特先生，但您应该看到我的诚意。”

“可我想说的是，您的提议对我来说，并不算得上是很好的生意。”

“先生，我并未将您视做一桩生意。”

他冷静地喝下红茶，“真是可惜，我不是那种年轻，以至于什么都不懂的omega，您该明白，我拥有的财富足以提供给我自由，但omega在婚姻中却无法保全自己的财产。同时，保持自由对我的另一个好处，就是萨拉查将军会持续支付我的一切账单。”

“原谅我的直言，我得说那个alpha是个无可救药的傻瓜，他不该抛弃您。”

“事实上，您无法替任何人做出决定。”贝克特告诉默瑟。对方神色依旧，甚至像占有着优势一般，“我明白比起爱情，您更想要一个盟友，一个帮您接近权力，获得权力的盟友。”

贝克特闻言冷笑道：“所以说您并不了解我，我想要的是自由。”

“先生，不管您究竟是怎么想的，但在眼下这个世界上，对于我们这样的人来说，权力才能带来自由。”

器壁轻薄的茶杯和托盏被放下，卡特勒·贝克特感到愠怒：“默瑟先生，您比我想象得还要大胆，也更加无知，您谈论起权力好似它已经是你的囊中之物。”

默瑟并不气恼，用平静的语气向贝克特解释道：“所以先生把爵位和在宫廷事务中的参与度等同为权力吗？很遗憾，世界的规则现在有所改变，有能力的人在新秩序中被提供了越来越多爬上高位的机会。英国使团不久会离开西班牙，我也在别处谋取了一份更好的职位，可如果您依然认为英格兰那些低等头衔的世袭人比东印度公司西非地区的高层管理者更加有前途的话，我以后绝不会再来打扰您。”

“您得证明您可以在新秩序中给我提供一个位置。”贝克特开出了条件，他不能想象自己后半辈子沦为一个无名氏，金钱带来尊重的本事远不如权力那么大。

伊恩·默瑟罕见的露出笑容，“这么看来，我们最终达成了一致。”

“然而。我要知道是什么促使您向我求婚。”

“很简单，您的财产，在参与赌局时总得有笔储备资金不是吗？”alpha直言不讳，反而让贝克特省去很多负担。

“同时，我也爱着您。”这句话并不怎么讨喜。

 

 

 

暑热的天气中，几个本该在岗位上的军官开了小差，在放着冰块的室内品尝起了昂贵的香槟，阿尔曼多·萨拉查在愤怒中把这些不负责的长官全部赶出了军队，有人抱怨他过于严厉的手段，但面对这座海港颓废的武装防御现状，萨拉查不得不首先树立自己的威信。

他可以在沉默玛丽号上维持严整的军纪，但总督大人却认为他不应该插手海岸城防队的事务，可萨拉查实在无法忍受这位总督治下松弛颓散的卫队和与在西班牙本土时相比糟糕的后勤供应。这片海域并不安宁，他最近得到消息，臭名昭著的迷雾夫人号正在他的防区内行驶，这将成为他在新岗位上的第一件战利品。同时，英国人的皇家港遭海盗洗劫的消息也令萨拉查感到巨大的压力，他实在无法信任陆地上脆弱的防御，然而总督却不愿意把有限的经费投用来对现状加以整改——显然恩塞纳达侯爵优先满足的是西班牙地中海舰队的需求。

提起地中海舰队，他就想起那该死的卡瓦耶罗男爵，不知道出于何种原因，国王竟赦免了这个他继母的支持者，这个能力不足的败类已经在地中海舰队找到了新职位，萨拉查猜测着是他家族强大的政治背景起了作用，甚至是黑胡子爱德华·提奇也继续当着他的私掠船长，他耻于同这两个败类为伍。

但沉默玛丽号的前任大副莫斯中尉向他表明了忠诚，这让萨拉查有了胜利的感觉，现在他可靠的朋友勒萨罗是他的大副，莫斯则被授予了水手长的职位，军官相信他的沉默玛丽又是不可战胜，他有足够的资本不像大贵族和官僚们低头。

医生相信杰克和孩子的状态都很良好，因此萨拉查才能安心地出海去执行清剿小股海盗的短期任务。在他同麻雀告别时，情人一副恹恹的模样。小猎犬难以适应新的环境，不久前死了，萨拉查向杰克反复保证会买一条更加名贵的新狗，但无法阻止麻雀继续陷入忧郁。

“我保证会马上回到你和孩子的身边。”他将军服穿戴整齐，麻雀又把他的帽子扔了过来，萨拉查笑着顺手接住，虽然他担心着杰克，但医生向他保证离孩子的出生还有一段时间，足够他完成上任以来第一次短期清剿。

“你什么时候能给我一艘船？”

他用叹气来回应这个问题，“至少孩子出生后很长一段时间里你都无法自己掌舵。”这是个切实的问题。

“我觉得你一直在敷衍我，你根本不相信我会成为船长。”

突如其来的固执让萨拉查毫无办法，他开始考虑或许真的应该让某一艘小型船署上杰克·斯派洛的名字。

“不，你要相信我，只要你现在好好休养，未来我会满足你的这个愿望。”

“算了。”麻雀无奈地凑过来，给了萨拉查一个轻巧的告别吻。

“开心起来吧，为了我们和星星有着一样名字的孩子。”

他们在同时笑过后彼此道别。

 

 

 

热带的夜晚不算寂静，海浪拍打陆地的声音不断传来，虫与蛙的鸣叫不断从草地和池塘中响起。港口不见了沉默玛丽的身影，远远看去变得开阔起来。

女仆照例在睡前给他送去热牛奶和水果，杰克坐在靠窗的扶手椅上吃着切成片的苹果，看着几个被萨拉查指派来保护他的士兵在楼下忠心地站岗，晚风温暖柔和地吹着，青蛙叫得越来越起劲，一只黄蓝相间的大鹦鹉突然扑腾着翅膀跳入他的视野。

“嗨，小家伙，过来。”尽管行动不便，身体臃肿，杰克还是试图拿着苹果去逗弄鹦鹉。这只鸟儿看上去很是眼熟，他父亲手下有个没有舌头的水手科顿，就养了一只类似的鹦鹉充作喉舌。

“给你苹果。”杰克挥了挥自己手里的东西，手指被果肉染得发腻，鹦鹉摇摇摆摆地靠近他，却对食物无动于衷。

“死无对证！死无对证！”鹦鹉高声大叫，他身后的女仆感到非常不悦，想要上前来赶走鹦鹉，但突然爆发的轰鸣把黑人女孩吓得摔了个趔趄。

杰克现在可以看见一朵朵冒着烟的红色花朵在不远处海面上炸开，黑夜被撕开口子。女仆茫然无措地坐在地上，满嘴念叨着当地土语，炮声越来越密集，雨点般的炮弹倾斜在岸边的岩石堡垒上，这炮声他再熟悉不过，更准确来说，他就是伴随着这种声音长大的，杰克艰难地站起身来，他已经清楚地辨认出来迷雾夫人号的轮廓，甚至可以想象到那些载着海盗的小艇向岸边划来的场面了。

楼下的士兵冲了上来，伴随着开门声他的腹部剧烈地绞痛起来，风势突然加大，吹灭了一室烛火。

“侯爵阁下，海盗攻击了我们，您必须马上被转移到安全的地方！”士兵强装着镇定告诉他，但不期而至的疼痛让杰克说不出话来。

“阁下，没有时间了。”他被不断催促，感到心烦意乱。

炮火和枪声在离他们不远的地方炸开，麻雀再也无法承受疼痛，大声尖叫了起来。士兵们看见他身体里涌出的血都慌了神，黑人女仆跑得不知所踪。士兵们甚至不敢伸手去碰他，杰克感到害怕和羞耻，他用尽所有的力气爬到了床上，艰难地平躺下来，使腹部和下体的疼痛暂时缓解，血依然流个不停，麻雀瑟瑟发抖，不敢想象孩子要怎么从他身体里出来。

士兵是想帮他的，“去找个医生来！把那个女人拉回来！” 但这些beta和刚才逃跑的女佣，在实际上没能给他任何帮助。

“海盗们闯进来了！”有人为即将到来的危险高声警报着。

瓷器破碎的尖锐响声，刀劈斧砍与枪击声一起向他涌来。杰克再也无力支撑身体，他因为疼痛不断吸气。

“我不知道怎么做!”他在疼痛的间隙哭了起来。

士兵比他更慌张，“阁下……请您忍耐一下，我们马上替您找个医生……”

“该死的，女佣都到哪里去了?”杰克听见高声的质问，战斗的声音越来越近，他身边空无一人了。

疼痛如海水，一波波拍向他的身体，窗外被火光照耀得猩红明亮，杰克低头看见自己睡衣的下半部分满是可怕的血污，他被揽绳的毛刺伤过手，从高处摔下来磕破过头，但从来没流过这么多血，迷雾夫人离他那么近，但他就要死了，他的求救没人回应。

他无助地用着力，满脸都是泪水，腔道的收缩简直要了他的命，血肉之躯被另一具肉体撕扯着，像薄绸子那样裂开，没人能帮他挨过这个，巨大的爆炸声夹杂着一阵阵惨叫嚎哭，尸体倒地撞出沉闷的声响，杰克知道许多负责保护他的士兵此刻已变成了死人。再也没有谁能给他找来医生了，麻雀再也喊不出声了。

最终他以为从地狱中解脱出来的时候，周遭都安静了下来，杰克感到了滑腻腻的脐带贴在大腿上，却听不见一声哭泣。

他终于看见了折磨自己好几个月的小崽子，是个姑娘，双眼紧闭，通身粉红，裹着黏液血污，又丑又皱巴，比猴子更难看。女儿悄无声响，安静的像一座小坟墓，这个念头激起了更深的绝望，杰克胡乱用染血的床单裹起她，但她还是一声不发。

械斗的声音越来越近，士兵捂着被割开的喉咙倒下，他把卧室紧闭着的门砸开。月亮高高升起，蓝色的光落在赫克托·巴博萨的脸上，海盗很快明白了一切，他不断诅咒着阿尔曼多·萨拉查。

“小杰克，我要为了蒂格船长把你带回迷雾夫人。”

杰克·斯派洛看着老情人的脸，他狼狈又迷惘。

“为什么？为什么她不出声？”omega头发散乱，茫然无助地问巴博萨。“这是萨拉查的女儿。”海盗认清了这个事实。

“听着，杰克，我会带你走的。”

“为什么她不哭?”杰克继续问着，哭的是他自己。

许多孩子在腹中就已经死了，但还是被无望痛苦地生出来。

但巴博萨不准备说出来这个，他又重复了一遍，“杰克，我们得走了。”

海盗生涯重新开启的时候，杰克·斯派洛滑腻猩红的双腿打着颤，赫克托·巴博萨不得不把他抱着，海盗补过皮面的靴子踩过一具具尸体。

乌黑的云层飘到了另一边，月亮彻底露出真容，星光很微弱，可依旧存于夜空。杰克能看清，在着火的街道，海盗掏着头横死之人的钱包，被流弹击中的倒霉鬼大张着嘴仰面倒地。

他把视线收回来，靠着巴博萨沾血的衣服，决定休憩一会，好面对蒂格船长，向父亲解释一切，但刚闭上眼睛就沉沉睡去。

片刻过后，乌云又把月亮和星星遮了个严实，世界重新陷入黑暗。烟火的气味窜进室内，女婴看上去依然皱巴巴的，她抽了抽鼻子，旋即睁开了湛蓝的眼睛，放开嗓子大哭了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

致我亲爱的母亲：

见信如晤。

我深知您之前基于深思熟虑并不赞同我的诸多决定，在此我不敢妄想求得您的原谅与祝福，上帝已经惩罚了我一时的狂妄与自以为是。现在您的儿子怀着满心谦卑祝您健康，希望您能暂时搁下对我新婚姻的不满，为卡琳娜·萨拉查，也就是您新出生的孙女，我们家族未来的继承人祈祷。我背负着深重的罪孽，上帝不会赐福于我想要保护的人，只有您的祈祷能为上帝听闻，这个孩子目前已经是我的一切了，如果您愿意接纳她，我会在她成长到足够承受一次远洋航行之后带她回到西班牙与您团聚。

容我向您说一些孩子的状况。虽然她初生时虚弱无比，但现在已经在乳母和女佣的照顾下越来越健康了，向她摇铃铛时小卡琳娜会笑个不停，她的名字取自北方夜空最亮的星星，照顾她的人都确信这姑娘未来会出落得很漂亮，萨拉查家的卡琳娜未来会成为马德里宫廷中的一颗明星。她的头发是深褐色的，就像所有萨拉查家的人一样，她湛蓝色的眼睛则遗传自她的另一位父亲。

但海盗就像上帝故意释放到海洋上的瘟疫，他们夺走了我女儿的父亲，毁了了我的挚爱和一切，就像他们曾经杀死了我的祖父，毁了我的父亲一样，如今轮到了我要因为这些渣滓陷入绝望了，我们所在的港口在沉默玛丽出海时遭到了这帮渣滓的袭击，总督不肯听我的意见提早加固城防，增强武装人手，现在所有人都付出了惨痛的代价，街道与民居燃烧了好几天，教堂周围的墓园里满是新坟……但我向您发誓，血的仇恨要用血来偿还，海盗们已经让我失去了父亲和祖父，又夺走了我的挚爱，现在我发誓要把他们血洗一空，在加勒比海上再也看不见一面骷髅旗之前，我将永远遵守我的誓言。

我愿意相信一切苦难都是上帝降在我身上的考验。曾经我也向上帝祈祷希望父亲能回归正轨，但和当时的情况一样，虽然现在每天都要去教堂，但触摸圣物和大笔金钱的布施都不能给予我平静，上帝不肯倾听我的声音，这是我自己的罪孽。您和小卡琳娜是我在人世间仅剩的亲人了，您要是不肯接纳她作为您的孙女和家族的继承人，我的后半生都将活在痛苦中，我已发誓不会再缔结婚姻，也会远离爱情……假如您怜悯您的儿子和孙女的话，请您给我们回信。

另外，我会通过律师把将来的遗产分配尽早确定下来。也就是说，一旦发生什么意外，在卡琳娜成年之前您对我的一切土地、房产和动产都拥有绝对的权力，我不会让宫廷给我的女儿指派其他的监护人，您也别责怪我的决策过于仓促，我深知自己选择的道路上碰到死亡比获取胜利容易，如果海盗夺去了我的生命，请您务必让我的女儿知道他父亲生前的事业，并督促她虔信上帝，走向正途。

愿上帝保佑我们所有人，让我们所爱之人的灵魂安息，再一次祝您健康，我会谦卑地等待着您的回信。

                                                 您的儿子阿尔曼多·萨拉查

                                                 带着爱和歉疚

 

 

 

太阳光灿烂地发白，不再是那种纱般柔和的浅金颜色，卡特勒·贝克特的眼睛在这样的日光下被照成清澈的湖蓝，空气里漂浮的尘埃染上他的睫毛，童声唱出的圣歌沿着建筑的骨架向上升腾，从中堂向前廊流动，歌声在空中织成一张网，把宾客们沉郁的咕哝声盖在下面，青铜门洞开，愈发强烈的阳光刺入柔和的歌声，所有视线都投向了骤然攻入室内的大片白色亮光。

惨白的浓雾堆积在海面，所有海盗都紧张地注视着这道白色的铁幕，风停了下来，漆黑如夜的骷髅旗耷拉在杆子上，外观各异的火枪被海盗们牢牢抓在手里，他们的船仍在行进，海面上白色的幕墙裂开了一个巨大的口子，“全速前进!甩掉他们！”海盗船长的声音闷在几乎静止的风中，沉默玛丽原本灰色剪影的颜色越来越重，她面前是最后一片雾气。

“开火！”她的船长下了命令。

“开火！”大副的喊声传遍了甲板。

 

他每走一步踩出的声音都清晰可闻，银丝礼服边缘镶着白貂皮和珍珠，布满绘画的主祭坛散出金橙色的光晕，伊恩·默瑟向他伸出了手，歌声在神圣的空间内盘旋几圈后渐渐平息，贝克特突然感到不自在，暖光中他微微扬起了头。

海盗们惊恐地向上方看去，看着他们被链弹击断的桅杆劈面向自己砸来。

在贝克特目光所及之处，十字架高悬，戴着荆棘冠冕的耶稣泣出血泪，他回避了那种满含悲悯的眼神，强迫自己摆出高雅的仪态。“今天，我们在上帝的注视下共聚一堂……”神父熟练地念着重复过上百遍的话语。

“这是个光荣的时刻，是自从亚当和夏娃在地上行走以来上帝便创立的时刻……”

鎏金香炉左右摆动，香气在他们周身弥漫。

 

嗜血的死神穿过雾气直扑向她的猎物。“回击！所有的枪都举起来！”这是海盗们的最后一搏，但什么也抵挡不住带着复仇怒火的沉默玛丽，火苗在他们的甲板上窜起来，原本用于固定大炮的绳子断开，沉重的炮身随着船体的倾斜砸向自己的船员，缆绳晃晃荡荡，上面粘满了猩红的碎肉。

“它不应是鲁莽轻率的结果，而应是虔诚与理智的产物。”证言在继续，他和默瑟的手上下交叠着，被丝绳缠在一起。

“如果有任何人能够有正当的理由证明他们的结合不是合法的，请现在提出来否则便永远保持沉默。”

沉默玛丽的炮火轰鸣而至，海盗们再也阻止不起像样的回击，面对着几乎被炮火撕成两半的敌船，阿尔曼多·萨拉查举起望远镜，圆形的视域里骷髅旗黯然飘落，皮肉烧焦的气味散布在海面，落水的失败者哭号着投降。

满堂宾客都为伊恩·默瑟和卡特勒·贝克特的结合鼓起了掌，omega带着得体的微笑环视众人。

 

勒萨罗中尉沿着甲板走到船长身边，“他们在祈求您的慈悲。”然而猩红的房间在萨拉查眼前挥之不去，疯癫的父亲在大声骂他是个懦弱的小杂种，他装作轻松地咬了一口苹果，酸涩的果肉黏在唇齿之间。

卡特勒·贝克特任由alpha亲吻自己的嘴唇，这场合法化仪式的最后证明，吻轻得像蓝天中鸽子落下的尾羽。

“慈悲？”萨拉查冷笑着重复了一遍，“慈悲？”好像他根本不明白这个词语的意思。

“没有慈悲。”

 

 

 

水手长吉布斯松了松自己的领巾，挽起袖子，露出黝黑解释的手臂，从裤兜里掏出花生米扔进嘴里，海面平静而惬意，只是到处弥散的白色雾气遮住了阳光，不那么讨人开心，他的朗姆酒喝完了，没什么别的消遣，水手长四处张望一阵，确定那位严厉的船长劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将不在甲板上后，决意短暂地打一个盹。

有一阵脚步声在他身边响起，吉布斯估摸着要是劳伦斯·诺灵顿他现在就该挨鞭子了，但他还是警惕地把眼睛睁开一条缝，他看见东印度公司官员伊恩·默瑟的omega正在船尾的围栏处眺望他们身后的大海，于是水手长放松了下来，再度合上了眼皮。

“那是海盗的旗帜。”omega的声音突然响起，吉布斯被吓得一个激灵，他赶忙站起来，顺着omega的视线看去，几截焦黑的木头和零星的船体残片随着海水翻涌，被烧得只剩一半的骷髅旗凄惨地夹杂在其中，水手长叹了口气，“先生，您该庆幸我们没遇上一艘货真价实的海盗船。”

“我原以为这片水域是安全的，难道不是这样吗？”贝克特注视着残损的旗帜在海浪涌动中离船体越来越近。

吉布斯盯着他在雾气中黯淡的灰色眼睛，开始考虑航行的安全问题，“其实不瞒您说，这片海域原本更加安全，我是指海盗横行的时候。”

“这可没道理。”

“现在海上屠夫统治着这里。”水手长不安地盯着空旷的海面，“他攻击英国船时像攻击海盗船一样凶狠，海上屠夫在结束战斗后从不留活口，对合法的英国水手和海盗一视同仁。”

“海上屠夫？不管怎样，这片海域属于英格兰不是吗？”水手长的话并没有令对方信服。

“唉呀，该怎么向您说这个道理，海洋从来都属于强者啊。”

“足够了，吉布斯先生，您说得足够了。”

水手长连忙转身，脱下帽子向船长的儿子詹姆斯·诺灵顿上尉行礼，“报告上尉，我只是在向这位默瑟先生告知一些必要的东西。”

“大英帝国才是海上的强者，永远记住这一点，并对你的国家保持忠诚，不要让我提醒你第二遍。”

吃了瘪的吉布斯捏着自己的帽子从诺灵顿上尉的视野里快速消失。

“上尉阁下，看得出你的手下很害怕你。”

“这是维持军纪的关键，诺灵顿上将经常向我灌输这个道理，要打胜仗，要让士兵比害怕死亡更害怕你。卡特勒，至少在英国的军舰上你不用担心海盗的威胁。”alpha坚定地说着，随后又向贝克特补上一个微笑。

卡特勒·贝克特转着左手上崭新的黄金婚戒，回避了上尉绿色的眼睛，“那位吉布斯先生说海上屠夫比海盗更加可怕。”

上尉刚想开口回答，却短暂地为眼前的景象停了下来，“看吧，那就是海上屠夫的杰作。”

贝克特看见的是海面上漂过来的残肢断臂，没有头颅的尸体和乌云般浓黑的血水，这些还不至于吓倒他，然而还没等他向上尉阐明这一点，吉布斯的喊声就从船首处传来，“西班牙人！是西班牙人！”

詹姆斯·诺灵顿从死人的残骸中收回视线，他快步跑到船头，西班牙王室的旗帜大而醒目，不用望远镜也能看得一清二楚。

“沉默玛丽。”贝克特认出了那艘船。

“海上屠夫的军舰。”诺灵顿用复杂的语气回答他。

 

“该死的詹姆斯你在干什么？西班牙佬下一分钟就可能朝我们开炮！”劳伦斯·诺灵顿愤怒的声音让水手们胆战心惊，他一把推开儿子，大声下着命令，“所有士兵注意！准备战斗！懒鬼们，加农炮准备！火枪准备!”

密集的鼓点响起，士兵怀着对船长的恐惧迅速各就各位。这时候，伊恩·默瑟也在甲板上展开了望远镜，“看来费尔南多国王上台后英国和西班牙的关系紧张了不少。”他淡定地下着评论，“回到船舱里去，默瑟先生，这是命令。”诺灵顿上尉焦急地朝若无其事的官僚喊道，“和你的丈夫呆在一起，去船舱里。”他又转向了卡特勒·贝克特。

“詹姆斯·诺灵顿!回到你的岗位上！”当上将再次怒吼时，西班牙人没有对英国军舰上紧张的备战做出任何反应。

他希望阿尔曼多·萨拉查和那艘巨大、可恶的船一起沉没，贝克特愿意在甲板上看着这一切发生，但伊恩·默瑟把望远镜收进口袋，提醒他应该回到较安全的地方去了。“不，我是说，你不感觉西班牙人没准备朝我们的船开火吗？”贝克特向默瑟表明自己的猜测，他知道这艘船已经进入了沉默玛丽的射程之内，他们还能安然呆在甲板上，只有那一个原因。

詹姆斯·诺灵顿抽出了他的佩剑，和他父亲站到了一起，“弹药准备，原地待命！”他以劳伦斯·诺灵顿的语气下达命令，上尉的右手虎口不断开合，调整着握剑的姿势。他能看见沉默玛丽依然保持着原有航线。

“请您下命令吧，长官。”他对父亲说，确定那艘西班牙军舰也在自己的射程之内。但父亲却冷哼了一声，把望远镜塞到了儿子的手里，“你自己看看，西班牙佬还在庆祝他们不久前的胜利，根本没打算搭理我们。”

他调整了镜片，两艘船之间的距离足以让他看清对面指挥官们的模样，诺灵顿首先看到的是一群神色轻松的士兵，他将视野向右移去，一只眼带着黑色眼罩的军官正掌着舵，而在此人身后，显然就是在海上散播了恐怖的屠夫本人了，诺灵顿注意到这位海上屠夫高傲地就像西班牙的国王，他愤怒地收起了镜筒。

上将命令士兵们解除戒备状态，他指了指开远了的沉默玛丽对儿子说道：“那就是海上屠夫阿尔曼多·萨拉查，你害怕他了吗？”

“如果您下令作战，我们或许马上就可以打败他。”上尉在父亲面前维持着尊严。

老成的上将并不把这句话认真对待，“收敛你的脾气上尉，狂妄可赢不了任何一场战斗。”他又靠近儿子压低了声音，“你也该和别人的omega把持距离，和海上屠夫曾经的omega调情跟击败海上屠夫本人有天壤之别。”诺灵顿涨红了脸，坚决否认父亲的话。

“我不管你有什么花言巧语，但你想在新岗位上赢得荣誉和别人的尊敬，就必须先击败最棘手的敌人，英国在这片海域的敌人莫过于西班牙，而西班牙最恐怖的海军将领又莫过于萨拉查。”

“然而据我所知爱德华·蒂格依然逍遥法外。”他挺起上半身，勇敢地回击了父亲，海盗法典的看守人是劳伦斯·诺灵顿一生永远也除不掉的敌人。父亲换上了极度难看的脸色，把上尉赶走了。


	11. Chapter 11

东印度公司必须向圣马丁的市民们进行盛大的表演。无论是否能将富裕和安宁带给这些人和这片土地，都得通过旗帜、整齐的列队、大红色制服和鼓点鲜明的军乐来传递出不可战胜的一般印象。

也可以认为，重要的不是事实是什么，而是人们认为事实是什么。这座城市的居民们，即使不用经过太多推究，也能轻易看出他们最迫切的诉求，东印度公司和英国皇家海军在这一点上理应成为他们最忠实的合作伙伴，甚至说是保护者。西班牙人和海盗的威胁在红衫军意气风发地踢着正步时暂时缓解，当然，这只是一厢情愿构建出的事实。

卡特勒·贝克特已经明白了所有对安全的依赖不过是幻觉，就像他现在和其他东印度公司的官员跟海军军官们骑马穿过街道、拱门，居民在欢迎他们的同时不会不明白安全和财富要以自由为代价，这些人的忠诚是待价而沽的，平时必须用稳定的局势收买，必要的话再用子弹与刺刀加以维持。

伊恩·默瑟让贝克特对即将面临的一切有了基本认识——为了应对局势，更多的人身权利会被废除，私自通好西班牙和涉嫌从事、包庇海盗行为未来会成为许多人的死因。造船厂日以继夜地为新旗舰君主号繁忙工作，也忙着为更多普通商船改进武装，于此同时，更加高效的绞刑架和断头台也在工匠的厂房里待着命了。

但詹姆斯·诺灵顿上尉，或许是上帝太爱他的缘故，仍然认为他可以作为军官受到士兵和市民的同时爱戴，他骑着一匹栗色的马，对那群洗不净脸的老百姓傻笑个不停。自从海上屠夫——现在应这样称呼西班牙曾经的海军之星和立王者了，还有他的沉默玛丽，高傲地放了英国人一条生路后，贝克特就鲜少有机会和诺灵顿上尉搭上话了。

关系是可以被剥夺的。他一直以为萨拉查愚蠢固执，但被军人缺乏谋划却雷厉风行的手段击垮，他根本无法想象穿着饰金紫天鹅绒和白貂皮，被人尊称为阁下的杰克·斯派洛，但现在他敢肯定那个语气油滑的小海盗彻底溜出了自己的生活——这是海上屠夫的杰作。另一方面，劳伦斯·诺灵顿爱惜家族声誉，对已成年的儿子仍严加管束；而伊恩·默瑟总是蛇一样蛰伏在暗处，用冰冷的眼睛观察着一切。

远离那位上尉在贝克特自己看来也有好处，因为他总是提醒他曾经无可救药的幼稚和愚蠢。他总记得诺灵顿在教师面前背着手，说不出被提问的拉丁语动词变位的情景，如果他巧妙地提了醒他，下课后会得到这个贵族小男孩脸红的微笑，那时候诺灵顿年纪小，对拉丁语很不开窍，现在他却长成了高大英俊、前途不可限量的军官，和斯旺总督的女儿伊丽莎白订了婚，有时候会把绘着那位小姐肖像的银质小盒子打开给自己的同僚们看，在收获连串祝福后满脸腼腆。

而贝克特在自己的船舱里偶尔被噩梦折磨，想起自己虚妄的喜悦一个个化为灰烬；他更多时候在纸面上对加勒比地区的贸易情况进行了解；默瑟每天都会和他玩上几局扑克牌，牌桌上用真正的银币做赌注，愿赌服输；在某些他们都愿意的情况下，婚姻的责任会被履行。omega信任酒精的作用，他总会将发烫的脸埋进被单里，然后把白色的织物紧紧咬住，新丈夫有几次在床上昏了头脑，嘲笑他仍反应得像个处女，卡特勒很不喜欢这样，但无论是和谁，他都不可能把下流戏台上的东西搬进卧室里，可能会想想，但绝无付诸实践的可能，比起alpha写满色欲的脸，他宁可一直盯着座钟的指针看。

现在的圣马丁街道布满明亮日光，一派欢乐祥和的氛围。贝克特把包裹了天鹅绒的缰绳握在手里，伊恩·默瑟稍稍用力夹了夹马腹靠了过来，“先生，同盟关系中最重要的就是忠诚，忠诚也是我对于这段婚姻基本的要求。”他冷静地明白自己的omega盯着海军上尉看了太久。

“忠诚是相互的，但从契约和常理的角度来说，您应该先兑现您的，确保我在东印度公司董事会中应有的地位。”他的大部分财产——现在是默瑟先生的财产，都投在了这项事业之中。这笔钱把他和默瑟牢牢拴在一起，真正结成了休戚相关的同盟。

他的丈夫在马上和他保持着适当的距离，“我尊重您的想法，也会尽力满足您的要求，潘沃罗勋爵通过了您的委任状——这可废了我不少口舌和金钱。”说道这里默瑟打量着对方的反应。“您对这位大人有所了解吗？”

“勋爵大人主管着这片海域中贸易运输和缉拿海盗的事物，当然，也负责那些和西班牙海军打交道的一切，他现在是我们共同的上司和保护人。”贝克特回答默瑟。

“君主号将是他的旗舰。”默瑟补充着他的话，“想想吧，这个时候下水的一艘大型军舰意味着什么。”

战争，和西班牙人的战争，答案是如此明确以至于他根本不屑说出来。“潘沃罗勋爵爱惜自己的生命，他再婚娶了王室公爵的私生女，用不着赌上大好前途去增添海上屠夫的功勋。”默瑟的嗓音变轻，几乎淹没在人群的欢呼之中，他提醒着他公爵的私生女比商人的omega儿子更大的价值，贝克特保持着淡漠的表情，继续听着alpha的细语，“等伦敦和马德里决裂的那一天，加勒比海将是一片的战场，而现在我们皇家海军的希望之星诺灵顿上尉，可能不久之后就是诺灵顿准将，会是第一个……”

“阿尔曼多·萨拉查因为对海盗的严厉清洗才得到了海上屠夫的名声，面对海盗和正规的皇家海军战舰是截然不同的，您该明白。”

于是默瑟不再提起詹姆斯·诺灵顿，“但我们得知道什么对自己的利益是最重要的。”他这样说，抖了抖缰绳，骑行到了贝克特前面。

他当然从以前不名誉的过往中寻得了教训，胜利者是不受谴责，但胜利者的身份是随着场所流动的，看似外观紧密的共同体之中，对胜利也有着不同的理解，唯一可以确定的是，没有谁会尊重他们用来给敌人放血的匕首，也无法依靠与自己无关的显达。权力是张网络，贝克特依然明白他要的尊重在相当程度上是是对他人的支配，新的秩序里没有附庸者的位置，他得学着自己编织网罟。

 

 

 

海况并不好，云气给西垂的太阳蒙上灰纱，船身摇摇荡荡，海鸟叫个不停，但陆地正在向迷雾夫人张开怀抱。巴博萨身上从外面带来的潮湿气息撞进船舱，omega听见声响，拉下飘着毛絮的毯子露出一片蓬乱的头发。

“龟港离我们不远了。”来者告诉杰克，“我们得停留一段时间，几个月也说不准。”

他嗓子干痛，木然地回应了一声，侧身躺着不断拨弄罗盘的指针，他很长一段时间里忽视这东西，现在想起来，不指示南北的罗盘几乎是他从血床上幸存的纪念物了。近来他会任由自己胡思乱想，觉得要是不从女巫那里行窃，他的小崽子或许能嘹亮地哭出来，有些诅咒的确会落到偷窃者的身上，但谁能让抢劫、偷窃或是类似的词语从海盗的生活中被剔除出去呢？

“我得另某条生路。”

巴博萨迟疑了一会才发问，“你老爹是怎么想的？”他也知道杰克有时候怕爱德华·蒂格怕得要命。

杰克合上罗盘，满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，“我不清楚你指的是哪件事，反正我老妈脸色不太好看。”

一个浪头扑向船体，巴博萨向前倾倒，靠扶住桌角在稳住了身体，“你老妈？她在这艘上？”

“她跟船长形影不离，我是指在死后，你不会想看见她的，赫克托。”

被原始巫术缩小的女性头颅盯着她的儿子，任由杰克读出她被失望填得饱满的脸。他事先和赫克托·巴博萨通了气，蒂格船长得到两份大体相同的事实——恶棍海军阿尔曼多·萨拉查绑架囚禁了他，他作为omega怀了孕，但孩子一出生就死了，麻雀再无后顾之忧，狡诈的他不会提起婚礼那一茬，把戒指的珐琅戒面转向手心，只留下一个朴素的金属圆环迎接爱德华·蒂格船长的目光。

“有一阵蒂格船长喝完酒和别人吹嘘说自己跟海女神卡里普索睡过觉，我还当你老妈是位女神。”海盗笑了起来，在船舱里四处搜寻苹果的踪迹，但所有的盘子和水壶都空空荡荡，几个朗姆酒瓶陷在杰克的床铺上，毯子被酒液污损了一大片。

麻雀当然听说过这种可笑的传言，他小时候还幻想过这个，美丽温柔的女人从碧蓝的海水中浮现，把吻印在他额头，他不再是海盗船上没用处的小瘦皮猴，爱德华·蒂格恭恭敬敬地让他来掌舵……但杰克很明白他的母亲只是个普通的女人，是个计时女也没准，他的女儿要是长大了，一定也憎恨他的碌碌无为，杰克厌恶想到这个，“听着，赫克托，我要是有什么海神的血和力量，就不会靠蒂格的施舍活在这艘船上。”

“好吧，我猜你并不想跟着老爹混了。”巴博萨得出这个结论，但没打算对此作出任何评价，“总之我们在晚上的时候就能上岸了，龟港倒一直是个好地方，你该在那里找个会看病的巫医……”

麻雀绷紧了神经，他断断续续地发着低烧，双腿间偶尔会沾上粘腻的血，杰克蹭着舱壁直起上半身，“你是指那些帮妓女解决累赘的那群没牙老女人吗？算了吧，我宁可找个胸部饱满的计时女……”

巴博萨看着小海盗用手捋着头发，在往额头上缠那条不蓝不绿的头巾，海浪平稳了下来，他上前去帮麻雀对付脑后那些缠在一起的浓密发丝，颈间露出的牙印又深又明显，在杰克系好头巾后，巴博萨放下他的头发，把曾被标记，被占有的证据遮住，他知道自己和萨拉查都曾经为这贡献过力气。

“我会留在迷雾夫人号上，跟着他的船长和船员呆在龟港的酒馆里，也可能是妓院里，反正所有的酒馆里都有妓女，谁知道呢。”巴博萨说。

他明白了对方的决定，知道这在严格意义上并不能被视为一个背叛。重新把罗盘揭开，肯定指针对着那座滋生着堕落和繁荣的港口，七海之内不少海盗船都会在那里补给淡水、朗姆酒、食物和娼妓，又小又机灵的麻雀确定自己能得到其他船长的赏识，只要他把自己omega的气味盖住。

“听着杰克，现在风里满是血腥味，海上屠夫让所有人的日子都不好过，其他海盗和英国人会以为他只不过是新到任急于建立功勋，但我可对这事有些了解。”巴博萨贴近杰克脖子一旁，贪婪地捕捉着omega变淡的信息素，“他会以为是海盗要了你和他唯一孩子的命，所有人都在为此付出代价。”

麻雀暂时没有回答他，试着质地粗糙的玻璃罐中掏出膏体，把乌鸦一般的黑色抹在眼眶周围，遮盖淤积在原来皮肤上的憔悴青黑。

“包括我在内。”他说，“我付出了代价，也得到了教训。”

 

 

 

一半墙面裸露着，另一半上交错纵横的线条勾勒出大部分已知世界的轮廓。地图是在空间上认识世界成果的展示，对地图的绘制要么出于探险的热望，要么源自辽阔的野心。野心代价高昂，就像那位老先生绘制海水时用的蓝色颜料一样，表示海域的部分中同样精心绘制着帆船，大英帝国的旗帜和船的组合构成了一个象征，一个重要的意义。现在这些东印度公司的绅士们谈论的正是船和与船有关的问题。

“我们必须向西班牙政府提出严正抗议，公司合法的货运船不能无故被击沉，船员和货物都沉到了海里，股东们口袋里的钱也一样。”

“没错，西班牙应该遵守海上的规则，照价赔偿公司的损失。”

“海上屠夫没有合法理由进入英国的海域击毁我们的私掠船。”

贝克特知道萨拉查因为自己的父亲和祖父憎恨海盗，在西班牙本土附近的海域没有机会染红自己的剑，现在加勒比海却被迫承受这种刻骨的仇恨了。

“先生们，要求西班牙政府做出赔偿是维护公司与王室利益的正当行为，按照法理应是如此。”当潘沃罗勋爵开口后，所有对海上屠夫的无用声讨暂时平息。

“但是挽回公司已有损失的可能性微乎其微。”贝克特提醒自己的上司。利剑刺进水里水总能恢复原状，但利剑刺在身上却会留下永远的伤疤，他曾经憎恨这个alpha在自己身上做的事，但却幻想这位高贵的大人能给他合法高贵的身份，现在命运之轮又让他成为了这位道貌岸然勋爵的下属，他明白自己要履行的责任，但依然反感那些落在身上的轻挑、试探的眼光。

上司把高傲的脸暂时转向他，“您的担心是有道理的，我们得考虑英国和西班牙外交关系在最近一系列不幸事件中的影响。”

默瑟把众人打量了一遍：“西班牙人最近从把英国大使从马德里宫廷里驱逐了出去，另一方面，和法国人的关系却不断密切，许多人都相信西班牙国王会选择一位法国丈夫，对抗乌得勒支条约构建的权力秩序。”

在这间办公室里，所有人都能看见为正式下水做着最后修整的君主号，但没有人愿意冒着损害贸易的风险轻挑战端，金钱就是生命，军人的荣誉也得为这个目标服务。

如果这就是他们目前面对的局势，西班牙国王在得到罗马教皇的特许状后嫁给他的法国亲戚，并在此之前长久准备着对英国的战争的话，任何抗议都没有用处，必须用暴力维护利益，又必须用暴力终止暴力，“假如皇家海军当下不能对西班牙占取军事优势，公司就毫无谈判筹码。”这是卡特勒·贝克特提出的建议。

“勋爵大人，至少得在小范围内，通过一场胜利来彰显英国维护自己海上利益的决心。”劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将受够了官僚们的抱怨，甚至愿意支持一个omega的意见，他接着提议道：“詹姆斯·诺灵顿上尉和他的拦截者号会做成这件事。”

潘沃罗勋爵走到明亮宽敞的窗前，谨慎而爱惜地看着自己的君主号，当下太阳正在落入海面，被染成绯红的水面上停泊着一列列军舰，拦截者号在光里被漆得通体金灿。

 

 

                                                                                                                  

海上的太阳灿烂耀眼，无云的晴空中一团团浓烟气味刺鼻，在有风吹过时向两边散开，三艘军舰搅得一切都不得安宁，蔚蓝的海面上开出大片火红的花朵，现在火之花朵正渐渐凋零。

“船长，这些英国海军们在求救。”勒萨罗中尉示意自己周围的士兵把枪放下来，“他们和我们一样，是穿着制服的军人，不是海盗。”

阿尔曼多·萨拉查像以往一样感受着胜利，他望着水中挣扎着抓住浮木和救生小艇的残兵败将们，“看看吧，英国人的本事。”

沉默玛丽在两艘英国军舰的夹击下受了损伤，返航后需要修缮维护，但这美丽的姑娘仍保持着不败战绩，而她的对手之一，由诺灵顿上尉指挥的拦截者号却惨遭蹂躏，她船身倾覆，伤痕累累，正在滚滚浓烟中沉入海底。

“把军官们救起来，至于普通士兵，别朝他们开枪。”船长下了命令，沉默玛丽的大副松了口气，沾着硝烟痕迹的脸上不再那么忧虑僵硬。

“被俘虏的贵族军官们能换一大笔赎金。”在勒萨罗指挥水手救人时莫斯中尉凑了过来，他眼中穿蓝色制服的英国军官们就像浮在水面的金币，“我们的好船长尽可以嘲弄英国人作战的本事，但不得不承认他们在赚钱方面很有一套，沉默玛丽追击海盗，肃清了海域——甚至额外出力肃清了英国的海域，但王室并没有怎么提高大家的薪酬……”

然而大副是和船长站在一起的，“我们是为西班牙国王效忠的军官，而不是什么蝗虫般的德意志雇佣兵。”

莫斯中尉看向顶替了自己职位的勒萨罗，只能礼貌的赞同了他。

 

 

 

吉雷特副官的惨叫让年轻的军医一时无所适从，诺灵顿找来一捆纱布让自己的副官咬着，那位下手没有轻重的随船医生才得以继续进行包扎工作。

他的嘴里还存着腥咸的海水味，象征尊严的假发和制服破破烂烂，                                                                                                                        装着未婚妻肖像的小盒子和拦截者号一起沉没了，但至少他的佩剑还在他身边。在帮助吉雷特挨过清理伤口，包扎上药的过程中，詹姆斯·诺灵顿也不得不握住佩剑好为自己寻找力量。父亲更可能希望他死了，一个为国捐躯的战斗英雄，棺材上盖着英国国旗被埋进泥土，在他小时候在海战中落水，又被海盗救起后，劳伦斯·诺灵顿直白地告诉儿子他宁可他死了，从那之后，诺灵顿知道自己永远没办法坦然面对失败，而现在他又是海上屠夫的手下败将了，如果有一把手枪，他会立马结束自己的生命，但现在船长必须要为其它活着的船员做出表率，他们的家人或许并不希望他们为荣誉而死。

西班牙人终于帮吉雷特包扎完毕，副官因剧烈的疼痛出了满头汗，诺灵顿憎恨自己几乎毫发无伤的身体，他觉得疼痛或许能缓解挫败和低落，但最终他还是对沉默玛丽号的船医表示了感谢，年轻人似乎听得懂英语，向被俘虏的英国上尉点头回应。

“拦截者号的船长，詹姆斯·诺灵顿上尉。”一个口音浓重的西班牙军官点了他的名字，“带着你的手下们到甲板上列队。”

诺灵顿想起酷烈的阳光和军官们流着血的伤口，“他们需要救治和休息。”他站起来，和那位傲慢的军官面对面，丝毫不打算退让。

“您倒是毫发无伤。”他没想到会被对方这样讽刺，愤怒地握紧了拳头。

“在沉默玛丽号上，一切都要听从船长的命令。但我要提醒您，萨拉查将军不会容忍您尊严十足的态度，您和您的同僚们自然有权力做出选择，是立刻到甲板上列队，还是被绑在桅杆上晒一整天太阳。”

英国军官们排成两行，阿尔曼多·萨拉查轻蔑地扫过他们每一个人的脸，“你们已经向我证明了你们的实力和价值，但出于战场一般守则和人道，我保证各位的生命与符合身份与军衔的待遇。”

海上屠夫又走到了吉雷特面前，副官因为失血和暴晒身体摇摇晃晃，“挺起你的背先生，如果你还在乎最后一点荣誉的话。”虚弱的吉雷特在他高声的斥责中颤抖，而诺灵顿几乎要把牙齿咬碎，海上屠夫应该尊重军官，在他像训斥刚入伍的泥腿子新兵一样羞辱他们，然而托劳伦斯·诺灵顿的福，上尉有足够的和这种暴君式长官打交道的经验，他明白忍受在此时是最好的应对方案。

“我展示了我的诚意，作为战俘，你们会在谈判妥当后被释放，但在这之前，必须遵守西班牙人的规矩。”萨拉查在他们面前来回踱步，一众伤残的英国军官就像是被关进铁笼中的猎物，恐惧地盯着外面嗜血的狮子。

“现在上缴所有武器。”大副在船长训话完毕后大声发布命令。

于是战俘们只能配合，一个接一个地将泡过水的火枪和佩剑摆在了自己脚下的甲板上，诺灵顿的余光瞟到拦截者号仍在冒烟的残躯，他又握紧了佩剑，发誓要保存最后的尊严。

“上尉，请把您的武器交出来。”独眼的西班牙人来到了他面前。

詹姆斯·诺灵顿站得笔直，“我可以忍受失败与死亡，但不能接受侮辱。”


	12. Chapter 12

龟港的夜晚热气涌动，劣质蜡烛烧出的烟气一丝丝蹿到人身上，苍蝇成群，绕着准备歇业的鱼摊飞舞，瘦的像根刺的野猫潜行到老渔婆脚边，飞也似地拖走一尾臭鱼，猫在龟港是罕见的，它们的族群大多时间躲在缝隙中，但水手和妓女却到处都是，塞满了街道和吱吱作响的木板房，在消耗一夜朗姆酒后汗臭了衣服，接着把尿盆里腥黄的液体泼上街，娼妓们看不懂钟表，算着抽动次数计时，等鱼铺收摊时再度晃到街上去，把破而散的胸衣敞得更开，鞋底踩满污泥和排泄物也不在乎，压低脑袋，却将眼珠子向上转，又亮又油的嘴里吐出爱语和买卖。

当这些姑娘的手摸过他的胸膛和马裤时，杰克只能表示他是个穷光蛋水手，掏不出五先令，对上妓女的斜眼后，他开始认识到自己或许真的已经到了一贫入骨的地步——没有也没法子创造任何价值。

麻雀的眼线在热腻酸臭的空气中晕染开来，反而衬得眼睛更大了，疼痛也在周身扩撒。“伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长不能摔在一滩屎尿里。”他提醒自己，虽然短暂地回忆起阿尔曼多·萨拉查宅邸里的干净清洁来，但还是尽力控制住发软的双腿。然而当一只浑身是藓的白猫从面前溜过时，他还是差点绊倒，一扇向外推开的门又险些撞上他，门后并排走出两个女人——从暴露破烂的裙子看是下等娼妓没错，一个搀扶着另一个，都警觉地瞪着他，杰克咧开苍白的嘴唇冲她们表示自己毫无威胁，随后低下身子进入两位女士刚刚走出来的地方。

老太婆在陶盆浑浊的水里洗着手，当看见褐色的液体被洗成了猩红后，杰克倒吸了一口凉气，老太婆把他从头看到脚，没有说话，却用肢体动作示意他走近一些。

“omega？”她以十分确定的语气发出询问。

杰克暗自翻了个白眼，这个老太婆如他所料，果然长着一嘴稀豁潦倒的牙齿，估摸着不久后就会掉光，可他还是开了口“您或许能帮帮我……”

“是弄掉不想要的小崽子……”老妪在裙子上抹着手，说话时还漏着风，“还是要整点抑制剂。”她的手掌擦干后依然红红的，麻雀想起那些粘在腿上好久都洗不去的秽血——船上的干净水可比他要宝贵。

“勾起春情的引子?还是见血封喉的利器?”老女人紧盯着他发问。

“不知道为什么，我一直在流血，现在我受够了这样。”

然而他鼓起勇气的话只换来了老女人喉咙里的一阵咕哝，“哦，是这么回事，你给alpha生了个孩子没错吧？”

“这有什么关系？”麻雀心想，在明面上翻了个白眼，“大概有什么种类的草药，我不懂这个，但我想草药会有用处。”他告诉老妪，却对上一双浑浊却能明察秋毫的眼睛。有一阵杰克甚至害怕遭到拒绝，但对方叹了口气，转身去塞满玻璃瓶和陶罐的架子上翻找了起来，架子用低等木料制成，随着老妪的动作嘎吱作响，麻雀又开始担心起那些脆弱的瓶瓶罐罐会砸在地上让他无功而返了。“别让你的alpha再碰你，至少一两个月不行，孩子，你大概懂我指的是哪一回事，这简直是造孽，不该让alpha们随心所欲……”

他认为自己也是共犯，于是没有反驳，只等着老女人细细簌簌的唠叨结束，突然又想起了什么，杰克不得不暂时打断她，“当然，我还需要一些抑制剂。”

最终老妪把他要的东西摆在了他面前，杰克庆幸她没有准备再磨叽下去，但老妪露出黑黄的牙齿，喷出酸臭的气息，“这些可值不少钱。”她骄傲地盯着面前一排玻璃瓶。

“这个足够付了。”他脱下左手、上的戒指，知道阿尔曼多·萨拉查马上就要离他而去了。

看到黑珐琅面上镶嵌的大块纯净钻石和黄金包边镶，老妪的脸上满是贪婪光彩，但这光彩一会就在枯黄的褶皱中融化，她敏锐地指出了问题：“这玩意儿有价无市，一出手会引来麻烦，孩子，你得用银币付账。”

麻雀摸了摸口袋里的三先令，这还是他靠纸牌从赫克托·巴博萨手里赢来的，“一先令能换些什么？”他问道。老妪一听他这样说，随即向护住崽子的母鸡一样把玻璃瓶全部揽到了自己面前，“我恐怕你得自己熬过伤痛和发情期，去找那个搞大你肚子的alpha要钱吧，别浪费可怜老太婆的时间。”

杰克咬了咬牙，“抑制剂要多少钱？”

干枯的手指点出一支细小的玻璃瓶，“三先令，但绝对物有所值，足够你在搞来更多银币之前撑上一段，鼻子最灵的狗都嗅不出你的味道，更别说alpha们。”

“成交。”银币被拍在油腻的桌面上。

老太婆咬了咬银币后把他们塞进衣袋，“至于你之前提到的病灶，如果你本事大，可以试着抗过去，但这可不是最好的主意。”她又这样提醒杰克。

“看啊，太太，这可就是你的不好了，您要是肯发发善心，我就不用自己受这罪。”他只能把戒指重新带回手上。

“世上大多数人只认金钱，善良到足够上天堂的人根本没有几个。”老妪把剩下的药剂重新放回架上。

麻雀一出门就消耗了那为数不多的抑制剂，他太明白自己快要隐藏不住的omega气味，并甚至由此带来的麻烦。“得快点在其它船上某份差事。”这是他的想法，他需要大海和一点生计。舌尖味道古怪辛辣，液体从口腔、喉咙一路烧到胃部，当他把瓶子扔掉后，从暗处又窜出刚刚那只身上烂着的猫，猫儿闻了闻瓶子又闪进了黑暗。

“疼痛并没有那么难以忍受。”他劝说着自己，觉得适当的清洁会让身体再度轻盈起来。“最好能立刻找到招募水手的地方。”有些游走在灰色地带的航船热衷于弄一些年轻幼稚但肯出力气的家伙到甲板上，管事的会让来者签下自己的名字，麻雀的名字没有光彩，他会试着拐几个弯把字母写得好看，当被问起有没有在船上工作的经验时他会信誓旦旦地回答，“哦，这是自然的，迷雾夫人和沉默玛丽，您该知道这两位女士吧？一艘让英国皇家海军尊严扫地，一艘把西班牙小国王送上王位又把海盗们送下地狱。”当然他会被当成好吹牛皮的聒噪鬼，但总能混着骗着上一艘船，他会死在海上而不是流血的床榻上。

抑制剂在体内散开，但疼痛依旧，杰克把宽腰带勒紧了，压力带来了舒适，罗盘晃悠地停住了，麻雀熟悉眼前的景象，船长抱着胳膊站着，他是个黑人，不会被太阳晒得更黑，而想在甲板上糊口的水手排着队念出名字，这种事情向来是有经验的优先，于是他混在beta们之间。

“我的名字是杰克·斯派洛。”

 

 

 

世界的范围在缩小，但总有未知的空间寄存着神秘与想象，当看到他长久盯着那片特定的蓝色海区后，绘图的老人热心地向他解释道：“先生，那一片里的大部分还未经探索，没有得到一个妥善的命名，但大多数时候根据周围礁石的状貌，人们惯于把它叫做魔鬼三角，这个迷信的名字不适合写进我们精准科学的地图。”

“谢谢您，先生，您今天的工作到此为止。”于是老人摘下眼镜，快速收拾好自己的绘图工具后向潘沃罗勋爵深鞠一躬，现在这间视野极佳的办公室内只剩下了他们两个。勋爵屈尊降贵地给他倒了一杯马德拉甜酒，但卡特勒·贝克特一滴也不打算沾上嘴唇，他太明白这位爵爷曾经的手段，漫不经心地夸奖着他整理撰写出的文稿，一杯一杯地让他喝酒，直到酒精让抑制剂对omega气味的镇压失效，贝克特很早就绝望地明白omega根本不可能装成beta的样子，现在他反而懒得在平时刻意遮盖自己的气息了。

“最近公司的船只大多能保证正常航行。”他率先开口，把目光落在地球仪上，“也就是大多数逃过了西班牙人的屠杀。”这是潜台词，贝克特没有说出口。

潘沃罗勋爵自己喝了酒，从写字台后绕到贝克特面前，“所以说，我们的行动并非一无所获，海面上一场小小的败仗对公司也能构成积极意义。很多人不能理解我的手段，觉得应该集中精锐去对付沉默玛丽，他们还在暗地里批评我太爱护君主号，说出一些‘战舰的坟墓是港湾’的话来，卡特勒，你和默瑟先生对这些意见了解到什么程度？”

“大英帝国与东印度公司并非在加勒比海上挑起战争的一方，用武力来维护被损害的利益是在正式谈判前不可或缺的手段。从目前的情况来看，即使是一场小小的挫败，也让西班牙人不得不重新考虑对待我们的方式，况且最近并没有收到沉默玛丽出海的任何信息，推知那艘军舰或许在皇家海军的炮火下负了伤，进一步，这也向所有人，包括公司的董事和西班牙方面的高层传递出重要的信息，即沉默玛丽和她的船长并非不可战胜。由此可见，您的决策有着相当的正确性，而无论在何种情况下，针对一项牵扯复杂利益关系的决策，争论总是在所难免。”贝克特把思虑诉诸语言，但他可很是明白潘沃罗勋爵的决策，爵爷害怕一到任上就和西班牙人大面积交火，以至于让整片海域的正常贸易陷入瘫痪，让英国和西班牙的外交官们都不得安宁，至于君主号，贝克特确定那是潘沃罗出于私心的袒护，不想让她过早陷入过于难以预料的危险。

“你还是那么聪明，和十几岁时一样。”勋爵再度添满了酒杯一饮而尽，另一杯盛满甜酒的水晶杯被塞进贝克特手里。“关于阿尔曼多·萨拉查，你知道多少？”

他僵硬地攥紧杯子，没打算在这件事上妥协，他以为听了父亲和哥哥们的话，向给自己付出大笔赎金的爵爷好好‘感谢’一番，就能分享爵爷的头衔和财富，何况贝克特家的alpha们告诉他爵爷的老婆霍敦斯夫人病得要死了，结果他又被编织进了和萨拉查满是欺骗的婚姻，但他现在有完全恰当的应答：“他对海盗怀着刻骨的仇恨，但仇恨往往让他失去了对时局的理性判断，就像不停和自己影子搏击的鹞鹰，骇人的只有声势。”

“你父亲竟然把你卖给那个海上屠夫。”

“至少那是阿尔曼多·萨拉查还是海军之星而不是海上屠夫。”他想着，但这句话背后的隐意还是让贝克特再度把杯子放在了桌面上，公事以外，他不想和alpha再起纠葛。“虽然会冒犯到您，然而我不得不强调，这和公司的事务与利益毫无关系，但是如果勋爵大人愿意，我自愿代表东印度公司和西班牙的总督和海军上将谈判，詹姆斯·诺灵顿上尉和其他被俘虏的军官们……”

然而潘沃罗勋爵的言辞染上愠怒，“派出谁作为谈判的代表不是你能干涉的事情，西班牙人会觉得受到了侮辱，一个omega？肯定会让局面更难看，那些西班牙佬固执，充满了各类偏见。你听了哪些人的鬼话？觉得我会放任英国军官的安危不管？”

“比起固执，充满偏见的西班牙人，你也好不到哪里去。难道我没法子拥有自己的意见吗？”贝克特暗想，忍住把杯子砸在潘沃罗脸上的冲动，“十分抱歉。”他礼貌无比地认了错。

“卡特勒，把酒喝了。”alpha转到omega身后，爵爷对自己的下属下了命令，如同在命令自己的猎犬把中枪的飞禽捡回来一样。“你是有些不错的分析和意见，但千万别忘了，虽然新秩序在建立，但世界还没有自由到你想象的地步，alpha不会受制于omega……”这该是种警告，但突然被激起的幼稚自尊让卡特勒·贝克特坚决不碰酒杯一下。

随后那被纹丝未动的马德拉甜酒倾倒，污损了一摞无关紧要的文件，他四处摸索的手臂又碰翻了墨水瓶，“你当过海上屠夫的娼妓，但他不要你了，你又找上了默瑟……”他的肩膀被alpha狠狠向下压去，接着颈部因为粗鲁的触碰而颤栗，贝克特在浓烈信息素的钳制下意识到一切都与情欲无关，是赤裸裸的暴行，以展示力量为手段的羞辱，舆论骂潘沃罗勋爵怯战骂得足够多，贵族想要挽回他可怜的威风，已经陌生的身体强硬地从背后压紧了他，贝克特的脸贴在一片纸质细腻的文书堆上，alpha用自己的大腿顶着分开了他的。

“默瑟不会在乎这个的对吧？”

在扯开了他的外套后，上司把曾经属于西班牙海上屠夫的身体扭过来，就着伊恩·默瑟残存的牙印咬上他的脖子。

幸而手臂的活动是自由的，藏在口袋里毫不起眼的小型武器发挥了作用，他对上司持久的警觉被证明是对的。迎面相对时，贝克特有足够的活动空间抽出枪抵在上司的额头上，再威胁着他从自己身上爬起来。

“omega枪口里的子弹和alpha的没什么区别。”卡特勒·贝克特喘个不停，但持枪的手臂尽量保持着平稳，他的脖子一侧出了血。

“你疯了！把枪收回去，卡特勒·贝克特，凭你这种行为我可以送你上绞刑架！”

“如果您爱惜自己的生命，我也乐意当作一切都没有发生过，子弹对于我是足够的，您死了我马上了解自己。您的命换我的，并不是笔好买卖。”

“雷金纳德·潘沃罗是个外强中干，畏首畏尾的家伙，他害怕失去自己的地位和脸面，曾经害怕霍敦斯夫人财雄势大的娘家，现在害怕西班牙的海上屠夫和一把玩具似的小枪。”他知道这点，他成功了，勋爵黑着脸退后，贝克特安然离开时能听见他在骂他婊子，这一切都没完，他还要装成忠心的下属，在爵爷自认为平安喜乐的时候狠狠回击他。

 

 

 

伊恩·默瑟来告诉他自己被派去同西班牙人就俘虏问题谈判时，卡特勒·贝克特正在窗户边站着，海鸥在天幕里盘旋，有的嘴里还叼着新偷来的面包，热而闷的风鼓起窗帘进入室内，直涌到他们脸上。发白的手指死死按着墙壁，omega清楚自己现在看起来是怎样的，他是唯一必须承受夭折暴行后果的人，轻易被诱发情潮的婊子，或许说的不错，他的身体不为心智掌控而渴望着为他人侵犯，一切也许能怪罪到闷热的天气上，海鸥叫个不停，让人心烦意乱。

苏格兰人倚在床柱上，通身洒满淡灰色的阴影，目前为止，他还对omega的身体保持着新鲜感。“我想您该休息了。”他说着，“今天的确过于炎热。”

贝克特把发痛的手指藏进袖口的蕾丝，他学着像一份顺从的财产那样走过去，默瑟站直身子，开始对付他胸前一排黄铜纽扣，干涩的嘴唇贴上侧脸，“您闻起来有别人的味道。”

“我们没做。”他向丈夫坦白，猜测自己的话得到了相信。卡特勒大起了胆子，宽松衬衣中露出的手臂搭上了对方的肩膀，忠诚需要收买，何况默瑟能对自己的财产随意处置，一切都合乎法律与人情。

麻雀会用的那种方式，先是轻咬上唇，宛如口中含着樱桃，用舌尖舔舐、按压，同样不要用很大的力气，等着果肉自己绽开，直到被碾得糜烂，汁水滩成一片，但片刻后理智稍微回笼，贝克特惊觉自己竟然对默瑟做了这个，但在他稍微僵硬的时候，alpha开始愈发恶劣地回应他，等到唇齿相离，默瑟依旧衣衫整齐，略微发烫的皮质手套抚摸着他的脸，另一方面，alpha自己沉闷的脸上也多了相当的亢奋。

这时候他要是能对他说些什么或许会好一点，但那并没有发生，omega的天性让贝克特现在足够濡湿，默瑟连手套也用不着脱，默瑟拉着他，让他坐在自己身上，把两人考究的衣料压得皱皱巴巴，可能也没什么难的，贝克特撑住丈夫的胸膛，扯坏他的领巾，就像是骑马，他很小就学会了，甚至远比哥哥们出色，向两边折去的大腿夹住alpha的腰肢，至少他还没蠢到会弄疼自己，默瑟解开了自己的裤子，理所应当地向上顶弄，没有几下，omega的背就伏了下去，他的欲望颤抖着射出，弄藏了丈夫的丝绒马甲，但回过神来之后，贝克特没有让体内戳动的阴茎再度搅乱心神，默瑟念着他的名字扣紧了他的腰时，他带着一身粘腻的汗冲他笑，“我们不止是盟友对吗？”alpha问他，他没法回答，只能尝试着，用不甚高明的力道摆弄起腰来。

完事后他们喝起了白葡萄酒，在那之前，默瑟把吸满体液的床单揉起来扔到一边，贝克特咬着玻璃杯的边缘，但他突然想起小时候母亲反复提醒他这是多么失礼的举动，于是他喝光了酒后便撇下了杯子。

“至于西班牙人的事……”半响他开口。“他们该知道肃清所有海盗需要成本，而同我们共同维系海域贸易秩序却有利可图。”

“卡特勒，你的意见对我很有价值。”默瑟背对他翻动着一些牵扯金钱，却并不那么重要的信件，“在某些问题上，各国总有相似之处，西班牙人和英国人也有共同点，在他们之内，意见的一致的达成并非易事。”

 

 

 

孩子哭哑了嗓子，小而圆的脸胀起一片粉红色，她法定的父亲命令女仆让整件房子通风，这闷热狭小的地方连他自己也无法忍受，但医生坚持幽闭的环境对小婴儿有好处，卡琳娜·萨拉查被又厚又硬的襁褓捆得严严实实，乳母把幼小的女继承人抱在怀里，给她用凉水擦拭降温，然而她还是因为体内灼烧的高温大哭不止。

“听着，去把窗户打开。”萨拉查终于决定不再遵从医嘱了，卡琳娜自从接受洗礼后就反复生病，弱小的身体时而像是有用不完的力气，用哭声撕碎她所有仆人平静的夜晚，他一开始就不该轻信庸医的话——那医生确信卡琳娜是着了凉而不是为闷热的襁褓和高温所累，但在海外殖民地他还能期待些什么?

女仆不敢违抗海上屠夫的命令，之前玩忽职守的，曾和她们一起工作的黑人女孩和受伤被俘虏的海盗们一起吊死在广场上。

萨拉查自己接过了孩子，襁褓被松开了一些，婴儿试着伸出手去够他胸前亮闪闪的勋章，但一点点距离在她这里也被无限放大，好像要伸手触摸星辰一样遥远。杰克小麻雀希望他的孩子和星星共享一个名字，但他却在繁星茂盛的夜晚彻底没了踪影。孩子不哭了，蔚蓝的大眼睛周围红肿一片，萨拉查心绪繁乱，又把女儿送回了乳母怀里。

麻雀撒过许许多多的谎，唯一诚实的竟然是这件事，他以为他是在赌气，麻雀想要回家，告诉他还是个胚胎的卡琳娜属于海盗巴博萨，那个盗贼、骗子、天杀的海盗眼睛里填满了狡诈奸猾，但同样是一片蔚蓝，这就是麻雀唯一诚实的事情。军官自己认下这个女儿，但每一次看见她的眼睛，他就明白自己的爱情遭到了无情的愚弄，这还不能算是上帝对他最残酷的考验，愚弄过他的人再也无法愚弄他第二次了，他去教堂祈祷，疯了一样地拷问那些被抓获的海盗，但是杰克·斯派洛这个名字离他越来越远。

唯一的好消息是，沉默玛丽经过修整马上能再度扬帆出海了，而那艘该死的海盗船迷雾夫人，萨拉查得到了她的行踪。

勒萨罗中尉动作轻缓地走了进来，他在来来回回的仆人中间显得格格不入，“您的女儿非常漂亮。”他对自己的长官说，但看到那小姑娘蓝宝石一样的眼睛后，他又快速扫了一眼自己的长官，再回忆起教堂里那位同样漂亮但毫无礼节的omega来，最终大副迫使自己不要看上去那么忧心忡忡。

“多谢你，我的朋友。”长官回答他。按一般说话的套路，这时候勒萨罗应该继续夸这孩子长得像她的父亲，然而他明白有些话不该说出口，有些事不能点破，即使他对自己多年的好友和长官的婚姻选择颇有微词，勒萨罗还是知道不应妄加议论，尤其是对现在的阿尔曼多·萨拉查。

父亲又向仆人们交代了一些事情，随后和自己的下属走出了房间。

“最近有收到您家人的消息吗？”萨拉查轻松地问勒萨罗。

提起家庭和孩子，副官非常开心，“不久前我收到了妻子的信，我儿子阿尔曼多如愿进了航海学校，他喜欢大海，又想当个浪漫的骑士，我可没法法逼他去当个律师或是别的什么。”

“海上骑士，这很不错。”军官知道自己已经洗不去海上屠夫的名声了，他反而以相当开放的态度面对小孩子的雄心壮志。

他和副官默契地笑了笑，随后副官决定汇报一件较为重要的事。

“总督大人希望您现在去出席宴会，他的夫人和女儿都在等着您。”

现在总督夫人满心希望把自己的beta女儿嫁给位高权重的海军上将，十几岁的小姑娘一点也不喜欢萨拉查，更是畏惧海上屠夫的恶名，但那位高贵的夫人丝毫不在乎女儿的好恶，她总是乐于通过自己的总督丈夫，让上将和小姐在社交场合碰面。但不管这些事情，在勒萨罗看来，不给总督面子肯定算不上恰当。

“英国人走了。”在萨拉查长久的沉默后勒萨罗又说出了这件事，英国人来谈判，和总督大体在俘虏和贸易、私掠船的事上达成一致，但海军上将并没有任何放过一艘东印度公司私掠船的打算，他们充分交换了意见，再度陷入了僵局。被俘虏的军官们还得耽搁好一阵。

“海盗滋生英国佬承担着无可推卸的责任。但沉默玛丽不久就能出海，彻底扫清那些渣滓，西班牙人会给英国娘娘腔们做出榜样。”

“那位叫詹姆斯·诺灵顿的上尉，他屡次抗议……”

萨拉查不屑地开口，“我知道那个小子，是英国海军上将的儿子，还算有出息的公子哥，但他不会理解西班牙人的荣誉，我们得好好给他上一课。”


	13. Chapter 13

至少在岸上的时候，西班牙人才会稍微意识到战争也是可以带着礼节进行的，他们被当成珍贵的战利品四处展示，这或许是这个古怪偏执民族对礼节的理解。负责看守被俘英国军官的莫斯中尉时刻提醒着他们应该对自己目前的境遇表示感激，这似乎也在暗示海上屠夫之前的对手——那些没有得体军衔与家世的失败者们已经得到的裁决。但不管怎么说，他，海军上将劳伦斯·诺灵顿之子詹姆斯·诺灵顿，和他的副官吉雷特现在是一位西班牙总督的宾客而不是屠夫刀下待宰的羔羊了。

西班牙殖民地港口的街巷秩序井然，狼一样的士兵来回巡逻，平民们在看见他们这些失败者之后，对沉默玛丽的船长和长官们报以热情的欢呼，诺灵顿只希望这种公开羞辱快点结束，甚至看见伊恩·默瑟时，他都觉得这平时阴沉可怕的苏格兰人分外亲切，但最终的结果是，被俘虏的军官们有一半得以脱离西班牙佬的魔掌，可不包含诺灵顿在内。唯一让不幸的上尉值得庆幸的是他受伤过重的副官吉雷特得到了一点慈悲，能够凭着和议唯一成功的部分返回圣马丁。

和他同样被滞留的另一位西奥多·格罗夫斯是一位坚韧的军人，同时对生活抱着开放乐观的态度，他甚至和自己的长官开过一个玩笑，觉得他们这些英国人应该找西班牙佬讨要一些面包和盐，从而确保屠夫不会拿他们开刀，诺灵顿也只把这种略显不合时宜的说辞当成笑话，他脑中对“俘虏”与“宾客”有着鲜明的、截然不同的定义，无论如何，眼下的宴会还是给了英国军官在沉默玛丽号上不曾获得的足够体面。供应充足的各种优质葡萄酒、堆积如山的新鲜水果和菜肴以及女士们鲜亮的珠宝衣饰都在彰显着西班牙帝国在费尔南多国王统治下的丰饶物力，作为俘虏，诺灵顿不安地体验着这一切。

当上尉没有老实交出佩剑后，海上屠夫先是对他捍卫荣誉的勇气表示了赞扬，随后命令士兵将诺灵顿在桅杆上绑了个严实——在直面惨白毒辣的太阳时思考勇敢的代价。代价是羞辱和被晒得和农民一样黝黑的脸，尽管如此，西班牙总督的女儿还是不停地用羞涩目光扫过他，格罗夫斯告诉了自己的长官这一点，莫斯中尉向诺灵顿点明了同样的事，不过是出于警告。“想都别想。”中尉说，“那姑娘可能会嫁给我们的好船长萨拉查，您为了自己小命考虑考虑。”

总督的女儿一头金发，对于一般印象中的西班牙女郎来说有些稀罕，诺灵顿会想起他自己的未婚妻伊丽莎白·斯旺小姐，她也有蜂蜜般的发色，又比西班牙金发小姐漂亮一大截，但他可不能这样告诉莫斯，即使他发现比起沉默玛丽的船长萨拉查和大副勒萨罗，水手长虽然惯于狐假虎威，但有着更加灵活的原则，在实际上更容易打交道。也正是这位长官让他知道了萨拉查在私掠船问题上的寸步不让最终导致了谈判的僵持，诺灵顿想起他原本的生活，想起伊丽莎白和父亲该有的那种恨铁不成钢的眼神，他再一次决定伸张自己的权利，他与格罗夫斯在一众人里有着最高的军衔，他们应该得到尊重，应该被友好地释放，然而没有一点用处。

 

“萨拉查将军现在还没结婚吗？”格罗夫斯问西班牙中尉，喝下用同样葡萄酿的酒让原本的敌意柔和了不少。

莫斯一贯在人前礼貌谦卑的脸上闪过一丝不屑，他把三角帽压到自己眉毛的上边缘，“我们的船长大人为了一个出身下等的omega离了婚，又娶了他，谁知道哪个教堂里的神父肯干这样的事呢？后来那个omega给他生了个女儿……”

“所以萨拉查将军因为生了个女儿又要离婚再娶了吗？”格罗夫斯接着抛出一个问题，一向抱怨莫斯口音浓重的英语，但现在即使有其他宾客的嘈杂和管弦乐，他还是听清了中尉透露出的海上屠夫私生活片段。

诺灵顿听着两人的话，却开始鄙视起海上屠夫来。曾经他不太能接受卡特勒·贝克特作为一个omega去西班牙嫁了某位alpha海军军官，后来他知道那就是阿尔曼多·萨拉查。他对卡特勒的印象一直停留在那个聪明、安静但有时得理不饶人的孩子身上，小时候他对alpha和omega的不同没有深刻感觉，现在他可能明白了omega命运中无奈的一点，萨拉查因为卡特勒没能给他生个继承人而抛弃了他，这像是一个狂妄自大、有权有势alpha会做出的事。诺灵顿想即使他们结婚以后，伊丽莎白没有孩子，他也会一直爱着她。

“萨拉查将军在有些事上并没有多明智。”莫斯小声对吉雷特说，“他不想要那个beta小姐，反而把私生女宝贝的不得了，总督会觉得被冒犯，听说那个私生女病得要死了，船长为了她不愿意出席宴会，可要我猜测，大半原因是他更加喜欢omega……”中尉笑了起来，格罗夫斯也笑了，但诺灵顿却生出了莫名的反感，推己及人，他可不能容忍自己被属下在背后说三道四。

“或许萨拉查将军只是在尽到一个父亲的责任。”诺灵顿向莫斯指出这一点。

中尉眯起了眼睛，语气完全不像一个忠心的下属应有的样子，“但船长大人可不会因为您刚才的话对您表示一丝一毫的感谢。”

诺灵顿冷哼一声，反唇相讥道：“可是，中尉先生，您的长官又会对您刚才的言行有什么表示呢？”格罗夫斯示意长官没必要说出得罪人的话，但为时已晚。

他的话有的意料之中的效果，莫斯不满地皱起了眉头，但没多久他又换了一副看上去亲切的面孔，“是的，您完全没错，英国的绅士，我会提醒船长好好感谢您的。”

 

 

 

现在他踏足的这艘船叫坏姑娘，并不高贵的名字，灰色的历史，三十二门加农炮，总归是个小美人。

“杰克·斯派洛？”

听到自己的名字，麻雀抬起了头，强烈的日光刺痛了他褐色的眼睛，他把浓密的睫毛垂下来，计划着一会把眼圈描得更黑一点。

“是的，先生，有什么事情吗？”杰克问，不用强装出得体的口音让他的日子好过了不少。

“船长要见你。”来人这样说，杰克扫了一圈甲板上其它繁忙的水手和照常混乱的龟港港口，他们的坏姑娘还没有启航，想到这里麻雀有些不好的预感，法典守护人的名声最好不要殃及他，不然他还得灰溜溜地从船上下去，麻雀可不会演上一出造人哄骗、误入歧途的omega哀求着回到家庭的戏码，海盗本来也没有家庭。

“动作快一点。”他被催促了，于是放下手上的水桶和抹布走向了船舱。

 

“杰克·斯派洛？”

“是的，船长。”他回答道，把手背在身后，又把身体挺直。

“放轻松，水手，这不是一艘英国或者西班牙军舰。”黑人船长回答他，拍了拍麻雀的肩膀，虽然年纪小，但麻雀和船长几乎一般高。

“你认识一位叫爱德华·蒂格的先生吗？”

果然如此，他赞叹着自己的睿智，脱口回答道：“没有。”

“每一个海盗都听说过法典守护人爱德华·蒂格船长的大名。在我眼前的这位年轻先生，该是蒂格船长的儿子杰克，我没说错吧？”

麻雀又转了转眼睛，想不出更好的主意了，只能认下了这个身份。“你很像你的父亲。”船长接着说，杰克感到滑稽，但还没来得及反驳，就得到了一句令他不快的话语，“孩子，然而我不能让你在我的船上当水手，回去之后替我向蒂格船长问好。”

“船长先生，出海航行探险是我从小的梦想。”麻雀决定编造一些经典的、老掉牙的说辞，“我一直希望能跟随一位伟大的船长去探索海洋，去夺得海洋的财富和珍宝，请您……”

船长没让他继续说下去，“如果是这样，我更不能让蒂格船长的儿子跟着我出海了。”见到杰克不高兴的脸，他又安慰似的增了一句，“至少这一次不行，因为这一次扬帆时追求的不是财富，会让你大失所望。”

“每一个海盗追求的都是财富。”杰克肯定地回答。

船长叹了口气，深肤色的脸上呈现出不易察觉的复杂表情，“我一直尊敬蒂格船长，也就是你的父亲，孩子，如你所见，我是个黑人，和你一样年纪时就被酋长卖给了奴隶贩子，但蒂格船长的迷雾夫人号把我和其它几百个奴隶从运奴船，甚至可以说是将我们从是原本不幸的命运中解救了出来，你是我恩人的儿子，我可不能带着你冒险。”

“他总归不会知道我是个omega。”杰克想，他就是害怕让蒂格的崽子死在船上惹来麻烦，水手有千百种合理的丧命理由。

“蒂格船长的儿子注定属于大海。”于是他顺着船长的话说下去，他甚至想起了那些蒂格和海女神的可笑传闻，有些妓女喝上了头就喜欢吹嘘，她们也的确和多神教系统中的某些仙女一样放荡，“啊哈，我可是海神的血脉。”麻雀暗地里嘲笑自己。

“你该听成年人的意见。”

“我自己就是个成年人。”没错，足够成年，甚至生了个小崽子。

“你该记得我刚才说的，这艘船离开龟港后，追求的不是财富，而是继续生存的机会，假如可以这么理解的话，是尊严，海盗们的尊严，尊严要用生命维护，维护尊严无利可图。”船长苦心劝导着法典守护人的独子。

可现在糊涂的确是麻雀了，他想怀孕果然会减损他一部分的聪明脑袋，“我不明白您的意思。”

“加勒比海原本是我们的黄金水域，但自从西班牙的海上屠夫到来后，日子就越来越艰难，我认识的不少人因为他失去了兄弟、父亲和儿子，原本投靠英国东印度公司至少能让部分人活着，可不久前海上屠夫击败了英国人，他要毁灭的是所有的海盗，而我们可不能坐以待毙，从龟港出发后，还有另外五艘船是我们的盟友，独狼无能为力，狼群却又希望战胜狮虎。”

“阿尔曼多·萨拉查。”他念出这个从海上屠夫称号后分辨出的名字。

“没错，这是海上屠夫的名字，你最好记住他，因为像你这样的小孩子，会轻易被他撕成碎片。”船长或许是个不错的人，但现在在恐吓他，麻雀愣了一会儿，船长以为自己的话奏效了，他已经准备好让水手长把这孩子领走。

麻雀回忆起标记过自己的alpha，他恨他吗？苦苦思索却没有答案，他想打败他吗？答案昭然若揭。

“我的名字没有光彩，但海上屠夫的可不一样，如果我能为击败他出一份力，那么我也不会是一个无名氏，蒂格船长的儿子不会当一辈子的无名氏。”

于是船长彻底放弃了努力，“孩子，也许在不远的未来你会成为一个和蒂格一样的伟大船长。”

这倒没错，不过伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长的成功可不是靠模仿老爹达成的。现在他会当一个有价值的水手，学着去打败海上屠夫。

 

 

 

迷雾夫人好像真的被海女神的迷雾庇护，萨拉查再一次失去了她的行踪。加勒比海面飘着黑旗的船，他会一艘一艘捣毁，这些渣滓的船只中，迷雾夫人最为他憎恨，大海终有一天会重归纯净，而他总归会审问迷雾夫人上的每一个人，他会问出麻雀的结局。

滞留在陆地上仿佛成了一种罪过，不断有飞虫扑向他书桌前的蜡烛，他面前的地图被写画的密密麻麻，蓝色的海水被黑色的字迹遮盖了很大一部分，夜晚折磨着他，曾经却不是这样。

麻雀喜欢柔软的床，喜欢朗姆酒还有甜腻的法国点心，还对那种亮闪闪的小玩意儿们非常着迷，手上总是带着过多的戒指，褐色的头发在清晨总是四处乱翘，还有他鬼精的眼神，褐色的眼睛……

萨拉查都没注意到羽毛笔已经在他手里被折成两截，他的酒也喝完了，海上屠夫感到前所未有的困倦，右手被墨水污染而不是血迹。小时候在祖父那艘漂亮的船卡塔琳娜公主号上，老军人就吓唬他说海盗们都是黑心的恶棍，会把小孩子生吞活剥，当时他回答说他不害怕，他要打败他们，现在的夜晚安静犹如坟墓，海港半梦半醒，和他女儿出生的那个夜晚一样，可黑心肠的海上恶棍们会把杰克怎么样，一个omega，连猜想太过可怕，麻雀说他生来就是海盗，但他的同类却没有放过他，萨拉查完全有资格说那不过是一个寡廉鲜耻的、薄情的小骗子，年纪轻轻在床上却完全是个熟练的婊子，他死了，萨拉查反复向自己确认，他再也没有机会去向可恶的麻雀讨个说法，没人对他失败的人生给予任何慈悲。

卡特勒·贝克特和他互相憎恨彼此，英国人总是一样冰冷傲慢，omega诅咒他的欢乐在嘴里化为灰烬，这不恰当，欢乐在迷雾夫人炮击海港的夜晚化为了一床的血迹，又浓又稠，包裹着在其中哭泣的女婴。海上屠夫把头深埋在臂弯里，卡琳娜今晚睡了安稳觉，这总是一件好事，玻璃外的天空开始变亮，他疲倦地合上了眼帘，今天是沉默玛丽出海的日子。

黑暗里更多的诅咒缠上了他，父亲被烧伤的脸和母亲的哭号，他们把祖父尸体运回家那一天的惨白太阳，卡特勒·贝克特让他走开，他们的孩子成了被单上的污渍，omega的脸上却毫无血色，麻雀从背后搂着他，弄乱他的头发，逼他给他买酒喝，萨拉查感到安慰，海盗和猩红的夜晚不过是个梦境，未来不会那么可怕，梦和现实是反着来的，他甚至能感觉到麻雀的体温，那双手被珍惜地拉起来，从指尖亲吻到手背，杰克笑个不停，萨拉查把嘴唇印在他脆弱的眼皮上，直到漂亮的眼睛睁开，露出一片湛蓝。

没持续多久的睡眠就此断裂，沉默玛丽的船长，西班牙的海军上将不能懦弱，海上屠夫尤其不能。萨拉查就着逐渐明亮的天光开始整理自己穿了一整夜的制服，摆正了三枚勋章的位置，镜子里的军人身材高大，神态坚定，是他想要成为的那种人。

可麻雀不爱他。

海军上将不会爱上出身低微的小海盗，但阿尔曼多·萨拉查会，而海上屠夫会做得更决绝，他会用海盗和海盗船的残躯来埋葬自己被剥夺的童年、家庭和爱情。外人将看到的是海军上将和海上屠夫。沉默玛丽在等着他，他还要去和卡琳娜告别。

女儿总归恢复了正常的体温，她被乳母喂过，又被安置在舒适柔软的摇篮中，当萨拉查凑近时，卡琳娜发出一阵意味不明的咿呀向他伸出了手，孩子玫瑰色的手被父亲握住，她睁开蓝眼睛笑了，萨拉查只希望她长得像杰克多一点。可能是军官帽子上金质的装饰吸引了孩子，就像她的名字，女孩自小就喜欢亮晶晶的东西，她又把柔软的小胳膊向上伸，萨拉查有些明白他的意思，把自己装饰漂亮的帽子递给小家伙玩，窗外的天空完全澄明，沉默玛丽的船长要去履行他对西班牙和费尔南多国王的职责了，但卡琳娜咯咯笑着，就是不松开船长的帽子，女仆想帮他取回来，但萨拉查摆手示意她算了。

 

 

 

詹姆斯小时候曾经跟别的孩子学过几句脏话，劳伦斯·诺灵顿听到后毫不留情地鞭笞了他，后来他进了英国皇家海军，学到了更多类似的词句，也学会了在父亲面前装模作样，所以现在他会明白，向西班牙佬大骂什么屠夫、刽子手、婊子养的、怂货、王八蛋一类词语，或是侮辱他们的母亲和祖先只会换来更凄惨的命运。于是再又一次被迫登上沉默玛丽的甲板后，他只能压抑怒火，合理地向那位把屠夫称号当美名的船长抒发自己的不满之情。

“您这样做完全没有道理。”

“没错，我承认您的话，道理在您这一边，但胜利不在。”海上屠夫回答诺灵顿，莫斯中尉在船长身后嘲讽地看着他，格罗夫斯识趣地闭着嘴。詹姆斯·诺灵顿自信可以在辩论上赢过阿尔曼多·萨拉查，但在沉默玛丽号上，后者可以轻松把他的死亡归因于失足坠海，没准是其它更愚蠢的。

“绵羊即使见识过在多次狮子捕猎，它们也做不成狮子。所以，我本人可以抱着完全开放的态度让您，和这位格罗夫斯先生成为沉默玛丽尊贵的客人，你们会看到西班牙是如何清理海洋的。”

这种羞辱比鞭笞更过分，但诺灵顿没打算轻易献出骄傲，“显然照某些科学的观点，狮子和绵羊不会经常碰面，这可能不重要，但是如果您喜欢用动物做比喻，就该明白，狮子在捕猎时总是群体出动。而现在我只看见了一艘西班牙军舰在捍卫她的荣光，总督大人没打算扩充您的狮群吗？”

海上屠夫的脸阴沉了下来，“英国人总是喜欢逞一时口舌之快。”他面对诺灵顿下了这个结论，想到的却是卡特勒·贝克特，“但您得亲眼看着我如何独自取得胜利，这是您和您的狼群没有做到的事，可能不久后您会被释放，但在那之后曾见证过西班牙的胜利，将成为您一生中最荣耀的事，您的父亲，尊敬的劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将会对您的成就感到满意的。”

上尉气得涨红了脸，这时候海上屠夫朝船头举起了望远镜，“看哪，这是今天来送死的海盗。”

平滑如镜的海面反射着太阳光，只有威风拂过，海鸟四散逃离，诺灵顿现在可以看见迎面而来的六只海狼展开了阵势。

 

 

 

今天是个航海的好天气，几乎风平浪静，杰克在船长室里看过清晰准确的海图，知道他们要在这片临近魔鬼三角的海域里向阿尔曼多·萨拉查讨回海盗的尊严了。

坏姑娘载着麻雀和其他水手平稳前进着，魔鬼三角周围布满险恶的礁石，但船只在当前的海域里畅通无阻，海鸟朝他身后飞去。

“小子，你害怕了吗？”船长问他。

“为什么要害怕胜利？”麻雀自信满满，装出法典守护人儿子该有的模样，他再也不是一个脆弱无助的omega。

风向和海况没有帮助任何一方，之后发生的一切将完全是人对人的厮杀。

船长从大副手中接过舵，杰克站得离船长很近，所有水手都超船长站立的方向抬起头，但杰克在他们脸上看见的是各式各样的神情——并非所有人都对海上屠夫无所畏惧，这时候临近的船上传来一阵激昂的战吼，随后，勇气和呐喊像野火一般燃遍了阵线。

“升起旗帜! ”

船长的坚定勇敢的声音传遍整艘船。六面黑旗承载着造型各异的骷髅向云端奔去。

 

萨拉查再度通过望远镜扫过即将面对的敌人，随后他收起镜筒。

“海盗们想要击溃我们，想要收割我们的生命。”船长语气自如地对水手们训话，“但沉默玛丽是不可战胜的，我们从来未尝过败绩，今天也不会！没有怜悯！不留活口！”

西班牙士兵们举起武器高呼万岁，仿佛他们已经摘得了胜利果实。

“全员注意! ”勒萨罗大副下达了命令，“各归战斗岗位！”

“这是疯狂，但他们会赢。”格罗夫斯对诺灵顿耳语。

 

 

尽管海盗们在战前短暂的寻回了勇气，用乌合之众来形容他们或许有些过分，事实上还女孩的船长还试图将六艘船组成一个偏防御型的编队，但在海盗船上操纵大炮的水手们，比起敌方训练有素的西班牙士兵来欠缺了太多东西，在射击的精准度上尤甚。

他们的加农炮管烧得通红，在一次射击时被后坐力向主桅杆的方向推去，在水手清理火炮的间隙，沉默玛丽发起了回击，实心炮弹几乎将炮手拦腰打成两半，木屑四溅，被割裂的上半身在甲板上抽搐着向前爬行，又一枚炮弹袭来，在擦伤主桅杆之前削掉了一个年轻水手的半边脑袋。

但勇气多少有些作用，两艘海盗船从两侧接近了海上屠夫的旗舰，坏姑娘落在稍后的地方，她正在匀速向那位海上的女暴君靠近，摆出一个刺客的姿态。原本在坏姑娘桅杆平台上的射手掉进了海里，甲板上还留着他的半截小腿，杰克接替了他的位置，但一开始他有些大意，热得像地狱一样的掷弹筒式短炮的炮身立刻将他的手烫伤，他们越是接近沉默玛丽，面临的炮火就越是猛烈。

夏日的暴风雨来去匆匆，但沉默玛丽愤怒绝望的炮火似乎永不停歇。麻雀低低伏着身子用通条清理短小的炮膛，硝烟缠着他的全身。

船身突然剧烈摇晃，仿佛人的肋骨被战锤砸碎，任由空气自由进入胸腔。杰克不敢想象海水汹涌在船舱里汹涌席卷的场面，还好他们在甲板下层的水手依然让加农炮保持开火，他的脸在震动中差点贴上炮膛，地狱的烟气略略淡薄，麻雀知道自己或许该趁机敲掉西班牙佬船上的某个指挥官，然而在惨叫中更多的白烟聚集了起来。

“坚持住！”船长死死撑着舵，但他的声音很快断了线。

“操他妈的……”杰克骂了出来，不得已在模糊的视域中冲着对面甲板开了火，他或许打中了，因为不一会他就遭到西班牙迫击炮手报复性的回击，庆幸西班牙人精准的射击也在烟气中失去了准头，麻雀保住了小命，在把扎进胳膊的碎木片拔出后，愤怒地重新装填着弹药，接下来他面对的是加农炮，灼热的气浪四面八方涌来，杰克被仰面掀翻在地上，他抓着一根绳子想要爬起来，但随后又是一轮炮火猛攻，麻雀只能趴着，满满蹭着甲板缓解新旧疼痛，坏姑娘上只剩下满耳的凄厉哭号，想要登上沉默玛丽甲板的海盗们在对面火枪手的一轮齐射中砸向海面，杰克想要听见船长的声音，但当他看向船舵的位置时，却发现那里只是弥散着硝烟，却空无一人。

 

沉默玛丽的甲板上，甲板上下的加农炮手、迫击炮手和火枪手在紧张血腥的战斗中依然保持着专业的操作和高度的服从。这位女武神的主人时刻留意着战斗动向，只要他站在甲板上，士兵们就有勇气砸碎面前的任何敌人。

对面的迫击炮落在离萨拉查不远处，但上将甚至懒得去惊慌，仿佛那不是致人死命的弹药，而是春雨后的花园里一朵突然在脚边绽开的花。那一瞬间诺灵顿承认他是佩服这个西班牙人的。然而萨拉查转身瞥了瞥他和格罗夫斯，“绅士们，你们无需害怕海盗，唯一会损伤的是你们的假发。”上尉又愤恨地握紧了剑柄，他总归能保住它。

随后其他愤怒的士兵让炮弹向海盗船上那个大胆迫击炮手的位置轰去，一片白烟背后可能只留下一具稀烂的尸体。

“把他们都击沉。”萨拉查对勒萨罗下了命令，即使构成兵衅的许多白旗正在向他飘摇，现在海面上略微起了些风。

当甲板上的士兵前后忙着清理炮膛时，萨拉查巡视着敌人，骷髅旗上的烈火带给他安慰，随后他的视线又回到沉默玛丽的水手们身上。

“没有慈悲！”他对准备开炮的士兵下了死命令。

 

杰克在炮击的间隙匍匐到了船长的位置，大副和水手长都不知所踪，有人试图帮船长按压住腹部不断涌出的鲜血，杰克立马扑上去帮忙，他扯烂了自己衬衣的袖子，但被硝烟浸染的布料很快被绝望的猩红渗透，红色对麻雀来说过于绝望。

“您是船长，您得为了大家坚持住。”他对还在喘气的船长说。

女巫的罗盘，他的罗盘此刻正被将死之人的手无力握着，船长躺着，把罗盘举到麻雀面前。

按照海盗们规矩，新水手要向他们的船长上贡，贫穷的麻雀依赖他的头巾和腰带，只能在戒指和罗盘之间做出选择。他以为六艘海盗船足以打破那个alpha不可战胜的神话，他以为自己会拉着缆绳荡上沉默玛丽的甲板，“很简单，向我投降我就放你一条生路……”他会这么做，用枪抵着alpha的额头，但不会扣下扳机，就像他把他从巴博萨手里抓回来时一样的情景，戒指有别的作用，他要当着俘虏萨拉查的面，把这沉重的玩意儿摘下来。

“听着，这不行，杰克·斯派洛船长和任何人的婚姻都是违背上帝意志的，军官先生，把你的戒指拿走，因为我不同意……”就要这样说出没来得及在西班牙教堂祭坛前说出的话。

船长开口说话了，坏姑娘还没有彻底完蛋，虽然之前拿这个不指南北的罗盘开过玩笑，但他现在把麻雀的贡品物归原主。“杰克……”仅剩的船员把目光投向纤细的小海盗，杰克接过粘着血的罗盘，他的婚戒紧紧箍在左手无名指上，带来一阵阵跳跃的疼痛。

“现在就指望你了。”血沫从嘴里溢出，船长死了，他的手落在甲板上。

他站起来，茫然无措，又好像孕育了计谋，坏姑娘随着海浪摆动身体，杰克仿佛能感受到她的心跳，罗盘指向前方布满漆黑礁石的海域。

“魔鬼三角。”他笑了，到了这一步，死亡和新生都很简单。

但麻雀对黑色礁石中有什么一无所知。

 

 

 

这种胜利他父亲取得不了，至少是在阿尔曼多·萨拉查的年龄取得不了，更不用说潘沃罗勋爵。当海盗都被这样毫不留情地送进地狱后，他要想对西班牙取得战功，就不得不把自己刚才见证的一切亲身经历一遍，诺灵顿想要对未来保持信心，说不定赢得全胜的海上屠夫会把他和格罗夫斯释放回去，借他们之口在英国皇家海军中播撒恐惧，片刻后他又为自己这种懦夫想法不齿，劳伦斯·诺灵顿要是知道了，一定会狠狠鞭笞他的后背。

西班牙人欢庆着他们的胜利，他们身边的大海已经被他们亲手变成了地狱，滚滚浓烟中，仅剩的一艘海盗船亡命逃窜。诺灵顿知道这艘船的命运，他能看见不远处海域中大片高耸的黑色礁石，“魔鬼三角？这些绝望的海盗在那里生还的可能比直面萨拉查大得多。”上尉替海盗们考虑着，然而他想错了，伤痕累累的海盗船上传来了挑衅的声音。

“等等，船长。”

诺灵顿看见海上屠夫的身体突然僵硬，胜利的事实已经不能让他得意了，他的手在发抖，萨拉查从一名副官手中夺过望远镜，“是因为愤怒吗？”诺灵顿想，“他甚至没必要搭理那个手下败将，穷寇莫追，我就会这样做。”

“今天是个航海的好日子! ”

没有望远镜，诺灵顿只能看见海盗船瞭望台上一个瘦小模糊，但张牙舞爪的影子，“是个狂妄的小男孩，没见识过海上屠夫的恐怖。”上尉猜测着，那艘可怜的船和上面可能已经耗尽的弹药对沉默玛丽构不成什么威胁。

“现在就剩下我们了，很简单，向我投降，我就放你们一条生路!”挑衅的话语越来越过分。

“船长，他在我们的射程之内，需要开炮吗？”莫斯中尉同样听见了男孩的声音，他现在唯一需要的就是船长的命令，地狱显然正张开血盆大口，等待着最后的海盗们。但他的船长只是举着望远镜，像是被寒冰封住。

“向我投降，我就放你一条生路! ”声音在烟气里飘忽，飞鸟般轻盈的男孩从瞭望台上一跃而下，黑色的骷髅旗帜带着重生的荣光在蓝天中展开。

“这可是我见过最厉害的海盗。”格罗夫斯突然发表了评论，在诺灵顿还没反应过来时，萨拉查坚硬的拳头就砸上了格罗夫斯的脸，英国中尉被打翻在地，折断了鼻梁骨，鲜血满面流淌。

“不许开炮，给我追上他! ”

 

诺灵顿替自己的同僚止着血，他咒骂着野蛮的西班牙人，但抬起头时发现自己正和这艘西班牙军舰一起快速向魔鬼三角冲去，正对着他们的岩石缝隙和教堂的尖拱门有着类似的形状，但他确定在那后面的一片黑暗中等待着他们的不会是神的爱。

他放下格罗夫斯，想要冲到萨拉查面前，但强壮的西班牙水手拦住了他，“那是魔鬼三角! ”他喊着，掌舵的勒萨罗和水手长莫斯都被他吸引了注意力，唯独沉默玛丽的船长没有。

“全速前进，追上他！”他重复着同样的命令，勒萨罗只能执行。

“船长，我们完全可以开炮。”莫斯终于感觉到不对了，所有人都可以看到那艘海盗船似乎正直直地向魔鬼三角撞去，船长依然没有理会中尉，诺灵顿被两个水手拖到了一边，他同样为冒犯船长挨了打。

“从来没有船从魔鬼三角里出来过！”诺灵顿坚持着自己的看法，巨大的岩体逼近他们，上尉完全被不安笼罩，但西班牙人只遵从他们船长的命令，他的呼喊无济于事。

可能西班牙海军觉得一切都很正常，小体积的海盗船蹿得很快，她靠近了那个散发着不祥气息的隘口，船上的缆绳被抛向船外，诺灵顿这才注意到了另一滩凸出海面，但较为低矮的礁石，比西班牙的炮火还要疯狂，他参军以来从来没见过这种事，在学校里也不会有人教他，缆绳拖着海盗船，绕着那滩礁石完成了一个漂亮的转弯，现在两艘船的船头朝向相反的方向。

唯一逃不开魔鬼三角的是沉默玛丽了。

“急转掉头!”她的船长仿佛从某种巨大的震惊中回过神来，他从大副手中夺回了船舵，但这是船首雕像已经没入了岩石投下的阴影中，诺灵顿看清了那个小海盗的模样，看清了他在甩着罗盘时胜利者的姿态，萨拉查的视线也焦灼在他身上，但是诺灵顿而不是海上屠夫首先恢复了神智。

看管他和格罗夫斯的水手们此刻正惶恐地感受着一寸寸撒向自己的黑暗，诺灵顿一时意识空白，但他立刻在海水和未知的黑暗之间做出了选择，上尉拉着自己的同僚穿过大半个甲板，从船尾处跳进了海里。

莫斯中尉看见英国军官弃船时，他周围的一切都安静了下来，暗影蚕食着落在他身上的光明，英国人做了正确的事情，“弃船！”他喊了起来。

“您得等船长的命令。”一个水手提醒他，海盗船和英国佬逃之夭夭，他们的船长掌着舵，但无力阻止沉默玛丽扎进魔鬼三角。

黑暗完全包裹了这位女武神。

“去他妈的船长。”莫斯骂道，推开水手自己跳下了船，萨拉查可能会把他当逃兵处决，但他顾不上这些了，本能驱使着中尉向岩石缝隙处透出的光明游去，身后爆发一阵巨响，尖锐的礁石和船舱里的大量火药，可怕的意象组合，他只能不断向前划水，在他快要游进阳光下碧蓝海水的那一刻，火焰从背后将中尉拉进了地狱。

诺灵顿和格罗夫斯浮在海面上，呆呆地看着从魔鬼三角中倾斜出的火焰，感慨着命运女神的翻覆无情，海浪涌到两位英国军官的脸上，咸水呛进他们的口鼻，唯一的求生希望正停在不远处，他们冲着那艘船游过去，但体力正在不断透支，诺灵顿注意到了这艘海盗船的名字“坏姑娘”，可能这坏姑娘是他唯一的希望了。

“救命!”爆炸带来的热浪扑在他脸上，上尉继续往前游，把头探出水面呼救，对生命的欲望压倒了对荣誉的执念。

“救救我们！”格罗夫斯也开始冲着战损的船身大喊。


	14. Chapter 14

“他死了？”

“死的透透的！”

“他死了……”

水手抹开脸上的烟灰，又朝魔鬼三角的方向张望，“不可能活着。”他十分确认这一点。

爆炸声接连传来，杰克没有办法不相信，于是亲口承认了自己刚刚完成的丰功伟绩，“没错，海上屠夫死了，死的透透的。”

等到了他的这句话，整艘船爆发出了雷鸣般的欢呼。

阿尔曼多·萨拉查死了，和他为他生下的那个孩子一样，麻雀盯着魔鬼三角看了许久，直到一件件零碎破烂的物品被摆在他脚下，坏姑娘的船员们在向他上贡，他作为船长的地位得到了承认，他脸上被碎木屑弄出的伤口还在流血。

“我是杰克·斯派洛船长了。”

 

当船长混合着血液和烟灰的脸上扯出一个笑容，坏姑娘再度因水手兴奋的呼喊而震颤。死里逃生，顺带摘下胜利桂冠，海盗们的声音一时比地狱为沉默玛丽敲响的丧钟还要响亮，但还是有眼睛尖的注意到了碧蓝海水中的两个深蓝人影，他们中的有一些觉得复仇还可以更进一步。

“没有慈悲！”

“让这些王八蛋也尝尝枪子！”

“杀了他们！”

在海盗忙于叫嚣时，几条填着弹药的步枪已经对准了落水者，漆黑的枪口里名为复仇的恶魔蠢蠢欲动，不远处的礁石森林中沉默玛丽仍在燃烧。

 

现在就等着船长的命令了，麻雀走近那群急着端起枪的船员，他看到有两顶白色假发滑稽地浮在水上，“西班牙海军可不兴这个。”船长快速做出了判断，“还有制服，深蓝色的外套，看上去像鹅肚子的白马甲……”麻雀竟然有些想笑。

“救救我们！”两条可怜虫看上去似乎筋疲力尽。

“英语，这没错。”杰克船长听得出这个。

于是他伸手压下了身边一条枪的枪口，船员们不解地看着他。“西班牙佬就是这么对付我们的，射杀水里的手下败将，从来没有慈悲，现在咱们也要放他们的血！”他们试图让年轻的船长明白海盗们的深仇大恨。

“先生，先生，都把枪放下。”船长说，他通过快速的观察，确定英国军官们还能在水里漂上一阵，于是决定先给新效忠自己的手下们讲道理，“西班牙佬的血债要用西班牙佬的血偿，但那两条落水狗却是英国人，看样子是好出身的军官，把他们逮起来能换不少朗姆酒钱……”

这时候海里的人向船上的人喊话了：“我们是大英帝国的军官，带着诚意……”

麻雀恶狠狠地朝着声音的来向瞪去，“这艘船的船长正在表达一个重要观点，大英帝国的军官可以再坚持一会儿。”

“想想金子，先生们。”面对船员，他试着利诱，而不是做一个铁腕的独裁者。

 

 

 

暴雨下个不停，圣马丁许多贫民的窝棚被冲毁，与此同时，坏天气也让不少存在蔷薇木箱子里的丝衣发了霉。尽管一片凄风苦雨，潘沃罗勋爵订做的四轮轿式马车还是渡海到了他的手里，玻璃车窗采用了来自法国的最新工艺，可以上下调节，勋爵的鎏金纹章附着在黑色的车身。当这辆漂亮的车载着爵爷穿过他的城市时，所有平头百姓都能意识到他们是被统治着的，以及他们统治者所能拥有的权力。

虽然局势还在朝不利他们的方向发展，伊恩·默瑟带着一个差强人意的结果回到了圣马丁，这座城市中的谣言已经比臭虫还要多了，就连老得快要被封进棺材的人也被黑色的消息支配。他们相信西班牙的屠夫要从海上打过来了，但对潘沃罗勋爵领导下的东印度公司和国王委派来的官员，以及他们发布的每一条诏令中的每一个字都不相信，贝克特保持着一贯的审慎，但一系列从伦敦传来的命令让他明白自己的上司最近并不好过，毕竟谣言同样点明真到了那时候国王的贵族和帝国的官僚们会第一个逃走，甚至有些强征来的下等列兵也信了这种邪，他们中的有一些壮着胆子向长官讨要拖欠的薪水，结果被打得皮开肉绽后在雨里发霉。

潘沃罗勋爵手下的军官们引起了斯旺总督的不满，总督为此还发起了几场没有结果的争论，贝克特见证过一次，那位温和面善的总督斥责爵爷纵容暴行，有损王室脸面，说他手下的军官都是普鲁士人……而贝克特之后总在质疑潘沃罗会把这种普鲁士人的比喻当作赞美。

在沉默玛丽彻底沉默的那一天，城市上空的大雨稍稍减弱了威势，当爵爷才结束了和总督日常的纠纷，并苦于诺灵顿上将也站在斯旺那一边时，他那辆闪亮的新马车也遭了灾。

“天大的耻辱！”路边有个年轻人冲他喊叫，“连自己的军官都救不回来！”

隔着贵重的玻璃，爵爷把这几句话听得清清楚楚，他已经打算逮捕那位所谓的暴民了。

“耻辱！为什么不和西班牙人决一死战？”年轻人依旧不知死活，有一摊类似臭鱼烂虾的东西被砸上了车窗，虽然车窗只是粘上了恶心的污损，但随后爵爷就命令暂时停下车子，扈从的红龙虾们经过追赶和殴打后捉住了肇事者，并将他投入监狱。

这一切发生的时候英国人仍没有收到海上屠夫船毁人亡的消息，劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将想要赎回自己作为海军上尉的儿子，斯旺总督想要自己的未来女婿平安归来，雷金纳德·潘沃罗勋爵则意图巩固、甚至趁势扩大自己的权力，而卡特勒·贝克特蛰伏在黑暗里，在一切明朗之前不准备支持任何人，他正物色着适合为自己服务的私掠船长，这时候他频繁地想起杰克来，但又猜测麻雀已经习惯了一位侯爵的生活，在萨拉查的笼子里变成了一只金丝鸟。

 

 

 

“威尔，你为什么要这样做？”

“我知道我只是个卑微的铁匠，但我也有良心和荣誉，要不是师傅拦着我，我是应该去和西班牙屠夫们打仗的……”

“詹姆斯走了，你也要离开我吗？”

“不，斯旺小姐，为了您不再伤心，我干什么都愿意，我……我会把诺灵顿上尉救会来……”

“别说傻话了，威尔，我想詹姆斯回不来了，你不该意气用事，现在他们要吊死你。我再也不会有你这样的好朋友了。”

“我愿意用自己的命去换您未婚夫的，如果比起我他能带给您更多快乐的话。”

 

他笑出声来，暂时把那几页文件放下，“您从哪里找来了这位不入流的剧作家，给一位高贵的总督小姐和铁匠编造了这种事迹？”

默瑟的回答反而过了好一会儿，“如果这位拙劣的剧作家让您笑了，那么他在艺术上还有的救。”贝克特适时收敛了笑容，“当然，斯旺小姐想要支开狱卒放跑自己的铁匠朋友，但隔墙有耳，一切都被诚实地记录了下来。”

“然后你们逮捕了总督的女儿？”

“毕竟干扰法律的执行也是一种违法，斯旺小姐在这点上的确有错在先，她的错误同样在于以自己的身份和铁匠交朋友。”默瑟说出一部分自己的想法，接着透露了更多，“平民们过着蟑螂一般的生活，他们总喜欢在短暂凄惨的岁月里看到别人倒霉，总督千金和打铁匠的爱情故事总有市场，更何况千金已经定了婚，那群迷信的人甚至会相信，诺灵顿上尉在海上的失败是因为未婚妻在岸上偷情……”

“而他们不会怪罪皇家海军和东印度公司的策略。”贝克特接上了默瑟的话，“之前的一系列失败都被缩小，当所有人都认为一切不过是诺灵顿上尉和拦截者号的失败，而失败的原因仅仅是淫荡的未婚妻时，潘沃罗勋爵可以轻松维护他的地位。与其让不识字的平民被流言操控威胁我们的利益，不如制造有利于我们的话语来掌握他们。但是为什么您就这么肯定，替潘沃罗干这些脏活会对我们有好处？”

他实际想问的是为什么要站在爵爷那一边，在西班牙痛苦的生活中得到的宝贵教训就是不能在自己背后毫无支持时去做一枚冲锋陷阵的棋子。“我还以为和西班牙的战争问题会被首先考虑？”贝克特终于说出了这句话。

苏格兰人将指控伊丽莎白·斯旺的文件仔细收好，“一定情况下， 只要卖国得到的回报大于恪守忠诚，大部分像潘沃罗爵爷那种人会毫不犹豫地做出选择，一腔热血的铁匠只能老实把牢底坐穿。”

但卡特勒·贝克特知道丈夫回避了问题，即使总督小姐毫无过错，默瑟也显示了自己能让她身败名裂的能力，更糟糕的是，和爵爷反而因为这种行为被联系在了一起，自己反而被尴尬地晒在一边，他几乎没有像样的地产，空荡无依的金钱每时每刻都在消耗……

“我明白您的顾虑。”默瑟终于打算回答。

“但我不知道您值不值得相信。”

Alpha即使信息素淡薄，但残存在卡特勒身上的味道让他明白自己面对的仍是个alpha，“您也没有别人能相信了。”

 

 

 

麻雀的装饰品富足了起来，他把得到的诸多零碎小玩意儿都戴在了身上，海上酷烈的阳光把他的褐发晒得又干又涩，那些由船员上贡的串珠饰链，那根锋利的驯鹿胫骨现在都扎在发间，再好不过，还有一顶做工结实，适合船长的三角帽正戴在他的头上，至于英国人，那简直是两大坨金块，有水手向他建议应该称称两个人的重量，再跟英国皇家海军或军官富贵的家属索要等重的黄金，杰克看着高大的诺灵顿和格罗夫斯，心想就算只称骨架他都能狠赚上一笔，当然，最后法典守护人的儿子还是受了规矩，在弄清他们的姓名军衔后定了合理的价格。杰克隐约熟悉诺灵顿这个姓氏，应该是一个财富充裕的姓氏，而东印度公司更是富得流油。

眼下明月高悬海面，为了庆祝胜利，水手们痛饮朗姆酒，事实上酒量并不足以使他们醉倒，只是这群亡命之徒现在需要一个放肆的理由，而黄金们被绑在桅杆上，坏姑娘仅为他们提供了必要的食物和酒精。

“喂，英国佬！”摇摇晃晃的船长走向桅杆，手里的褐色玻璃瓶里一滴酒也没有。

“我们有名字，也有军衔。”

“但你们不能否认自己是英国人，想想，要你们一开口说的是西班牙语，早就被一枪，啊，不对是两枪崩了，这可没错的。”杰克说完又举起了酒瓶子，看样子仿佛在向军官们致意，但随后一个响亮的酒嗝破坏了船长的姿态。

格罗夫斯抬头看着星星，而诺灵顿把头偏到没有杰克·斯派洛的地方去了。“真的是你击败了海上屠夫萨拉查吗？”他带着明显的情绪倾向发问。

“格罗顿上尉，当然是我。”

“诺灵顿，詹姆斯·诺灵顿，如果您愿意这样称呼我的话。”

“我是西奥多·格罗夫斯。”

“好吧，好吧，西奥多和詹姆斯，干嘛为难喝醉的人？”船长晕晕乎乎的醉鬼像，诺灵顿觉得如果不是邋遢和肮脏，把头发洗干净再去掉丑陋的饰品，这个小海盗终归能收拾出一幅人样来。

“现在轮到你们告诉我，为什么英国当兵的会在西班牙船上，沉默玛丽，我是指。”

首先开口的是格罗夫斯，“海上屠夫俘虏了我们。”

杰克觉得这个回答无聊透顶，“先生，我总不会以为海上屠夫是请你们去做客的，你们是怎么得罪他的？”麻雀空出来的左手在两位军官面前挥来挥去，想要吸引他们的注意，又好像在试图以肢体动作为自己醒酒。

诺灵顿满心想着陆地，对海盗厌烦至极，“船长。”诺灵顿不得已吐出这个称呼，“在您面前的不是两个海上行吟诗人，我们不卖故事。”

麻雀咬着下唇，思索着回击的话，他突然记起自己已经是海盗船长了，“哦，听好了，对伟大的杰克斯派洛船长放尊重点。”他用左手抽出了别在腰带上的佩枪，虽然那不过是个样子货，已经没有弹药了。

“格罗顿上尉，我看到你翻白眼了……”枪管和他左手无名指上的戒指一起摇晃。

格罗夫斯感到非常疲倦，他的眼色随麻雀戒指上切割完美的钻石晃了晃，随后中尉开口解释道：“因为我们在最恶劣的情况下也没有放弃荣誉，所以出于羞辱敌国军官荣誉的目的，海上屠夫逼着我们在沉默玛丽号上见证他的胜利，然后反倒是您赢了。”

杰克叹了口气，作为“行吟诗人”，这两个家伙太糟糕，反而让他们适应军队。

“意料之中。”他又重复了一遍，“意料之中……”

“您的戒指很漂亮。”格罗夫斯在钻石与天上的星星之间构建了游离的联系，而诺灵顿明白跟海盗对着干会让他们吃更多苦头，他宁可格罗夫斯去确保所谓的麻雀船长不会用什么坏主意来整治他们。

但接下来格罗夫斯又问道，“是婚戒吗？”诺灵顿踩了他的靴子。

坏姑娘的船长退后了几步，“当然不，我不懂你们英国佬戴戒指的规矩，这是从一个……”他伸手把偏着垂下来的发辫放到了合适的位置，“一个西班牙寡妇手里抢来的，嗯，这就是我们海盗会干的事情。另外，有些人天生就和婚姻无缘，就像我……”好像是酒劲又上了头，麻雀继续后退了一些，直到稳稳靠住了栏杆，“就像海上屠夫……”

这时候诺灵顿把头转向他，上尉确定这句话有很大的问题，“就连海上屠夫都结婚了，还有了一个女儿，您让一位omega守了寡，又让一个孩子失去了父亲，虽然您的胜利实际上对您和您的船员甚至是英国都十分有利。”

杰克·斯派洛又感到恶心了，他把目光投向大海，却在一瞬间什么也看不见，而头顶的星星们一片璀璨。“诺灵顿上尉，您还真是位擅长编造故事的诗人啊，海上屠夫的女儿估计早就死了。”

“阿尔曼多·萨拉查是很可恶，但您也没必要诅咒一个无辜的小孩子……”

“她活着。”麻雀已经把下嘴唇咬烂了，夜色遮盖了小片血迹，“他妈的……”他骂了诺灵顿，“你知道个屁……”

军官一定是想要讥讽他，但船长把朗姆酒瓶摔碎在地，有几个忠实的船员靠了过来，已经掏出了刀枪，想要长一长坏姑娘船长的威风，但船长摇了摇头，笑着绕过他们，自己走到被沉默玛丽炮火挫伤的船尾去了。

 

 

 

他几乎连星星也看不见了，唯一想要干的事情就是赶紧摘下那枚被诅咒的戒指，和任何人他都无话可说。

他的皮肤干涩开裂，指环卡在无名指突起的关节上，怎么也卸不下来，杰克喘了口气，试图通过不断旋转指环摆脱它，但又卡在了手指相同的位置上，这会儿他的脾气更坏了，也使了更大的力气，结果反而是右手手心被划伤，杰克把手按在衬衫上干净的地方止血，罗盘垂在腰间，伴随着晚风不断敲打着他的腿。

“这也不该是由英国人告诉我，一定是个假消息没错，阿尔曼多·萨拉查还养着别处的情妇，他像对待卡特勒一样对待了我，那孩子死了，在坟墓里，死得透透的，和在魔鬼三角里差不多。”他确定这一点，但也确定自己从不知道坟墓或是魔鬼三角里倒底潜伏着什么，“萨拉查是个废物，他的船几乎立刻就炸开了花，真是没用……我还指望着他从那片黑石头里出来，满脸煤黑，再被伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长用加农炮击败……”

“我是坏姑娘的船长。”杰克在自言自语，此刻他似乎能感受到这艘船的呼吸和心跳，但这也是个坏姑娘，哭不出声来，不让她的老爹知道她究竟要什么。“得给这姑娘修补修补。”船长看着满船的损伤尽职地考虑，“小姑娘需要戴上绸缎蝴蝶结，需要抹上胭脂，等把王八蛋英国人换成金子，我就要去这么干……”

“我是这坏女孩的老爹。”他扒着残损的围栏笑了。“我得让蒂格看看她，但萨拉查不会看到我成为了多么伟大的船长，看不到我的新女儿，他要是从魔鬼三角里游出来，我就把他和格罗顿，还是他妈的什么玩意绑在一起。”

 

“您让一位omega守了寡，又让一个孩子失去了父亲。”

 

他试着让戒指在无名指上多停留一会，但手指关节却又肿又痛，等他感受到痛苦散去，星星们已经在天空中隐没了，坏姑娘的船员消化着干硬的面包在清洁甲板，新的一天，天边隐没在初生的金色光芒中，世界的尽头就该是这种模样，平静而酷烈，戴维·琼斯的鬼船就在那里游荡，鬼船被与死亡和绝望有关的一切吸引，而死在海上的人也跟随着鬼船，去往未知的世界。

“萨拉查没准儿会和那传说里的怪物，和海阎王争着当船长。”麻雀想着，“但这可不行，不然等我死了以后，他绝对不会给我引路。有些水手会和鬼船长定下他们想要的契约，萨拉查会在鬼船出现后让沉默玛丽开炮的，他是个无可救药的傻瓜，死亡能让他安宁吗?”

天空在晨曦中和海洋融在一起，一团团美丽的金色和玫瑰色，船长恢复了正常，他还是没有完全习惯发号施令，但看到诺灵顿和格罗夫斯萎靡不振的脸时麻雀感受到了权力的甜头，坏姑娘的舵在他的手里，在赎金到来之前，这姑娘必须要补充些必要物资了。

“全速前进，驶向龟港！”

他们面前是晃动飘渺的玫瑰色世界，红色在这时显得充满希望，太阳上移，原本的光线暗弱下去，坏姑娘对面是一个契而不舍的追求者，但绝不是晨曦把她的帆染红。

“船长！”海盗们也发现了。

安妮女王复仇号劈开晨光迎面而来，坏姑娘紧张了起来。

船长用伤痕累累的手指打开罗盘，指针没有划向龟港的方向，他看到盯着那艘猩红海盗船的英国军官们，夜晚是激起了他的矫情和伤感，但那艘船上可找不到一点慈悲。坏姑娘可以像伶鼬一样逃窜，但杰克渐渐意识到西班牙海军和他们的私掠船会怎么看待在魔鬼三角发生的一切，他靠自己和一船非伤即惨，几乎弹尽粮绝的水手们可耀武扬威不了多久。

麻雀飞翔于天空，但也在建筑的缝隙做窝。

“把这两位英国绅士放开。”虽然不解船长的命令，但诺灵顿和格罗夫斯还是被松了绑。

“尊敬的诺灵顿上尉，我为昨天酒后的无礼像您道歉。”杰克苦苦搜寻着在西班牙上层圈子里见识到的和蔼虚伪语气，“但我记得您提及我击败海上屠夫一事对英国的有利影响，这没错吧？我想这会是一笔好买卖。”


	15. Chapter 15

浓云在天穹堆积，雨水积蓄其中，不分昼夜地洒向人间，闷热与潮湿混合成一种极其病态的氛围，礁石般的灰云从不散去，海况一天比一天糟糕。渔船、商船和军舰都龟缩在港口，带着恐惧和无奈面对着来自天边的惊涛骇浪，所有人都明白，残酷的神灵控制着海洋，而他不打算向人类——无论是英国人、西班牙人还是流亡的海盗们展露一丁点儿慈悲。

漫长的雨水洗去了所有人身上的斗志，乐观的情绪和太阳一起被蒙上灰色，只有伊恩·默瑟和潘沃罗勋爵秉持着攘外必先安内的智慧，在和同僚的斗争中尝到了胜利的滋味。因为伊丽莎白小姐一时的任性妄为，他们有了从斯旺总督手里攫取权力的绝佳机会，总督阁下是位德高望重的贵族官员，但在自己的宝贝独生女身陷囹圄后依然和平民一样焦虑盲目，然而即使总督向东印度公司保证了绝对的忠诚，可诋毁总督小姐名誉的谣言还是随着雨水四处流传——灰暗潮湿，长着蘑菇的日子里平民就指着这个消遣。

劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将的日子也不好过，伊丽莎白·斯旺被众人之口肆意渲染的行为让这个老派军人对总督一家失望透顶，他认为即使自己的儿子詹姆斯没能在和西班牙人的战斗中赢得荣誉，伊丽莎白小姐也配不上他。总督和海军上将的同盟破裂了，有些人乐于看到这样的结果。

这一天依旧是雨水充沛的一天，随着朦胧的太阳沉入地平线，整个海港变得更加黯淡，卡特勒·贝克特迫使自己尽快熟悉那些和贸易与私掠船有关的事物，他在公文上的签名开始有了效力，但这还远远不够，总有一天，他会在文书和信件的末尾签上“卡特勒·贝克特勋爵”，像alpha和beta们获取的那种独立的头衔。

总的来说，默瑟是对他很是和气，有时候会亲自把葡萄酒从备餐室拿到卧房来，但贝克特猜测alpha认为让自己保持愉快有利于怀孕——这是种广为流传的医学观念，足以影响许多卧室里的行为。尽管殖民地湿热多雨，可omega对自己总是冰冷的腹中能长成一个孩子没有信心。相比之下，他更喜欢一个人呆着的时候，卧房按照他自己的意思装饰，有着明亮的窗户和不错的视野，现在窗外的风摇晃着玻璃，他可以在摆动的视窗中看到死气沉沉的港口。一片桅杆高耸的水域像是森林也像是墓园，不过在他的角度看来住不过是一框平庸的风景，没有载着财富的商船在这时候靠岸，也不会有什么西班牙的侵略军，没有任何有价值的消息传来，太阳完全消失不见了，只留下一抹的印记，以这淡黄色背景做衬的是一枚枣核般细小的影子。

女佣在他身后发出声响，她把手中一小片折叠起来的信件小心地递到贝克特手中。他在纸上首先看到的是伊恩·默瑟用中规中矩字体签下的名字，名字前面没有“勋爵”的尊称，然后贝克特才从丈夫简短的几行字中认清了局势的变化。

“斯旺总督今日下午因急病去世，上帝保佑他，斯旺小姐的恶名或许加速了她老父亲的死亡。国王指派了一位姓迪克斯的勋爵成为我们的新总督，关于这位总督，我现在只知道他是由潘沃罗勋爵向国王和议会推荐的。阿尔曼多·萨拉查和他的沉默玛丽号毁于爆炸，除此之外，从西班牙人那里暂时还没法得到更确切的消息。”

他明白了，现在命运之轮又开始上行，但未来仍然飘忽不定，默瑟得为这些事忙上一阵，他把纸张折回原样，“知道吗？”贝克特对女佣说，“再也没有什么海上屠夫了。”

“我们击败了他吗？”女佣问他，贝克特意识到这是个蠢女孩，他母亲就不会允许家里的仆人问过多的问题，但他现在没法对任何人生气。

“命运击败了他。”贝克特回答，但他自己同样恐惧着未知的命运。

雨越下越大，闪电在瞬间照亮了世界，但随后一切都归于黯淡，女佣没有问出下一个问题，她没有闲工夫去理解命运，而是依据恶劣的天气，想要替主人把窗户关严实，又一道突如其来的闪电把她吓得不轻，贝克特确定了她的愚蠢，他自己却把默瑟的信握得起了褶皱，而说不出其他话来，或许他该笑，可是他感到面部僵硬，再说，也不能让这蠢姑娘看见他笑。

轰鸣的雷声接连传来，“先生！”女佣突然惊叫了起来，“海上有艘船！”

贝克特讨厌一惊一乍的佣人，这个蠢家伙在害怕什么？海上屠夫和他的亡灵船吗？他还是走到靠近女佣的地方，但昏暗的天空和雨水的障幕让他什么也看不见。

 

 

 

黑色的巨浪在恐怖的雷声中拍上坏姑娘号的甲板，诺灵顿不知道这艘海盗船实际上受了多少损伤，但他确定要是再来上几个浪头，整艘船和船员肯定会被卷进海里喂鱼，现实比他估计的好不了多少，炮弹般的暴雨接连砸向甲板，仿佛海上屠夫阴魂不散，准备完成自己未竟的事业，那位小海盗船长现在可没有多少威风了，他虽然摆出一副和船员并肩对抗海浪的姿态，但比起船长，更像一只湿淋淋的鸟，再也没办法飞上蓝天，也没法施展将阿尔曼多·萨拉查送进魔鬼三角时那样的魔力。

“陆地！”坏姑娘的船长用他能使上的最大力气激励着船员，灯塔上方橘黄的光团似乎离海盗们不远了。

格罗夫斯建议长官回到船舱里，在他说话的时候，船体摇晃地厉害，大片海水当头浇下，几乎熄灭了中尉的声音，詹姆斯·诺灵顿幸运地抓住了一条绳索才得以稳住身体，陆地是他迫切的希望。

杰克·斯派洛是个好海盗船长，诺灵顿确定这一点，以他的年龄看很是狡猾，或是更褒义一点的——睿智。为了躲开那艘猩红色船只的追杀——诺灵顿被告知那是艘海盗船，不过现在为西班牙王室服务，她的船长和小船长有点仇，斯派洛船长和英国的海军上尉来了场看似互惠互利的谈判，诺灵顿没法拒绝海盗的条件，他想起坚实的陆地和陆地上会以友善对待他的人，他漂亮的未婚妻伊丽莎白，虽然父亲会质疑他作为军人的出息，但詹姆斯·诺灵顿就是想着那些。

如果彻底成了西班牙人仇恨和必须消灭的对象，那么对海盗来说投靠英国东印度公司也不失为一个好点子，毕竟西班牙人的仇恨和海上屠夫的覆灭已经证明了坏姑娘船长的价值，而诺灵顿答应杰克船长，以他的荣誉担保海盗水手们的生命，和他们爱戴的船长应有的待遇——作为东印度公司的私掠船长？或许是这样的。

惊雷几乎就在坏姑娘身边炸开，伤痕累累的船身被浪头举高，这股力量随后又将海盗们摔在甲板上，有可怜虫掉进了海里，但谁也顾不上救他了，海盗将大海视为情人，但此刻所有人都更思念他们的正派老婆，也就是陆地。

杰克船长不得不让一个更加强壮的水手替他掌舵，“坚持住！收帆！”在狂风卷着刺针般的雨点席卷他们时，船长仍试图保护他亲爱的坏姑娘不被海洋吞噬。好在陆地越来越近了，大海的怒气似乎也逐渐平息。

“上尉先生，我知道你的同僚到时候想的一定是先逮捕我们这群海盗，但您得信守您的承诺。”在他和杰克一道走到暂时平静的船舱中时，诺灵顿再次被提醒，虽然浑身湿透，但上尉感到灯塔火光正一点点将他温暖，雨水把小海盗拙劣的眼线和肮脏的脸冲刷干净，只留下奸诈狡猾的神情继续和诺灵顿确认着谈判条款。

上尉本应该毫不犹豫地给出回答，可和陆地一起离他越来越接近的还有劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将。

又一道漆黑的水墙迎面向坏姑娘袭来，诺灵顿什么都来不及干，就被巨大的力量摔到了船舱的另一头，小船长则靠着刚刚他用过的绳子免于这种难堪，他的船快要散架了，但他确信陆地离他不远。

“看看大海都能做些什么吧。”船长扶了扶自己湿透的头巾，看着海军中尉自己爬起来。

这时候如果有人告诉他，他被谁下了恶咒，诺灵顿会立马相信。现在他决定使小海盗尽可能地相信自己可以让这一船倒霉鬼不至于在岸上被吊死，至少所谓的杰克·斯派洛船长，伟大与否暂且不论，作为海上屠夫的刽子手，可不应该死得窝窝囊囊。

“他们在向我们开炮！”甲板上水手的声音凄惨而绝望。“英国人在向我们开炮！”

詹姆斯·诺灵顿就知道他突然想起父亲是有理由的，小船长狠狠地骂了句脏话，借着海浪拍击船体的力量把挡在自己和诺灵顿中间的格罗夫斯推开。

“您得尊重自己说出口的话。”他抽出了匕首，但此刻的诺灵顿早已丢失了佩剑，冰冷的光在他眼前闪个不停，“向您在岸上的同僚们去传个话……”

匕首离他很近，杰克·斯派洛也是，涌到上尉面前的不止是雨水的味道。

alpha成年后没理由分辨不出这种气味，“没准让omega上船引来了这场风暴……”

“抱歉，新增条款。”小船长的利刃贴上诺灵顿的脖子，描摹着下颌骨的形状，“您的额外沉默。”

 

 

 

他们等待着新总督到任时，谁都没想到詹姆斯·诺灵顿和西奥多·格罗夫斯会是先回来的人，有消息说他们还被西班牙总督扣押着，也有消息说他们不幸成了沉默玛丽的陪葬，但还没有人敢想象这两位军官在暴风雨肆虐的夜晚和海盗船一起抵达海港的画面，命运非常喜欢玩笑，尤其是那些关于杰克·斯派洛的。

麻雀有一阵发现英国牢房里的干草十分舒适，舒适到他差点忘了咒骂背信弃义的詹姆斯·诺灵顿。英国的大炮虽然没有再针对可怜的坏姑娘，但她的船员却在海军上将的命令之下被投入了牢房等待发落，他们中较为明智的那一些会选择辱骂那位海军上尉，而另一些则抱怨船长投靠英国人带来了牢狱之灾，但最明智的一些，早就在难得干燥的坏境中，伴着老鼠呼呼大睡了。船长自然应该是所有船员中最明智的，可正当他在梦里吃苹果的时候，红龙虾踹醒了他，麻雀骂了一句又被扣上了手铐，当他被拖过牢房间狭窄的过道时，还有几个坏姑娘的船员凄凉地喊着：“船长！我们的船长！”

几波不同的士兵轮换着，终于把海盗船长押解到了目的地。麻雀眼前是两扇深黑色的木门，风暴中海水的颜色，他现在可不怎么喜欢，士兵搜了他的身，拿走了一切危险品后谨慎地进门通报，透过门缝杰克瞥见了东印度公司垂下来的旗帜，想到那根藏在头发里的驯鹿胫骨，他又开始在心里嘲笑英国大头兵的工作效率了，这件事还没想多久，身后两双有力的手就把杰克船长推进了室内，他首先看到的是半屋子惨白的假发。

“尊敬的大人们。”杰克摘下船长的三角帽，向假发们屈膝，但他的动作并不优美，也从来不会优美，贵人们总是对他糟糕的仪态投以抱歉的目光，腹中空空的麻雀不小心晃动了一下身体，碰倒了身边半人高的瓷瓶，青釉瓶子周身布满优雅的开片，口沿和地步还额外加了铜镀金装饰加以保护，但防不了麻雀。

“你为我工作一百年也赔不起那个瓶子。”

麻雀看到一位高个子官员首先向他发话，“这个海盗叫什么名字来着？”上流社会总是喜欢假装记不住下等人的名字。

“杰克·斯派洛。”麻雀听到熟悉的声音。

“应该是杰克·斯派洛船长。”他善意地提醒卡特勒·贝克特，“坏姑娘号的船长和他的船员愿意为大英帝国服务。”

一个冰冷的眼神落在他身上，“恕我直言，船长阁下，您的船现在不过是一堆漂在港口的稀落木头。”指出他症结的人没戴假发，和贝克特离得很近。

“啊。默瑟先生提醒了我们，斯派洛，你只有很小的优势……”

高个子混蛋一定是个爵爷之类的东西，麻雀很确定，他为了自己和船员们的生命急着反驳道：“大人，并不完全是这样，诸位肯屈尊在这里，早就证明了我的部分价值……”麻雀晃了晃束缚双手的铁链，他看见圆桌中央高脚盘里满堆的水果，“苹果最好，菠萝最糟。”他想着，不由得朝前走了几步。

“别让这个臭烘烘的海盗靠过来。”为首的爵爷捂住了鼻子，两个士兵把杰克拉回原位，他的眼神盯在苹果上，可苹果离他更远了。麻雀现在倒是很感谢自己在牢房里蹭满全身的臭气，贵族alpha们总是认为omega就该香喷喷、甜丝丝的，而臭气熏天是海盗和平民的常态。

“您愿意为东印度公司服务，这没错吧？”现在盘问他的是卡特勒。

麻雀把视线从苹果转移到贝克特身上，他们之间还存在太多问题，“是的，我确定，至少别吊死我。”他能看见对方脸上不易察觉的微笑。

“根据詹姆斯·诺灵顿上尉的说法，把沉默玛丽号引进魔鬼三角，把海上屠夫萨拉查引进死亡的人是你。”穿着华丽军服的老头子把他从头打量一番，他的声音听起来非常严厉。

黑色的礁石和烈火在他眼前一闪而过，麻雀短暂地低头，看见地毯上展开的百合花，他同样看见了自己左手上唯一的戒指。

“没错。”

老军人转头和自己的副官耳语了几局，麻雀什么也听不到，直到贝克特走进他，“这些镣铐现在不必要了。”

“可他终究是个海盗。”矮个子的黑发男人提醒着他，但没有其他人反对，麻雀喘了口气，终于能自由地活动手腕。

“先生们，西班牙海军的骄傲被东印度公司的私掠船长抹杀，这不是命运的垂青，而是我们的胜利。”

虽然他一时没有理解贝克特的话，但是当卡特勒递给他苹果的时候，麻雀想的是，“哦，管他呢，反正这个苹果又酸又脆。”

 

 

 

黯淡的天空终于被染上湛蓝时，希望和生气重回世界。虽然这个炎热的地方基本上不存在像英格兰那样美丽的春天，但现在确实是这些海外人们的好时节。他们迎来了新总督迪克斯和他年轻美丽的弗朗西斯夫人，即使斯旺总督生前对他们很宽厚，但伊丽莎白小姐的丑闻抹黑了他们关于斯旺这个姓氏的记忆；同时，海上屠夫的利剑也不再悬在他们头顶，即使西班牙和英国在加勒比海的关系依然紧张，但谁都愿意相信沉默玛丽的覆灭是大英帝国全胜的信号。

在迪克斯总督的就职典礼上，所有头面人物都骑在马上穿越半个城市，平民们朝他们和为他们牵着马的士兵欢呼，鲜花和喝彩中，曾经像威廉·特纳那一类对什么都不满的人只好灰头土脸。贝克特听说那个冲动易怒的年轻铁匠学徒工得到了释放，有人甚至声称在老斯旺总督的葬礼上看见过他恬不知耻的脸，詹姆斯·诺灵顿要是早回来一天，可能还有一剑劈了这个人的机会，但现在对诺灵顿一家和东印度公司满怀怨恨的前总督小姐和威廉·特纳坐上了一艘去往卡罗莱纳州的船，再也没了踪影。在谣言认为这两个人要私奔之前，他们谁也没有这个打算。

独自面对着现实，詹姆斯·诺灵顿换了一匹更高大，也更漂亮的黑马，很多人朝他欢呼，但他举起来回应的胳膊虚弱无力。

“诺灵顿准将！”那些平民女孩朝他喊着，她们喜欢年轻英俊，但为爱情所伤，却依然取得荣誉的战斗英雄，他给了她们深夜的幻想。

“诺灵顿准将！诺灵顿准将！”姑娘们挥舞着鲜花一遍遍地欢呼，却永远不会知道自己认知的事实不过是虚伪的制造。

“向他们挥手。”贝克特提醒杰克，海盗虽然觉得很不自在，但还是照做了，他想起那些在西班牙的日子，叫费尔南多的小王子在自己的加冕礼游行上非常优雅地朝支持他的民众挥手，“这感觉很像王室。”他小声对贝克特说，感到虚荣心的满足。

“船长！船长！”其它的小孩子这样喊道。

麻雀听到后更殷勤地挥手，“要是‘杰克船长’会更好，但也不错。”

“至少没把我的事迹全部安在姓诺灵顿的头上。”坏姑娘的船长对朋友说。

“你得到了你想要的，确定你私掠船长身份的合同，你船员们的命。”

“如果弄翻沉默玛丽能得到准将的军衔，那我就是斯派洛准将了。”麻雀在话中避开了萨拉查和海上屠夫等一系列字眼。但在他知道英国人关于沉默玛丽之死的正式说法后，先是感到好笑，而后又在心里咒骂起伪君子诺灵顿和格罗夫斯来。

在西班牙炮火把他轰个半死时，他是个又脏又臭的海盗，但在用智谋击败海上屠夫时，他就成了为大英帝国服务的私掠船船长。

贝克特说这一切不过是文件上书面表达的问题。但说他从西班牙人手里救了被俘虏但仍英勇不屈的诺灵顿准将，并在他的指挥下痛击西班牙海军旗舰就很没道理了，“落水狗上尉的新勋章和佩剑都该是我的才对。”麻雀正是这样认为的。

“诺灵顿的晋升不止他一个人享受到了好处。”贝克特回答他。

杰克在马鞍上调整着坐姿，小姑娘向他扔花束时他稳稳地接住，并送出一个飞吻，“当然，这故事可能也不止您这一个编写者。”他把那些捆在一起的、颜色混杂的花朵们递给了卡特勒·贝克特。

“你的船会被修整改装，你确定还要用‘坏姑娘’这个名字吗？”贝克特接过了海盗的礼物，“她或许会成为加勒比海上最快的船。”

“该让船厂加把劲，把我的好女儿变成七海最快的船。”

这时候他注意到有个蓝眼睛的小姑娘，高高兴兴地坐在父亲肩膀上，朝着他挥手。麻雀的女儿是坏姑娘，坏姑娘可不姓萨拉查或是别的什么。

“不光是你的女儿，她也是我的财产。现在你可是我手下的私掠船长。”卡特勒·贝克特话里带着些许得意，杰克并不在乎。

“我们的女儿？”他边朝路边的小姑娘挥手边和贝克特开着玩笑，可在伊恩·默瑟的深棕色眼睛看向他时，麻雀有些害怕地闭上了嘴。

默瑟冷哼一声，驱马走到到他们前面去了。

“那个阴森森的人怎么总在你旁边？”

“什么？”

“就是那一个。”

贝克特有些明白了，“那是我丈夫。”他说。


	16. Chapter 16

在阿尔曼多·萨拉查和他的战舰永远葬身海底之后，笼罩着加勒比海的腥风血雨才算是消散殆尽，挂着黑旗的海盗船和在灰色中游走的私掠船又能大胆追求真金白银了。英国人和西班牙人艰难地达成了共识，今后他们必须友好、和平甚至是合作地从这片海域攫取利益。狂风暴雨终结在蔚蓝的天和澄澈的海里，世界的边缘不断在这种充满希望的蓝色里溶解，所有的人，要么成为未来的一部分，要么就被命运之轮碾碎，不可一世的海上屠夫就是命运女神的祭品，命运在这时候是卡特勒·贝克特的同谋，她偏爱杰克·斯派洛和詹姆斯·诺灵顿。在热带阳光明媚的日子中，后者循规蹈矩地当着准将和英雄，而前者也找到了自己的新位置。

伴随着权力而来的是财富，但金银不该只被投在奢侈的享受上。在世界越来越小时，更多蕴藏着利润的土地亟待开发，卡特勒·贝克特和伊恩·默瑟以及任何一个涉足新世界又有远见和资本的人，都很明白这个道理。他们的上司潘沃罗勋爵在新阿瓦隆地区购买了土地广袤的种植园，那些由黑奴播种、收获的作物在殖民地的土壤中成长，它们的主人由此获利。从种植园和黑奴中榨取的银子可要远远大于金钱的持有者从英格兰农民身上得到的，默瑟正打算这么干。

当他忙于处理公务和购置地产和黑奴的相关事宜时，贝克特用他们共同所有的钱替杰克·斯派洛修整改装着坏姑娘号。坏姑娘不再是艘海盗船，她的船长也不再是海盗头子，相反，杰克最近暂时驾驶着东印度公司的其他货船，成功地为公司运送了几大批货物。

 

“杰克·斯派洛，这个海盗目前表现的不错，连潘沃罗勋爵都称赞过他。未来大概会有利润更丰厚的活等着他去干。”

麻雀机灵狡猾，把自己隐藏的很好，爵爷要是知道他其实是个omega，就不会给予他任何称赞。

“他不是海盗。”贝克特在餐桌上纠正了丈夫的话，现在多亏了坏姑娘号的船长，他们除了天气和贸易有了新的话题，即使在这一话题下分歧总是在所难免。“斯派洛先生是我手下的私掠船长。”他强调着这一点。

默瑟不动声色地切开牛肉，血水从刀尖渗出，“并不是只有那些被烙铁烫上P字标记的才是海盗。”

但被烙上了P字标记后就一定会成为海盗。

贝克特同样看向盘子里的肉，和酱汁混杂的血水让他恶心，于是他放下餐刀，吩咐佣人道：“这肉的味道不对，换了它。”之后，他遵循着法国式的礼节，接过仆人用堑花银盘送来的葡萄酒。“我记得您曾经说过，在世界上我没有什么能够相信的人，可现在不同了，权力改变了一切。”酒也过于甜了，贝克特轻啜一口后再也没有碰酒杯第二下。

“是什么让您如此喜爱杰克·斯派洛？就是因为他把海上屠夫引向了死亡吗？”

“没错。”说实话让贝克特感到轻松。

“不过，那可是他和诺灵顿准将共同的功劳，诺灵顿甚至为打败沉默玛丽出了更大的力气，请您记住这个谎言，并相信它是真的。”

然而丈夫不想，也没打算反驳卡特勒·贝克特，

“无论如何。”默瑟说道，“我不认为那海盗值得相信……”

他站了起来，把餐巾丢在椅子上，贝克特能意识到自己的举动有多不得体，可他就是没有打算给alpha任何好脸色看。

Alpha任由自己受到羞辱，默瑟的脾气有时候的确足够好，“你会得到教训的。”这是他对自己omega的警告，也是劝诫。不过现下看来完全沦为了废话。

 

等贝克特把自己完全锁进卧室后，他忘记了肉和酒的滋味，只是反复想着杰克以有限语言描述过的场景——火光冲天，而萨拉查船毁人亡。海上屠夫对他冷得像快铁，现在炽热的烈焰结束了一切。贝克特反复用这个问题纠缠杰克，麻雀很是无奈，说他是个不懂句意但只会一遍遍学舌的鹦鹉。他还告诉贝克特自己是怎么从屠夫的魔爪里逃出生天的，这件事他反而讲的绘声绘色，好在卡特勒·贝克特越来越不相信追求真相的意义，他看重的是麻雀作为私掠船长的能力。

他把僵硬酸痛的身体投入柔软的床铺，分析着杰克出色完成的那些任命，那些由此而来且为数不少的银币。无论潘沃罗勋爵多么轻视omega，现在爵爷都没法无视他取得的一切，在默瑟那里也是同样的道理。尽管在知道萨拉查死后，贝克特对默瑟的厌恶与日俱增，他自己都不明白这是为什么，老实讲苏格兰人对他也并不坏，但他明白现在和以后很长时间里还用得上这个alpha，alpha们能做成许多omega们不行的事。

只有杰克是个例外，贝克特怎么也没法用像杰克一样的手段战胜对手。他可以对着地图和档案文献研究贸易航线，精确计算着利润，甚至是怎么在暗地里挤掉竞争者，怎么算计敌人自相残杀，即使成为军官是他早年一众不切实际梦想中最荒谬的一个，可他没法融入海军和海盗们带着硝烟味道的世界，那个世界的逻辑和行事规则排斥他。军人们在战斗中彼此交托性命，一起流血，相互信任，但在贝克特的世界里，忠诚永远是待价而沽的，按道理他连自己都不该相信。

女仆敲响了门，询问他有什么需要的，贝克特懒得回答，随后来打扰他安宁的是伊恩·默瑟，他不得不拿枕头蒙住了头，闷热也好过面对无休止的诘问。

卡特勒·贝克特想告诉默瑟他完全过界了，要是默瑟想私下养着其他情人，他一句也不会多问，就像他还是萨拉查omega时一个样子，以这个道理类推，默瑟也不能干预他的私事。作为omega他毫无优势，但默瑟一定得尊重他的盟友，也一定会看重他自己的财产。

海风吹开虚百叶窗，随后它又得寸进尺，胡乱翻动起贝克特堆满公文信件的桌面。他走过去，亲自收拾地上的一摊纸张，杰克想来已经迎着海风，载着东印度公司的货物踏上了归程，贝克特把那些被风吹落，但大多无关紧要的信件归类放在一边后，斯派洛船长亲笔签下的合同在羊皮纸堆中露了出来。

 

 

 

半圆形的月亮垂在海面，群星在夜幕中游移闪烁，照亮了海水、树木和人间楼阁。

杰克·斯派洛在蓝而清澈的光中转身面对他，“你看过她了吗？我的好姑娘？”

“事情很多，各类事情……”上司试图解释，他指的是蔗糖和棉花的生意、港口的税务、自己的私产和投资、黑人奴隶……一切让他得利的事情都让他繁忙，艳光四射的坏姑娘停泊在港口，贝克特甚至没来得及去验收他的新财产，因此让麻雀抢占了先机。

在翻过大半页数后，贝克特放下私掠船长的航海日记，他能看杰克用自己的名字把一处不要紧的空白纸面填满，“杰克·斯派洛船长”字迹流畅清晰，下笔力道很足，又不失优雅的弯曲和圆滑。“杰克·斯派洛船长”来回地重复着。

“不过，我还以为你要一直叫那艘船坏姑娘。”他反问自己的船长。对方只是回应了一声，随后开始在贝克特的办公室找起上等的酒水来。

“卡特勒，你真该好好看看我的姑娘，她现在整洁又漂亮，还有她那傲人速度，我现在唯一期待的就是她新生后的处女航了。”

贝克特为了自己工作环境的整洁，不得不给杰克拿出了白兰地，他听着夸张、戏剧化

但感情饱满的语气，肯定地断言道：“你是如此爱她。”实际上，他嫉妒杰克的这种爱，但对象并不是坏姑娘，贝克特自己绝无可能对任何人或物有如此的情感。“或者说只是船长的头衔让你着迷？”他提出了第二种可能，就像他自己隐藏起的对贵族头衔的着迷。“杰克·斯派洛船长”和“卡特勒·贝克特勋爵”，听起来是两个准备合谋的野心家。

“她就像个孩子。”杰克满意地咽下酒精，“我们都没有过孩子……”麻雀甚至在笑着。

“船只会像船，而不是其他的东西。”

变了语气的是贝克特，杰克仅仅在感受着白兰地的味道，“好吧，好吧，至少我很感激您让坏姑娘重新焕发光彩。”船长盯着那本目前在贝克特手里的航海日记，他还有些担心自己会在书写或语法、叙事上犯些蠢错误，“我还发现一件事……”他一只手撑着桌子，却伸出另一手感受着蜡烛附近玻璃罩的温度，“合法清白的生活并不是那么难。”

“应该说，违法堕落的生活里才会丛生各种艰辛。”

麻雀的手心热烘烘的，同事也喝腻味了白兰地，他还想问问贝克特有没有储藏种类更丰富的酒，“杰克·斯派洛。”他突然叫他的名字，“船长？”卡特勒又补上这个至关重要的称呼。

坏姑娘的船长停下动作，“先生，随时为您忠实服务。”

烛台被移到一旁，贝克特可不想它再被麻雀碰倒。杰克却以为他对自己写的东西不满意，但贝克特说的确是：“你和你的坏姑娘现在还需要什么？”

“需要大海。”在杰克这样回答时，他才刚上岸不久。

听到这个，贝克特有些想笑了，“你该明白，我说的事情是，需要用什么才能换来你的忠诚。”只有忠诚才能与信任等价交换。

可“忠诚”这个词并没有被曾经的海盗当真，“您可以把剑放在我的肩膀上，让我宣誓效忠。”杰克还在开着玩笑，他可没机会成为嘉德骑士一类的东西。

随后贝克特有些后悔自己说出来的话，“杰克，不管你怎么想，现在，你是我唯一有可能相信的人。”该死的，他根本不该主动揭露这一点。“我们的合作对彼此都有利，你可以把这当成一桩好生意。”贝克特试图把已经发生的事拉回正轨。

“先生，一切都好说。”他看见杰克拿出了罗盘，“可笑的迷信。”贝克特想着，杰克晃了晃手腕，指针跟着摇动，但在他看见最终结果时，船长飞快地合上了盖子。“只要有朗姆酒，一切都好说。”

他们达成了一致。

 

 

 

战争与和平的边缘，在权力和金钱的介入下逐渐模糊。更多人习惯于将前者视为一种用于满足、维护利益的手段，而不是最终的目的，荣誉在此过程中变成了代价高昂的附属品，游戏玩家对那些勇于冲锋陷阵棋子的奖励。

在加勒比海域，形式的规则在改变，西班牙和英国的争议被暂时搁浅，英国人对西班牙海军上将的陨落表示了深切的遗憾，而西班牙人在接到英国新军舰君主号下水的消息时，也致以了他们真诚的问候。

君主号还没有建立任何功勋，她更类似伦敦那些知名的戏剧女演员，完全夺去了坏姑娘的风头，就像詹姆斯·诺灵顿完全夺去了杰克·斯派洛应有的风光那样。但准将疲于应对君主号下水庆典上的一切交际应酬，比起出身卑微，还当过海盗的私掠船长，上流人士更加偏爱他。

迪克斯总督的妻子弗朗西斯夫人穿着明亮的姜黄色法式女袍，海军军官们像蜜蜂一样绕着她打转，他们手上的水晶杯里装着香槟，从盘子里拿出挤了柠檬汁的生蚝来吃，神采奕奕的脸上堆满笑容。潘沃罗勋爵自己的妻子在伦敦，他也乐于让这个漂亮的女omega充当宴会中的花朵，伊丽莎白·斯旺在社交圈子的地位被弗朗西斯夫人完全取代，比起金发、纤瘦的总督小姐，迪克斯总督的夫人满头浓密的黑发，丰满的乳房被胸衣托得很高，香水味缠着她纤细修长的脖子。任何明眼人都会发现，老丑的迪克斯和夫人是多么不登对，弗朗西斯夫人自己显然也是这样想的。绅士们喜欢用流言毁掉清白女孩的名声，却对真正的风流艳妇趋之若鹜。她在对待詹姆斯·诺灵顿时非常温柔亲切，准将制服的颜色和夫人娇艳的黄裙子非常搭配。

“海上屠夫一定非常可怕。”弗朗西斯夫人对她身边的绅士们说。

“的确。”格罗夫斯中尉回答夫人，他还记得萨拉查拳头落在颧骨上的感觉，好在眼下有香槟做安慰，“可怕极了。”

“我想，这也是诺灵顿准将成为英格兰英雄的原因。”而被提及的诺灵顿正在喝着酒，对总督夫人的话完全没有反应。

“诺灵顿准将？”

他走神了，他被拉回现实，酒精和苦闷刚刚占据着他，“抱歉，夫人。”诺灵顿说道，略微对女人弯下了腰。

准将勉强挤出的笑容也很迷人，没有omega会在得到那样的笑容后怪罪他任何事，“您建议告诉大家您是怎么战胜海上屠夫的吗？”总督夫人问诺灵顿，还让侍者给他们周围的一种军官拿来了更多的香槟和杏仁蛋白饼。

格罗夫斯拿起了甜点，紧张地看向自己的长官，诺灵顿的其他同僚也在等待着这位受人嫉妒的准将开口，可他想要的一切都不是这个样子，劳伦斯·诺灵顿看着他华丽的准将制服，什么也没有跟自己的儿子说，老军人深知制服和配剑是怎么得来的，劳伦斯没有怪罪儿子，也不打算祝贺他；海盗杰克说他是个落水狗，没错，再加上沉没的拦截者号，诺灵顿准将在面对阿尔曼多·萨拉查时取得的一切“功绩”就都说尽了，不属于他的荣誉被塞给他，铁匠带走了他的未婚妻。

“魔鬼三角就是萨拉查最后葬身的地方吗？据说那里燃烧着地狱的烈火？”有人迫不及待地问诺灵顿，是个半大的小伙子，长得很高，才刚穿上海军制服。“约翰，别把你脑子里怪力乱神的东西拿出来丢人现眼。”新手军人的父亲站在他身后，毫不给儿子留脸面，诺灵顿短暂同情了这个做儿子的。

“斯卡菲尔德中尉，我们可以听诺灵顿准将自己说说他的战斗。”弗朗西斯夫人斜着眼睛看向斯卡菲尔德中尉，这个人的年纪比诺灵顿大得多，军衔仅仅和格罗夫斯一样，伴随着迪克斯总督来到殖民地，想来是想寻找更多的机会，估计之后很难有太大的升迁，希望全被寄托在了他儿子约翰·斯卡菲尔德身上，可怜的小伙子经常挨父亲的打骂，他个人既不英俊，也不富有，更没什么社交魅力，总督夫人很是不喜欢他们，她想听的是诺灵顿的话。

但准将的酒杯像是被汗黏在了手上，“战争并不总是令人愉快的……”他小声说道，掩饰着自己的心虚。

“先生们，还有这位美丽高雅的夫人。”私掠船长插进了军官们和贵妇人的圈子，虽然很突兀且不和礼节，但弗朗西斯夫人一向喜欢长相漂亮的人，如果那个人再会说俏皮话，就再好不过了，她默许了杰克·斯派洛的行为。

诺灵顿侧身给坏姑娘的船长让开，好让他能取到一块撒了糖的杏仁蛋白饼，刚才那位斯卡菲尔德中尉和他儿子则看着杰克身上东印度公司水手的制服，和头上不搭调的头巾。

“事实上，和魔鬼三角有很大的关系……”

在杰克·斯派洛吸引了弗朗西斯夫人注意力后，诺灵顿默默抽身离开了，忧愁梗在准将的喉咙里，他再也不想和任何人说谎话了。

 

 

 

“您对那个私掠船长斯派洛太好了，为修整那艘破船花了公司太多的钱。”

“杰克·斯派洛忠心为公司服务，事实上，他的确为我们挣得了不少。”贝克特谨慎地回答自己的上司，“至于那艘曾经的海盗船，我以个人的名义出资让船厂改装了她。”

“卡特勒，omega们在婚姻里可没有自己的财产，默瑟先生对此怎么看？我可不想让自己的下属们陷入无谓的纷争，你该知道已经有人开始说闲话了，我们都清楚言语的力量……”

“勋爵，我只是在为公司的利益考虑。”他回答潘沃罗勋爵轻佻的质询，“那艘叫坏姑娘的船，加勒比海域没有任何一艘船能在速度上胜过她。”贝克特不自觉用上了那种杰克在谈论他心爱的“女儿”时的骄傲语气，“甚至是整个七海。”他想着，“公司和您都会有需要这艘船的时候，当然，也会需要她的船长。”眼前浮现起那片满密的签名，被来回重复“杰克·斯派洛船长”。

潘沃罗勋爵看向一群军官中站着的杰克·斯派洛，他不知说了什么，把弗朗西斯夫人逗笑了，她的胸脯随着笑声上下颤动，贴在雪白肌肤上的钻石项链闪闪发光，而迪克斯总督正带着不满走向自己的妻子，爵爷从弗朗西斯夫人的胸口收回视线。

“速度是个很大的优势”他对坏姑娘表达了微量的肯定，“总的来说，那位受你喜欢的斯派洛船长的确证明了自己的能力。我有一桩好工作要交给他去做，时间很宝贵，坏姑娘的快速对我有用。”

 

 

 

天还没有完全黑下去，没有什么能替他做遮掩，诺灵顿完全暴露在一天中最后的日光下，金色和玫瑰色并不能使他产生一丝一毫的愉快。

准将意识到自己永远没法取得阿尔曼多·萨拉查那样的成就，他稍加抗议，但最终还是接受了被编造好后分配给自己的荣誉，他，詹姆斯·诺灵顿，是个不称职的军人，欺世盗名的骗子，失败的男人，杰克·斯派洛，一个omega有着比他更多的勇气和智慧，海上屠夫是这个omega的手下败将，但他偷走了他的名声，诺灵顿甚至想找杰克好好谈一谈，可根本想不出得体的语句，他更深地陷于挫败，都没有注意到自己把酒杯带出了大厅。

西班牙海军上将嘲笑他是个失败者，是只绵羊，劳伦斯·诺灵顿让他好自为之，他有什么办法？有些时候，诺灵顿准将甚至希望让地狱把萨拉查放回来，好让自己堂堂正正击败他一次。

玻璃杯被思虑中的准将捏碎在手中，没有什么能为这刺耳的声响掩护。

“您吓到我了。”声音从他身旁传来。

“抱歉，我不知道……”诺灵顿最近习惯于为自己的行为道歉，现在他道歉的对象是卡特勒·贝克特

“这没什么。”omega回答他，准将注意到贝克特苍白的脸。

默瑟的omega对准将扯出虚伪的笑容，“您该去享受您的胜利。”这是个听上去滴水不漏的建议。

但胜利这个词现在只能让诺灵顿畏惧，“您该知道，我所谓的‘胜利’是怎么得来的。”

贝克特叹了口气，他看上去很不舒服，“胜利和荣誉不该成为您的负担。”

他知道自己没法在这个问题上争过对方，诺灵顿本身也没有这个打算，只是他发现自己无论出于礼节还是人情都不能再忽视贝克特糟糕的状态了，“卡特勒，我想说的是，有什么需要什么帮助吗？你看上去很苍白。”

“在热带地区，我会把苍白当成一种赞美。”

Omega没有，也不想接受任何来自他人的帮助，确定自己得到了足够多的新鲜空气后，他还得返回厅堂之内，诺灵顿知道自己得保持和已婚omega的距离，卡特勒·贝克特离开后他独自面对着暗蓝色空中的群星。

 

 

 

杰克船长正被迪克斯总督恶狠狠地盯着，贝克特当然明白自己的朋友已经干出的好事，他只能赶过去把斯派洛船长从不适合他的社交圈中拉出来，那时候麻雀手上还捏着一块奶油泡芙。

“你可没有多少时间调情了。”

“别生我的气。”虽然这样说，但杰克满不在乎，贝克特也没打算深究下去。

“我得简短地跟你说明一些事情。”他们找到了一个受人忽视的角落，麻雀安心吃光了泡芙。

这是笔好生意，利润丰厚，却毫不光彩，且时间赶得很紧，最终贝克特明确了自己东印度公司官员的身份，“潘沃罗勋爵希望你和坏姑娘能在几天后出海……”

提起海洋，麻雀变得高兴起来，“你要把这次看做是东印度公司对你忠诚的检验，那位勋爵委托给你了自己的要紧事，其他私掠船长会很看重这个。”他还是很高兴地听着贝克特的话。

“潘沃罗在新阿瓦隆地区有一大片种植园，而那种地方，谁都知道，没有黑奴就维持不了……”

贝克特能料想到这一步，他的私掠船长变了态度，“东印度公司可不能给击败了西班牙海上屠夫的英雄派这种脏活儿。”

“是詹姆斯·诺灵顿准将击败了海上屠夫，如果你能明白其中的道理，如果你对权力有更深层的理解，你根本无法拒绝这件事。”

把坏姑娘交给他的黑人船长就是被蒂格救了的奴隶，想到这个，杰克直白地说明，“但人不是货物。”

卡特勒·贝克特同样寸步不让，“潘沃罗勋爵的秘书会把这趟出海的详细事宜告知你……”

“难道你们没有其他能跑这一趟的船长了吗？”

“你的坏姑娘是最快的船，而潘沃罗希望他的奴隶能尽快投入工作。更重要的是，你是我的手下……”

杰克打量着他，又站得离他远了一点，“您想借我和坏姑娘增加自己的功绩？”

“那艘船也是我的财产，我有这个权力。”卡特勒的眼神也变得冰冷，他努力调整着自己的态度，“但我保证，你也会从中获利。”

“信任不是编造出来的，和英雄事迹不同，信任得在行动中践行。”

“你错了，卡特勒，我的忠诚得用足够的好处保证。”杰克换上了卡特勒的逻辑，他的笑容显得僵硬。


	17. Chapter 17

叛乱发生在深夜，但这一次自由女神并不偏爱她黑皮肤的儿女。

贵族圈子中一度流行观看熊与恶狗搏杀，滑腻肠子和热腾腾的脑浆被相信能点缀节庆。护国公克伦威尔和那群严肃的清教徒们上台后禁止了此项娱乐，但等到斯图亚特家的人再度戴上王冠，欢乐和斗兽的内脏鲜血又得以在不列颠播撒，良种狗也因此非常受绅士和老爷们的喜爱，可狗儿被血肉喂得强壮凶悍后，主人多少会在挥鞭子时感到胆怯，也正是同样一批绅士老爷，他们对斗犬的期待要高于黑奴，他们不曾想过后者能在没有锁链的情况下过日子——即使偶尔海上传来消息，说某某爵爷的财产因为他雇佣了无能的船长而逃跑，富有的大人们相信的也只是更粗的铁链和更利的鞭子，没人觉得自己的狗能理解自由这个概念，他们的黑奴更做不到。自由即使有颜色也不会是黑色。

当沉默玛丽的大炮对着坏姑娘的残躯猛轰时，杰克短暂害怕的只有死亡；但这一次，当海面上挂着又圆又大的月亮，而那些本该安分待在船舱里的“货物”赤手空拳地向他和他的船员们冲来时，杰克真正恐惧的东西更为复杂，更浅显来说，就是由他运送的黑奴们，他们和西班牙人不同，手无寸铁，毫无纪律组织，斗熊的狗儿们都比这些人受过更多的训练，但杰克•斯派洛船长害怕的正是这个。

他船上几个东印度公司指派来的人遭到了原始而残忍的屠杀，眼珠被扣出来，血糊糊一片，舌头也被扯断。潘沃罗勋爵的秘书告诉他这批黑奴售价不菲，黑皮肤的精壮男人能在爵爷的种植园里多活几年，也多下几年的苦力气，却没人告诉杰克——包括卡特勒•贝克特在内，干活的力气和杀人的力气有时候是一回事。然而值得庆幸的是，他们有火枪而黑人奴隶们没有。

船长要怎么办？海盗法典会允许他惩治叛乱者，但他现在不是海盗，黑人是他的货物而不是船员。显然，东印度公司的私掠船长，卡特勒•贝克特先生忠心的手下应该按照乔治国王的法律办事，可他要怎么办？黑奴们还没来得及从骂骂咧咧的种植园监工口中学会英语，他也不会他们的语言，杰克想起卡特勒，他的朋友或许会巧舌如簧，告诉这些背井离乡的黑人，总有一天他们会凭自己的努力过上好日子，可他就没这个本事，不能把黑的说成白的。最终船长遵从了贩奴船上的一贯规矩，严惩了为首的作乱者，杰克选择了更加慈悲的子弹，他自己的人，原来的海盗们动了手，尸体被扔进加勒比海，贝克特告诉他，船上的每一个黑奴都买了保险，伪装成疾病或意外都很容易，总之一定不能让潘沃罗勋爵亏损地太厉害。

“勋爵相信您会是位大有前途的船长。”秘书把杰克拖进这桩犯罪时这样说。

可是又是什么让杰克•斯派洛认为那位爵爷的意见和利益对自己来说是重要的呢？是因为贝克特蛊惑了他吗？杰克•斯派洛自己也说不清楚，虽然黑人绝望地追求自由，但被他们抢夺来的枪托还是狠狠地把砸坏姑娘的船长砸了个不轻，他们太过绝望，根本没有机会成功，可淡水和朗姆酒，那些外表平淡无奇却装满水手快乐的木桶也毁在了起义者的手上，杰克试图把这个当成一个不同情他们的理由。

 

 

 

黑心的生意人看出他急着需要补给，想要在麻雀身上狠狠地揪一把羽毛，这个私酒贩子在海盗重新横行的时候大赚了一笔，面对穿着制服的杰克•斯派洛他也没打算让步。

“那就让这买卖算了吧……”不法商人咧开嘴威胁杰克，船长都能看见他的金牙。

“您该知道一个名字，约什米•吉布斯？”

金牙被嘴唇盖住，笑容爬上商人的眼角，“是那个老伙计呀，孩子，我们不妨再商量商量……”

他很多年没见过面的杰克叔叔是第一个叫他有熟人好办事的长辈，叔叔告诉他如果有一天被抓住了要正法，报出他的名字能死得更轻松完整，当然，之后杰克叔叔又诚实地告诉小杰克他的影响力仅限于英国人之间，“小杰基，要是叫西班牙人逮住了，我可不知道是胡安还是卡洛斯下手轻。”这就是伟大的杰克•斯派洛船长成人教育的一部分，现在他反而用混迹在海军中的海盗油子、犹太私酒贩吉布斯的名字给东印度公司省了钱？这样想来，他又把船舱里关着的人考虑了进来，“或许有了朗姆酒，他们就不会造我的反？”当然，小船长自己也明白，他没有劝黑人们配合他工作的那种口才。

船没有他的命令没法开走，没有上岸的人加倍警戒着他们的货物，面对潘沃罗勋爵的财产，他们反而暂时成了主人，但他们惴惴不安，满心焦虑，仿佛自己正处于奴隶的地位。这就是杰克面对的问题，他知道自己在干的事有什么好处，潘沃罗勋爵和卡特勒都会满意，就像对詹姆斯•诺灵顿那样，他们也会奖励他荣誉，无论真假，只要他们愿意，理解了这一点的斯派洛也不再怨恨那位准将。与其说那两个人让他运送奴隶好试炼他的忠诚，不如说他们要通过一次次的练习，就像训练猎狗去抓捕狐狸，训练战马习惯骑兵的指令那样，试图训练出在海上为他们下苦力的奴隶——干符合他们，也就是东印度公司利益的一切，事情一目了然，奴隶作为一个集体是买来的，但作为一种身份，奴隶也是通过反复训练才培养出来的。

他曾经以为有多少种直接的权力支配关系，就有多少种类型的牢笼。萨拉查正是试图通过爱情，通过孩子来支配他，海军上将许给他很多好处，现在卡特勒•贝克特也再做同样的事情，或许他们在可悲的婚姻里向彼此学习的成果？第一次伟大的杰克船长一身轻松地跑了，萨拉查可能会把他们的孤儿叫玛丽或卡塔琳娜，这个小姑娘被生她的人无情抛弃了，她该觉得自己生来就是女侯爵，是西班牙的海军之星的女儿，是立王者的千金，和海盗没什么关系，因为现在斯派洛船长又认了个新女儿，为了她向英国大人和先生们卑躬屈膝。

所有的一切中，有一点尤其可怕，只要那些甜头暂时被兑现，权力就转移到了他的手里，往复几次，以狗和马的聪明都能接受的东西麻雀也可以了，他不是实现了自己想要的东西，而是恒久追求着他人想要他实现，却永远缺位的东西，权力就是这样操控他的。诺灵顿准将已经陷了进去，斯派洛船长发现自己正在陷进去。

罗盘指向门口站着计时女的酒馆，跟他上岸的手下乐于随船长开小差，朗姆是麻雀最好的朋友，认识吉布斯的奸商马上就要把朗姆送到坏姑娘号上了。思考诱发的气质让杰克不能很好地吸引酒馆女郎们，他只能就着有怪味的肉汤喝着酒，听见旁边的人在说些有关海盗的闲话。他们讨论的是赫克托•巴博萨，这可真是，杰克知道这里大多没什么靠谱话，可在他押送着愁苦黑人以讨好贵族老爷时，赫克托刚刚抢了一艘载满巴西黄金的葡萄牙船？——葡萄牙佬近来阔气起来了，是该救济一下穷苦的海盗；他还和安妮女王复仇号干了一仗？但愿事实别衬托的他这么惨，杰克脑中海盗的价值观又开始占了上风。

还是没有姑娘主动来坐到他大腿上，难道他年纪轻轻就染上了奴隶贩子的做派？亦或是这群精明的女人嗅出了他是omega？第二点到不可能，他偷了卡特勒昂贵的抑制剂，虽然不好喝，至少不会烧得胃痛，他的朋友结了婚，伊恩•默瑟再怎么难看也能帮卡特勒省去抑制剂的钱。

随他被招了安的海盗船员给他满上了酒杯，这滋味可不错，喝完这一杯，干完这趟活，杰克船长再也不会让可爱的坏姑娘变成贩奴船，贝克特答应过他，他同样相信是杰克而不是诺灵顿击败了萨拉查。“真是可惜，你原本不用给别人干活的……”卡特勒曾向他提出另一种可能，“如果真像你说的，阿尔曼多•萨拉查跟你合法结婚了，你就该光明正大地站出来要求他的财产，还会有个侯爵头衔，之后你想干什么都行……”

“我要是侯爵，你就得向我行礼了。”当时他是这样回答的，丝毫没有考虑头衔本来属于贝克特，可想而知他没有得到太多回应。

不过这也促使他反思，杰克知道自己没法一直假装得体的表现，西班牙贵族们可不会接纳他，但如果他没法迫使自己当个依附丈夫的侯爵，为什么现在又要学着去干好奴隶贩子的活儿呢？这是因为同情黑人的悲惨遭遇吗？如果船上满是老弱妇孺他会这么想，然而杰克早就确定了的是，他害怕面对那些被精挑细选出来的强壮黑奴，满身汗臭的成年男人不那么容易激起同情，杰克面对着这些人的命运，更多考虑着权力与支配并不明晰的界限。

杰克•斯派洛喝空了酒杯，自认永远是个糟糕的人，很多东西他没法直接面对，一艘跑得飞快的船就很适合他，可现在他跑不了原来那么快了，坏姑娘的船舱里塞满了黑奴。

 

 

 

比预计时间回来的要早，贝克特了解他的船，知道坏姑娘在不载货物时行进的能有多快，潘沃罗勋爵和他的君主号出了海，错过了刚刚抵达港口的黑色消息。

发生了叛乱，这是事实；东印度公司的船员惨遭屠杀，回程的人也的确少了一些；黑奴逃跑了，以上的事实很可能引出这个结果，因此是个合情合理的解释；但是全跑了，一个也不剩？坏姑娘机灵的小船长自有借口，那些强壮的黑人串通一气，事情发生在船员们最松懈的时候，大家猝不及防，损失惨重……通过组合事实构建谎言的做法，杰克才刚学会不久，从贝克特那里学到的技巧立马被用来对付贝克特本人。

 

“他在撒谎。”默瑟向自己的omega直白地说出了事实，他知道卡特勒•贝克特对杰克的喜爱与额外优待，毕竟已经有好事者在背后笑话他许久了，迪克斯总督甚至和他聊过这个。

“我没有完全相信杰克•斯派洛船长的陈述，不过，先生，您得承认一个事实，坏姑娘号虽然有足够快的速度，但并没有足够训练有素的水手，很多人之前不过是海盗，他们……”

“海盗终究是海盗。”

“您在指责我吗？”默瑟咒语一样的话让贝克特控制不住自己的脾气，“我知道您从来就不相信我的船长，但在这件事上……”却是他自己说不下去了，理由可以有很多，但事实就是事实，遭受了巨大损失的潘沃罗勋爵并不是个宽容的人。

“卡特勒，面对船上叛乱抵抗不力和主动放走黑奴面对着不同的惩处，而你的船长朋友很清楚这件事。”可在黑奴们的主人看来估计没有差别。

他们之间的气氛让周围的人觉得离开是很好的选择，贝克特和默瑟听起来不像是在讨论而是在赌气争吵。

贝克特自己找到了合乎情理的一点，“如果他干出那种事情，他只有上绞刑架的份，任何一个狡猾的海盗都不会选择回来，更不会老老实实地把理由讲出来！”

“因为海盗唯利是图，因为继续待在东印度公司有好处，谁知道他今后打算借公司的船自己走私多少东西？”

他也让alpha发火，贝克特反而笑了，“看来现在不理智的是您，默瑟先生，您在不停地用臆测证实偏见。”

没人干扰他们吵架，默瑟最终到了忍无可忍的地步：“杰克•斯派洛有胆子回来，因为他知道你会愚蠢地相信他！”

“我不会那样。”他几乎立刻回应了指控。

“无论您相不相信斯派洛，您都得承担后果，就像您自己承认的，他是你的船长。”

 

 

 

那只麻雀被铁链拷着，他或许预想到了这种结果，他在等着另一个愚蠢omega的赦免。阿尔曼多•萨拉查曾经就被同一只麻雀骗得痛不欲生，卡特勒•贝克特也被证明没有自己想象的聪明。

杰克不安地抖着铁链子，尖锐的声响把贝克特折磨得发疯，“和我的船员们没有关系，别把他们关在牢里……”他的话里带点抗议的成分，让人很容易相信他的无辜，相信他是个正派的船长。

“他们不会在乎你的船员们。”

然而杰克还是歪着脑袋，“那些黑奴都买了保险不是吗？”

贝克特确定自己要发疯了，“你想做个好船长，你想的只有你的船和船员，为什么就不……”他再次语塞，这在卡特勒•贝克特不常见。

“潘沃罗勋爵可以立即让我失去一切……”这可没错，等君主号返航之后，连默瑟都不会站在他这一边。

“可是毕竟有保险，那爵爷会得到赔偿的……”

“别打断我的话！”他骤然提高的嗓音让斯派洛船长停止了狡辩，杰克的话里蕴含着足够明确的意思，贝克特还没有傻到读不出这个。

他告诉自己要公事公办，虽然他确定潘沃罗勋爵不会给他很多与公事接触的机会了，但贝克特还是在深呼吸后组织好了语句，“那些黑奴是你故意放走的吗？”

坏姑娘的船长轻微翻了个白眼，“我想我已经把这件事重复了成千上百遍了。”

“成千上百遍的谎话！”他的眼睛里原本夹杂着蓝绿和灰色，现在完全被怒火填满。“你是个骗子……”

杰克第二次打断了他，“我不是骗子，你大可去问问船员们，猜测并不能决定事实真相。”

“失去黑奴的那位勋爵，他根本不会给予你，你的船员和你的船任何宽容，我知道他是个什么样的人……”

“但他的秘书告诉我已经买了保险……”

“你就像个蠢鹦鹉，不停地重复着什么保险保险，为什么不能说点别的。”他近乎是失态地喊了出来。

“因为你就想怪罪我，你觉得我连累了你，其实也没有什么，不是在起航之前……”

“杰克，我发誓，你要是敢再提什么保险，我就给你一巴掌。”贝克特说得咬牙切齿。

不称职的私掠船长这一回没有想着重复老旧的借口，“但愿您打得比那些黑人要轻些，您可以自己看……”他手腕上的铁链再次叮当作响，贝克特在杰克动手扯自己衣服的时候愣住了。

奇怪的事情是，他们会面总在晚上，有月亮做同谋，倒更像是幽会的情人。卡特勒的确看见了杰克身上的淤青，那是他编织谎言中偏向事实的一部分。

“很疼。”在感受到贝克特的手指后杰克抱怨了一声。

斯派洛船长纤瘦，但他的身体不会让任何人感到虚弱无力，肩膀到手臂处的线条紧实流畅，分布在皮肤上的伤疤淤痕也毫不减损美感，如果他在白一点，会很像那些在意大利出土，又经过清理的古代雕塑。

“你摸着我的时候就像alpha们一样。”

“作为alpha，我根本不会过着这样可悲的生活。”他替杰克把衬衣拉上，那些抑制剂让眼前这个omega毫无该有的香甜气味，但卡特勒•贝克特现在闻起来个热潮的荡妇，这不是刚刚才开始的，他该早留意到这种变化。

“会没事的。”反而是贝克特得到了安慰，船长一早就察觉了，他确定自己会得到相信，船员会得到释放，在omega们很好闻的时候，往往也是很脆弱的时候，杰克明白这个道理。他没有试图继续争议，他可太明白卡特勒喜欢什么了。

冰冷的铁缠在他的脖子后面，小船长把他推向墙壁，贝克特很累，无休止的争吵让他变成了这样，他不知道该怎么办，但杰克做的事没有alpha对他做过，他迫使他微微扬起头来，忘记那些和背叛有关的一切，贝克特灰绿的眼睛睁着，嘴唇也被灵巧的手指撬开。

“亲爱的卡特勒，你会相信我的。”麻雀把性当成享乐和达成目的的手段，而卡特勒则把同样的事当成非完成不可的任务，这一点上omega也可以轻易操控omega。

他的舌头弄湿了杰克的指尖，贝克特被迫吞吐着伸进嘴里的东西，另一只手，虽然被铁链束缚，但还是能够按压抚弄着他颈后的腺体，卡特勒可能没打算相信杰克，但也没打算挣扎。那些被得体穿着的衣服敞开了，大片肌肤裸露在蜡烛和月光都无法触及的黑暗中，麻雀在挑逗着他，嘲弄着他，学着alpha的样子，用牙齿划过贝克特的脖子，他们的大腿贴在一起，杰克动了动身体，上下磨蹭着那里。

“您硬成这样，后面也一定湿的不像话。”

“可恶的骗子，别这么对我。”

虽然费了一点劲，但杰克还是让自己的手滑到了想要的地方，那根该死的链子膈着贝克特的后背，与此同时，杰克越过亚麻衬衣，揉捏着卡特勒胸前的凸起，他确信，通过手下感受到的一点硬挺，和浮在耳边的轻声呻吟，卡特勒会相信他，即使不相信他也会帮他，麻雀嚣张了起来，是有人对他说过这样的话。

“是你想要这一切，是你想要抓住我，我该狠狠地上你……”

门被踹开，来的不止一个人，没有什么能为他们遮羞了，杰克不该干这件事，他把自己缠在了卡特勒的身上，士兵们来逮捕他的时候就像抓住小虾米一样容易。

“看看您都干了些什么？”杰克确信伊恩•默瑟这句话不是对自己说的，那些士兵坚硬的拳头和枪托让他直不起腰，随后他又被扯起来，卡特勒躲在阴影里，身体不断顺着墙向下滑。

“我可以解释……”杰克被拖走前听见omega这样说。

 

“我审问了坏姑娘号的船员，一个个分开来问，花了点时间，但完全值得。”

他整着自己的衣服，默瑟对他说话时好像从未看见自己的omega被别人抵在墙上亵弄。

“这些海盗都会上绞刑架，连同他们的船长。”

看见桌子上的葡萄酒，贝克特像是找到了救星，他一次喝下一整杯，但舌头和胃都没有一丁点儿感觉，对丈夫的话也毫无反应。

“杰克•斯派洛私自放跑了那群下贱的黑鬼。”

“我知道了。”他回答，依然在喝着酒。“他为什么要这么干？”贝克特不停地想着。

默瑟夺走了他的酒杯，确保omega在认真听他的话，“你的保证把这件事对自己的影响降到最低。”

卡特勒•贝克特失去了酒精，也恢复了些许神智，“您可以完全消除这件事对您的影响，现在，您要跟我离婚了没错吧？”

他接着说：“我什么也要不回来，我会失去一切。”    

一切都跟着沉寂下去，看来他猜得没错，然而默瑟却回答他，“别再傻了，卡特勒。”

“您要站在我这一边吗？”

“这不是什么阵营选择的问题。”

“为什么？”

“你不会相信我说出来的话。”

 

 

    

他看过那些描绘海盗生涯的小说，他也知道该怎么对付落网的海盗。

贝克特没法用蜡封住自己的耳朵，但他有办法整治唱出死亡与诱惑之歌的塞壬。无论再怎么不相信伊恩•默瑟，他都得认清杰克•斯派洛欺骗了他，还打算继续欺骗他，并把他像婊子一样玩了的事实。他依然是个幼稚、愚蠢又堕落的omega，但在仔细考虑后，贝克特发现杰克才是这样的人，不让他说谎话还不如割了他的舌头。麻雀干的那些事，在热度散去后只留给他无穷无尽的羞辱，杰克什么也不在乎，他把别人的爱当成蔷薇花，越过尖刺采摘花朵让他得意，这是他的游戏，甚至在花瓣还没有委顿之前他就没了兴趣。

但卡特勒•贝克特这一次不会容忍自己继续扮演受害者的角色了。他想到那些自己想要的东西，友情、爱、尊重和爵位，似乎每一样最终都是由杰克•斯派洛夺走的，这些东西在被夺走后还没有得到多少珍惜，现在他开始考虑杰克珍惜的是什么。麻雀让他放了那些海盗船员，他提起坏姑娘号就像自己的女儿，这个小骗子还声称自己和萨拉查没有孩子，现在贝克特也开始怀疑杰克自己抛弃了自己的血脉。

总之，那艘船，和船上捧他当船长的人。

“不能给塞壬歌唱的机会。”他不断提醒自己。

“您要做正确的事情。”默瑟的手放在他的肩膀上，贝克特把自己的掌心覆在丈夫的手背上，在那个海盗被带进来后他才松开，麻雀依然戴着镣铐，被红衣士兵死死抓着。

喜乐将在他嘴里化为灰烬，他只能做正确的事。

“把这个可恶的海盗拉过来。”

士兵听了他的话，而杰克•斯派洛还想要狡辩，“卡特勒，你不能……”地狱般的灼热铺面而来，士兵也能感觉到，他们随即加大了手上的力量。

在海盗窝里长大的人不可能不明白眼前发生的一切，“我不是，也不会再当海盗了……”杰克在求饶，卡特勒发现烙铁比他想象的沉重，士兵把斯派洛船长抓得更紧了。        

施于伤害也是一种权力，贝克特感受到了，惨叫仿佛能把他刺穿，毕竟他是施刑者，杰克离他又那么近，皮肉瞬间烧焦的滋味并不好受，呛人的气味也让他的眼眶被泪水充满，但杰克在整个过程中没有发出更多的哭喊。

 

接下来的事情简单多了，一个人的死亡是悲剧，一众人的死亡不过是数字统计。

“你要放过我的船员们……”他还敢对他提出要求，沙哑难听的声音像只乌鸦。

“他们把你干的好事招供了出来，对于你这个船长来说，他们不过是一群叛徒。”但愿遭人背叛能伤害他。

杰克的笑容惨白的像裹尸布，“屈打成招……”

贝克特没有给塞壬唱歌的机会，他向默瑟示意，随后默瑟朝带着黑色面罩的男人点头。

“你可以闭上眼睛，假装这是一场噩梦。”

他就是这么干的，在那些遭受羞辱的时候，现在贝克特打算教会自己唯一但虚假朋友最后的道理，等到君主号返航，这个海盗会死得更惨，但贝克特会有他的盟友。

海盗没有说任何话，士兵架着他那条溃烂的胳膊，他的头深深低着。

 

 

 

日子又变得不太平起来，这次到不是西班牙人，问题出在英国人自己身上。

那位春风得意的小船长完蛋了，他的船员们全部遭了殃。诺灵顿准将不意外杰克•斯派洛会重操旧业，但他没想到海盗的生涯会以这样的方式收尾，劳伦斯告诉他海盗都是贪财的混蛋，但黑奴们能给杰克船长支付多少贿赂？或许omega天生富有同情心也不一定？准将依然重视自己说出口的话，omega海盗船长解放了黑奴，这个消息足够让他震惊了。

海盗与否，在这时候，他觉得杰克做了正确的事。虽然杰克•斯派洛被东印度公司断定为海盗，被烙上了P字印记，但到目前为止这个所谓的“海盗”干过什么事呢？他把西班牙海军上将引进了魔鬼三角，做到了英国海军所不能的事，他凭借自己的能力和功绩被推选为船长，他给东印度公司成功跑过几趟船，他在自己船上结束了一桩罪恶的黑奴贸易，这就是诺灵顿知道杰克做出的事情，哪一个为东印度公司服务的私掠船长不比这个小孩子更像海盗？

他自己的生活更趋于迟滞，没有什么重要的工作，西班牙也再没能出一位海军之星供他打败，而有些真正恶贯满盈的海盗反而被东印度公司置于保护之下，这就是他每天都要面对的事实。他感到很无趣，失去未婚妻的痛苦都被这种无趣的生活吞噬，于是他找到父亲，说他想要回到英格兰——但愿和法国还有仗可打。劳伦斯很忙，因为炎热他摘下假发，剪得很短的头发全部斑白，父亲再也不是那个意气风发的将军了，他看着儿子，让他自己考虑自己的决定，不用过问他这个做父亲的。

劳伦斯可能也没力气鞭笞他了，詹姆斯•诺灵顿不知道自己该以什么情绪面对父亲的衰老，他至少应该等到亲手抓住爱德华•蒂格的那天，而不是现在。

现在他每天都能听见那个斯卡菲尔德中尉殴打儿子的声音，劳伦斯不会无缘无故地打他，但那个中尉把他刚入伍的儿子和其他新兵一起当成出气筒，准将甚至出手阻止过几次，他逐渐懂得弗朗西斯夫人讨厌斯卡菲尔德的原因了，omega们总是更加纤细敏感。不过命运之轮转速诡异，斯卡菲尔德中尉想要巴结伊恩•默瑟，好让自己升职，他乐于折磨那些坏姑娘号的船员，但在船长等着最后的处决时，中尉自己喝醉了酒，从岩台摔到了海面礁石上，他的儿子约翰•斯卡菲尔德第一个发现了父亲，那具稀烂的身体几乎是被铲子铲进棺材的。

伊丽莎白有时候会和他在那处岩台上散步，但现在诺灵顿不怎么打算去那里了，不过刚死过人的岩台的确能收获更好的风景，是诺灵顿无聊生活里的亮点。可眼前的场景有些奇异，一个臃肿的东西浮在远处，本来该是艘漂亮的船，成捆的稻草像是不合适的冬衣，被强行裹扎在她身上，这项工作还在继续，士兵们忙着倾倒焦油，可怜的船正是坏姑娘，诺灵顿认出她船艏塑像的样子，坏姑娘把他从魔鬼三角的烈火中救出来，他和坏姑娘一起经历过海上恶浪……

东印度公司的人把一切都当成生意，他们不会对船有什么感情，但准将还是决定问问这艘船发生了什么事。卡特勒•贝克特把酒瓶和酒杯摆上了办公桌，他很口渴的样子，在喝酒的间隙处理公文，但绯红的酒也不能让他脸上恢复一点血色。

 

“那是海盗的船。”他很不情愿地向准将解释。

“也是东印度公司的财产。”

贝克特不愿意说下去，“同样也是我的财产，我对她有一些处置权力，您不会反对吧？”

当然，他知道贝克特为坏姑娘做的那些事，准将开始感到自己同情海盗船的幼稚。

“我对斯旺小姐的事非常抱歉，但难道您为了这个爱上了一艘漂亮的海盗船吗？”卡特勒•贝克特永远有办法让自己更加刻薄，诺灵顿什么都不明白，贝克特宁可他离自己远远的。

诺灵顿不明白自己做了什么，引得曾经的同学如此讨厌，但他总不能公开质疑东印度公司官员的决定，他得认为自己和坏姑娘没有关系。

 

    

准将郁闷地离开后，一位文书给他送来了需要签字的材料，贝克特想要起身却做不到。他掐了自己一把，想要再喝点酒，他还要和杰克一起见证坏姑娘化为灰烬的场面，可现在做不到了。太阳的一半沉入海面，卡特勒•贝克特碰翻了他的酒，猩红浸透了那些海盗已经生效的处决令，仿佛有女巫把一根根针扎入他的腹部，他忍了很久，疼痛反而滋长了。

 

七零八落的红龙虾追着小海盗跑，贝克特没能把他打垮，直到那处开阔的岩台，现在他可以看见他的好女儿，星点的火光不断向上窜着。

“杰克•斯派洛！”闻声赶来的准将和士兵们站在一起，他想要拔剑，但最终没有动手。

詹姆斯•诺灵顿知道小海盗身后獠牙般礁石的险恶，如同缩小了的魔鬼三角。

 

他不能哭出来，可实在是太疼了，更可怕的是，这种疼痛并不陌生，皮肉烧焦味好像还在他周围，贝克特不由得干呕起来，他庆幸自己还没有流血，还没有把自己弄得糟糕污秽。

 

刺刀围成一圈，在杰克面前不断收缩，“这是伟大的一天……”他看着这些要抓捕、杀掉他的人，好像忘记了自己那条凄惨的胳膊，被咬的酸痛的牙齿龇着。

“杰克，这不是伟大的一天。”诺灵顿走到了最前面，压下士兵们的枪口。

顺着焦油，火苗迅速高涨，准将能看见，杰克没有回头，却知道发生了什么。

“因为你们差点抓住了杰克•斯派洛船长！”

海盗避开了那些礁石，但他无处可去，         诺灵顿顺着杰克坠落的身体，一直看到雪白的浪花绽开在金色的海水里。

没有一丝风，但坏姑娘上的火势依然很大。

准将闭上眼睛，又睁开，“得抓住这个海盗！”他下了命令，“要抓活的！”

但愿沉默玛丽在地狱里能和坏姑娘作伴，她们死得很相似，她们的船长也是，这回准将的命令没法生效，他只是在执行法律，杰克•斯派洛应该等着法律审判，而不是死在士兵的枪和刺刀下，但海盗更想自己选择命运。

离坏姑娘越近，海水的颜色就越美丽，金子的颜色，玫瑰的颜色和鲜血的颜色，太阳还余下一角，杰克•斯派洛的身体划开她周围的色彩。

 

医生在他之前开了口，“我帮他止住了疼，有些omega在这个时候会出现这种状况，不过感谢上帝，您的孩子目前还很好……”

默瑟不是个习惯露出惊讶表情的人，“您在说什么？您能确定吗？”

卡特勒•贝克特昏沉地睡着，什么都听不见。

 

 

 

马德里不怎么下雪，但这个时候教堂的尖顶上已经积蓄了一层薄银，细碎的雪片衬着铅灰无云的天空落下。

大主教面色凝重，他干枯的双手合在胸前，“愿他英勇的灵魂在天堂安息。”

西班牙的达官贵人们挤满了教堂，放眼望去一片寂静的黑色。

“阿门。”

所有人，包括国王在内，都为陨落的海军之星摘下了帽子，在胸前划着十字。

卡琳娜•萨拉查在整个葬礼过程中都很安静，现在她在祖母怀里哭了，尖利的哭泣在四周回旋，她的祖母温柔地抱着家族唯一的血脉，老人希望上帝能在儿子葬身海底之后也把她带走，结束她苦难的一生，可这蓝眼睛的小姑娘还对世界的残酷一无所知，祖母把孙女儿搂得更紧，生怕这珍宝被人夺走。

 

“夫人，我对您的不幸深表遗憾，萨拉查将军为西班牙做出的贡献永远不会被遗忘。”

费尔南多国王来到阿尔曼多•萨拉查母亲的面前，他的首相恩塞纳达侯爵跟在身后，年轻的国王用余光掠过首相，对老夫人摆出谦卑有礼的仪态。

“多谢您，陛下。”老妇人屈膝行礼，把身子压得极低，可她抱着的孩子哭闹不休。国王能注意到她萨拉查老夫人的衰老和憔悴，而女孩的声音很刺耳，这是个私生女，可萨拉查承认了她作为财产和爵位继承人的合法地位，现在那位不懂政治的将军光荣殉国，可这小女孩也并非毫无价值。

“我会替您亲爱的孙女选择一位合适的监护人。”国王这样说。

女孩的监护人可以在她成年前处置她名下的财产，费尔南多国王可以这么干，毕竟还有很多要拉拢的大贵族，帕尔马女人在伊尔德丰索密谋反对他已经不是什么秘密，他的弟弟们被他自己的首相保护着，作为制衡他的工具。

老妇人虽然为儿子的死气力衰弱，但她还能站直，“陛下，我的儿子生前曾立下遗嘱，女侯爵的监护人是我，而不是别人。”

“无论如何，宫廷永远欢迎女侯爵和夫人您。”

作为十几岁的男孩，费尔南多把他的脾气把握的很好，他的臣僚预先告诉过国王，他还有一大堆人要去问候，另一位悲伤的寡妇站在萨拉查老妇人的旁边，可费尔南多记不住这个女人丈夫的名字。

“勒萨罗。”侍从在场面变得尴尬之前提醒国王。

“勒萨罗夫人，愿您的丈夫安息，他的不幸也是我和西班牙的损失。”

寡妇在国王面前行了个深深的屈膝礼，“陛下，您真是太仁慈了，上帝保佑您。”她喊着眼泪说道，费尔南多知道这就算完了，还有很多沉默玛丽上死掉军官的家属都等着他的问候，他今天就得这么严肃地过。

“陛下，我父亲究竟是怎么死的？沉默玛丽上没有一个生还者……”

母亲拽了儿子的衣角，谁都知道他不能直接质问国王，所有人都看向他们，连卡琳娜•萨拉查也不再哭了，把安静留给阿尔曼多•勒萨罗。

国王眨了眨黑色的眼睛，把可能的事实说出来，一切应该已经和这些孤儿寡母说得很清楚了，他其实也不太高兴，没有爵位的平民不该直接对他无礼地讲话，这种事情在凡尔赛宫就不会发生，但费尔南多还是回答了，omega国王保持亲和力很重要，“英国人，一位叫詹姆斯•诺灵顿的上尉，他和服务于东印度公司的海盗们勾结在一起，然后的事情您该知道。”

 

 

 

君主号没有在应该回来的时候回来，贝克特甚至等不及看看那位爵爷会把自己怎么办，杰克•斯派洛死了，但他确定自己也会为曾经对海盗的信任付出代价，可君主号在几天后还是没有返航，港口只吹来风，风不会送来消息。

他没有再酗酒，终于知道自己身上发生了什么，默瑟让他尽量休息，他们总是有余钱赔偿潘沃罗勋爵的损失，只不过拥有种植园的计划要延后了，丈夫替爵爷干过很多脏活，他可能有办法赢得一丝宽容，然而所有人都在等着他们崭新、强悍的战舰返回港口。

一天又一天过去了，贝克特放任自己整日躺在棺材般的床上，孕育新生命不能给他生气。与此同时，另一个事实渐渐明了——海港再也无法拥抱君主号了。

唯一的幸存者被救了起来，可是他神志不清，人们只能从只言片语里猜测事情。世上永远不会有人知道君主号上究竟发生了什么，更不会知道是什么毁了英国皇家海军的骄傲。

 

“可怕的恶鬼……”曾经是士兵，现在是疯子的人念叨着，可英国人不会相信古灵精怪的海上传说。

“那个鬼船长，满身灰烬，到处都是血，黑色的血……”

贝克特看着他愚蠢的脸，想着这个撞坏脑袋的疯子该说自己遇上了章鱼怪，没有一个受过教育的绅士会相信他的话，哪怕他的话是真的。

“杰克•斯派洛。”疯子不断吞着口水，好像鬼怪还在他面前，这个名字在贝克特心里才冷却不久，现在他得小心隐蔽地审问这个人。

“萨拉查船长，是萨拉查船长……”

他的血液更冷了，眩晕和恶心从背后缠住了他，“你在胡说些什么？”

“死亡会直接找上门来。”幸存者的眼珠浑浊暗淡，“死无对证。”

卡特勒•贝克特在自己剧烈的心跳中听着疯子的疯话，“萨拉查，他说着杰克•斯派洛，他要找他……”

“死无对证。”疯子絮絮叨叨，“死无对证……”

他在没疯的时候应该是个普通海军士兵，现在能证明他身份的外套挂在一旁，东印度公司的先生们可能觉得疯子会说出有用的话来，但萨拉查和斯派洛可不是有用的内容。疯子看着面容修整，衣着贵气的绅士拿起自己的衣服，他疯了，不太能理解这种行为。

一开始卡特勒没成功，他的手有些抖，最终他在制服袖子上扯开口子。

 

“这个逃兵完全疯了。”贝克特宣布，刚升了职的约翰•斯卡菲尔德向他行礼，死了父亲，这个小伙子才开始有点人样，小斯卡菲尔德没有太多的时间来哀悼父亲，他的皮靴油光锃亮，裹在胸前的制服洁白耀眼。

“您说逃兵？”约翰•斯卡菲尔德捕捉到了关键的词语。

“他的袖子被撕烂了，那是逃兵的标志，我想是这样的？疯子与否，逃兵都应该上绞刑架。”贝克特做出了他的判断。

年轻军人没表现出什么怜悯，“那个逃兵今天日落前就死。”

“这很好。”

杰克•斯派洛也死在日落的时候，火光从天空烧到深海，他给那艘船陪了葬。

命运是贝克特的同谋，斯派洛、萨拉查和潘沃罗互相残杀，统统下了地狱，要是有上帝，这时候他肯定是爱他的。

君主号上唯一幸存的疯子已经被约翰•斯卡菲尔德下令拖了起来，疯癫的哭喊不绝于耳，贝克特把那留在身后，他带着从未有过的情绪笑了出来。


	18. Chapter 18

大西洋在冷却，她头顶的星辰在森森寒气中闪着光，日落与严寒联手，染黑了原本如丝柔滑的碧蓝海水，诗人可能会为这无名的自然吟咏，将冰冷漆黑的海水比作阴谋家投毒的结果，但在他们动笔时，残酷的冬风愈发凛冽，天主最坚实的捍卫者，由伊莎贝拉和费迪南缔造的国家也难免被冰晶裹挟，那些曾经在罗马总督和基督徒对抗年代里充当符码和力量之源的葡萄，现在在地中海沿岸成片地冻死，那些受基督恩惠享用葡萄的鸟雀也纷纷倒毙于冻土。

死麻雀不是什么新鲜景象，日落的时候有一只这样的小鸟来拜访他的牢房，被冻得很僵的海盗把一根枯草顺着铁栏杆的缝隙探出去，但幼弱的生灵没有回应，老麻雀又拨了拨它的尾羽，鸟儿思考了一阵，决定死去，毛色驳杂的枯瘦身体和太阳一起沉入黑暗。

在西班牙人手下坐牢可不好受，无聊只是微小的一个方面，杰克·斯派洛，用他掌握的那种西班牙语说自己并非臭名昭著的船长，加勒比海的海盗王杰克·斯派洛，他不知道什么被诅咒的黄金，但可以说几个和人鱼有关的下流故事。然而他面对的这群西班牙佬没有开明的态度，无礼地留下伟大的斯派洛船长自娱自乐，因为太过无聊，他甚至梦到过一次为夕阳陪葬的褐色鸟儿，它飞得很高，又突然学着猛禽的样子俯冲下来，这只不是凤凰的鸟重生了，但它长不出漂亮羽毛，周身弥散恶臭烟灰，短而尖的嘴也张开了，“死无对证！”西班牙死鸟大喊着英语句子，“死无对证！”

这是女巫的帮凶，而“死无对证”是一句咒语，杰克感到自己腹中燃烧的那团火在渴望人世，首先喷涌而出的却是黑色的血液，他正在被由里而外地撕开，但看守他的西班牙人什么都看不见，伟大的海盗王，失去船的船长醒了过来，他一直渴望的那种，像浸入深海般的睡眠不曾降临，老麻雀身上很臭也很冷，用来流通劣质酒的喉咙现在干得像沙漠，于是他向穿制服的人挤出笑容，西班牙士兵看着他的金牙，没有理他，也没有上帝和国王的慈悲，没有朗姆酒。杰克觉得自己没准能争取一回，可当兵的抱怨自己半年领不到什么钱的时候海盗插不上话。

他们喝酒、打呼噜、骂着长官顺便看守海盗，杰克陷入了空白，他虽然习惯了黑暗和背叛，但还是感到自己大不如前，世界和君主的法律一样残酷，翻手为云覆手为雨，在更多麻雀冻死之前太阳又升了起来，不够机灵就要坐牢，坐牢就得忍受混沌的时间，过了很久他的牢房重新亮了起来，一定是没什么所谓的太阳，太阳永远不知疲倦，又降临人间了。

“快去看呐，太阳多么奇怪！”

艰难得到的睡眠在一片大呼小叫中流产了，“啊，太阳。”船长念叨着，“太阳能有什么稀奇的。”十八年前的太阳像是灿烂的王冠，但卡特勒·贝克特的愤怒把他熔化了，四周的海水都成了会游泳的黄金，这片黄金之海是那么冷，他的坏姑娘就躺在那里——母体中的一块血污，一团腥臭的雾气，刚要伸手碰触就化开了。

“谁见过这种怪事？”

“圣母玛利亚啊……”

杰克·斯派洛挤着酸痛的眼睛从干草里站起来，“太阳能有什么稀奇？”他得在面对命运时看看，西班牙执法者留给他的视窗很小，但也足够了，莎士比亚是怎么说得来着，在约克三子准备向安茹的玛格丽特复仇的时候——“晨曦开放了金门，正向辉煌的太阳送别！”但这是个新开始，老麻雀也不得不眯起眼睛，那轮太阳仿佛在宇宙的中央，光芒耀眼而有棱角，他在两个兄弟的拱卫下缓缓升起，检阅着自己赐下光明和温暖的世界。

“上帝啊，三个太阳……”

没错，三个太阳，但天空容纳不下这么多，“一艘船只能有一个船长”，就像赫克托·巴博萨告诉他的，现在三个太阳让一切都失色了，西班牙人在不停地祈祷，如果他们看莎士比亚的话，没准会感到振奋，忘了没军饷可拿这回事，但如果他们看了更多的莎士比亚，那现在这种带着恐惧的祈祷就很有必要。

 

天穹越来越明亮，杰克把一切都看在眼里，两侧的太阳在向正中靠拢的过程中消失了，把他们当成忠心的保卫者还是被消灭的叛徒就全凭人间君主的喉舌了——甚至没有那些占星师什么事。好在杰克·斯派洛过了容易惊讶的年纪，如果他今天下午上绞刑架的话，天上就是升起一百个太阳也没用，他会滚进公共坟墓里，没有墓碑和姓名，戴维·琼斯没法让一具断了脖子的尸体在飞翔的荷兰人号上干一百年苦工。

想到海阎王，船长又想借朗姆酒终止自己的记忆了，怪物们受他的绝望吸引，他们期待着一笔好买卖，散开的血水又凝聚了起来，杰克当时以为自己再也不会笑了，直到他看见自己的姑娘破水而出，他不再是什么东印度公司的私掠船长，而成了采珠人，痛苦地在深海里摸索，最终撬开了严丝合缝的蚌壳，黑色的珍珠划过指尖，带动一连串垂直的泡沫后浮上落满月光的海面，杰克·斯派洛再度和他的女儿团聚了。

“杰克·斯派洛？”

士兵很粗鲁地喊叫着，他发誓要是不加上船长的头衔就绝对不回答西班牙佬。

“杰克·斯派洛！”

只剩下一个大获全胜的太阳了，所有的事情都回归正常，他也要上绞刑架了吗？“海盗的生活……”他知道怎么逃脱——或许吧，海神宠爱他，潦倒的船长想得到的只是免费朗姆酒。

“就是这个人？”

“报告长官，就是他。”

“这个海盗得立即被送去马德里，他老奸巨猾，多用几条链子锁住他。”

麻雀听见了对他的安排，他知道自己能活下来，还有机会将黑珍珠重新拥入怀抱，杰克把一条胳膊从钢铁缝隙伸出去来回晃荡着，“嗨，长官，亲爱的长官，至少给我安个得体的罪名，或是朗姆酒，朗姆酒也行，发发善心……”

“闭嘴，臭海盗，王宫里有的是酒给你喝！”

 

 

 

西班牙已经度过了十八年的和平，在第十八个年头里，曾经在帝国庞大阴影下编织网络的恩塞纳达侯爵，也是掌权的首相，被费尔南多国王谦卑地称为自己师长的人，现在被毫不留情地从王宫里驱逐了出去。首相的和平结束了，他的纹章永远地从马德里消失，金色的鸢尾花——原本就四处张扬的徽记，在寒冬中反而开得遍地都是。金色、大红和漆黑纷纷给宝石蓝让路，不通事理的人甚至会以为法兰西占领了西班牙，事实上两国王室流着同样的血液，高贵而古老。如果说前任首相试图让西班牙人忘记菲利普国王安茹公爵的身份，那么费尔南多国王在做的事，就是让所有人都明白他是伟大波旁王室的血脉、太阳王的后代，即使他是个omega，但他对西班牙的统治是绝对合法并无可置疑，为宫廷所喜爱的宝石蓝同时也告诉整个欧洲，法国而非英格兰，才是西班牙帝国坚实的同盟。当太阳王在西班牙建立起新的波旁王室时，那些由野心点燃的战火还没有熄灭，血液的余腥仍在缭绕，但谁都得承认，哪怕法兰西付出了惨痛的代价，两个同时由波旁人统治的国家和他们的联盟足以令任何狂妄的欧洲君主忌惮。于是，凡尔赛降临在曼萨莱斯河左岸，西班牙的统治者，和起他的法国亲族一样，坐拥着高贵典雅、排场盛大又富裕丰饶的宫廷——至于最后一点，至少看上去是这样。

在主显节降临人间的三轮太阳，谁都知道他们预示着一些很了不得的事，但没人聪明到能说清这究竟是什么。近三百年前的英格兰也出过这种事，史家都把当时的三日同辉当成约克推翻兰开斯特的征兆，三轮太阳正象征着约克三子，这一奇景也可以是改朝换代的前奏，而当下，在纪念救世主第一次向外邦人显现的庆节上，西班牙国王告诉来到他宫中的上千位王公贵胄，王室家族的荣耀——那三枚优雅的金色鸢尾，是凛冽清晨中的太阳们真正象征的东西，也就是说，上帝的全部荣光和福泽都在西班牙人这边，然而那些来自罗马，并受国王款待的贵客对天象有不同的解释。

“辉煌的三日凌空是天主教徒胜利的预兆，西班牙、法兰西和整个不列颠群岛的未来都在天空中显现。”

所有人都知道这里提到的不列颠并非由汉诺威王室统治的那个，她流亡在罗马，她被教皇承认是真正的、由天主教徒掌权的英伦，“斯图亚特和波旁的联合将坚不可摧、所向披靡。”国王的近臣们听着这位詹姆斯国王忠心支持者的陈情，法国站在一贯与英国作对的立场上帮助了这些流亡者，但由法国国王组织的军队被残酷的天气和海况困在加来，现在的路易国王不是第二个太阳王，缺乏在逆境中实现为自己意志而与财政困难和大臣对抗的决心，詹姆斯二世国王的孙子现在领导着这群流亡者，并带给他们希望，可如果受人喜爱的路易国王动摇了，他们就必须通过寻找新的联盟者来保住法国的支持和自己想要的未来，西班牙人正骄傲地等着流亡者们开口。

“本人荣幸地代表威尔士亲王查理殿下，向陛下表达我们最真挚的尊重和诚意，一场高贵的婚姻不仅会让英格兰重回天主的怀抱，也将联和两个有史以来最伟大的国家。”扮演着说客身份的使臣深深鞠躬，他的两个随从及时地向西班牙国王呈上威尔士亲王的画像。至少是围绕在马德里王宫的人都会相信画布上由油彩堆积起俊朗外表的少年，比起现在住在汉普顿宫里的人更有资格戴上忏悔者爱德华的王冠。

贵族们带着不同的情绪开始窃窃私语，但所有关注的重心最终都落在了费尔南多国王的身上，他不再是那个年轻的加的斯王子，依然是很漂亮的omega，欧洲的君主们渴望得到他，毕竟谁都希望自己的omega能为自己带来整个西班牙。而西班牙也盼望着继承人来稳固王国，他们等了十八年，有些人认为已经足够久了，继承人的问题正在削弱着费尔南多国王的力量，他异母弟弟的孩子们一个个出生，可阿斯图里亚斯亲王仍没有踪影。

年轻英俊的alpha，真正英国国王的长子，面对这样的人，所有的omega都会毫不犹豫地戴上婚戒，西班牙国王看着那张画布上可能属于自己未来丈夫的脸，“Le prince bonnie.*”他换上老练的宫廷式笑容和巴黎人的腔调，使臣更深地弯下腰。“比起我个人幸福的实现，英格兰能在斯图亚特王室的带领下重回天主教信仰才是真正关涉欧洲的大事。”

“陛下，威尔士亲王殿下一直倾慕着您……”

事实是他们根本没见过面，查理·爱德华比费尔南多国王还要年轻。当下穿着蓝金二色礼服的西班牙国王是所有目光的焦点，和其他时候一样，宫廷里的诗人和歌手为他写了无数优美的诗词和乐曲，他们称他是波旁之花，是闪亮的金色鸢尾，费尔南多对这类说辞熟悉又麻木。

“阁下，虽然感到无比荣幸，但我不得不提醒您，现在有两位威尔士亲王，一位在伦敦，另一位在法国，而实际占有着英国土地并主导那里人民信仰的，是那位汉诺威国王，le roi laiton.*”他尽可以这样讲，威斯敏斯特派来的大使和意大利银行家派来催账的人统统被马德里王宫拒之门外。“不过”国王还是给斯图亚特人留了余地，“阁下的建议对西班牙和我都很有价值，稍后我们可以详尽讨论这个问题。”

流亡者的使臣多年来已经惯于在欧洲大陆各个国王和公爵的宫廷里看人脸色，当他们退到一边后，那些要求奖赏、土地、财富和监护权的贵族们像海浪一样汹涌而来，国王继承了波旁家慷慨又受人喜爱的特质，但慷慨又总是使施予者疲惫不堪，没人会提起帝国和王室在四处都欠着钱，豪华的宴会和大方的赏赐总是在既定计划内发生。

欢快的音乐盘旋舞蹈，一位满口方言的老贵族在国王的御座前唠叨个没完，控诉有个叫卡琳娜·萨拉查的女侯爵在欠了他债后跑到加勒比去了，他要求国王没收这女人仅剩的土地来赔偿他的损失，萨拉查现在是个无足轻重的姓氏，国王让老贵族向法庭提出申请，并保证判决一定会是公正的，如果女侯爵的父亲，所谓的立王者——费尔南多憎恨这种称呼，还活着并掌握着海军舰队，国王觉得自己会免除他们的债务，可当下他懒得做这种好人。

冗长的觐见和一个个被抛给他的难题，以及那些被小心包裹的贪欲在逐渐加深着国王的焦虑，这些事情没有一件是他期待的。“Votre majesté……”近侍在国王的空隙时间带来了他想要的消息，“您有两位访客。”他说得很小心，确保声音只传到国王的耳朵里。

 

费尔南多用比预想中更快的速度摆脱了豪华盛大但空洞无趣的一切，“他们在加来进展的怎么样？”国王问得很急迫，大厅里温暖馨香的味道随他一起到了这里。

“是场灾难。”

尽管带来了黑色的消息，国王还是热情地欢迎了他的公爵，近侍们平静地接受着至今未婚的国王亲昵地投入中尉儿子的怀抱，在费尔南多国王身边，他们对什么都波澜不惊。“别被卷进这件事情里。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗没有在omega的气息中失去头脑，即使在行程中凄冷的雪里他一直渴望的就是这个，在短暂地放任国王的满是香水味的发丝贴在脸上后，他谨慎地交待了自己在加来的见闻。

“在加来根本看不到法国人和苏格兰人有任何胜利的可能，从未有过的大雪让所有的道路泥泞不堪，后勤补给状况异常糟糕，士兵们领不到军饷也没有冬衣，每天都有逃兵，每天都发生抢劫，法国人借给斯图亚特的船被风暴毁了不少。”

国王用手指去触摸公爵斗篷上粘着的细碎冰晶，他咬着自己的下唇，“斯图亚特王室自己的舰队呢？”要驱逐一位英国国王可不能没有海上力量，道理众所周知，可alpha的回答再次令他失望。

“所谓的威尔士亲王只有一艘船，我敢说大多数海盗船的武装都比它更有威胁性，那艘船上也没有什么像样的水手。”

“法国不会在春天从加来进攻英格兰……”得出这一结论的国王神情沮丧，但他杏核般漂亮眼睛里很快又焕起光彩。

“你见到威尔士亲王了吗，Le prince bonnie？”

公爵把国王戴满戒指的手牵起来放到自己唇边，用吻融化了指尖的冰晶，但很快他就变了语气，“那个王位觊觎者正在凡尔赛和路易国王过节，他一定在乞求法国的继续支援，可这时候他就该和为他出生入死的士兵待在一起，那是个懦夫。”

“懦夫与否，那个斯图亚特男孩给了我们一个可以入侵英格兰的理由。”费尔南多从公爵带着冰雪冷湿的掌心中抽回手来，他用国王而不是情人的语气说话。

姓勒萨罗的公爵看着壁炉里窜动的火焰，王国里多得是诅咒他好运的人，可这些人胸中的怒火伤害不了他，唯一值得献出忠诚的人，他的国王和omega——纵使现在费尔南多没有完全属于他，比起那些姓氏绵延了几百年的庸人，更愿意相信的是一个海军中尉的儿子，有时候这已经足够了，有时候又远远没有。“西班牙的无敌舰队可以独自击败英格兰绵羊，既不需要法国人也不需要任何一个斯图亚特。”他渴望的是战争、功勋和复仇。但国王只是把身体靠在壁炉一侧，任由火焰把天鹅绒衣服烤的暖烘烘的，“现在什么也说不准，不过，比起加来的灾难，现在还有另一个好得多的消息，你会对这个感兴趣的，加勒比海的海盗王在加的斯被逮到了。”

 

 

 

老麻雀感谢那些烧着的柴火，要知道大多数鸟儿不太可能在凌冽的寒风中飞得多体面，他是属于热带、阳光和温暖海水的麻雀，不怎么喜欢世界北方的风雪。可他，伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长，加勒比海的海盗王——如果必要他会承认自己的名头，现在连一口朗姆酒也得不到，杰克觉得西班牙的国王该为此感到惭愧。

好在押送他的那辆法国式四轮马车，虽然速度足够快，但因为出色的结构设计免去了乘客许多奔波，不然他一定会把黑面包和馊麦酒吐得到处都是，经过他自己胃的东西一定有更加难闻的气味，而主显节的西班牙宫廷，也是欧洲最天主教的虔诚宫廷温暖干燥又满是芬芳，杰克船长能闻出来大多数香味来自法国香水，那些金娇玉贵的omega们许多时候不排斥唇舌甜蜜的海盗，所以他懂得这个，也喜欢上了法国货。

西班牙兵们可没那么喜欢他，杰克被铁链拴得很牢，王宫好过牢房，在他脚下的不是稻草而是地毯，在他头顶不是漏风的石料而是枝型水晶灯和壁画，可船长受的折磨要更甚于监狱，那些没来得及呈给贵人们的精致酒水食物在他的鼻子底下飘香，杰克确定那块松软的蛋糕在吸饱了甘草糖浆后又被淋上了朗姆酒，更好的是，还有覆盆子果酱来配它，这味道可比任何alpha更诱人。他不管国王要把他怎么样，总之非得得到那块点心不可，老麻雀一有动作必伴随哗哗的铁链声，忠实的卫兵马上出手把他从瓷盘里的甜蜜美人眼前扯开，害得他骂了不少脏话。

突然士兵又大力扯住了他，不是因为那些不文雅的语言表达，而是要让他跪下，老麻雀的膝盖被踹得疼痛无比。之前他甚至有机会在这位波旁君主的加冕礼上喝得酩酊大醉，更可笑的是麻雀甚至是王国里最早说出“费尔南多国王万岁”的那一批人，可惜他在膝盖的疼痛中抬起头来时，只看到一个衣着虚华、被侍从和香水味环绕，但傲慢到令人生厌的omega，不再是那个看上去温柔又亲切的小王子了，或许这位陛下从来就不是那样也没准。国王大而微微凸起的眼睛盯着海盗看了一阵，杰克明白这小陛下在计算自己的价值，公平起见，他也在计算他的。

“您看上去可真眼熟，我之前勒索过您吗？”

“注意你在陛下面前的言辞。”

杰克撇了撇嘴，威胁他的男人留着西班牙贵族中时髦的胡子，一顶不错的帽子扣在他头上，“哦，是位陛下。”杰克接受了他的提醒，“天佑国王。”他很戏剧化地把手按在胸前。

国王嫌恶地看着他脏乱的头发，刚有一只在里面御寒的苍蝇飞了出来，“你承认你是在加勒比海上犯下滔天罪行的海盗王杰克·斯派洛吗？”他问道。

海盗纠正了国王，“是杰克·斯派洛船长，不过容我再为自己申辩，您所说的那些罪行恐怕大多数针对的都是英国船只，这在您的法律中怕算不上什么顶天的罪恶。”

“东印度公司悬赏一万镑要送你上绞刑架……”

他打断了国王的话，“陛下应该不会正好缺这些钱吧？”

海盗为自己的无礼付出了代价，他的肚子被士兵狠狠地揍了一拳，挣扎中他的胳膊从袖口中露出了一大截，国王身边面色阴沉的男人走了过来，好好打量了一番那块已经不再疼痛的P字烙印，皮肉在一小片地方变了颜色，也不再像最初的日子那般被疼痛困扰。“你曾是为东印度公司服务私掠船长，但你背叛了英国人，这就是明证。”

“现在西班牙也想要我的服务，可没错吧？”老海盗直白地点破了目前的状况。

国王和他的臣僚彼此对视一眼，开口的是国王，“海上关于你的离奇传说是那么多，以至于在马德里王宫中都有所耳闻，虽然你现在看上去就是只潦倒可怜的阴沟老鼠，但在传说里你夺取了阿兹特克的黄金，驾驶着黑珍珠号横行七海，作为加勒比海的海盗王威风凛凛，你和东印度公司的合作虽然不欢而散。”国王黑色的眼睛冷漠地扫过他的伤痕，“但你和英国人的合作，甚至是你整个海盗生涯都有个盛大的开场，它们开始于你对西班牙犯下的严重罪行，你和英国人勾结毁了沉默玛丽，使帝国海军的骄傲受到玷污。”

杰克甚至笑了，他喜欢黑珍珠受到夸赞，但不想听到关于沉默玛丽的事，“哦，是那位姓诺灵顿但我忘了名字的英国准将把沉默玛丽送进了地狱……”感谢卡特勒·贝克特的狡猾和唯利是图，杰克希望自己能凭借多年前的谎言少几个仇人。

“诺灵顿会为当年的一切付出代价……”

“但无论如何，你，斯派洛船长，现在还不用为这件事流血。”国王没让自己忠心的臣僚继续说下去，“现在西班牙帝国需要你的服务和忠诚。”

船长被士兵松开，他终于能站起来了，那块小点心还在等着他，忠实地等着，国王容忍了他粗俗的掠食行为，“不得不说，西班牙的厨师比英格兰的出色不少。”杰克说话时由于嘴里的糕点和糖浆声音含混。

“事实上，我的厨师都是法国人，不过这也不重要。”在杰克吮吸着手指上的糖浆和朗姆酒时国王这样说，他把袖口的蕾丝夹在指尖揉搓着，“我想你一定见识了天空中的三轮太阳，这在海盗那里有什么特别的说法吗？”

船长用食指搅了搅小银罐里的覆盆子酱，“陛下，海盗也分很多种，迷信愚蠢的那种会相信那是波塞冬三叉戟显世的征兆，要是他们读读历史，看看莎士比亚的话就不会这么想，显然，我不属于一开始提到的那一类海盗。”随后他满足得吸到了围绕手指包裹了一圈的红色果酱。他是独一无二的杰克·斯派洛船长，不属于任何一类海盗。

“但是你在加的斯招募水手，这又怎么解释？船长们多少都懂点天文，海盗们多少都有些迷信，你的行为在我看来和三叉戟有关。”

“看来天主教徒也是迷信的，只不过和那些泛灵论的信仰者以不同的方式迷信。”杰克想，他没打算跟傲慢的国王解释他的生活——毕竟老海盗自己都不能跟生活愉快相处，他以为可以全心信任，救过他几次，在床上让他挺高兴的大副赫克托·巴博萨被贪欲蒙蔽，他失去了他，失去了阿兹特克黄金，失去了立即被巴博萨夺走的黑珍珠，卡特勒·贝克特追问他的忠诚时他嘲弄他，但现在忠诚这个词像鸟屎一样砸在他自己头上。他要夺回黑珍珠，但西班牙人可不在乎那姑娘，他自己生的那小崽子没准也变成了同样傲慢的贵族，就在和他不远的大厅里翩然起舞，同样不会在乎失去船的船长。

“你会像找到阿兹特克黄金一样找到传说中的三叉戟。”

“抱歉了小陛下，传说中的东西我怎么可能找到？” 杰克继续咂摸着手上的果酱，发出的声音让受过体面教育的人不快，但海盗会在乎这种破事吗？他的宝贝罗盘藏在衣服里，他的名头还是船长和加勒比的海盗王。

“所以你拒绝和西班牙合作。”国王断言，他看了看那块淋着朗姆酒的糕点，“你喜欢朗姆酒吗，海盗？”

伟大的杰克·斯派洛可没有料到这个。

大个的朗姆酒桶被略显吃力地搬来，国王丝毫不在意地毯会被污损，他下了命令，要让这海盗一次喝个够，大而圆的桶盖被揭开，杰克一开始不太懂，直到看见自己映在酒面上的脸，皮肤粗糙，上面爬满疤痕，下巴上肮脏的胡子缠在一起，“等等，这太……”士兵把代表着他船长尊严的三角帽扔到一边，伟大的杰克船长被扯着头发，像条狗似的，杂乱的头发盖到脸上，西班牙士兵把他头朝下栽进了朗姆酒桶里，酒液从两旁分开，淋漓泼上地毯，海盗被野蛮地控制住，只有大量气泡从酒桶里溢出来。

“Parlay!”西班牙人听见这个词和气泡一起从酒桶里冒了出来。

 

 

 

皇家港上空的太阳柔和了不少，但从海面上浮来的湿气依然铺天盖地，黏腻附着在一切能附着的东西上，然后酸臭就从物体内部散发出来，活生生的人在这里面尤其受到折磨。东印度公司的绅士们衣冠楚楚，但他们的牢房里臭气熏天，臭烘烘的一切正适合海盗。海盗们在开怀大笑的时候会把口水喷的到处都是。

“再讲讲那个笑话！”一个海盗高声说着，可能从来不知道轻声细语的文雅，他还在撕着脚底板上的茧，“再讲一会那个。”他很真诚地要求着。

穿大红外套的人满脸褶子，一头滑稽的装饰品被更可笑的帽子遮着，他正处在一场牌局中，可能是手气不错，他清了清嗓子，回应了请求。

“骷髅来到酒馆里，点了一杯啤酒和一柄拖把。”

他的狱友们放声大笑，每个人都长着一口烂牙，舌苔又黄又厚，口水继续四处乱喷，甚至足以给过路的蚂蚁下一场雨。

“这根本算不上笑话。”有个女孩在抗议，那些和她关在一起的女巫，和隔着铁栅栏的海盗都看着这个忍无可忍的可怜鬼。

“好啊，小姐，那您倒是让我们见识一下真正的笑话。”海盗们都把视线向隔壁牢房投去，那里关着一批马上要上绞刑架的女罪犯，她们中很多人的罪名是女巫，女人们跟着不羁的海盗一起开始哄笑吵闹，女孩受到了大片讥笑，她把湛蓝的眼睛瞪圆了，即使周围满是暗淡、污秽，那种蓝色也没有像她的尊严一样被轻易夺去。

“好吧，笑话就笑话，什么骷髅和拖把的，我能讲得更好。”女孩气鼓鼓地说，“你们中应该没人知道，法国王室旗帜上的三朵金色鸢尾花在最初是青蛙，在克洛维的时代……”

所有人的用嘘声来使他们认为的那个高高在上的年轻女巫受到羞辱，他们认为这正是她应得的，王室的笑话对他们来说不会好笑。讥笑让等死时灰色的时间都染上了轻松愉悦的色彩，成了笑料的女孩认识到自己的处境，脸涨得愈发红了，她想要争辩，“的确留下图像和文字史料证明……”这时候她又被巨大刺耳的笑声打断，受嘲笑的不是笑话而是她。

卡琳娜再也不想和这些粗俗无知的人打交道，她旁边的厚嘴唇黑皮肤的女人给她挪出了块空地，好让她能在牢里坐下，女侯爵现在和一群殖民地的女巫坐在一块地上，法兰西皇家科学院不愿意听她的意见，就和这些没受过得体教育的海盗们一个样子。至于那个笑话，在西班牙的时候卡琳娜可没把它真得当成一则笑话，那时候她在王室的图书馆做着微不足道的编修工作——挖掘着知识的坟墓，费尔南多国王的宫廷里有太多宴会，赌博和无聊的寒暄是必要的佐料，而她干了什么呢？她想和其他男性alpha一样口若悬河又受人尊敬，但她又不想让自己的言谈空洞无物，于是她认真地和其他贵族们围在酒桌前，探讨了一下从青蛙到鸢尾花的图像或是纹章学问题，毕竟那图案在宫里到处都是，想忽略都难，这会是国王把她驱逐出宫廷的原因吗？再加上她在宴会闲谈中说得其他的？比如波旁家的人曾经是胡格诺教徒这种事？她现在后悔了，如果她因为那些伏尔泰式言论甚至是反基督的说辞被赶出王宫的话，她之后会在巴黎建立起自己的名声——离开西班牙后她就去了法国，渴望那些在法兰西皇家科学院研究天文学的专家们能注意到她的才能。

现在只有刚刚走进来的英国兵注意到了她，事实上，他们正是冲着她来的。“卡琳娜·萨拉查，现在带你去接受审判，不出意外的话明天就上绞刑架。”绞刑架这个词迫使卡琳娜面对自己泥土中的人生，她用自己最好的态度抗议着：“先生，你们甚至没有给我一个雇佣辩护律师的机会，根据我的身份，这……”

“哦，去他妈的，一个姓萨拉查的人！”有个尖锐刺耳的声音在肮脏混乱的海盗中响起，萨拉查这个姓氏就像投入湖中央的石头，海上屠夫阿尔曼多·萨拉查在十八年前扔下了那块石头，而今涟漪波及了她合法的女儿和继承人卡琳娜·萨拉查，水花甚至足以淹没她了，女孩活了这么久都没听过如此之多的恶毒诅咒。

“臭婊子，应该砍断你的脖子！”

“萨拉查家的坏种不得好死！”

海盗们骂声太大，有些人故意把口水啐在她身上，卡琳娜看着海盗们对他握紧拳头，高高举起手臂，又龇牙咧嘴，像狗扑向熊一样冲着她气势汹汹，“我除了鄙夷你们没干出实际的坏事啊……”她想着，很是委屈，又怕起了汹涌的恶意，她向后退着，踩到了别的女人，立刻得到谩骂，被她碰倒的女人一骨碌爬起来，毫不客气地拧她的胳膊，卡琳娜伸手去推她，随即她自己的头发就被凶狠地揪住，红衣英国兵不得不在一片混乱中把他们要的犯人抽出来，“安静！都老实待着！”士兵脸红脖子粗，边用枪托砸着人边喊叫。

卡琳娜的眼中满是泪水，语言是她目前凄惨境况中的唯一武器，“你们这些暴民都等着下地狱吧！”在被英国兵拖出牢房后她这样回击那群在她看来粗俗、无知的渣滓。

“嘿，姑娘，听我一句。”讲着骷髅、啤酒和拖把笑话的人冲卡琳娜说道，“你可不像个姓萨拉查的，海上屠夫会直接用行动证明自己是谁，再厉害的言语也代替不了大炮。”

“你也听着，海盗，我父亲是西班牙的海军之星，是立王者，你们不能侮辱他的名誉……”女侯爵用力踩着地，鞋底拖出痕迹，才没让士兵把她太快拖走，给她机会她能把这些海盗辩驳地无地自容。“啊，实际上，姑娘，我们在羞辱的是你啊。”海盗在故意气她，“你的笑话也烂透了！”又有人接上了话茬。

“就像那些从不被认真对待的论文，那些画废了的图纸，错误的数据……”她不可能不想起自己其他的失败，“我是怎样堕落到这样可悲的地步的啊？科学和理性都在远去了……”卡琳娜痛苦地想着，甚至懒得和海盗们一争高下。她知道自己应该保持冷静，让英国人相信她的身份，谁都不能随便处死一位侯爵，只要她表现得足够体面，她会被相信的。

“走快点，女巫！”现在卡琳娜被这样称呼，然而，如果这些庸人以为一位侯爵，一个相信科学和自己才智的女人会轻易屈服就大错特错了，纵使被希望长成淑女，但她体内的血液，她alpha的血液也不会让卡琳娜甘心引颈受戮，她只是暂时伪装出顺从的样子，英国兵对她一无所知，很快就得到了教训。

 

 

 

热带的生活对喜爱绿植的人来说或许不错，尤其是当欧洲正经历着前所未有的凛冬时。但在眼下这片经过精心设计的花园中，各个层次的绿色仍在溶和叠加。叶片在承接了水汽之后变得鲜嫩，仿佛把周遭的空气都染上了绿意，这一大片浓郁的青翠在太阳的照射下光彩夺目。约翰·斯卡菲尔德上尉的脸也被太阳照亮，但在他步履向前时，阴影也不断扫过这张表情严肃的面孔，生机勃勃的绿色映衬得上尉很不好看，偶尔落下的阳光让他不得不眯起眼睛，可上尉还是在女孩偶尔瞥向他的时候摆出了最温和的神情。

   上尉摆正了自己佩剑的位置，又扯了扯镶着金色装饰带的背心，“默瑟小姐，我希望您今天能过得愉快。”再次确定自己新穿上的制服一丝不苟后，斯卡菲尔德才决定开口说话。

   女孩正想着自己的事情，她有些不乐意被打断，“哦，当然了，斯卡菲尔德上尉。”她面对上尉回答，小心地让身体稍微后退了几步，免得自己手上的绸面遮阳伞打到对方身上，这把伞能保护女孩继续白得像牛奶一样，她穿着用浅粉色丝绸制成的法式女袍，衣料自身透出的光晕和四周的绿色彼此凸显，和上尉说话时她耳际的钻石抖出碎而璀璨的光。上尉看了看女孩灰绿色的眼睛和身后舒展的绿叶，他发现个头不高的她现在看上去简直是个还在长大的小姑娘，而那些伸向她的，覆满葱绿的植物就像是随时都能吞噬她，将她包裹进去的火焰。

   “事实上，默瑟小姐，我希望您能喜欢我的陪伴。”上尉这样说，没有得到回应，可他逼着自己继续，“事实上……”他重复着这样的开头，希望能让自己听起来真实可靠，值得相信，“我的父亲曾经忠心为皇家海军和东印度公司服务，我的家庭一直正派而体面，现在我也在履行着自己的责任，为此我得感谢您的父亲把我提拔为上尉……”

   默瑟小姐不喜欢冗长的叙述， “您想要说些什么呢？”

   “现在作为皇家海军的上尉，我的职责就是保卫殖民地的港口和它附近的海域，贝克特先生……”

   “是勋爵。”

   “没错，贝克特勋爵提拔我说明他对我寄予厚望，这也让我在未来有了更多建立功勋的机会，即使现在我已经超越了自己的父亲，默瑟小姐，现在的一切都证明我有能力提供一个体面美满的未来。”他长舒了一口气，但小姐只是睁大了眼睛，更多表现出尴尬而非欣喜羞涩，“什么？”她确认着，把伞压得更低，想要使自己的脸免受太阳和上尉目光的拷问。

   “嫁给我吧，默瑟小姐。”

他想不出第二个女人能成为他的妻子，海外的炎热和军旅的严酷让他看上去比实际年龄更大，对于小姐来说她几乎就是个中年男人，但斯卡菲尔德无法控制自己对小姑娘的爱，在他看来是爱情，姑娘的皮肤雪白柔软，脖子纤细，有着灰绿色的眼睛和深褐色的头发， 即使他的父亲们精明得可怕，如果默瑟小姐是像卡特勒·贝克特一样的omega，斯卡菲尔德绝不会对她有半分欲念，好在小姑娘并不精于算计，且待人和蔼，同时，或许是更重要的，天知道这个独生女将来能继承多大一笔财产。

斯卡菲尔德对自己未来理想伴侣的想法就是这样了。

   “您在说什么？”女孩可能不知道自己该怎么面对一切。“斯卡菲尔德长官！斯卡菲尔德长官！”远处士兵焦急的呼喊帮了她这个忙，与此同时，约翰·斯卡菲尔德也急躁了起来，“简妮。”他直接叫出了小姐的名字，“嫁给我吧。”

   突然出现的、气喘吁吁的士兵搅乱了绿叶从中的安宁，“斯卡菲尔德长官！那个西班牙女巫逃跑了！”

   “显然您该先忙这桩公事。”

自诩尽职尽责的上尉无话可说，只能看着简妮·默瑟飞快地走远，小姐的女佣在等着她，而蠢货士兵在等着他，确定小姐走远了，斯卡菲尔德揪住了士兵的衣领，像是要把这个缺乏眼力的人活活掐死，“没用的混蛋，你就该和那女巫一起吊死。”

 

 

 

终于，他等到了这一天，即使冒着刀子般的风雪，他还是开心快活地在里士满过了主显节。卡特勒·贝克特，现在的卡特勒·贝克特勋爵，和另外几千个乔治国王领土内的贵族在白厅享受着同样的光辉灿烂。他们用黄金、水晶和锦缎筑起屏障，把风雪与严寒阻隔在外，如果说在加勒比，卡特勒·贝克特的世界被海水与天空的颜色渲染，那么在汉普顿宫里，缭乱的，深浅不一的金色占据了他几乎全部的视野。

在信件和单据上，他签下的名字之前都有“勋爵”这一尊称，但贝克特勋爵靠自己获得了应有的一切，只要下属在他面前表现出应得的尊重，他就不会在乎笑脸和鞠躬背后是真心还是假意。棋盘上每个棋子都有应得的位置，棋子的喜怒哀乐也从不重要，以这样的方式来看待世界让卡特勒·贝克特活得轻松了许多——正是杰克·斯派洛教会了他这一点，他也很明白自己的价值——通过对现实的入微把握，因为正是他，甚至不是伊恩·默瑟，让东印度公司的利润上涨到让乔治国王不得不注目的程度，西班牙在财富的天堂，也就是加勒比地区已经被挤到了可怜的位置。这时候贝克特宁可萨拉查是活着的，他可以让他看着自己的祖国是怎么萎缩退却的，萨拉查那种人当然不会在那个日渐法国式又日渐浮靡的西班牙没了头脑。

之前的晚宴上，他听到有人将西班牙用作佐酒的小料，贝克特在里士满总体说的话并不多，他倾听、收集所有破碎的语言，并对他们加以分析。在白厅，大家正在嘲笑被风暴劈面击败的苏格兰野蛮人和法兰西蛙佬，只不过用着非常得体高雅的修辞，可西班牙舰队的威胁仍是切实的，但欢乐的节庆中这个主题并不逗趣，他们会接着嘲笑西班牙国王是个嫁不出去的omega，可只要这个omega决定在自己的姓氏“德·波旁”后加上“斯图亚特”，这些人就没什么笑语了，大部分对乔治国王和汉诺威王室献上的忠诚都是待价而沽的，这是贵族们的处事方式，在斯蒂芬和玛蒂尔达皇后争斗不休的时候，在约克人和兰开斯特人掀起血腥内战，在亨利·都铎在博斯沃斯取胜的时候，真正的英格兰贵族总是让自己的忠诚待价而沽，而贝克特和默瑟也是他们中的一员，可他们和流着古老血液的人也有所不同，他们更理解新世界中英格兰的生长。这种生长靠的是法律、议会和贸易的运转，驱动它们的是人自己为自己培养起的理智——很多时候贝克特都持有这样的想法，近来辉煌、充满各种解释空间的天象，所谓的三日同辉在他看来也只是天象，可如果有人将那视为英伦三岛的好兆头他也会表示认同，谁都会喜欢光明的未来，哪怕那是被贩卖的光明和构造出的未来。

未来应该是金碧辉煌的，卡特勒暂时让自己沉浸其中，宫廷酒窖里的佳酿不可能不令人欢欣鼓舞，虽然他知道自己不再年轻，现在和过去也从来不是让人喜欢的omega，他谨慎地避开了虚荣的凡尔赛风尚，穿着深色的衣服——没有alpha会想到给予他omega惯常会收到的赞美，但贝克特喜爱代表着财富和权力的金色。

在被觊觎者威胁的时候，乔治国王也选择了这种颜色，正式让卡特勒·贝克特和伊恩·默瑟成为勋爵的时候，国王几乎被黄金包裹，他从大红天鹅绒软垫中拿起沉睡的剑，让剑的尖头落在勋爵们的肩膀上，贝克特能听出国王有些德语口音，但比起完全不懂英语的前代国王，至少能更亲近被自己统治的地方，事实证明乔治国王或许对英格兰在加勒比的事业有新的想法，在圣诞节的雪将要停下，贝克特也准备返程的最后一天，他得到了宫廷的秘密召见。

再次面见国王的时候，他把自己的帽子夹在腋下，曾经在马德里宫廷短暂的高傲日子他可以在佩剑出席正式场合，只不过萨拉查让他失去了荣耀，英格兰王座之下他是个等级不高的贵族，没有戴着剑的资格，他的女儿也没有被宫廷邀请，不能在汉普顿宫的水晶灯下跳舞。其他人在贝克特的位置上会对生活感到满意，爵位和财富像熟透的苹果一样掉在手里，他的丈夫对他忠诚，他们有漂亮的女儿，贝克特叫她简妮，这也是他姐姐的名字，老乔纳森·贝克特希望简妮·贝克特能嫁给富贵的爵爷，但她虚弱的身体注定戴不上太沉的珠宝，现在的简妮·默瑟容光焕发、教养良好、嫁妆丰厚，伊恩·默瑟向卡特勒保证他们的女儿至少能嫁个子爵，到时候，她就能凭借自己的身份进宫觐见，在同样的年纪里，没人能像轻视卡特勒一样轻视简妮。

王宫侍从引着孤身一人的勋爵进了门，随后他们远远地站着，像是在躲避一推随时会扩散的可怕气体，贝克特向陷在宽大扶手椅中的国王行礼，乔治国王很胖，暴饮暴食造就了这一点，很难从他身上捕捉到往日亲临战场英姿的遗迹了，但他的衣着日益华丽，让人一眼就能认出这是位国王。卡特勒·贝克特深深低着头，他必须等着国王先开口说话。

“我想你一定见识了那三轮太阳，最近有太多的传言，都是关于那稀奇的景观，宫廷的占星师认为那是英伦三岛辉煌未来的征兆，英格兰、苏格兰和爱尔兰都将归于国王的荣光……”说到这里国王口渴了，他抬了抬层层赘肉堆积的下巴，一口就将一整杯酒吞入腹中，仆人继续满上酒杯，而贝克特耐心地等着国王继续他的话，“那一群庸人，靠欺骗我来赚取果腹的面包。”他知道国王指的是宫廷占星师。

“你，贝克特勋爵，对西班牙人的动向了解多少？”

不是个容易回答的问题，勋爵十足确定，可国王指的是什么？在地中海的西班牙人？在加勒比海的西班牙人还是觊觎着英吉利海峡的西班牙人？这其中可大有不同，“西班牙不会觉得支持那个微不足道却图谋王位的男孩会是一桩好生意。”

肥胖让国王行动迟缓，甚至有些好笑，他摆了摆自己的头，“不，不，并不完全是这样。我收到了可憎的消息，据说西班牙国王的顾问们从天象中看出了不同的东西？为什么给我工作的人总是废物？这我不明白，但现在我却知道，西班牙已经在向海洋进发，他们要找到波塞冬的三叉戟，好控制海洋和一切！”

“陛下，那不过是……”

“我不能容忍西班牙的国王，一个omega，一个天主教徒得到三叉戟！”乔治国王突然激动了起来，战争中养成的火爆脾气再次显露了出来，他把桌子砸得震天响，酒杯倾倒，但侍从不敢上前清理污渍，贝克特在被吓了一跳后平复了情绪，“西班牙永远不会得到三叉戟，也永远不会控制海洋。”但依据他自己的想法，眼下要做的是保持和西班牙的亲善关系，即使在亲近英国的恩塞纳达侯爵被费尔南多国王驱逐后这有点难办，至少要保证西班牙不会转而支持斯图亚特，为什么乔治国王会想到三叉戟？又是谁让他想到的？

一切都平静了下来，国王也喘了口气，生气对胖人来说很是耗费体力，“贝克特勋爵，尽管你只是个omega，但我相信你和由你领导的东印度公司会挫败西班牙的野心。”

可是通过什么？通过先西班牙一步找到三叉戟吗？贝克特甚至都不相信那东西是真实存在的，他甚至都不相信上帝的存在。他搜索脑中的所有词语，试图编织一切理由，可突然的，杰克·斯派洛，他虚伪的朋友和背叛者侵入了他的想法，那艘被烧毁沉入海底的船，在传言中成了黑珍珠而不再是坏姑娘，她继续任意妄为。贝克特相信杰克·斯派洛有本事活下去，但他可不觉得坏姑娘有同样的本事，所谓的黑珍珠只可能是杰克另觅得的新欢，无论如何，海洋里的古灵精怪的确超乎想象。

显然，这个空虚沉重的担子落在了贝克特的肩上，国王又发话了，“你将得到必要的帮助。”站在门边的侍从用手杖的末端敲击地板，“哦，巴博萨勋爵。”现在国王面前有两位勋爵了。贝克特看着巴博萨那张脸上铅粉也遮不住的疤痕和皱纹，还有那一对蓝眼睛，太过可恶的眼睛，这个海盗绝不是善类，和杰克·斯派洛纠缠不清的也没什么好人，他差点让他上了西班牙人的绞刑台，更滑稽的是，他连杰克·斯派洛也背叛了。

“陛下，祝您日安。”赫克托·巴博萨鞠了个躬，他现在只剩下一条腿了，这倒是让贝克特有点高兴，老海盗镶金的木头腿在主人行礼时滑向一边，有只白脸猴子吱吱叫着从巴博萨的背上爬下来，冲着乔治国王站直了，胖国王眯起的眼睛有些笑意，据贝克特的了解，国王对自己的儿子威尔士亲王都没有这么友善过。

国王命令仆人把冬季珍贵的水果送给这只猴子吃，“啊，杰克也在这里，它聪明极了，我该把它也封为勋爵。”这句话让卡特勒·贝克特觉得受到了莫大的侮辱，但他强迫自己保持恭敬，他知道自己得费些功夫弄清巴博萨了，简直刻不容缓，滑稽极了，一只叫杰克的猴子？杰克勋爵？

赫克托·巴博萨的蓝眼珠转向贝克特，“既然现在西班牙人没有留给英格兰多少时间，尤其是在臭名昭著的加勒比海海盗王杰克·斯派洛已经在给他们的舰队引航的时候，我相信贝克特勋爵和我会合作得愉快。”

“但是，巴博萨勋爵……”他愤恨地念出这个自己也有的头衔，“杰克·斯派洛和您，如果您原谅我这么说的话，都曾经在一艘名为黑珍珠的船上当过海盗，他作为船长，您是他的大副，可后来您背叛了他，自己夺走了黑珍珠。”在“黑珍珠”这个词语被说出的时候，猴子杰克突然看向贝克特，发出怪叫。

随后巴博萨挪动着自己的假腿，开始了辩白，“现在我和您一样，向伟大的乔治国王献出自己的忠诚。您鄙视背叛，但得承认现在我走上了正途，通过努力取得了国王的恩宠，我帮助皇家海军捣毁了不少西班牙和法国私掠船，陛下对有能力者一视同仁。”

“你完全不用在意这个，巴博萨勋爵曾经的经历反而对我们有利，海盗们拥有更多关于三叉戟的知识”国王看着猴子对贝克特解释，他发现自己从来没有像现在这样厌恶德意志口音。

 

 

 

“我希望能留在英格兰。”他对丈夫这样说，默瑟有些惊讶地看着他，海况有所好转，但在卡特勒·贝克特返回他们已经熟悉的地方后，伊恩·默瑟还得在英国处理诸多事务，土地和房产，他们女儿的婚事。

“这是真的。”贝克特又强调了一遍，他知道这多少会引起些误会，默瑟会以为他想和他多呆一会，尽管他们早就成了默契的搭档，但还是没怎么培养出专属于alpha和omega的热情。

“从汉普顿宫没有得到什么好消息？”

他庆幸默瑟明白这一点，在他们的住处堆积了状如丘陵的文件，最近默瑟在忙着和律师与财产公证人计算他们能带给简妮的嫁妆，这在谈判时至关重要，贝克特有些庆幸地发现他的孩子比自己被无助的送去西班牙时有价值的多。

“至少别让她将来的丈夫对简妮来说是个完全的陌生人。”他这样说，回避了问题，总之告诉丈夫自己被海盗、猴子和国王羞辱对未来将要发生的一切起不了太大作用。

“英国所有的子爵和男爵对她来说都是陌生人，简妮该在英格兰长大。”

贝克特知道这是对的，但他当时没有做对的事情。疼痛折磨了他好几天，又几乎一直在流血，孩子出生后他至少又费了整整一年时间来恢复健康，他该让女儿从小就熟悉英格兰贵族圈子的一切，可即使他之后根本没有什么时间和她在一起，他还是让简妮在殖民地长大。

“她的嫁妆多得像个伯爵小姐。”默瑟推开那些纸张说道，“尊贵的身份也是理所当然的，在那之后，我们的地位将无可动摇。”虽然他说得很轻松，但两人都深知要保住并取得更多的权力和财富并不容易，婚姻是一种行之有效的上升途径，贝克特回忆起可恨的巴博萨，这样的人能凭借讨国王欢心而显达，无疑证明着他自己实际中并不稳固的地位，他需要像自己父亲当年做的那样，把简妮标个好价钱卖给那些对利益有用的人。

“有时候我恨透了自己的父亲，如果他能再聪明一点，早早成为爵士，所有的一切我根本不用忍受。”现在他开始习惯于和伊恩·默瑟抱怨，卡特勒·贝克特精于为自己的野心谋划安全的道路，他自己倒是很少感觉到绝对的安全——感谢杰克·斯派洛做的一切。

“真是像这样，我根本没可能得到你。”

“我们可以带着更多的信任合作，但你不能说你得到了我。”

“好吧，现在我只能希望爵位能带给你更多的快乐。”

Alpha的气息贴近他，贝克特很难说自己在反感，但也难以生发更多的反应，alpha们一贯想要的反应，默瑟把他拉近自己，想要吻他，“是权力让他兴奋吗？让他想要对我做这个？”卡特勒在想着，侧过脸，没有让自己的嘴唇被吻到，“没有必要。”他说，“我们再也不会……”他是指他们不会有第二个孩子，医生告诉他这件事的时候甚至不确定贝克特能否从持续的低烧中活下来。

“卡特勒，你就要走了，而我还得在英格兰留上一段时间，想想看，你让国王从贸易里赚钱，也该对自己的丈夫尽尽义务……”

 

默瑟一边进入他的身体，一边轻咬着他颈后的性腺，希望能激发omega的情欲，又干又紧后穴的包裹并没有给alpha太大快感。卡特勒更像个谨慎的处子，而非生育过的omega，他在热潮期能更适应这回事，可实际上也好不到哪里去。

“你根本不想要，或许从来就没想要过。”最终alpha从乏味古板的性交里抽身而出，卡特勒·贝克特感觉到的只有不舒服和疲乏，外加沮丧，他相信默瑟也对他感到失望，他的内腔甚至都没被打开，omega的身体在这时候对情事格外排斥。贝克特从床上坐起来，想要清洗自己腿间黏腻的东西，默瑟却再度把他拉过来，亲吻他干燥的嘴唇。

“真的，亲爱的，只有权力和财富能让我兴奋。”

Omega在完完全全的自我嘲弄，在默瑟放开他后，贝克特暂时任由自己跌入柔软的床铺，“我得到的究竟是什么？”他辗转想着，“该死的迷信，三叉戟和海盗，该怎么把它们变成机会？”

 

 

雪花夹杂着月光飘落，寂静一片片堆积起来，西班牙首都原本因节日喧嚣热闹的宫廷也在雪夜中沉入了静谧，守卫尽职尽责，他们能听见的不只是壁炉里木材噼啪燃烧的声响。

“mon cheri……”

omega喃喃念着含混的词句，他把头向后转去，轻微张开湿漉漉的嘴，好诱使alpha上前来唇齿咬合，但他首先等来的是手指，费尔南多轻喘着，将摩擦着自己嘴唇的手指深深含入口腔，让舌头绕着指关节打转，把肌肤上的每一道纹路都舔湿，但到了alpha想结束这把戏时，国王偏着头避开了迟来的吻。

“Je suis toute mouillée.”费尔南多说着，用自己的鼻尖去蹭对方的脸，他知道自己能对alpha产生怎样的影响，西班牙的国王显然想要更多，最终他如愿以偿，那些不断被抽送动作带出的情液湿透了国王的腿根，他被进得很深，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗不断从后面把他压向床头，镶嵌在他睡衣领口的蕾丝边饰随着每一次抽送晃动，随后一只手又顺着大敞的领口探倒胸前，在后穴绞缠着alpha的阴茎时，乳头被湿润的手指进一步揉捏、轻微拉扯，国王把堆在脖子周围的卷发拨开，露出一截光滑细腻的肌肤，公爵在情人间默契的作用下顺势去舔弄omega颈后微微突起的性腺，“Alors , vas-y, baise-moi……”国王对自己的公爵说，他的手探到两人紧密交合处，抚慰着自己硬挺的欲望，顺带刺激着alpha卡在穴口的袋囊。

“我的费尔南多……你是我一个人的……”

尽管被占有让国王兴奋不已，但他终究不是那种容易被感情左右的omega，感受到那根坚挺的东西在生殖腔中一次强过一次的挺进，费尔南多不得不让身后的人停下，他们还是不能进行到最后一步，不能被完整标记带给omega更大的空虚，他忠实的海军军官从他的生殖腔中退了出来，毕竟费尔南多国王不想承担未婚就怀上私生子的危险，但他波旁家人的浪漫天性总是占上风，国王对长相英俊、身材精壮的alpha们无比着迷，他转过身，在甜腻中亲吻阿尔曼多·勒萨罗被欲望烤干的嘴唇，随后国王用更下流的唇舌服务奖赏了自己的骑士。

 

“您真的想让我去做那件事？”

“没错。”

等到余韵消散时，费尔南多压着一堆软垫趴在床上，看着自己的军官站在壁炉前套上衬衣，“费尔……”公爵喜欢在私下用这种昵称，仿佛他面对的不是一位波旁国王，而只是他甜蜜湿润的omega，“上帝不会允许那样的力量存在。”他说着，已经将衣扣整理得差不多了。

“阁下，您一次脱我衣服的时候可毫不胆怯。”

这是事实，阿尔曼多·萨拉查承认它，太平日子里靠功勋升官封爵的机会有限，但在靠海洋崛起的西班牙，最优秀的海军军官总是被宫廷欢迎，他那直到殉职都兢兢业业当着大副的父亲不会想到儿子有今天。

“现在您也会替我办成这件事的，您从没让我失望过。”国王继续说道。

“如果一切都是您的意愿，我会执行命令。”

“别一副不情愿的样子，mon doux Armando，海盗斯派洛告诉我三叉戟是真实存在的，在他们所谓的《海盗法典》里就有所记载，而三轮太阳，我们不久前见识的奇观，正是三叉戟显世的征兆，假如他的话是真的，我们就可以控制海洋……”

“海盗们的真话终归是有限的……”他想到那个在朗姆酒桶里被淹的半死的海盗，所谓的Parlay，更像临时保命的对策。

“但是一旦将三叉戟握在手里，海洋就是西班牙的了，英国人再也构不成什么威胁，更重要的是，谁也没法把我当成傀儡了，我受够了每天对着蠢货傻笑的日子，受够了议会的指手画脚，那是群讨厌的人。”费尔南多黑色的眼睛里倒映出壁炉里的火焰，“他们现在每时每刻都劝说我和查理·斯图亚特结婚，而我不想要那个素未谋面的男孩……”

“我知道我的责任，可是……”费尔南多的声音低了下来，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗发现国王眼中满是泪水，“可是现在，我不想和自己不爱的人结婚，我甚至不敢想到这个，迟早有一天会是这样的……”

“费尔，别哭……”他试图安慰omega。

但国王原本的低声抽噎变成了放声大哭，他把垫子一个个扔下床，公爵的迟疑甚至是抵触情绪刺痛了他敏感的心，“所有人都会忘了我，枢密院、贵族和军队会把我抛在一边，他们会让我的丈夫代替我统治，而我，我只能戴着王冠傻笑，被合法地强暴，不停地生孩子，你就要任由这一切发生吗？你说你爱我胜过一切，愿意为我做任何事……”

大片蜡烛在室内燃烧，温暖的橘黄在蓝色的影子间跳跃。公爵原本就不算坚固的想法松动了，他的心随着烛焰摆动，“西班牙会掌控大海，而您会成为全欧洲最伟大的君主。”国王得到了他想要的承诺，渐渐平复了情绪。在他金碧辉煌的生活中总伴随着这样一道阴影，这阴影混杂在王室血脉中，曾纠缠过他父亲菲利普国王，现在西班牙的人们庆幸统治自己的君主有着正常的精神状态，他们大都无意去探查隐在金色角落是暗影。

费尔南多国王深深地呼吸，迫使自己平静下来，异教的宝物从未这样影响过他，国王几乎就要相信宿命，相信那藏在大海深处的武器会让他取得和太阳王路易一样的丰功伟绩，他宁愿寄希望于传说，认为那比金玉其外但千疮百孔的西班牙更可靠。

“君主应独自统治，将自己的意志成为臣僚们的意志。”他坚信太阳王的统治之道，又用omega与生俱来的魅力为之加以润色。

法国国王可以尽情施展马基雅维利式的手段，总有红衣主教式的人物出来承担道德罪责，西班牙的国王则必须是虔诚的天主教徒，不过费尔南多现在需要的不是布道的神父，而是大祭司，他需要一个能够绝对信任的人替自己承担风险。

“你会得到所有探险者都不敢想象的。”

他的语气里难掩脆弱，却极具蛊惑性，他要这alpha替他赴汤蹈火又毫无怨言。

“那是什么，陛下？”

片刻停顿之后，费尔南多把侧脸贴在软枕上，好好打量了自己的情人一番，“我们会一起戴上王冠，再多考虑考虑，在那之前，我们会先有一场盛大的婚礼，您可以在整个宫廷的见证下把我据为己有。”

“陛下……”

“在你成功了之后，mon cheri，所有人也会这么称呼你的。只要你把三叉戟带回来。”

“我爱你。”费尔南多说着，把情人拉到自己身边，他的睡衣褪到肩膀，下摆却向上撩起，完全遮不住泛红的大腿根，国王引导alpha的手指探入被抽插到肿胀的后穴，性爱是国王派遣抑郁烦闷的手段，也帮他达成了不少目的，他学会让所有的alpha都无法拒绝自己。

“你什么时候能起航？”

国王的脖颈向后仰去，眼睛微睁着，满是情欲，公爵无可奈何，再度压到了他身上，“我的阿尔曼多，我的陛下…..”他呢喃着，解开alpha的裤子。

“随着潮汐。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗回答，将自己完全埋入西班牙国王的身体。

 

 

黑暗中渗出昏黄的光来。

还不是海上屠夫的阿尔曼多·萨拉查把领巾扯松了一点，好给脖子留出更多活动空间，“你叫什么？”他问那个男孩，脱掉军装时他的胆子也变大了，小omega侧身坐上他肌肉结实的大腿，“斯派洛。”答案伴随着柔和的气息进了耳朵。

“一只麻雀。”萨拉查笑道，用胳膊搂住男孩的腰，对方的胳膊顺势勾上他的脖子，“你身上全是大海的味道，因此我允许你给我买杯酒。”

小麻雀的话他根本无法拒绝，他付出的只是几个银币，就能得到这样年轻，充满欲望omega的陪伴，暂时的，萨拉查忘记了自己作为长官发号施令的姿态，任由小麻雀把他拉进堆满杂物的小巷子，男孩整了整头巾，把棕色的发丝拨到耳后，刺入涌动的黑暗中月光让萨拉查看见他渐渐低下去的脸，晶亮的褐色眼睛，男孩咯咯笑着解开他的裤子，落在他阴茎上的气息混杂着湿与暖，接着麻雀甚至让军官硬起来的家伙在自己脸上磨蹭了一阵，萨拉查暂时抛弃了羞耻，让自己顺着男孩的上颚一直抵达喉头。

“你让我挺快活的，阿尔曼多。”麻雀在小时候已经很会撒谎了，萨拉查几乎是冒着傻气地给了他自己身上的所有钱。

后来又一次他去找他，可在同样的小巷子他感到意识朦胧，怎么也转不出去，他觉得自己一直在走过不同的地方，其实一直在原点打转，萨拉查当时想自己不该喝酒，也不该发疯似的想麻雀，他知道他叫杰克了，为此付出了更多银币，且心中满足又甜蜜。

“嘿，好长官，别说您迷路了。”黑暗里冒出来的杰克·斯派洛让他清醒过来。“您一个人走不出去吗？”在他这样问时，阿尔曼多·萨拉查又感到自己的军装紧紧缠在身上，火焰把他向下抛去，他的躯体撕开一层浓烟，又撕开一片海水，海上屠夫以为海洋也会畏惧自己，他刚开始以为自己还活着，而沉默玛丽只是受了点轻伤，她还能带着他和所有船员回到西班牙，他们满脑子模糊走上甲板，黑暗中看不清彼此的惨状，或许能顺着来时的路逃脱困境，焦黑岩石中透出耀眼的亮白，萨拉查和沉默玛丽冲着那片希望行驶而去，随即又回到了原点的黑暗。

时间的机体僵死了，那些被他们毁掉船只上的火焰也让他们看清了自己，他们是烟灰，是血污，是死的，也是不灭的，他们的欢乐人生在诅咒中断裂，诅咒同时也是赐福，他们经过死亡的淬炼变得更加强悍残忍，但他们不想要漆黑、淌着污血的祝福，即使是在死后百无聊赖，仍以活人的规则摆弄扑克牌时，沉默玛丽的船员也不会忘记对海盗的仇恨，尤其是那个在蓝色日子里爬上瞭望台的麻雀。

船长把皮肉开裂的手搭上船舵，失去一半脑子的事实加剧了他的麻木，当他哼出不成调子歌谣的时候，黑血不断从嘴角滴到甲板上——一会就有水手来清理这再也擦不干净的甲板了，没用的行为，却是保持士气的工具。

“船长!”勒萨罗大副在喊他，亡灵的声音不太对劲，萨拉查听出来了，他们不应该再对任何事吃惊了。

大副破碎的头颅高高抬着，“阳光……”他在胸口画了个十字，“我的上帝啊……”

此时此刻，阿尔曼多·萨拉查手下按着的船舵开始飞速转动，黑暗也在震颤，各式各样的黑暗彼此碰撞着掉落，亡灵们开始感到久违的震惊，是白色的阳光，一切都没有错，白色的阳光铺天盖地罩住了他们，接着他们在瞬息间看见了这一幕，白茫茫的世界中，三轮金色的太阳上升着，最终融为一体。

“晨曦开放了金门，正向辉煌的太阳送别！”


	19. Chapter 19

“您一定不敢相信。”西奥多·格罗夫斯在结束了例行汇报后把诺灵顿拉入了这件事，“海上屠夫萨拉查的女儿被皇家海军抓到了。”

詹姆斯·诺灵顿听见“萨拉查”这个姓氏后很快从冗杂的海军日常事务中回过了神，“她犯了什么罪？”

“这是最诡异的一部分，或许命运就是这样。”格罗夫斯少校的口气不算轻松，当然他的日子要比卡琳娜·萨拉查好过不少，为皇家海军和东印度公司的忠心服务让他得到了晋升，贝克特勋爵乐意奖赏下属，乐意用一切可以用到的东西来收买忠诚。

少校嘴里吐出简短的词，“海盗。”，穿海军制服的人对此都不陌生。

“这位萨拉查小姐带着三艘帆船，走私了大量蔗糖，连一个子的税也没交，当皇家海军的船靠近时又遭到了袭击，我想说的是，谢天谢地她不是他父亲。”他和诺灵顿可不会忘了傲慢凶狠的西班牙海军上将。

“我们都该感谢上帝。”诺灵顿叹了口气，随后露出微笑，“那姑娘显然不了解海上的规矩。”现在的规则由英国而非西班牙制定，他为此还要感谢上帝更多次。

下属接着说道：“当然一个姓萨拉查的alpha不会束手就擒，斯卡菲尔德上尉告诉我说所有女alpha都是女巫——当然他也找到了证据来指控她，萨拉查小姐后来趁士兵不注意逃跑了一次，还好斯卡菲尔德重新逮住了她。”

女巫是个棘手的问题，还好这个问题与他无关，“很少有所谓的‘女巫’能从斯卡菲尔德上尉手里逃脱。”实际上诺灵顿还隐藏了下半句，“那些无辜但毫无依靠的女人也一样。”为了不在同僚间引起争端，他必须永远把自己的有些观点埋在心里，曾经被自己中尉父亲折磨的青年士兵现在变得冷酷残忍，是贝克特勋爵得力的手下。“少校，我的直觉告诉我，这件事并不像您陈述的这样简单，很高兴您向我提及它，但和那个萨拉查小姐罪名有关的事，我觉得自己有必要和她亲自谈谈。”

格罗夫斯犹豫了，“可是……”

“天哪，您肯定知道，在斯卡菲尔德手里那女孩根本没有机会辩白自己。”

他的决定不会被贝克特欣赏，诺灵顿猜想作为omega的勋爵会乐于看见自己曾经丈夫和情人的女儿上绞刑架，但突然军官又觉得自己的想法刻薄恶毒，尤其是在自己和卡特勒·贝克特很早就认识的情况下。omega聪明又刻苦，所有教师对他的要求都很低，可卡特勒却超出所有人的意料，诺灵顿承认贝克特是比自己更有才智的人，他作为军人日复一日履行着职责，贝克特在劣势中把握机会最终飞黄腾达，不同的是，在英格兰享受繁华富贵的勋爵不会像诺灵顿想到他那样想到诺灵顿。

把和勋爵有关的想法放在一边，诺灵顿又向格罗夫斯强调了一遍：“萨拉查小姐应该在法庭上公开地、光明正大地为自己的行为辩护。”下属会意后转身离去，准备去和斯卡菲尔德上尉交涉，然而少校还没走出几步，就差点在进门处和吉雷特少校迎面撞上，平时沉稳可靠的吉雷特现在有些慌张，他甚至没顾得上同格罗夫斯道歉，看见诺灵顿时，他几乎和看见救星一样扑过去。

吉雷特是这样开头的，“您一定不敢相信……”格罗夫斯回头看着同僚，“但愿您带来了更有趣的消息。”说完后他没等吉雷特回复就离开了。

“少校，军人在任何情况下都应当保持镇定。”

“很抱歉，准将。”

“好吧，现在告诉我是什么让您如此失态。”

“凤凰号在海上被摧毁了……”这时候诺灵顿不得不打断，“这艘船我从来没有听说过。”

少校拘谨地喘出一口气，“她是属于东印度公司的武装商船，当然，她也是公司新近从西班牙走私贩子手里缴获的……”

虽然察觉到了自己行为的不妥，诺灵顿还是再次打断了吉雷特，“是不是一个姓萨拉查的……”准将稍事停顿，说出了那个词语，那个伴随着绞刑的指控，“女海盗。”他看着自己的下属，很快从吉雷特的表情里猜出了答案。

“那艘船挂着东印度公司的旗帜，却遭到了毫无预警的攻击，现在我们有的只是一堆在海上浮着的碎片和唯一一个活下来的水手。”

“感谢上帝还有人活着……”

“可您不会喜欢接下来的事情。”吉雷特站直了身子，仿佛这种明确军人身份的动作能给他带去力量，困惑也在此刻充满了诺灵顿蓝绿色的眼睛，“幸存者靠着一块木板划水到了皇家港，他告诉所有人，凤凰号是被海上的恶鬼摧毁的。”

“这是疯子才说得出的话。”同样的疯子不止这一个，疯癫一向被期待是千姿百态而不是雷同的，许多年前，在君主号再也没能返航是时候，唯一活下来的人说着鬼魂摧毁战舰的疯话被当成逃兵处死。

“现在我们控制了这个人，他说出了更多东西，也散播了更多的恐惧。”

英国的海军军官是无所畏惧的，诺灵顿告诉自己，他的左侧胳膊弯曲，好把手搭上自己的佩剑，这是他父亲劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将生前最喜爱的一把佩剑，准将曾经希望脱离父亲的管控，但在死神夺去了那位刚毅冷酷的男人后，他又希望父亲遗留下的勇气和信念能时刻指引他。

“幸存者告诉所有人海上屠夫回来了，而他在找一个名叫杰克·斯派洛的海盗。”

人会记住那些害死自己的名字。

有其他军官和文书在四周走动，为了大英帝国和乔治国王的利益来回忙碌，诺灵顿看着吉雷特，握紧了剑柄，“给幸存者恰当的照顾，治好他的疯癫，如果可能的话，没人想要再记起海上屠夫和一个失败海盗的名字。”

总之，现在诺灵顿准将可以确定贝克特勋爵会支持这个决定。

 

 

 

“海盗先生，我必须指出，你的罗盘看上去似乎坏掉了。”

“她早就不指南北了，老兄。”

杰克·斯派洛船长的金牙闪闪发光，他暂时忽略了“海盗先生”这一滑稽的称呼，因为有一个重要的事实他心知肚明，那就是无论世界剩余部分怎么说，罗盘总能带领他找的自己心中最想要的——现在老麻雀除了自己的好姑娘不想别的。黑珍珠正被叛徒巴博萨霸占着，在使用“叛徒”“背叛”“不忠”一类的字眼时前任船长非常小心，免得使自己和它们正面相对。

“别心急，看看这里。”他回答那位说着西班牙语的下级军官，填满污垢的指甲顺着红色指针摇摆的方向在海图上画着圆圈，最终杰克·斯派洛的手指停在了皇家港的位置。“这地方你们应该知道并且熟悉通向他的航线。”

“可那是英国人的港口……”

指针的尖头坚定不移地向皇家港的位置刺去，“英国人让你们害怕了吗？”那种油滑的微笑还黏在老麻雀脸上，他在镣铐中调整了一下手腕的位置，把罗盘重新塞到了衣服里，知道这时候杰克才注意到今天是个极其适合航海的好天气，寒冷和冰冻在欧洲大陆肆虐，可这片海域却像刚出炉的蛋糕，质地松软，随着阳光的节奏跳动。

当铁链加身的老麻雀，三艘西班牙帆船的领航人想要在甲板上活动关节时，仍有士兵凶恶的眼神投在他背后，西班牙国王的慷慨有着苛刻的条件，也可以从另一种思路认为国王是明智的，他在不要相信杰克·斯派洛这一点上比当年的海上屠夫更聪明，好在老麻雀对国王的信任毫不在乎，至于三叉戟，他相信是一桩值得的冒险，不过得排在黑珍珠之后，甚至得排在戴维·琼斯的账单之后。

海水拍击船体的声音悦耳动听，杰克晒着太阳，感到自己头发里乱窜的跳蚤，他宁愿把跳蚤当成自己的宠物，“生机勃勃，如同跳蚤。”如果西班牙国王在得到三叉戟后愿意让杰克成为斯派洛爵爷，那么这句话一定是他选择的箴言，到时候也没人会记得魔鬼三角和海上屠夫。在一切想法里，老麻雀还是犯了一个错误，他忘了魔鬼三角会一直为了他而存在，眼见为实，即使萨拉查船毁人亡后他再也没有踏足这片海域，但现在西班牙船又带着他重游故地。

远远地与漆黑的礁石群擦肩而过时，斯派洛拖着铁链子，在士兵的呵斥声中意欲寻找更好的视野，地图和经验告诉他这就是萨拉查的坟墓——一块块焦黑的墓碑刺穿湛蓝拥抱空气，到处都是浅金色的阳光，可眼睛却告诉他事情并不简单，这里本来该有一座死亡的殿堂，同样是黑色的，巨大高耸的尖拱门，宽阔到连巨大的沉默玛丽都能一口吞进去，现在老麻雀发现殿堂支离破碎，沉默玛丽的船长和船员的灵魂再也没有了遮蔽，刺骨的寒冷突然又回来了，杰克·斯派洛打了个寒颤，他明白自己欠了太多债，然而还债的时间永远不会到，但愿如此。

西班牙人的领队显然也注意到了魔鬼三角的遗迹，他在胸前画了个庄重的十字，亲吻了金质的十字架，然后又把受过圣水祝福的装饰品塞进了衣领。“这是什么圣地吗？”海盗一副对宗教和信仰一无所知的模样，公爵阁下斜了斜眼睛，发现所谓的加勒比海盗王似乎更脏了，他站得离他远了一点，以防跳蚤骚扰自己。

“你该知道魔鬼三角，沉默玛丽殒命的地方，你该知道的一清二楚。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗的语气里混合了惋惜和对海盗的轻蔑，这个黑色的，被诅咒的地方无数次出现在他少年时代的噩梦里，那位了不起的海军上将——他父亲的忠实朋友和他名字来源的那个人，在魔鬼三角永远结束了自己的征程。“我的父亲也埋葬在这里。”公爵说着，低下头打量波光粼粼的海面，假如这时候在他俯视的眼光里有几个落水的海盗，杰克很确定公爵不会给予那些人一丁点慈悲，因此，为了留条命和黑珍珠重逢，向海阎王“清账”，老海盗宁可自己知道的事情少一点。

他抬高了褐色的眉毛，张开嘴巴，“您的父亲是海上屠夫吗？”

“不。”对方把视线从海水和礁石上收回来，“沉默玛丽的大副勒萨罗中尉是我的父亲，另外，海盗，为了我们能‘合作’愉快，建议你不要使用海上屠夫这个称号，那对于阿尔曼多·萨拉查将军来说是完全不公正的。”

识时务的老海盗知道自己该怎么办，但他终究存在着些许私心，“所以，现在世界上还有其他萨拉查家的人在维护那位将军的名声吗？”杰克知道自己在血污中生出的小崽子还活着，可能被起了个玛丽或凯瑟琳之类的庸俗名字，无论怎样，罗盘只可能带他找到黑珍珠而不是那个折磨过他的女孩。

“你的问题太多了。”公爵面对杰克指明这一点，海风吹动着他帽子上金色的鸵鸟毛，沉默玛丽号勤恳忠厚的大副——至少在麻雀的印象里是这样，从来不是高级别的贵族，也不怎么穿昂贵时髦的衣服，“如果你是害怕会有姓萨拉查的人找到你报仇雪恨，那你大可放下这颗心，萨拉查将军唯一的女儿现在在巴黎，也有人说她在海外，这都不重要，自从她祖母去世后那姑娘就过着挥霍无度的生活，她自称是个学者，却没什么建树，或许也拿不起剑，这样的人只会享受父辈的财产，不会洗雪父辈的仇恨。”

“但是您可不一样。”麻雀为了宝贵的信息愿意给公爵一些恭维，“您会从英国人那里为父辈讨回公道，我们都知道，詹姆斯·诺灵顿准将正保卫着皇家港……”

“比起国王的命令，我的私人恩怨是不重要的，我知道你和英国东印度公司的过去，可别想借西班牙帝国的力量替你报仇。”

“不，你可从来不懂我的过去，你只是个在宫廷里待傻了，又被荣誉的光芒刺瞎了眼的人。”海盗想，他也意识到现在西班牙人变得更狡猾，他们能猜出他的部分想法，从“利用”这个切入点展开是没错，但在具体方向上西班牙人失了算。

“只有一艘船能带领我们找到三叉戟，那就是黑珍珠，七海最快的船。”失去船的船长目光闪烁地吐出谎言，“我乐意为西班牙效劳，但首先，必须有那艘船，如果公爵阁下愿意替我从海盗赫克托•巴博萨手里把小美人夺回来，我们会合作地非常愉快。”杰克肮脏的手来回晃着，“只有黑珍珠能在速度上赛过飞翔的荷兰人号，黑珍珠会击败那艘鬼船，也只有黑珍珠能把三叉戟从海阎王镇守的幽冥世界里带出来。”他又撒了个弥天大谎，杰克·斯派洛从来没有打算在海上跟飞翔的荷兰人号交火。

“您带出海的仪仗队、神职人员和他们的圣物都不行，巴博萨投靠了英国人，黑珍珠成了东印度公司的私掠船，现在正停泊在皇家港。”七海上流传着巴博萨从海盗到勋爵的故事，杰克不能原谅的只是老情人让从坏姑娘躯体上长出的黑珍珠再次沦为私掠船，他担心卡特勒·贝克特会再烧她一次。

公爵迟疑了片刻，“皇家港……”他念着这个名字。

“想想吧，一次侵略，啊不，是伟大的进军能带来多少荣誉，我敢肯定，当您把三叉戟带回西班牙，国王陛下会好好奖赏您的……”

“你是废话很多的海盗。”但出于必要的风度公爵容忍了老麻雀，“你要说出你了解的，和皇家港有关的一切，我得知道英国人的防御在哪里最脆弱，你的忠诚和服务会得到奖赏。”

加勒比的海盗王乐意这么干，他也乐意和自以为聪明的人打交道，公爵阁下是他见到的第一个眼睛齐全的勒萨罗家人，杰克会想着这个人获得西班牙高等爵位的法子，也在暗自计算国王还能把什么更高的荣誉赐给公爵，可海盗心知肚明，在依靠公爵和西班牙国王的武力夺回黑珍珠，并让以贝克特为首的英国人难堪之后，一切都不那么重要了。戴维·琼斯许给他十八年的时间，斯派洛可不会忘了，也不会想在飞翔荷兰人号上服役一百年，好在海阎王也有灵活变通的地方，同样是和一百这个数字有关，在琼斯那里一百个灵魂可以换回黑珍珠船长一百年的苦役，正当他昧着黑色的良心在西班牙海港招募这些个灵魂时，国王的人找上了他，杰克喜欢朗姆酒，却讨厌被淹在朗姆酒桶里，而国王会为此付出代价，因为这些和杰克在一条船上的西班牙人马上就得适应效忠戴维·琼斯而不是他。

罪恶感极轻微地掠过斯派洛的良心，他几乎没什么感觉，只是笑得更加谄媚，另一边，本应是海上屠夫坟墓的地方离他更近了。

 

 

 

“现在让我看看。”准将用修长的手指撑开四个角，将布满墨迹的纸张展评了，“不得不说，小姐，挺令人惊讶的。”

卡琳娜在一次失败的逃跑后重新被抓回了英国人的牢狱，她的丝绸衣服被泥土污损了，斯卡菲尔德上尉的手下对逃犯可不敢心慈手软，原本柔顺的深褐色发丝变得又脏又腻，像个下等洗衣女工那样披散着，那柄镶着钻石的银发针被女侯爵握在手里，她打算拿出一些风度来面对英国准将的质询，祖母在世的时候不让她肆意玩闹，卡琳娜·萨拉查用了很长时间掌握了淑女应有的仪态，现在她却不指望仪态和身份——这些英国人不相信的东西能救她一命。

“海盗、走私、暴力抗法、逃狱、假扮西班牙贵族、亵渎上帝之名、藏匿与巫术有关物品、严重破坏、蔑视法律。”

诺灵顿看见女孩在牢房里翻白眼的样子，她和曾经狠狠打击自己尊严的萨拉查上将在长相上毫无相似之处，傲慢的脾气却一脉相承，不过在得出这一结论之前，准将开始怀疑眼前的女孩，一个不懂得收敛自己信息素的女alpha究竟和萨拉查有没有关系。

“在我称呼您为侯爵阁下，并向您提供相应待遇之前，您得先提出坚实的证据，来证明自己的贵族身份。”

阴影落在女孩脸上，遮住了蓝眼睛四处打量时的神采，“英国人行事确有荒谬之处，您和您的同僚在公海上毫无缘由地攻击我的船队，甚至把我，一个天文学家和计时学家，一个和文献与仪器为伴的学者断定为女巫——仅仅因为我的书籍和笔记中记载了你们平庸智力无法理解的东西，显然你们在意的是剥夺我的合法财产，那三艘在西班牙合法注册的商船，至于您的要求，准将阁下，我唯一想说的就是即使没有所谓坚不可摧的证据，我的贵族身份也无可抹杀，而你们绝对不能处死一位西班牙贵族。”

他又看了看这女孩的罪名，格罗夫斯也看了看他，诺灵顿不知道一个人能一口气说出这样多的话来，她显得他们简直像傻瓜一样，女孩的口音丝毫没有来自下等阶层的痕迹，但诺灵顿不满于她的傲慢，他甚至在斯卡菲尔德上尉的不满中让所谓的萨拉查小姐多活了好久，但比起这个，还有件更重要的事。

“您承认您是当年西班牙海军上将阿尔曼多·萨拉查的女儿吗？”出于尊重，他省去人们在加勒比海上惯于用来散播恐惧的“海上屠夫。”

刚刚一阵连贯急促的声音没有很快响起，卡琳娜沉默了一阵，诺灵顿看见这女孩低下了头，像是在看着自己的脚背，准将试图从她暗淡在黑暗中的表情里，从她向一旁歪去的嘴角里读出线索。“回答我的问题，卡琳娜小姐！”他提高了声音，女孩却不为所动，先是钢铁摩擦的声响，下一秒，在这声音被英国人理解之前，那块带着暗红色锈迹的铁冲着诺灵顿直直砸了上来，要不是格罗夫斯和另一个士兵托住他的后背，准将的后脑勺还得磕在地上。

“这就是我的回答！”女侯爵喊着西班牙语，撂下的这句话和铁门一起砸烂了英国人的尊严，她是个懂得科学和机械的女人，轻视她的人就得付出这样的代价，搞清事态的几个英国兵放下了他们暂时意识不清的准将去追逐再次逃跑的女海盗和女巫，那女人刚刚的行为证实了一系列罪名没有亏待她。

准将伸手去摸自己的额头，没有任何血沾上手指让他庆幸，他也知道女犯人在他眼皮子底下逃跑了，想要下令捉住她——这是军人和法律维护者们的本能，然而被下属搀扶着的准将一时竟头晕目眩到说不出一句话，只听到格罗夫斯在拍着他的脸颊，喊着他的军衔。

 

失算的不止詹姆斯·诺灵顿一个人，卡琳娜·萨拉查也低估了她面对的敌人，在西班牙和法国宫廷，嘲笑红龙虾是日常娱乐，可现在，面对着两排黑洞洞的枪口和明晃晃的刺刀，她恨不得把自己曾经的笑声都嚼碎了咽下肚子。

“在您决定转身逃跑的时候，士兵们也会决定开枪。”

穿着考究英国绅士的声线并不令她愉快，卡琳娜的腿肚子在发软，她在监狱里呆了足够久，甚至没吃上几顿饱饭，可女侯爵还是让自己保持着体面的，站直的姿势再次被士兵戴上镣铐，好像她是作为一个政治犯而不是海盗被逮捕的。“聪明的姑娘。”绅士走到她身边，他光鲜的塔夫绸外套衬得满身泥土的卡琳娜像个村姑，灰绿色的眼睛把这自称贵族却形象邋遢的女孩从头看到脚，注意到来人还没有自己高的个子，女alpha把腰挺得更直了。

“贝克特勋爵！”格罗夫斯在诺灵顿之前注意到了他们共同上司的到来。

卡琳娜捕捉到了对于她来说十分必要的信息，“贝克特勋爵，阁下，我想您应该比士兵更明白对待一位贵族侯爵的正确方式。”盯着自己手腕上的镣铐，卡琳娜愤恨地说，可她话音刚落，黑着脸的斯卡菲尔德上尉就从一排士兵后走了出来，“勋爵大人。”上尉面对贝克特时是完全不同的嘴脸，“这个女巫，海盗和冒牌货应该被立刻处决。”

但勋爵没有立刻接受斯卡菲尔德上尉的意见，在察觉到女alpha身上信息素的气味后，他厌恶地退后了一些，“一个萨拉查家的人……”贝克特眯起眼睛，语气里满是嘲讽，卡琳娜现在感觉这矮个子英国人仿佛喜欢看自己狼狈的模样。

“诺灵顿准将怎么样了？”勋爵探了探脖子，准将也察觉到了他的目光，没想到新的一年他是这样和卡特勒·贝克特打招呼的，他的头疼而晕，难堪和愤怒、挫败混合在一起涨红了他的脸，再一次，他被一个姓萨拉查的alpha打败了，就在卡特勒·贝克特的面前。

“萨拉查小姐……”

卡琳娜打断了贝克特的话，“是侯爵阁下。”可对方只是露出意味不明的笑，没打算按照她想要的方式称呼她。

“您野蛮地袭击了一位英国军官，这将增添您的罪名。”

“到时候绞刑架会支撑不了我这具装满罪恶的身体。”她两手摊开，向贝克特勋爵展示戏谑和无可奈何。

“卡琳娜·萨拉查？是你的名字没错吗？”勋爵不为所动，把倔强的沉默当做承认，接着他转向了斯卡菲尔德上尉，“可惜她还有点用处，把她带走。另外……”他意识到准将不佳的神色，“找个医生来。”

 

 

 

“巴博萨勋爵。”在自己喝下一口红茶后，贝克特在昔日海盗的杯子里投下雪白的糖块。

赫克托·巴博萨收回刚刚伸进厚重假发里抓痒的小银勺，他开始搅动茶水，方糖像那些受海神坏脾气牵连的小岛一样沉没了。

“您为乔治国王的事业出了不少力气，从目前的情况来看，我不得不对您表达赞赏。”红茶的滋味在舌尖跳跃，海盗勋爵沉闷地哼了一声以示赞同，巴博萨让乔治国王相信，也迫使卡特勒·贝克特相信，三日同辉是三叉戟重回人间的征兆，而只有摧毁鬼船飞翔的荷兰人号才能打破包裹三叉戟的幽冥世界。

“您改变了我的许多看法。”勋爵虚伪的说，“您让我明白世上还有可靠的海盗。”

“不是海盗，是私掠船长，也是勋爵，感谢我的恩主国王陛下。”

勋爵把茶杯和托盘搁下，“我的口误。”他大方承认，“但海盗在加勒比是个永远的话题，曾经的海上屠夫杀戮他们时毫无怜悯。”

海上屠夫这个词语让巴博萨脸上泛起意味不明的笑容，但轻松绝不包含在笑意中，“东印度公司会给他们烙上P字，然后按照罪名的轻重发落，听起来更加文明。”海盗调整了坐姿，镶金的木腿在地上划出声音，他足够老练，东印度公司和海上屠夫都对他束手无策，曾经他是黑珍珠的船长，劫掠英国在海上的货物和财富，至于海上屠夫，他在海上屠夫的房子里随意摆弄麻雀。

“杰克·斯派洛，我们的老熟人，他身上就有一个，您应该很熟悉。”贝克特确定巴博萨知道自己指的是什么，“带她进来。”勋爵这时候突然吩咐士兵，海盗完全没料到女孩的到来，她的裙子上的蓝色脏兮兮的，眼睛里的蔚蓝依旧清澈。

“巴博萨勋爵，容我向您介绍海上屠夫唯一的女儿，谁敢想象这样的姑娘现在正面临着海盗罪和使用巫术的指控呢？您刚才说了我们对付海盗的方法。”

“萨拉查……”海盗的镇定被撕碎，他感受到了屋子里来自炭盆的热气，也是来自烙铁的热气。

卡琳娜完全慌了神，斯卡菲尔德上尉得意洋洋的脸掠过视野，她终于发现诺灵顿准将是多么和蔼客气，受贝克特指挥的士兵撕开她的袖子，露出现在还完整白皙的肌肤。

“她是个女海盗？”巴博萨问贝克特，完全被震惊的语气。

此刻勋爵重新端起细腻的骨瓷茶杯，“您知道海盗面临的惩罚。”他胸有成竹，打算完全报复巴博萨在汉普顿宫带给他的羞辱，和曾经认识的人共事的坏处显露无疑。贝克特自认为了解杰克，了解萨拉查，部分了解巴博萨，一看到顶着萨拉查姓氏的卡琳娜，看到姑娘蔚蓝的眼睛，他就知道事情是怎么样的了。

斯卡菲尔德从炭盆里举起了带长柄的烙铁，卡琳娜很聪敏，知识也很广博，在明白自己将要面对的一切后，她剧烈挣扎了起来。

木腿沉重敲击地面，巴博萨站了起来，他的激动让贝克特懂得了他的想法，“她是萨拉查的女儿。”他咽下口唾沫，艰难地承认，“她也是西班牙的贵族，不应该接受这种形式的屈辱。”

贝克特笑着，命令斯卡菲尔德放过饱受惊吓的卡琳娜，上尉有些不乐意，但只能照办。

“但您该明白，东印度公司对它认定的海盗能做什么，您的想法也会成为我们合作的基础。”

像是被人重击了一拳，巴博萨迈开一真一假两条腿走了，他只回头看了一眼卡琳娜瘫坐在地板上的蓝色背影，他也只敢看这一眼。

 

 

 

晚上的时候勋爵来看望他，诺灵顿想贝克特一定是在确认自己的下属没被铁门砸傻，对东印度公司还有用处，他也庆幸自己穿着还算整齐的衣服，但在勋爵面前，他还是迅速套上了自己的军装外套，制服能显著增加他的底气。

“在今天这种情况下，您或许该早点休息。”勋爵看着还在坚持处理公文的下属说，他的脸笼罩在一团橙黄色中，灰绿色的眼睛也不再冰冷。

尽管如此，诺灵顿还是知道自己该干什么，“您该知道最近在公海上发生的事情，这绝不像一般海盗的作为。”

“属于东印度公司的船，凤凰号被击沉了，而唯一的幸存者声称海上屠夫为一切负责，吉雷特少校告诉了我，对于这种事，您工作到再晚都没有帮助。”

但只有诺灵顿知道自己对勋爵会有用处，毕竟他们合作了十几年，他和omega的丈夫和女儿都保持着不错的关系，在贝克特面前他会注意压抑自己的信息素，好让他不反感他。十几年的时间足够改变太多事情，他的父亲，受人尊敬的劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将撒手人寰，他成了更加自由的人，他忠诚地执行命令，让国王在海外的领土富饶繁荣，英格兰成了遥远的故乡，准将很少回去甚至很少想念那里的沃土，谁都知道，一位英俊、强壮的alpha军官，哪怕人到中年，都在本土婚姻市场上炙手可热，可准将显然打算单身到进入坟墓。

“很抱歉我没能帮助您。”他对此很惭愧，尤其是在时间同时改变了他和贝克特关系的前提下，或许只是他一厢情愿，omega总归有世俗艳羡的一切，甚至还多出了权力这一项，诺灵顿不愿多想，有风顺着窗户溜进来，他不得不随手在桌面上拿起一本书压住即将被吹散的图纸和文件。

看上去贝克特勋爵似乎并没有把他当一回事，他刚从宫廷回来，理应傲慢，勋爵感受到了古怪的风，他亲自过去关上了百叶窗。准将看着他的动作，又感到头痛了，他是多么讨厌姓萨拉查的人啊，可同时他也有太多问题，一方面他好奇那位海盗勋爵巴博萨，另一方面他也预感到勋爵将有用得上自己的地方，更重要的是，他该怎么和勋爵讨论那件事？曾经占有贝克特的alpha没有死？

没等勋爵向准将开诚布公，晚风很不给面子，又将百叶窗吹开，军人诡异又精密的预感起了作用，诺灵顿几乎能闻见空气里夹杂着腥咸的火药味了，他在什么也没看见的时候，完全凭借本能，将卡特勒·贝克特从靠近窗户的地方推开，带着死亡腐臭的炮火下一秒就袭来，木屑和墙灰纷纷落在诺灵顿的背上，准将因为过大的动作又感到一阵头晕，他甚至想要呕吐，但被他压在身下omega的味道却奇迹般地给了他抚慰。

卡特勒·贝克特想要推开压在自己身上的alpha，但在被炮火削掉一角的房屋夹杂着各类残骸掉落时诺灵顿牢牢地把他护在身下。他们还是分开了，在诺灵顿确定暂时没有危险的时候，贝克特从耳鸣中恢复，又能听见此起彼伏的枪炮声了。

“马上去安全的地方！和简妮一起……”为了防止他听不见，诺灵顿用了很大的声音。

准将知道战火降临了，他还有对国家的责任要履行，“士兵！士兵！”他喊着，“谁在攻击我们？”可普通士兵知道的并不比他多。

“告诉吉雷特和格罗夫斯少校马上回归他们的岗位！无论是谁，立刻开火回击！”

 

 

 

“今天是个伟大的日子。”借着月光杰克看清了罗盘的指向。


	20. Chapter 20

老麻雀以为自己正在接近黑珍珠——他从烈火和海水中降生的女孩，罗盘这样告诉他的。

伴着隆隆炮声疾速驶向海岸的小艇上，杰克•斯派洛暂时重温了发号施令的感觉，全副武装的一队西班牙人正临时受着他的指挥。海水被划开，白沫向两旁涌去，小艇上下起伏，借着月光海盗重新检查了一遍罗盘，英国人会把自己即将遭受的一切当成是侵略，但如果黑珍珠在他们手上，如果巴博萨用那姑娘来证明自己的忠诚，那么西班牙的炮火自然不会亏待他们。指针在清冷的蓝光中渗出血红，它指着杰克心底最想要的，老麻雀按理不该质疑，可他在海上感受不到一丝黑珍珠在附近的证据。离火光冲天的陆地越来越近，岸上的英国炮台上亮起片片猩红，在他身边有些小艇翻到在海中，皮肉烧焦的气味随之而来。

这些都不能困扰杰克·斯派洛。他知道自己只需要跟着罗盘指针的方向走，他的计划一定万无一失。即使有些海水灌进靴子，杰克还是发现踩上陆地的感觉不错，西班牙士兵们准备好了武器，但红龙虾还没有奔来消灭他们，这是老麻雀成功的第一步。

按照战斗计划——如果在杰克这里能够这样叫的话，那位正受着老麻雀欺骗的公爵阿尔曼多·勒萨罗和他的手下将吸引大部分英国兵，让他们以为自己面对的只有这一拨人，而老麻雀将在他们打得不可开交时一举夺回黑珍珠，从巴博萨手里，如果不出意外的话。

“先生们，”海盗也拔出了自己的剑，装得像位真正的指挥官，但一会儿他又感到尴尬了，他承认自己没法，或是说很难像萨拉查和巴博萨那样扯起嗓子，发表一通振奋士气的演说，海盗咽下自己的唾沫又摆了摆胳膊，在岸上他走路歪歪扭扭的毛病随着年龄的增长越来越严重，“先生们，”所有西班牙兵都看着他，杰克只好又重复了一遍。

“为了黑珍珠。”他说。

 

 

 

透过吉雷特递来的望远镜，詹姆斯·诺灵顿足够看清一切了，他能看到向他们开火的战舰和那些战舰风帆上的十字架和鸢尾花。“向那些该死的西班牙杂种开火。”格罗夫斯领受了长官的指令，他亮出了自己的佩剑，士兵们在少校剑刃起落间利索地装填着加农炮，他们大多刚从睡梦中醒来，军装都没有穿齐整，好在平时严格的训练让他们能够应对眼下的状况。

“勋爵阁下，这里很危险，您不能……”除了突如其来的袭击之外，诺灵顿准将还得费力地和自己的上司达成一致，他们在与安全和战斗有关的问题上存在分歧，准将承认，这时候他忘了卡特勒·贝克特能做到的一切，而只当他是个需要保护的omega，充斥着硝烟和alpha们的地方在诺灵顿看来并不适合勋爵。

就在离他们不远的地方，炮台刚被撕开，露出焦黑的伤口，有士兵惨叫着跌落。

于是他不得不强硬起来，“这是命令。”    

“我可不会接受您的命令。”贝克特收起自己的望远镜，顺带掸落身上的烟灰“那些西班牙人只有三艘战舰，他们的炮火和兵力不足以攻陷皇家港。”勋爵听上去可能有些焦虑，但绝不胆怯。

“听着准将，他们要的是更重要的东西，足以让他们有胆子撕破和我们之间虚伪的和平。”

“可是勋爵阁下，在那之前……”

“赫克托·巴博萨在哪儿？”

“您觉得是他引来了西班牙人？”

“我不能完全确定。”勋爵承认自己没有足够的信息能证实，“但他一定脱不了干系。”

 

 

“做个安静的好人。”

看守监牢的狱卒战战兢兢，炮火和犯人的骚动让他恐惧，可手里沉甸甸的钱袋却是意外之喜。“是的，巴博萨勋爵，您可以进去了。”他随后鞠着躬，把牢房的大门打开，这时候他看见巴博萨被手套包裹的掌心中又出现了几枚银币，“关着那西班牙女孩的地方，我需要它的钥匙。”声音隔着面具传来，有些含混也足够让狱卒明白巴博萨要的是什么。

 

卡琳娜焦急地踩着地板上的干草，此起彼伏的枪炮声在她耳边萦绕，出于好奇心和本能，她想问问发生了什么，然而得不到有用的回答，面前是一片被钢铁围栏切割的黑暗，这片黑暗几乎是这女孩能拥有的全部了，一时间竟变得比星空还难以捉摸，她既害怕，又对自己过往种种挥霍和傲慢充满悔恨，她出身西班牙海军世家，却让自己堕落成了英国人的囚犯，现在任意一颗海盗的炮弹就能要了她的命——卡琳娜以为皇家港正在被海盗袭击。她很想哭，但又不断告诫自己眼泪不是一个萨拉查家的人处理问题的方式。

黑暗稍稍褪去了一些，木头敲击的声响也停住了，在看见那个穿着华丽，连假腿上都镶着黄金和珠宝的人后，卡琳娜不由得朝后退却，因为同时存在的那张黑色面具显得陌生又可怕。女孩开始发抖，她会以为这个人是来处决她的，西班牙刽子手在工作时总是用黑色遮住自己的脸，可黑暗突然向她放开了，“小姑娘，现在你要跟我走。”

“您要放了我？”女孩狐疑地问，巴博萨完全站在阴影里，只有卡琳娜的身上落着月光，黑色的皮手套伸进了那一缕月光里，也伸到了卡琳娜的面前，“时间紧迫，我们得马上离开这鬼地方。”

她认出了这声音，“巴博萨勋爵？”

“没错。”

“可是为什么？”女孩直白地说出自己的疑问，这个素未谋面的英国人，明显是个暴发户，在贝克特想要用一个P字烙印来羞辱她时救了她一次。

“快走吧，姑娘，你不该在这里，也不该问这么多问题。”

卡琳娜下定了决心，她握住了巴博萨的手，把充斥着冰冷月光的囚室抛在身后，“谢谢您。”她记起来自己应有的礼貌，可能是作为答谢，一把火枪被塞到了她手里。

“你会用这东西吗？”

“会一点，但打不准。”

巴博萨带着她快速走出牢房，狱卒装作什么都没看见，“很好，武器会让你更安全。”

 

 

乌云在天空肆虐，等他完全埋葬月亮的时候，一道道雨墙劈面而下。

诺灵顿没法把这件事当成好兆头，雨水无法遏制西班牙人进攻的势头，更糟糕的是，正应了贝克特勋爵的想法，士兵向他汇报，说本该和他们站在同一阵营的赫克托·巴博萨不知所踪。国王和那些整日养尊处优的权贵可能会被海盗的花言巧语蒙蔽，但诺灵顿从不指望海盗的意见。

耳畔不断盘旋的轰鸣几乎要毁了他的理性，海上屠夫的女儿让铁门狠狠砸在他头上，西班牙战舰上的加农炮又几乎夺去他的听力，好在omega最终接受了他的意见，可贝克特的离开，或是说omega气息的离开让准将再度陷入眩晕和躁郁，他强迫自己清醒的那部分指挥着战斗，然而敌人比他要清醒和凶猛地多。

英国人在自己的港口里撤退。

曾经属于劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将的佩剑无法把好运带给他的儿子，至少现在不行，詹姆斯·诺灵顿坚守的岗位被轰得稀烂，西班牙军队一贯明白火力的重要性，当然，拼刺刀他们也在行，可准将不觉得他会被逼到那一步，雨一直在下，仿佛天崩地裂的巨响从舰队停泊的地方传来。“他妈的。”诺灵顿骂出了脏话，西班牙人正在焚烧他宝贵的船，那一艘艘在舱底贮藏着火药的船，这些该死的东西已经从海岸防御最弱的地方撕开口子了，可准将能做的仅仅是一边撤退一边组织反击。

他记着贝克特勋爵的话，知道西班牙国王和议会从没有正式向英国宣战，这场袭击不会源源不断，也不会伴随着更大的战争，不论西班牙人要的是什么，只要现在的反击或是说防御足够有力，他们很快就会自己退回海上，而不是像现在这样出现在眼前，还列着队，端着枪。

没有军乐队的情况下，诺灵顿还是有自信能组织起射击的节奏，即使身为高级军官，他一丝一毫也没有忘记最基本、残酷的战斗是什么样的。这是在皇家港的街道上，雨雾中房屋仍在燃烧，平民哭嚎着四散奔逃。诺灵顿戴正了自己的三角帽，雨水和烟灰粘在他的睫毛上，他只看得见雨幕后大片灰黑的西班牙人。

“开火！”

在他身边不断有士兵捂着伤口倒地，“第二排！上前！”在他身边战斗的吉雷特向余下人喊着，三排枪口整齐地落下，冲着西班牙人的方位，准将抹了把脸，将父亲的佩剑紧握手中。   

“开火！”

三轮射击结束，留下一大团雨水也化不开的滚滚浓烟，呐喊声中，红与黑交织在一起。准将军服上的金色肩章闪闪发光，这也吸引了几个西班牙兵扑过来，他银亮的剑刃像黑夜里的火把，将胆敢靠近的野兽恐吓驱逐，又将野兽颈部柔软的皮肤割开，让冒着热气的血淅淅沥沥地淌进地上的污水，伴随战斗而来的杀戮让alpha兴奋起来，他将用血擦亮军功章。

“英格兰！”他激励着自己的士兵。

“为了英格兰！”准将让声音响彻雨雾。

有个普通西班牙兵朝他举起枪管，子弹几乎贴着他的脸颊飞过，他感觉不到灼烧和疼痛，剑的一侧斜着砍进那个无名之辈的衣领里，鲜血泉涌而出，另一锋银白从这片流动的猩红中刺出，诺灵顿连忙闪身后退，他救了自己一命，西班牙军官为没有立刻得到他的性命而懊恼，可懊恼的情绪没有阻碍他的判断力，吉雷特挡在诺灵顿和西班牙人之间，凭借军装和帽子上华贵的饰金，少校知道如果解决了这个人没准能解决战斗，于是他勇敢地上前挥剑劈砍，诺灵顿随后也加入了他，这都没能让西班牙军官落了下风，他斜握着剑，在吉雷特脸上画了一条流畅、血腥的线条，少校的身体随即向一边倒去，诺灵顿没有时间哀悼下属，血顺着他的脖子流进衣服里，带来一道刺痒，下一刻，他被狠狠踹到在泥污中。

“诺灵顿准将，你是个令人失望的对手。”西班牙人开口讽刺自己的手下败将，老诺灵顿上将的佩剑被他踢到一边，吉雷特还没有完全丧失战斗力，他正视图从地上爬起来维护自己的长官，可西班牙人微微俯下身子，积水从他的帽檐溜到少校身上。

“放了他……”诺灵顿想要挽救吉雷特的生命，他失败了，枪口散出的白烟一点点变淡，还给世界清晰的视野，西班牙人提起少校的后领，接着拔出自己腰间的匕首，沿着下颚骨的轮廓，从吉雷特的左耳根处一路切割到右边。

仰面躺倒在地，诺灵顿从淌着吉雷特血液的地上艰难地站起来，他捡起了其他死人的佩剑，但晕眩伴随着恶心包裹着他，准将的步伐不那么稳健了，即使见过足够多的死亡，下属的惨死还是给他造成了这样的反应，西班牙人眼里没有一丝慈悲，准将举起剑，但敌人抓住了他的手腕，借着这股力道将剑刺入准将腹部。

 

 

当马车夫被打死之后，巴博萨的计划被迫中断，“待在车里，无论发生什么都别下去。”他对卡琳娜说，因为面具，女孩只能看见他露出的眼睛，她还有些问题，但不知怎么的她就是听从了这个完全陌生人的话。

巴博萨的木腿在被雨水软化的土地上戳出坑洞，“我知道会有这一天。”他对来人说着，完全无视了正用步枪指着他的西班牙兵，像只准备攻击的豹子，巴博萨来回走动着，好确定最有利的位置，只可惜泥泞和雨水限制了他的行动。

“这是伟大的一天。”加勒比海盗王回答他，“在你为了阿兹特克黄金背叛我时，只给我留了把有一颗子弹的枪，而现在……”杰克对着老情人举高枪口，“我要把这枚子弹还给你的黑心脏。”

“杰克，我了解你，你不过是个狠心又无情的omega，你不想问问我黑珍珠去哪里了吗？那曾经是我们的好姑娘。”

“闭嘴，赫克托，黑珍珠是我一个人的，你甚至不配提起她的名字。”

“当然，这么多西班牙佬给你撑腰，你可以为所欲为……”巴博萨贴近马车站着，用手探了探车夫脸上的血窟窿，确定他死透了，他举起拐杖把尸体推下去，马儿们不安地刨着地，不断喷出雾白的鼻息。

“赫克托，你在英国人手下看来混得也不错吗，让我想想，阿兹特克的财富不能让你满足吗？你是不是费力在学那些高贵的口音，还整天戴着这样滑稽的卷毛？”杰克笑着露出金牙，用枪指了指巴博萨压在三角帽下的浓密白色假发。“你这个可耻的叛徒，应该被拉去拖船尾。”提起背叛，老麻雀依旧恨得牙痒痒。

一旁的西班牙兵听够了海盗们的斗嘴，他用西班牙语大声呵斥杰克，让他快点去找那艘船。藏在车厢里的卡琳娜听到熟悉的语言，心跳的更快了，拉开车窗帘子的一角，她看见了那些黑灰色的军服，所谓的巴博萨勋爵让她待在车上，可卡琳娜立刻就做出了判断，她是海军之星阿尔曼多·萨拉查的女儿，西班牙军队不会伤害她，他们带她离开皇家港的可能更大。

 

看着女孩跳下车，杰克撇了撇嘴，“看呐，赫克托，怪不得你戴着面具，你这张老脸不知丑吗？在车上藏了这样一个小美人？”

“救救我！”卡琳娜不顾杰克和巴博萨朝西班牙士兵跑去，但仍冲着她的枪口让女孩愣住了，“我是卡琳娜·萨拉查……”她以为自己的名字能让自己脱离险境，“海军之星阿尔曼多·萨拉查的女儿……”

杰克·斯派洛持枪的手垂到了身侧，“卡琳娜……”这是北方夜空最明亮的星星，海上屠夫把他一时的戏言当了真，他的孩子和星星共享一个名字，和可恶的赫克托共享同样的瞳色，深海的暗涌都不像他的心跳这般冰冷。

西班牙兵狐疑地打量着卡琳娜，不知道该不该相信她的话，而在卡琳娜身后，巴博萨也忘了和杰克的争吵，甚至忘了黑珍珠，面具遮住了他的整张脸，但嗡嗡回响的声音让杰克知道他一定想要说些什么，骤然响起的枪声打断了一切，黑夜中一大片鲜红的制服格外耀眼，鞭子般抽下的弹雨中，西班牙人立即举枪回击，增加了混乱，杰克拉着卡琳娜一起伏在泥水中，一排子弹恰好打在他们身边。

“黑珍珠在哪儿？”英国人的出现让杰克知道留给他的时间不多了，即使卡琳娜的出现让他慌了神，可海盗王知道自己该按计划完成目标，他再度举起枪口，但巴博萨的刀毫不留情地向他挥去，幸好及时松开了拿枪的手，不然他的指头早就被砍掉了，伸开手掌，层层缠裹的布条中渗出血珠，当杰克把布条全部扯掉后，新鲜的伤口叠加着一块不断冒着黑血的圆形斑痕赫然出现。

“你还没和戴维·琼斯清账吗？”巴博萨问杰克，看到卡琳娜足够机灵跑到马车后躲避子弹让他松了口气，只是他和杰克还没完。

“黑珍珠在哪儿？”

“她不再属于我们任何人。”

这不是杰克期待的回答，“你让她沉没了。”他突然愤怒了起来，而巴博萨欣然承受老麻雀的怒火，在杰克把剑刺进他的心脏时他毫不在意，反而是躲在马车后的卡琳娜尖叫一声，带着恐惧注视着杰克·斯派洛。

“啊，小杰克，我的omega，你可杀不了我，你不知道命运对我做了什么。”

“我只关心黑珍珠。”杰克转动着刀柄，让剑深入叛徒的心脏。

“是黑胡子，他让我丢了这条腿和黑珍珠，我亲眼看着黑珍珠沉没，亲手砍断了自己的腿。”巴博萨说，杰克惊讶他如常的语气。

“我们该合作，加勒比和里海的海盗王应该合作。你的罗盘对我有用处。”老麻雀没法回答这个邀请，他看见巴博萨缓缓从自己的胸膛将剑拔出来，剑身银亮如初，雨滴变成雨丝，乌云中透出月光，杰克伸手扯掉了巴博萨的面具，那张挂着烂肉，透出白骨的脸立刻蒙上一层蓝光。

“这……”他没说出自己想要说的话，因为卡琳娜朝他开了一枪，“赫克托，那姑娘为了你朝我开枪，就为了这幅鬼样子的你……”杰克贴着巴博萨的耳朵说，他看见卡琳娜在不停地发抖，而他曾经的大副像是受了莫大的刺激，立即戴上面具，遮住了正在腐烂的躯体。

“这就是你需要三叉戟的理由吗？”捂着被子弹穿透的腹部，杰克明白了自己正在玩的游戏。

英国人的枪声越来越密集，“我们有辆马车！”斯派洛对艰难回击的西班牙人喊道，“求求你们，带我离开这里……”回过神来的卡琳娜乞求着士兵们，“小姐，要我说，您根本不是海上屠夫的女儿。”杰克说得声音很大，他知道这些西班牙人的命运，他不会让卡琳娜跟着这群即将受到诅咒的人出海，这些士兵也不想在撤退时多一个累赘。

“不！”

杰克放过卡琳娜的哭喊，勒紧腰带想为自己止血，大雨中那些原本保护他的气味被冲刷殆尽，他为自己感到可笑，冲破英国人的包围，仅仅是为了回到西班牙船上的牢房，自艾自怜没持续多久，疼痛伴随着发热向他袭来。

“千万不要是热潮，千万不要是…….”他向自己知道的所有神明祈祷着，同时又憎恨起omega的身份来。

 

 

理应是早晨，但没有一片金光透出来。浓厚的云层里仅仅鼓囊着跃动的太阳，雾气扒着海的轮廓线，像死人扒着棺材的边缝，它缓慢地探出头来，向四周张望，最后大张开灰色的嘴巴，呵出灰色的气。西班牙战舰划过水面的声音裹在棉絮般的海雾中，他们正在奔向自己的港口以寻求淡水、食物和更多士兵，这些船上口令与交谈的声音都虚虚地飘着，太阳并没有露面迎接船上浴血的胜利者们，只留下西班牙人自己应对被英国炮火舔舐后的伤痕。

那些渗进他指甲缝里的血在干涸后剥落下来，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗摘下自己的戒指，用一小块丝绢将指间最后几块已经发黑的血擦去，公爵感到自己的手在发抖，杀死一个英国准将让他兴奋，对于复仇他原有更多期待，只是一件事他没想到，有能耐将沉默玛丽和他父亲送入地狱的人，那位詹姆斯·诺灵顿准将，会在混战中被自己杀死——倒在棕褐色泥污里的英国人，血从两边散开，大雨洗净他的军装和脸庞。一切对于这位准将曾做过的事来说都太容易，但阿尔曼多•勒萨罗做到了这件事，他人生中的一段，作为籍籍无名大副儿子的岁月就此打住。

最终公爵对着灰色的雾叹了口气，将污损了的织物扔进大海。他们在正确的航向上，不受任何敌人的威胁，公爵也丝毫不认为自己在走入哪个异教陷阱，现在他重新戴上了戒指，打开戒指上纤巧的银盖，国王正带着波旁家的漂亮脸庞对他笑冲。“这都是为了他。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗想，为了他的omega。曾经他会以为，要是自己天生就是王子或亲王，那么费尔南多就一定是他的，公爵相信自己和国王爱着彼此，omega渴求alpha给他的一切，纵使不能做到最后一步，但费尔南多允许他在自己的寝宫里过夜，他可以从背后紧贴着omega，在温暖柔软的身体上施以一切他乐意的爱抚。现在命运之轮即将把他推上顶点，上帝会把大海的力量，西班牙的王冠和国王一并赐给他，三叉戟将是他送出的结婚礼物，然而在那之前，和杰克·斯派洛打交道就是桩难事。

 

“海盗，你承诺的那艘船在哪里？”

“她有名字，她叫黑珍珠。”老麻雀在心里默念着。

疼痛没有褪去，老麻雀反而开始发热，西班牙人让他活着，因为他们相信自己能找到三叉戟，可现在的杰克·斯派洛可没有这种信心，他们忽视他腹部的枪伤，并保证在他说出寻找三叉戟的可靠途径之前不会为他提供任何治疗。

“回答我的问题！”公爵冲他吼道，海盗的每一秒迟疑都把公爵推离王冠更远，在攻击了皇家港后，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗或许解决了自己的仇恨，但在国王的任务上一无进展。士兵狠狠踢向老麻雀的膝盖，刚刚结束了战斗的这群人不懂得收敛力道，杰克摔倒时鲜血淋在甲板上，alpha们的味道，经过杀戮的味道让他更不好受。

“大人，还有别的办法……”

杰克从甲板上爬起来，狠狠按着腹部的伤口，他想到巴博萨在月光下腐烂枯槁的脸，“海上的诅咒千千万万，今天把别人送进地狱，明天诅咒就落到自己头上，但一切的源头都在三叉戟。”小麻雀已经熟知这个道理，从他父亲守护的那本法典上。那玩意不单纯是故纸堆，法典是海洋和海盗的百科全书，是法律、禁忌也是一部历史。年轻的斯派洛滥用过作为法典守护人儿子的权力，他让巴博萨看了那些犊皮纸上的字行，小麻雀趴在那张像是黑暗时代僧侣使用的，表面倾斜的写字台上，把拴着法典的铁链缠上手腕，眯起眼睛识别那些手写体，而还年轻的巴博萨从后面操他，当遇到识读不出的单词时，alpha就会倾身向前，往他耳边呢喃出答案，顺带让阴茎抵在omega柔软的腔口摩擦。总之，不管哪一种方式，杰克·斯派洛都学到了知识。

“所以，之前你说的，和那艘该死的海盗船黑珍珠有关的一切都是谎言？你欺骗我去进攻皇家港？”

老麻雀抑制住自己翻个白眼的冲动：“战争的确带给您乐趣，这可没错吧？”

“没有国王的命令，我本来不该朝那该死的英国港口开火。”

失血让他虚弱，然而编出谎话的力气依然在杰克身上，“但是大人，请您好好想想吧……”他眨眨眼睛，强迫自己集中精力，强迫自己忘记枪口白烟散去后露出的蓝眼睛，繁星闪烁出的蓝色幽光。“得到三叉戟，就得到了控制海洋的力量，您会比陆地上任何君主更有权力。”海盗法典禁止海盗拥有三叉戟和它背后的力量，但杰克一直在想，要是一个海盗真正得到了三叉戟，法典也将对他束手无策。

“我们没法在皇家港找到黑珍珠，因为她已经在别处沉没。”他继续活动自己的头脑和舌头，轻松地说出实话，低头看了看自己被鲜血染红的手掌和掌心不断扩散的黑斑，那斑痕越来越痛，仿佛直接连着心脏，鲜血同时在杰克戒指上的钻石周围积聚，“大人，您再也找不出别人能替您找到三叉戟，但只有我，活着的我，才能发挥这种用处……”杰克冲公爵展示自己血腥的手掌，潮水般的疼痛让他的体温升高，好在omega足够有经验，他控制着自己呼吸的频率，让细微的味道一丝一缕窜出去，alpha们根本不会察觉他的身份，但他让他的气味影响alpha，勾起他们本能中最盲目的一面。

可对方不为所动，“你得证明。”

“海盗大会。”剧痛中老麻雀扔出自己的一张好牌，贝克特让他明白信息的价值，但眼前这个顽固的alpha让他不得已走到这一步，“海盗王们共同拥有的那张航海图……”这一回杰克很想说下去，但流失的血液让他的视线和头脑不断模糊，“求求你了，大人，我需要医生……”

在他将要再次摔倒的时候，两个士兵架住了他，“给他止血。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗终于给了他一点慈悲，然而老麻雀确定起作用的不是公爵大人自己的良心，而是那些一开始故意而后不得已散发出的信息素，对付alpha有时候很简单，杰克用这种法子脱险过好几次，他经验丰富，omega的身份甚至不会被捅出来。

“还有朗姆酒和面包。”海盗王提高了自己的价码，他还再想着西班牙王宫里那种淋着朗姆酒的小蛋糕，老麻雀需要恢复体力，准备战斗，以便逃跑。

公爵同意了，“给他朗姆酒和面包。”

杰克放松了紧绷的神经，只是可恶的西班牙庸医竟然要他把衣服脱掉。他不太想这么干，“那些弹片得被清理出去。”医生解释道，“船上都是alpha和beta们，这没有什么要紧的。”杰克翻了个大大的白眼，“操他妈的，赫克托竟然教她怎么开枪伤人？”他想着自己挨枪子的经过，根本来不及抗议，衬衣被剪开，暴露在微冷雾气中的肌肤散发出更多气味。“牢房或许是更适合我呆的地方。”咬着牙，杰克提议道。

“有些不对劲。”听到公爵这样说，杰克在一片灰蒙蒙中屏气凝神，瞬息间，承载着他们的海水上下震动起来，甲板上几个没站稳的士兵在船体摇晃中被甩了出去。

“有艘船！”瞭望台上的水手大喊起来。

“有艘没有挂旗的船在我们前面！”

 

 

 

“天哪，这是吉雷特少校……”

“上帝保佑，这群西班牙人可真是畜生。”

“这伤口多么可怕呀。”

诺灵顿依旧躺在地上，耳边传来嗡嗡声，是人间的琐碎，不是天堂的雅乐或地狱的丧钟。接着他动了动脖子，血就顺着颧骨流进眼里，准将的胳膊被死去的士兵压住，完全动弹不得，泥土也不停地往嘴里钻，腥臭的味道让他发不出声，当他绝望的闭上眼时，幻觉很快袭来，劳伦斯·诺灵顿上将把象征准将荣誉的佩剑放到儿子手上，但不成器的儿子哈哈大笑着把剑插进泥里，“杰克·斯派洛打败了海上屠夫，而不是我，该死的我……”

另一面，清理战场的士兵在继续工作。

“快看，那个西班牙兵还在喘气。”

“他会对贝克特勋爵有用。”有人嘀咕了一句，随即大喊起来，招来更多关注。

“诺灵顿准将？”

他们终于发现了他，压在他身上的尸体被移开时，诺灵顿想要自己站起来，但他根本感觉不到有任何力量从自己的双腿传来，他失败了，又一次，可能还在吐出呼吸的西班牙俘虏都比他有用，对于贝克特勋爵来说会是这样。

士兵们找来了担架，在担架上的诺灵顿终于不用一直看着浸透自己血液的泥泞了，透过纠缠，掉着泥渣的睫毛，准将看着天上的云丛，注意到他腹部伤口的人在轻声祈祷，他呼出一口气，感到更多的温度在离开自己。他更冷了，身体像在湖中小艇上一般摇摆不定，准将看到从未见过的景象，沿着一路堆叠的灰云到云隙中混着葡萄紫的淡橙色薄光，接着是一块块建筑被木框裹住的横截面——雪白的粉刷和棕红的骨骼线，只是没有太阳，也没有替代太阳的烛火，詹姆斯·诺灵顿的身体在蓝色的制服里冷了下去，幻象再度散开，那些死在他父亲手上的人，死在海上屠夫手上的人，他自己处决的人都堆在一起，鬼船沉默玛丽沿着他们一路碾过去，压碎尸体上层层的冰霜， 准将只能移动自己的手，向透出暖热温度的方向贴去。

 

“准将，您还活着吗？”

或许是感觉到自己言语的不妥，卡特勒·贝克特换了种方式，“您安全了。”

“您清醒着吗？”勋爵又问了一遍，他开始有些不高兴了，准将裹满泥土和血液的手紧紧地握住他的。“他还能活下来吗？”诺灵顿正在从他身上夺取温度，贝克特只能这么问忙于照料伤兵的军医们。

“诺灵顿准将伤得很重。”军医忧郁地回答。

贝克特知道事情未来的走向了，医生的忧郁往往揭开死亡的序幕，他不想失去一个能为东印度公司服务的可靠将领，他憎恨西班牙人甚于海盗，医生继续对勋爵说着，“即使能活下来，他也很难像以前一样作战，但都很难说，都是上帝的意志。”

“先生，上帝和这没有一点关系，你得尽你所能。”

勋爵的话说得再明白不过，医生清楚，但诺灵顿并不，“别走……”准将不识时务地嘟囔着这句话。

他本该有亲眷陪在身边，美丽温柔的omega和聪明可爱的孩子，他完全值得这些。但阴云密布的战后，热带反常的阴冷中，詹姆斯·诺灵顿身边空无一人。“他虚弱无比，胜利和荣誉再也和他没有一点关系。”贝克特想，“他不能击败西班牙人，也不能为国王获得海神的力量。”他几乎要同情这个alpha了，“詹姆斯，你不会死的。”勋爵做出毫无意义的安慰，他看着那些蜜蜂般围绕着准将的军医们，再次努力想要抽回自己被捏得发痛的手，这一次他成功了，却感到有些不一样的东西，他曾经愚蠢地喜欢过的愚蠢小男孩可能就死在今天，“可他已经得到了荣誉，殉职的荣誉。”贝克特觉得自己应该给尹恩·默瑟写信，告诉丈夫他们又少了一个可以信任的，可以操控的军官，所以要加倍提防觊觎他们好运的人，他还想要知道伦敦的情况——冒称威尔士亲王的男孩和法国的舰队，西班牙有没有加入他们？直觉告诉他，事情不会向好的方向发展，诺灵顿该庆幸自己死在一切发生之前，想想吧，萨拉查和杰克·斯派洛，再加上独腿巴博萨，卡特勒·贝克特想让这些灵魂都沉入深海，另一面国王不断把重担压在他肩上，只是国王不能像农夫对驴子那样蒙住他的眼睛。

只是勋爵看不见，他自己脸上的表情已经几近于悲伤了，一层灰色在眼眸中积聚。

“勋爵阁下。”斯卡菲尔德上尉的声音在他身后响起，带着满眼的阴霾，他转过身去，上尉军装上的血和烟再次提醒他西班牙人已经带来了什么。

斯卡菲尔德站得笔直向他报告，“我们拷问那些西班牙俘虏，现在有了结果。”

“很好。”

比起指挥舰队作战，贝克特发觉约翰·斯卡菲尔德在刑讯逼供方面更有才能，上尉或许顽固残忍，制造了不少冤狱，但现在贝克特终归用得着他，勋爵不在乎无关紧要的生命。“上尉。”勋爵语气平静地问他，“我希望默瑟小姐一切都好。”

“哦，这当然，默瑟小姐几乎不知道发生了什么。”

这也是他乐意听到的答案，“她也不需要知道。”贝克特回答，把自己左手的金质婚戒戴回正确的位置，示意斯卡菲尔德中尉和自己一起离开充满鲜血和皮肉味道的房间。如果诺灵顿真的挨不过去，他愿意留给他最后的安宁，现在是要对付西班牙人和海盗时候了。

 

“谁是袭击皇家港军队的指挥官？”匆匆走过躺满伤兵的长廊时，贝克特确认自己能尽快得到更多信息。伤兵们不停哀嚎让他心烦。

上尉尽责地汇报着自己的成果，“一位公爵，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗。”

“被诅咒的名字。”贝克特说，他指的是“阿尔曼多”这个西班牙名字。“不会是下一个西班牙海上屠夫。”勋爵很快把这种设想赶出了脑海。

“这个人不是加勒比海域西班牙舰队的指挥官，皇家海军之前没有跟他打过交道。”斯卡菲尔德谨慎地回复，他不知道怎么承认自己仅从俘虏口中获取极其有限情报的事实，还在斟酌着词句时，上尉被打断了。

“先生们，我碰巧知道的比你们多一点。”

“卡琳娜小姐？”贝克特看向跟在巴博萨身后的女孩。

“女巫！”上尉愤恨地吐出这个词。

“闭上你的狗嘴！”巴博萨勋爵像鹅一样挺起胸，对着斯卡菲尔德啐了口唾沫，又举起拐杖把上尉拨到一边，“听姑娘把话说完。”随后，改邪归正的海盗又给了卡琳娜一个眼神——这足以让贝克特确定他们达成了某种同谋了，而女侯爵卡琳娜·萨拉查抖了抖她肮脏的蓝裙子，站到了贝克特和斯卡菲尔德中间，“我告诉你们的事将证明我的身份，也就是说，我不再是任何人的囚犯。”

“您的条件可以接受。”勋爵笑着回答，上尉见状只能愤怒地盯着卡琳娜，而贝克特始终试图在巴博萨布满皱纹的脸上挖出更多东西。

 

 

 

“有船在我们前面！”

亡灵船长的手挥进迷雾里，只剩下骸骨的死鸟冲他大叫了一声，船长一条腿向后撤去，伴随着这动作他的腰也弯了下来，莫斯中尉将调整后的镜筒对准他的眼眶，中尉从侧面看去像一张平板的纸——不见了几乎全部的后脑和整根脊柱，诅咒的力量在支撑他和整艘沉默玛丽的躯体，而这蒙尘女武神的船长阿尔曼多·萨拉查，面对一片灰雾又低下了只剩一半的头颅，他拨开飘散在眼前的发丝和从自己身上散逸的残渣，“四艘船。”海军上将说完，推开了替自己举起望远镜的莫斯中尉。

勒萨罗大副上前为船长递上手杖，“将军，我们已经摧毁了够多的船……”

“可大海永远也不会因为我们变得纯净……”萨拉查说着他想说的话，整个下巴流满黑血。“海盗永远也杀不完……”

莫斯转过他完好的一面对着自己的船长和大副，“沉默玛丽可以轻松毁了加勒比海上的所有船。”

萨拉查敲着手杖向前走出两步，大副跟在他身后，“斯派洛或许已经死在了某个无名之地，就像那些水手说的……”说出这句话费了大副很多勇气，“仇恨该就此打住，仇恨不可能让我们重新变成正常人，仇恨不能把那些失去的岁月还给我们……”

“你在违抗我的命令，勒萨罗，我的船上不能容忍任何懦弱。”船长几乎咆哮起来，他被诅咒养成的脾气突然爆发，焦黑甲板上残破的船员们都陷入了不安，只是所有鬼魂都在猜测，究竟是斯派洛这个名字还是大副的一时心软让船长大发雷霆。

但很快，亡灵船长又恢复了惯常的平静——坟墓般的死寂，灰色的风灌进他空荡荡的后脑，“没有慈悲。”言语混着血污一起冒出。

但紧跟在之后的词组却被低沉的调子紧紧勒住，“杰克·斯派洛，杰克小麻雀，你会跑到哪里去？”

 

 

 

随船的神父被从船舱里拖出来时还高高托起十字架，“以耶稣的力量，我命令你离开！”他试图让自己的信仰坚定，颤抖出卖了他灵魂中脆弱的一面，“上帝亲自命令你！耶稣基督在命令你！天父在命令你！圣子在命令你！”

飞翔荷兰人号的船长把头歪向一边，“我可不要这个絮絮叨叨的东西在船上。”

戴着荆冠的耶稣被举到了戴维·琼斯的面前，“十字架命令你！不洁的邪灵，我驱逐你！”神父迫使自己喊出来，好像提高声调就能引来上帝的神力，突然，这虔诚的羔羊像是记起了什么极为重要的事，他颤颤巍巍地掏出圣水向面对的邪灵泼去，琼斯船长刚刚点燃的烟斗被来自梵蒂冈的圣水浇灭了，长着扁鲨头颅的大副立刻上前结果了神父。

“啊，琼斯，我的老伙计。”麻雀动了动肩膀，好让怪物船员们的手离开自己的身体，朗姆酒还在他手里，杰克抓紧时间喝了一口，自己的疼痛被酒精压下去后，他跨过抽搐着倒地的神父，向琼斯伸出了手，掌心上的黑斑正是他的债务凭证，十八年前的深海中，他以自由换取了坏姑娘的重生，对于还债的日子他有所准备，只是想不到来的这么快，让他欣慰的是长着章鱼脸的船长和黏糊糊的船员们根本闻不出他愈发浓郁的信息素，还有一件事让麻雀更开心，那就是他能保住自由了。

“斯派洛！”公爵愤怒地朝他喊着，怪物沾满粘液的剑抵在他的脖子上，“你到底干了什么？”不久前他下令向飞翔的荷兰人号开火，怪物们登上甲板后，公爵那些厉害的剑术统统失了效，琼斯的蟹钳折断了他精工细造的剑，并在那张被国王喜欢的脸上毫不留情地留下殴痕。

“老实点。”怪物在训斥他，逼迫他在甲板上跪好，西班牙人绝望地发现他们的上帝被鬼怪嘲弄了。

“你欠我的债必须要偿还！”戴维·琼斯对着杰克张开恐怖的触须，麻雀躲着那摊黏糊糊的东西，又试着向琼斯伸出手，“斯派洛有债必偿。”他说，极力避免金牙咬到舌头。

“你要在飞翔的荷兰人号上服役一百年！”债主无视了老麻雀伸出的手。“一百年！”他大声强调了一遍，把杰克和遭到挟持的西班牙人们都吓得不轻。

“或者……”黑珍珠号的前任船长悻悻地收回手，在腰间刚刚缠上的白纱布上抹了一把，“一百个灵魂，琼斯，你看看这些西班牙海军们怎么样，他们的三艘战舰里可装了不少人，都是训练有素的士兵。”

“海盗！无耻的海盗！你和那个鬼东西做了什么交易？”

杰克遗憾的目光投向阿尔曼多·勒萨罗，“不和你的新同事们打个招呼吗？”他环视了一圈荷兰人号的船员后对公爵说，忽视了贵族扔给他能一连串难听的谩骂，这些言语老麻雀受之不愧，他甚至让深海阎王知道了公爵的名字。

“你可真是狡猾无耻，不过还算守信用。”

琼斯难得夸奖他了，但老麻雀依然心惊胆战，“我们达成一致了吗？”他再度伸出生着黑斑的手，软滑的触须缠上手腕，又蜿蜒到手掌，老麻雀感到掌心的疼痛再一点点消失，这预示着他正在清还一笔陈年旧账。

只是伴随着另一声呼喊，触须抽离了他的胳膊，本来即将消失的黑斑又恢复原状，眼前所见让杰克顾不上发出任何抗议。焦黑的、腐臭的、透出灰霾的大嘴向所有人与所有怪物张开，披甲的女战士比大理石还要冰冷，她手中的尖矛直直冲着杰克扎下来，这姑娘他认识，正好她也认出了他，她毁灭的征程卡在了半空。

怪物们放开活着的西班牙人，用武器的尖端来迎接跳上甲板的亡灵。船上拥挤不堪，西班牙海军们重新拾起了武器，对天主的虔诚让他们无法应对突然涌现的一切，而处在一切争端中心，甚至是引起这一切的杰克·斯派洛走投无路，竟躲在了琼斯的背后。

“你畏惧死亡吗？”飞翔荷兰人号的船长对着沉默玛丽号的船长抽出了剑。

“全体在原地待命！”勒萨罗大副指挥着船员，亡灵和怪物们像两拨对峙的狼群。

 

阿尔曼多·萨拉查穿过自己的船员，他看得很清楚，那只肮脏憔悴的麻雀，那只还留着昔日残影的麻雀，踏着自己身上淌出的血，在朦胧的烟灰色中，他在一步步地走向他的小麻雀，带给他心碎和死亡的麻雀。

“我就是死亡。”这是海上屠夫对深海阎王的回答。

在所有人做出反应之前，omega向船边跑去，他指望冰冷的海水保护他，深海冒出的怪物们愣了片刻，被魔鬼三角放出的亡灵水手们却没有放过他。

“不管你是什么诡状异形的玩意，这只麻雀都是我的，我要亲手放他的血。”

琼斯脸上的触须翕动着，他也在打量被炸得面目全非的亡灵船长，出人意料，深海阎王露出了慷慨的一面，“斯派洛要清他的账，不过……”琼斯在布满粘稠的甲板上走着，同时审视亡灵的残躯和挤在一团，端着没用火枪的西班牙人，“这一回，斯派洛践行了他的诚信，你可以带走他，只是这些西班牙人得成为荷兰人号的船员。”

“船长，你不能同意这个。”可大副并没有立刻得到船长的回复。

亡灵弄得他满身烟灰，杰克试着反驳两位船长正在交换的所有意见，一只章鱼和一个鬼魂，他反而喜欢章鱼多一点，他想着摆脱困局的法子，听见了枪响，“枪法倒是很准。”老麻雀听见琼斯的评价，荷兰人号的船长抬起自己沉重的蟹钳，用钳子的尖角从自己空无一物的左胸膛掏出了一枚子弹，“阿尔曼多·勒萨罗，你害怕死亡吗？”

“退后，怪物。”这一回是沉默玛丽号大副的武器横在深海阎王的面前。

赶在琼斯彻底愤怒之前，杰克大声喊了起来，“琼斯！从海底来的好人！斯派洛船长改变主意了，快带走我，我等不及要去飞翔的荷兰人号上服役了！”他当下最怕的事就是两批奇形异状的东西达成共识，而他们的争斗，哪怕再加上西班牙的活人，足以给老麻雀铺一条通往自由的捷径，但时间让他忘了很多事，萨拉查看似轻飘飘的肢体把他向后拽，鬼船长的脸几乎要贴上他的，杰克才记起了这个alpha不仅是那个曾对他言听计从的笨蛋，也是海上屠夫，屠戮过数不清的海盗，他的军功章泡在血里。海上屠夫的手指贴到麻雀塞满谎言的嘴唇上，做了个噤声的动作。

“安静，小麻雀。”

仿佛有千万根针尖刺入骨头，杰克·斯派洛吞下了自己的声音。

鬼船长磷火般飘忽的语气在面对戴维·琼斯立刻终结，“滚去你原来的地方！”

 

                        

                                                                                                                    

并不算宽阔的等候室里只摆放着一些表面髹漆的简单家具，靠墙的一张螺形托脚桌上重重地压着铜鎏金烛台，冰冷的天使托起新换过的苗条蜡烛，从烛芯窜出的火苗极为瘦长，几道暖橙色落在在它们右上方的乔治国王像上，汉诺威君主被色粉和光油封住的目光落到卡琳娜身上，她仍被拷着，但开始考虑巴博萨欺骗她的可能性，同时，一个认识始终清晰地存在于女侯爵脑中，即贝克特只在他愿意的时候才会信守承诺。

为此，格罗夫斯不得不向海上屠夫的女儿解释道：“小姐，请您见谅，我们得遵循贝克特勋爵的命令。”

“正是你们的那位勋爵答应在我说出自己知道的一切后让我离开。”卡琳娜一直尝试着缓和自己的态度，她已经不想提及自由这个词，“至少，把这些镣铐去掉。”看着顽固的士兵和他们的少校，感觉到了手腕上磨出的片片刺痛，她觉得自己的妥协可以换来稍许尊重，可女侯爵终归对商人的秉性一无所知，士兵也显然不想冒任何抗命的风险，他们依然看拷卡琳娜，但不再理她。受了气的女孩索性挑了张扶手椅坐下，顺带把脚搭上矮凳，过了一阵她重新整理好了思绪。

“然而巴博萨勋爵……”

在试图说出另一个可能有用的名字时，门外一阵走动与说话引发的声响打断了女侯爵。

“简妮小姐，贝克特勋爵现在不能见您……”

“好了，约翰•斯卡菲尔德，你决定不了这个。”

卡琳娜•萨拉查看见士兵们站直身体推开了门，以僵硬的动作推开颜色僵硬的门，随后，大块亮眼的浅蓝色丝绸突然闯进黑沉沉的屋子，烛火在丝绸的褶皱处变成金色。出于礼貌，女侯爵站了起来，但她丝毫没打算给面前这矮小的姑娘屈膝行礼，在皇家港，卡琳娜不认为有第二个人的爵位高过她，更不用说知识与才智，从小所受的教育助长了女孩性格中聪明、睿智的反面，也就是傲慢，她几乎只向西班牙和法国的国王们屈膝过。

看见卡琳娜时，斯卡菲尔德的嘴角向颧骨的方向歪曲，“啊，又是你这个女巫。”

“很明显，上尉。”她停顿片刻，做出一副根本不记得这平民名字的苦思冥想状，“您的词汇量非常有限，而且根本无法理解科学和巫术的分野。”

“除了女巫，你还是海盗、走私犯、冒牌货和西班牙间谍。”在简妮•默瑟面前丢了面子本就很让上尉恼火，尤其是当他察觉到女巫的alpha信息素后。

“您这么说是为了向我证明您懂得运用很多名词吗？我得向您声明，我是个天文学家，计时学家，也研究历史文献……”

她们同样穿着蓝色的裙子，当简妮走进她时，卡琳娜早就污损的衣裙几乎失去所有色彩，这多少伤害了她的自尊心，“我知道天文学。”简妮的声音很柔和，“就是和那些星座有关的东西，星座和人的命运一类。”

“哦。”女天文学家感慨了一声，她甚至微笑了，“感谢您告诉我英国天文学的研究前沿。”

简妮• 默瑟没有听出女侯爵的讽刺，事实上，在分辨言语背后的意涵这件难事上，姑娘毫无经验。因为她总是能得到自己想要的，所以没有任何机会培养出对世情险恶的洞察。

可是约翰•斯卡菲尔德明白卡琳娜的傲慢态度，“女巫，你最好不要再说出一句话。”他威胁道。格罗夫斯听着下属逐渐变得凶恶的语气，没有什么想要反驳的。

“上尉，您一定有更多事要处理。”不耐烦的神色立即显现在小姐脸上，斯卡菲尔德恶狠狠盯着卡琳娜。于是女侯爵愉快地看着上尉被赶走。

“我能见我父亲吗，少校？”女孩轻快地问格罗夫斯。

“贝克特勋爵正忙于公事。”格罗夫斯回答，看了一眼会议室紧闭的门，“如果小姐的事情很重要的话……”

“我收到了默瑟勋爵的来信。”简妮迫不及待地说出让自己高兴的消息，甚至不关心在场的卡琳娜，她交叠的双手握在缀满缎带花结的胸前，“我爸爸说法国舰队不会从加来起航了，他们的国王也不会再支持查理•爱德华，英格兰将不受威胁。”

少校望了海上屠夫的女儿一眼，“自从太阳王庇护了那男孩的祖父詹姆斯二世，法国就一直利用斯图亚特王室同英格兰作对，不过，既然太阳王都不能借此成功入侵英国，那现在的路易国王更做不到。”卡琳娜向英国人分析着，“英国的议会和其中的绅士们重塑了英格兰的机体，他们让这人造物排斥斯图亚特的血液，法国因此只有可能赢得战斗，而不是英国，我该祝贺你们的国家能保住和平吗？”卡琳娜抬高自己的眉毛，“毕竟，这世上没有坏的和平。”

很明显的，简妮不怎么习惯这种巴黎沙龙中的言辞，而发现女侯爵与海上屠夫如出一辙的傲慢后，格罗夫斯也毫无办法。

“小姐，默瑟勋爵有向您提及西班牙人吗？”英国少校问勋爵的女儿。

“什么西班牙人？”

她不太想听英国人提起这个话题，“可别把我牵扯进来，我不是西班牙间谍。”卡琳娜开口撇清自己。

“西班牙人。”少校叹了口气，“您该知道，皇家港刚刚遭受了袭击……”

简妮灰绿色的眼睛眨了眨，表示她并非对事情一无所知，“可为什么您的语气这么严肃，无论是谁，他们都被击溃了不是吗？我想这没有什么……”

 

“西班牙人没有被击溃。”

 

“准将？”简妮有些不可置信，她从来没有见过诺灵顿如此虚弱。而卡琳娜由于不久前才用铁门砸过这位英国军官，现在心虚地将眼睛望向别处。

“这才刚刚开始。”他继续动着干裂苍白的嘴唇。

诺灵顿的出现显然点亮了格罗夫斯灰色的心情，“感谢上帝您活过来了！”少校说， “可也请您别吓唬简妮小姐。”

注意到准将脸上的伤痕和微驼的背，简妮·默瑟听上去十分担忧，“发生了什么？”

“抱歉，我得和您父亲商议……”持续的疼痛中诺灵顿还是挤出微笑，“回家去吧，简妮，贝克特勋爵会担心您的。”

“可……”

格罗夫斯尽责地为长官通传，当紧闭的门敞开一道缝隙后，卡琳娜往前进了几步，她只看到独腿巴博萨的背影，但很快那背影就落入了她的盲区，继而转过来的是贝克特勋爵的脸，随后身材高大的诺灵顿走了过去，将勋爵的轮廓挡住，门很快又被关上，卡琳娜什么都看不见了，没过多久格罗夫斯少校侧身出来，告诉简妮她不被希望待在这里。

“我只是想告诉他……”勋爵的女儿垂下目光，把双手搁在裙子上，捏皱了丝绸，“算了，没有关系，谢谢您少校。”

“另外。”注意到转折语气的格罗夫斯等待着她接下来的话，“我能和这位女巫单独聊聊吗？”

“可我不是女巫。”

“你就是。”小姐说，她的眼睛和颈间的珍珠一道染上光亮，“斯卡菲尔德上尉告诉我女巫们总是舌灿莲花，你就是这样。”

 

 

 

当活人们不再害怕亡灵之后，亡灵便开始恐惧活人。

出了些小差错，他们还是照着既定航向行驶了，沾着人气的灯火也从沉默玛丽焦黑的骨架中透出来，装饰着点点火光的西班牙军漂在海面，而港口飘忽在所有人的前方。

杰克·斯派洛试着睁开眼睛，但又不敢把眼睛完全睁开，一波波轻缓的浪潮摆动着船体，他眼前的干草堆中钻出一只小虫子，虫子扑上老麻雀的睫毛，他再度眨了眨眼，把它赶走了。风钻进肌肤与衣服的空隙，斯派洛又试着使身体摆脱沉睡状态，可这引来了各类疼痛，他可以骄傲地宣称自己从未放弃追求自由，但当他想在沉默玛丽和飞翔荷兰人的混战中跳海逃跑时，亡灵直接从后背打晕了他，虫子飞走后他眼前是活着的西班牙海军造的牢房，不过风告诉海盗王他离陆地不远了。

失去黑珍珠的船长看着自己的手臂，从一个P字烙印直到冒着黑色粘液的黑斑，“今天是个航海的好日子。”他听到这句完全错误的话，“任何碰上戴维·琼斯的日子都不是好日子。”老麻雀默默地想，沉默是金，海盗都喜欢金子。

“现在就剩下我们了。”

他完全睁开眼睛，对面的黑色暗涌和他隔着铁栏，但阿尔曼多·萨拉查直接穿过它们，上将的靴子踩上干草时没有引发任何声响，亡灵就像是一阵雾，全部由象征痛苦和压抑的颜色组成。

“很简单。”

老麻雀狼狈地爬起来，一点也不简单，他觉得至少要摆出尊严的姿态来面对死亡，可鬼船长再也不会按照他的想法行事。

“向我投降，我就放你一条生路。”

“我以为你会忘记一切。”斯派洛向后靠去，翘起了腿，听着萨拉查重复自己留给他的最后话语足够惊心动魄，“无论如何，现在，伟大的杰克斯派洛船长向你投降。”

亡灵的脚步不稳，必须依靠手杖，可为了在杰克·斯派洛面前蹲下，他把手杖扔在一旁，“不是你……”萨拉查轻声说，捏起杰克蓄起胡子的下巴，把缠在上面的碎珠子拨到一边，他的身体没有重量，但无形的威压逼迫老麻雀的身体不断向后躺倒，alpha在这种姿势下会对一个发情的omega做些什么？只是萨拉查再也捕捉不到杰克身上和十八年前一样的气息——这是诅咒的害处之一。

“不是你的样子。”他抚摸着那张脸，在上面留下灰黑的印记，鬼船长没有温度，也感受不到杰克逐渐上升的体温。“小麻雀……”萨拉查把头偏到一边，他的头发飘在空中，露出的残损脑袋正好让杰克看了个清楚，老麻雀的嘴唇动了动，但什么也没有说出来。如果有上帝存在的话，他一定会把他揪出来骂他的娘。老麻雀鬼使神差地记起巴博萨在月光下腐烂露骨的脸，“让地狱把这两个人抓去吧。”他想着，被萨拉查狠狠掐住了脖子，亡灵从正面把他完全地压倒在地。

“你骗了我，你杀了我，你让我变成这幅不人不鬼的恶心样子。”

他想狡辩，已经给海上屠夫准备好了上百个谎言，但什么都无法缓解窒息带来的绝望，“阿尔曼多！”老麻雀梗着僵硬的脖子喊了起来，“想想我们的女儿……”他已经绝望到了这个地步，但他得逞了，亡灵停了手，不再压制他，杰克身上的痛苦似乎瞬间转到了萨拉查身上，只是就痛苦本身来说仍没有什么变化。“你骗了我……”他站起来，重复了一遍原来的话，锋利依旧的剑抵上老麻雀的左胸腔。

“那就给我个痛快。”麻雀要求道，他弓着背，几乎像是在准备做爱，让亡灵的剑更贴近自己急跳着的心脏，故意把自己置于更大的危险，只是感受到锋刃的颤抖后，杰克最终确定他不会死在这个适合航海的好日子，不会死在萨拉查手里，他知道他的手在发抖。

“别威胁我，你没有任何资本。”曾经他以为小麻雀怀了他的孩子，他给了他一切，也为他放弃了在西班牙本土的大好前程，他的结局是魔鬼三角，现在不会有更坏的事情等着他了。“我得杀了你。”萨拉查说，试图控制住自己举起的胳膊。

“动手吧，海上屠夫。”

 

“萨拉查将军！这个海盗现在还不能死。”声音从两人身后的黑暗中传来，随后火光透了进来，提着灯的西班牙士兵看见海上屠夫都不敢上前。

“看吧，伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长还是有一些价值的。”老麻雀伸手拨开指着自己的剑后，拍掉沾在身上的部分草和土，靠着还在摇摆的舱壁爬了起来，尽管用了很大努力稳住身体，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗还是只用了一拳就把摇摇摆摆的杰克打倒了，更糟糕的是，alpha的靴子在狠狠踏着他腹部的伤口，杰克·斯派洛戏剧性地发现了鬼船长的温柔之处。

因为疼痛杰克闭气了眼睛，“这就是您，一位高贵的西班牙阁下对待omega的方式吗？”

他红肿的眼睛，肮脏混乱的胡子和头发加上粗糙的皮肤都毫无说服力，“你这幅样子会是omega？”公爵在嘲讽海盗，不愿相信一个omega能将自己置于险境，直到那些气味在狭小昏暗的空间里越聚越多，其他不能时常得到抚慰的西班牙士兵们焦躁地盯着老麻雀。

萨拉查把剑收入鞘中，“他是。”上将简短地确认了这一点，但不知自己是以何种身份确认的，他甚至感受不到麻雀身上的任何味道。

“这个肮脏的海盗一定是不知道和多少人厮混过的烂婊子。”

对于一个差点被斯派洛送到飞翔荷兰人号上的倒霉鬼来说，公爵的愤怒是可以理解的，然而海上屠夫打断了他，萨拉查意识到这句对杰克的评价多少是对的，可他不得不觉得自己受到了侮辱，“你们必须尽快靠岸，但这个海盗必须被送到沉默玛丽上。”他的语气不像是在提出建议，倒像是在下达命令。

杰克不知道那一艘被诅咒的船更好，但他找出了西班牙人和西班牙鬼魂之间的分歧。

公爵很有耐心地提醒海军上将，一个在宫廷里呆了足够久的人甚至会觉得亡灵也该遵守社交里的基本礼貌，“首先，您得对我使用敬语。”

“什么？”

“这是位公爵阁下。”老麻雀窜出了这句话，他已经不在乎自己越来越甜的信息素了，“阁下和我，一起光荣地执行国王陛下的要务。”光荣地这几个字被斯派洛着重强调，另一方面，他更加靠近alpha，亡灵的眼睛一路随着他，灰败黯淡的瞳仁中闪出怒火。

公爵推开倚在自己身上的omega，维持着自己的清醒和判断力，并不打算提起鬼魂们替活人暂时击败怪物的事实，“其次……”

“小子，你在哪里打了胜仗？”海上屠夫的手杖用力砸在地板上，“听听你都说了什么话？”老麻雀明白这个曾经占有过自己的alpha，他对那些大摆架子的贵族很是看不上，萨拉查对忠诚有自己的理解，并不是那种像猎狗一样跟着马跑的角色，简单地来说，谁都得对他和颜悦色的。另外，alpha们不喜欢别的alpha在自己面前展露优势。

“船长。”勒萨罗大副的身影透出黑暗，大副身后暗藏着水手长莫斯平板残损的身体，“他不是故意的。”杰克记得为自己和鬼船长滑稽婚礼见证的独眼龙中尉，可他的儿子并不像他，公爵连勉强挤出的微笑都不会给海盗。“不过萨拉查船长是对的，这个海盗必须立刻接受他应有的惩罚！”大副继续说着，“不能相信杰克·斯派洛嘴里说出的任何一句话。”

大副说的没错，老麻雀自己也这么认为，但世间所有的一切中唯独死亡不被他喜爱，流血和高热都在消耗他的生命，杰克拽着腰带垂下来的一边，把它在腰间勒紧了，“这么说一个将要为你们解除诅咒的人可不太公平……”

接下来，黑珍珠的船长出卖了海盗们的秘密，“爱德华·蒂格会吊死我。”他认识到这个，还是说了下去，“三叉戟可以破除海上的一切诅咒。天空中同时出现的三轮太阳就是它显世的征兆。”杰克说，想到其他的说法，血月好像也被赋予了这种意义，不过不要紧，“我想见过的人都不会忘记，晨曦放开金门，三轮太阳合为一体。”亡灵们静止了片刻，他们原本像汹涌的黑潮，现在都被冻住了，谁都没有忘记，不久前，当囚禁他们的魔鬼三角分崩离析时，天空中就是这样的异像。

“沉默玛丽，她的所有船员都会变回活人，像从未死过的样子。”

这群曾跟着海上屠夫屠杀海盗的鬼魂被一个海盗的言辞困住了。

死人的心脏或许是静止的，但在里面运作的东西，那些支配者主人行为的东西仍和他们在生时相比一成不变，杰克听到那些原本对他满怀怒火，恨不得把他扒皮拆骨的亡灵们被自己纷扰的议论声包裹，他们执剑的胳膊渐渐软了下去，“不管斯派洛的话是真是假，我们都不能放弃这个机会……”最终，是水手长莫斯中尉从一众亡灵中站了出来。“我们想要以正常人的样子活着！我们想要回到西班牙！”

“水手长！你倒是要代表其所有船员说话了吗？”

鬼船长爆发的怒火没能吓到麻雀，手杖狠狠砸着地板，但骤然到来的团结削弱了这一行为原本的威慑力。战舰上的一切都得按照船长的意志来，无论是在人间的汪洋还是地狱的火海，战舰同时也是船员们的战舰，那些从来不洗澡的无名者们练出了战斗的本能，却从不深入思考自己的境况，他们对统治在自己身上生效的过程一无所知，一个向海上屠夫一样的船长很容易在魔鬼三角的幽闭中给这些人勇气，只是他们现在的世界更广阔了。

只有忠心耿耿的大副和船长处于基本相同的阵营，他转而面对沉默玛丽的船员：“你们不能相信这个海盗，难道你们都忘了……”

“但你们要相信西班牙，西班牙也不曾忘记沉默玛丽。”活人的灯火越来越微弱，公爵提高了自己的声音，“三叉戟会属于我们的日不落帝国。”

“对，没错，西班牙万岁！”老麻雀因为谄媚看上去稍微有了些生气，他把胳膊架在阿尔曼多·勒萨罗的肩膀上，却转着褐色的眼睛打量着阿尔曼多·萨拉查，海上屠夫破碎的脸被飘起的头发遮住一半。

“把剑收起来吧。”公爵平缓了语气，试图劝说亡灵们，“父亲……”他对大副说，接受这一点费了他很多功夫。莫斯中尉见大副将武器收入剑鞘，也遮住了自己的锋刃。

“还有您，萨拉查将军。”

“小子，别忘了，是我从海阎王手里救了你。”

的确，戴维·琼斯给他留下的淤青还在隐隐作痛，而现在海上屠夫再对他施以更严重的侮辱，“将军，放下您的武器。”

“船长，没有必要，我们都是西班牙海军。”听着大副的调停，萨拉查最终收敛了剑刃，可与此同时，沉默玛丽的船长还是抛出了轻蔑的笑。“杰克·斯派洛必须在玛丽号上。”他又一次强调。

公爵推开几乎贴在自己身上的海盗，他将杰克打量一番后作出了回答，“恐怕斯派洛得到岸上去了，您也知道，他是个omega，而且现在受了伤，还在发情……”

陆地给了杰克安慰，他虽然热爱大海，但也明白在岸上更能躲开债主琼斯，也更便利逃跑。

“将军阁下，我不希望您的个人恩怨干扰到西班牙的伟大事业。”大副的儿子接着提醒船长。

可海上屠夫像是没有听见这句话，沉默玛丽的船员们紧张地和活着的西班牙士兵站在一起，“你要把斯派洛怎么办？”谁都想不到令人敬畏的船长会问这个。

“当然，我会以应有的礼节对待omega们，您该明白，只有岸上才能得到那种抑制剂。”

 

 

 

“她是谁？”准将用干涩的声音问着。

翘着腿坐在贝克特身边的女海盗站起来，脱下了帽子，甚至弯了弯她的膝盖和背，“安杰丽卡·提奇，为您忠诚服务。”

诺灵顿在士兵推来的宽面椅子上落座，“这无疑是我见过最糟糕的屈膝礼。”他评价道。

女海盗立马操着西班牙口音浓重的英语反唇相讥，“看来准将对女士们研究颇深。”

没等贝克特制止这无意义的争斗，赫克托·巴博萨就极不合时宜地大笑起来，然而笑声终止后他的脸色依然很不好看，所有人中唯一看上去志得意满的是卡特勒·贝克特。

“诺灵顿准将，请您以公正的态度对待提奇小姐，她现在毕竟是东印度公司的私掠船长。”

独腿巴博萨很粗鲁地用银勺将糖块砸进茶杯，“杰克·斯派洛曾经也是。”安杰丽卡毫不在乎安妮女王手下败将的敌意，她大方地坐下，把脚搭上了摆着金彩瓷器的小桌，女海盗脚上的动作使巴博萨杯中的茶水溅起，淋漓地污损了巴博萨的衣服，贝克特勋爵不想做出任何评价，他只能小心地将凳子向后退去，远离糟糕礼仪的困扰。

巴博萨一气之下摔碎了茶杯，“黑胡子的女儿，你和你那罪恶滔天的老爹长久来为所有海盗唾弃，甚至给西班牙佬当了许久的走狗。”

“但现在我们站到了胜利的一方。”

“然而我却听说黑胡子因为和巫术的牵扯差点被西班牙人的宗教裁判所烧死。”

“巴博萨阁下，这样的争斗毫无必要，谁都知道西班牙在宗教上可笑的偏执。”勋爵不紧不慢地说，“大英帝国王室与东印度公司看重的是二位的能力。”贝克特表明了重要的一点，他将巴博萨和安杰丽卡·提奇等量齐观。

听着omega圆滑的言辞，仅仅感到更多的困惑，为了不显得自己愚蠢莽撞，诺灵顿决定暂时只当一个倾听者。

“哦，卡特勒·贝克特，你倒是说说，黑胡子的女儿能带给你什么？”看着自己的假肢，巴博萨反问勋爵。

“我乐于回答这个问题。”勋爵再次容忍着失礼的言行，“至少，提奇小姐的信息远比萨拉查小姐的要重要，听听那女孩告诉了我什么？西班牙国王有多少情人，而进攻皇家港的那是第几个？这类的宫中风流韵事吗？”

老海盗不希望卡琳娜和东印度公司有任何牵扯，“那您就该告诉我，黑胡子的私生女儿带给了您什么千金难买的好消息？”

安杰丽卡眨了眨她那描着浓黑眼线的眼睛，她继续交叠着脚，笑着吐出了那个词，“三叉戟。”

所有人都不再说话，安杰丽卡很满意这种效果，“我想这位独腿人告诉了你们一些事，但这些事中的很多都是错误，并不仅仅是什么地图或者罗盘，杰克·斯派洛的罗盘，我想勋爵阁下知道这个？”

卡特勒·贝克特很镇静，没有任何表情，近乎于阴郁了，“巴博萨阁下向我提及过杰克·斯派洛罗盘的重要性。”

“这就对了，但远不止这个。”女海盗斜着眼打量着巴博萨和诺灵顿，“还有那被诅咒的船……”

“诅咒”这个词突然跳出来，刺痛了准将，“你是说沉默玛丽？”

女海盗砸了咂嘴，品味着昂贵的日本茶，但她下一刻就把不慎吸进嘴里的一片茶叶吐了出去，“海上屠夫的船？她不是早就沉在魔鬼三角了？”

勋爵耐心地解释着，“您看，事情正在变得越来越复杂，东印度公司接到消息，一些属于公司的私掠船被无故击沉，除了海上屠夫没有第二个名字和这些事件有牵扯。”

“萨拉查家的人一贯是我父亲的手下败将。”女海盗毫不畏惧反而兴奋了起来，而巴博萨在一旁翻着白眼，“海上屠夫的祖父就死在我父亲手上，那艘军舰卡塔琳娜公主号就是被安妮女王复仇号击沉的。”女alpha的西班牙式大嗓门在诺灵顿听来聒噪异常，这个女人也毫不懂礼仪规范，她让她辛辣的信息素四处扩散，挑衅着在场所有的alpha们，诺灵顿也知道贝克特勋爵有多讨厌这个，“提奇小姐，请您注意……”他不得不提醒女海盗，心里恨透了和这一类人打交道。

“不过，我说的是飞翔的荷兰人，那艘船必须被毁了。”安杰丽卡毫不在意诺灵顿。

“鬼话连篇。”巴博萨说，“飞翔的荷兰人号潜行在深海……”

“而为了杰克·斯派洛，荷兰人号会来到海面世界。”

“看来，许多事情并不是毫无缘由的。”被另一个alpha故意挑衅的滋味糟透了，但诺灵顿最大限度地维持着自己的体面，“宗教裁判所指控你们使用巫术，我是说这个，丝毫不令人惊讶。”

“准将，当然我也没指望您去击败荷兰人号。依我看，您现在的头号要务就是养伤。”

女海盗漫不经心的讽刺可恨极了，但感受到贝克特勋爵压在自己肩膀上的手后，准将还是坦然地坐定了。

“相信我，先生们，杰克·斯派洛，这个差不多背叛过在场所有人的海盗无比重要。”安杰丽卡站起来，整了整自己的武器带，巴博萨注意到了她的佩剑，“小姐，你还不是安妮女王复仇号的船长，你得坦白，黑胡子在整件事里扮演着怎么的角色？”

“您呢？三叉戟对您又意味着什么？”

贝克特看着玻璃窗外隐藏在浓云后的月亮，他把手从准将冰冷的肩章上移开，“我们总会知道的。”


	21. Chapter 21

“出于责任，我不得不提醒您，所有的海盗都不能相信！”

勋爵没有立刻回答诺灵顿，他把压在地图上的零散物件推倒一边，准将又在疼痛中向前走了几步，“如果勋爵阁下不打算接受我的意见，那么……”

“格罗夫斯。”卡特勒•贝克特提高声音，诺灵顿的副手没有如期而至，“准将，提奇小姐有句话说得没错，您该让自己休息。”勋爵的手指不断划过地图，伊恩•默瑟戴为他戴上的婚戒正闪闪发光，贝克特在说话时甚至没有递给诺灵顿一个必要的眼神。“格罗夫斯到哪儿去了？”勋爵像是在问自己这个问题，他不算着急，音调降了下来，詹姆斯•诺灵顿获得了继续说话的机会。

“一切都糟糕透了，那些不该存在的船，和永远不该被涉足的地方……”

卡特勒•贝克特的手指在地图上停住，“大英帝国需要三叉戟来统治海洋。英格兰和乔治国王需要武器和操持武器的人，更需要有头脑的人，在一切之中，信息最为重要，海盗们的身份微不足道，但他们的信息甚是关键。”

准将感到脸上发烫，他不至于听不出勋爵的态度，难道贝克特把他置于一个比海盗们还要轻微的地位吗？负伤的诺灵顿不由这样猜想，他被西班牙人打败了，本就没资格奢求上司的赞许，然而alpha还保持着自尊心。“您一定忘不了西班牙炮火的滋味，现在他们才直接威胁着一切。”

“看得出来，准将阁下不相信海上的传说。”贝克特的身体向椅背靠去，做出了判断，他夹起一支鹅毛笔，用羽毛的边缘来回扫着自己的脸颊。

“而东印度公司的商人们害怕战斗，只有投机取巧的想法。”准将把三叉戟比喻为一种投机，但英国东印度公司的高官并没有被激怒。“您赢不了您渴望的战争。”勋爵用小刀将有些磨损的翎管削尖后，将鹅毛笔放回原处。“和平的时日里，士兵总是忘了怎么战斗，我不过多责怪您，但我想让您明白，不久前击败您，差点杀了您的西班牙指挥官，叫阿尔曼多•勒萨罗还是别的什么，之前不过是个廷臣，最多在意大利舰队消磨时光，在进攻皇家港，打败您之前，这个人甚至没有什么像样的胜利……”

看来西班牙佬也对和平不耐烦了，诺灵顿咬紧了牙，更加痛恨“阿尔曼多”这个名字，吉雷特被残忍割开的喉咙，喷涌而出的鲜血仍在诺灵顿眼前交替浮现，西班牙人把耻辱和泥一起浇在他脸上。

“同样的，根据已有的事实，我没法相信您能战胜沉默玛丽……”omega的眼眸里侵入了整片黯淡，“能战胜阿尔曼多•萨拉查。”

纵使挫败感战胜疼痛，牢牢将诺灵顿掌握住了——卡特勒稀松平常地开口，说他永远也比不上曾经占有过自己的alpha，但意料之外的笑声还是从准将嘴唇间散出，“没错，只有杰克•斯派洛能战胜海上屠夫，而阁下您……”

“我会让那海盗上绞刑架，不过在此之前，他还有更多的价值等待榨取。当然，您也有您的价值，经验丰富、忠实可靠的指挥官永远是军队的财富。”omega打着官腔，“您的勇气和信念该用在正确的地方。”诺灵顿这才认识到贝克特毫不关心自己，他早该知道，自己熟悉的那个男孩被海上屠夫毁了，除了权力，贝克特不向另外的东西寻求庇护，可准将被命运优待，始终对omega的野心所知甚少。

“您得尽快恢复。”卡特勒•贝克特在舒服的坐姿中下达命令，“您得去新加坡，和巴博萨跟提奇小姐一起去，盯紧这两个我们都不相信的海盗。”

直到这时候，诺灵顿才注意到勋爵面前地图的轮廓，准将更坐实了自己的愚蠢，很长一段时间里，他就看着那一排柔软羽毛抵上omega脸颊后凹陷下去的样子。

“不要插手杰克•斯派洛以及跟西班牙有关的事，那张由新加坡海盗王掌握的海图，把它带给我。”语句在周身漂浮，被巴博萨当做珍贵信息卖给贝克特的东西，现在都成了诺灵顿要执行的命令。

“我始终认为，面对西班牙人时枪炮比言语更有力，您不能指望着和他么谈判。”已经获知勋爵计划的下属觉得自己有义务说出这些，西班牙人能毫不在意地残杀他最得力的下属，诺灵顿不奢望他们能对卡特勒•贝克特有多尊重，但他永远不会让上司知道自己的想法。

“您只需要完成自己的任务。”Omega被证明不需要无用的关心。

准将平静地接受了，不让贝克特看出他满怀的失望和疑虑，就在他将要离开勋爵的办公室时，上司让他停住脚步。“等等，准将，您忘了件重要的东西。”omega很有礼貌地做了个手势，让准将能看见盛着他在战斗中失落佩剑的盒子。诺灵顿屏住呼吸，重新把父亲的遗物握在手里，勇气回归了。“我不知道要怎样感谢您。”他的感激真心实意。而omega走近他，动作轻缓，替他把佩剑挂回腰间。

“你的忠诚，绝对的忠诚。”

忠诚的属下托起勋爵的左手，避开金灿灿的婚戒，让吻落在旁边刻着东印度公司纹章的戒面上，“无论如何，我都会忠实地为阁下效命。”

“不。”没想到发号施令的人这样说，“你要效忠的是东印度公司和王室，而不是我。”卡特勒•贝克特是个omega，在高位上的一举一动都有可能引来明枪暗箭，忠诚也是他的护盾，他懂得利用忠诚。

 

 

 

格罗夫斯履行着自己的职责，他看管着海上屠夫的独生女，寸步不离，只有在仆人为默瑟小姐送上点心后才勉强把舒芙蕾蛋糕送入口中。

“在西班牙，你要想让旁人对你另眼相看，就得时刻装出一副法国人的模样……”少校咀嚼着甜食，仔细听着卡琳娜的每一句话，他不太喜欢法国人，但没有过多评论，气氛在极为诡异的条件下变得相当轻松，简妮小姐原本受斯卡菲尔德上尉影响，怀着对女巫的敌视，可现在言辞软化了她。格罗夫斯可不能放任一个被要求重点关照的囚犯和贝克特勋爵的女儿独处，于是他只能看着小姐睁大灰绿色的眼睛，向被当成女巫的天文学学者问一堆蠢问题。

“你给我算算，我会成为伯爵夫人吗？”诸如此类。而海上屠夫的女儿也睁大了眼睛，格罗夫斯确定她肯定想着很多尖酸的嘲讽，毕竟萨拉查小姐在自己的术语迷宫里是个科学家，但她却客气地回答：“ _C'est naturel_ _！_ 不然，英国爵爷们都得大受损失。”少校猜测女科学家可能知道默瑟小姐的父亲只用一句话就能吊死她。人在劣势中什么都说得出来。

暂时背离职责的格罗夫斯同时抽出一点时间来同情斯卡菲尔德，以他对贝克特勋爵的了解，阁下不是会把郁金香送给拉磨驴子的那种人，至于阁下的女儿，只想着让自己风光漂亮，她可能有聪明的地方，但她相信陌生人的速度太快，也太想知道那些欧洲大陆上的事，那些宫廷里逸闻，海上屠夫的女儿因此轻易掌控话题。之后简妮会向勋爵替这奸诈的女alpha求情格罗夫斯都不意外，小姐没准把女侯爵当朋友——她一贯缺少玩伴，可少校依据对方逐渐积累的傲慢判断，小姐的友情得不到回报。旧勋不喜新贵，西班牙人同英国人不合拍，alpha不会觉得omega能成为真正的朋友，世上充满了条条框框。

忽视那些丑陋的镣铐，卡琳娜完全是一副沙龙主人的姿态，“但是，为什么西班牙人要进攻皇家港？”简妮非常诚恳地问着这个西班牙女贵族。少校觉得自己有必要仔细听着，卡琳娜的每一句话都能让她沦为间谍，贝克特勋爵大概也盼望着这种结果。

学者总能在找不出话说的地方发表一些看上去像是个人看法的东西，卡琳娜•萨拉查，被马德里宫廷驱逐，在巴黎散尽家财后，对绿眼睛矮个子英国姑娘提出的问题一无所知，但她试图调动经验，从边缘接近问题。“为了在你们这里不被认可的荣誉。西班牙经历了太久和平，士兵想要荣誉和地位，即使没有战争也硬要在别人身上放一点血，更何况那支西班牙部队的指挥官——我想他被宫廷放逐了，他在国王那里失了宠，不得不到这蛮荒的海外杀戮英国人——原谅我用这个词，发泄私愤。”

“但是谁都知道你们的国王陛下还没有缔结正式的……”少校试图指出问题，却被女侯爵打断，“或许费尔南多国王没有忘记自己是法国人——就像太阳王希望的那样。”西奥多•格罗夫斯知道她指的是什么，但从来没有alpha或beta在简妮小姐面前说起贵族生活的这一面。“如果一个人真的很讨厌自己必须要做的事，就像那个西班牙指挥官——他不喜欢自己的新任命，那么就该什么都不做，而不是进攻我们。”

“仇恨也可以是原因，阿尔曼多•勒萨罗憎恨詹姆斯•诺灵顿，你们的英雄准将让他没了父亲。”卡琳娜一边说一边看着逐渐塌下去的舒芙蕾，“诺灵顿和东印度公司的私掠船联手，把帝国海军的骄傲沉默玛丽送进了魔鬼三角，我父亲萨拉查上将和他的战舰一起沉没。”片刻低沉后， 蓝眼睛女孩耸了耸肩，“然而仇恨只能制造更多的仇恨，我祖母告诉我的。”

“我为您的父亲感到遗憾。”简妮说。

“您该感到庆幸。”格罗夫斯带着回忆思考，“海上屠夫的死让英国得以构建和平，积聚财富，贝克特就是靠这个掌握权力的。”

 

“格罗夫斯，这可不是您应值守的岗位。”勋爵平静地恐吓着少校，继而，他的目光扫到了在自己女儿身边的卡琳娜，在贝克特看来，女孩现下相当悠哉，“士兵，把她带回牢房！”

“父亲，卡琳娜她不是……”

“好了，我的简妮，我知道你要说什么。”他示意女儿不要继续，“再者说，你现在本该上着拉丁语课。”

默瑟小姐雪白的脸涨红了，“拉丁语是没有用的！”她向父亲争辩，“现在没有人说拉丁语。”

“ _Sola lingua bona est lingua mortua._ ”卡琳娜插了一句，拉丁语没能让勋爵以贵族应有的礼节对待她，相反的，贝克特不悦地眯起了眼睛，他当海上屠夫的女儿在进行刻薄的嘲讽，卡琳娜又被粗鲁地抓走了，格罗夫斯为她感到遗憾，他认识到勋爵在女儿的教育问题上相当盲目，只会责怪那些文法教师，坚持认为简妮•默瑟的问题只是不想用功。

最终简妮小姐气呼呼地披上斗篷，在士兵的护送下走了，可能该到勋爵和格罗夫斯算账的时候了，少校的后背出了汗，他从没这么害怕过omega，“卡琳娜小姐似乎与您相谈甚欢？”贝克特问道。

“我相信我们可以获得和西班牙有关，并且有价值的信息。”厚起脸皮，格罗夫斯这样对上司说。

“很好，您可以把这场极有意义的谈话写下来，让我们来看看它有意义在何处。”

 

 

 

照看他的女佣粗壮得像头牛，纤细的玻璃瓶在她掌心里就像一根菜芽，杰克生怕她不小心多用几分力气把玻璃握碎。

“女士，我想我可以自己来……”

船长没有如愿，辛辣的药剂被灌进他嘴里，他本想保留几分面子，可被拷在床边的双手阻止了他，能救他的抑制剂在第一步就差点呛死他，但抑制剂也是可靠的，至少比大多数alpha可靠，它仿佛有本事在胃里塞满荆棘，可头一股劲过去后，肚子和头脑都将变得轻松，alpha们虽然能带来几个钟头的快活，然而会在omega暖热的腹中塞进不被希望的崽子，逐渐涨上去的年龄没准能让老麻雀免受这种苦难，反正他现在任何一个alpha都不想要，钢刀般的液体正刮着他的喉咙和胃，西班牙公爵履行了自己的承诺，占一个发情omega的便宜，在他们那个阶层要受人耻笑。

“我想要朗姆酒。”船长说，能战胜一个恶魔的往往是另一个更强大的恶魔，这就是海盗的行事风格。

女仆的小眼睛扫过杰克发抖的身体，她吸了吸肥大的鼻子，“没有。”

他会有办法的，杰克看了看自己的手，P字烙印，皲裂的皮肤，恶心的黑斑，但好歹是在岸上，沉默玛丽漆黑一团，钻石的光芒也被死亡的沉重遮蔽，要是萨拉查看到他还带着荒谬的婚戒会作何感想？斯派洛不打算把这个问题留给自己，“善良的女士。”船长咽下一口苦涩的唾沫，挣了挣手臂，让女仆看见他指间的值钱物件。

“朗姆酒，求求您。”

那女人一次就成功了，而老麻雀失败了十八年，他甚至忘了有这么一个物件箍在无名指上，就像他有时在龟港逍遥，会忘记自己生了个女儿，一个蓝眼睛的小美人，他不明白他是怎么做到的，海盗们都是糟糕的父母，而那颗小星星打了他一枪，他们扯平了。女仆把摘下的戒指藏在又大又厚的手掌里，可她没能拥有它多久。

“他能喝到朗姆酒，而你，得把东西交出来。”

“我不知道您在说什么。”女人试图狡辩，但吉布斯显然能闻出钻石的味道。

“这可是勾结海盗罪，要上绞刑架的。”杰克看见吉布斯做了个吊死鬼的动作，吓走了女仆，把戒指攥在了自己手上，杰克差点笑了出来。“你这身西班牙皮是怎么回事？”船长问爱德华•蒂格曾经的水手长，但他发现灰色适合吉布斯——一个游走在法律和海洋边缘的投机者，老海盗的连鬓胡子斑白了，但眼里的光彩却丝毫不减当年，他会拿绞刑架吓唬人，却不会坐视杰克被吊死。

正在老去的吉布斯喝了一口酒，他左右查探，发现没有危险，“他妈的英国人，他妈的东印度公司，他们毁了我的酒水生意，那些上好的朗姆酒被付之一炬。”杰克明白了，潜伏在红龙虾中的私酒贩子吉布斯暴露了自己，只能投靠西班牙海军自保。

“而当知道我们的瓜葛后，贝克特无论如何都要我这条命，他恨透了你。”吉布斯的目光短暂落在船长手臂上仍清晰无比的烙印上。“不过，你又是怎么和西班牙海军扯上关系的？那位傲气十足的公爵命令士兵对你严加看管。”

杰克看着吉布斯咽下朗姆酒的样子，自己也开始口渴，他的体温一点点低了下去，老麻雀聪明的脑子也在一点点复原，“为了黑珍珠。”

“可是巴博萨……”

“他夺走了黑珍珠，又失去了她。”但可恶的老赫克托得到了女儿，杰克想起背叛和情欲的滋味，吉布斯，他小时候的满口叫着的吉布斯叔叔不会背叛伟大的杰克•斯派洛船长。

“这么说来，戴维•琼斯该去找巴博萨讨债。”但他已经被诅咒了，琼斯不会想要一个被诅咒的灵魂，不过吉布斯终究说了句公道话，杰克对他笑得很灿烂。但下一刻那黏在朗姆酒上的眼神沉重起来，“大海将被鲜血染透，我都知道……”

“你是说英国要和西班牙打仗？”

“海上屠夫回来了，至于为什么，我不知道，或许和那三个太阳有关……”

在加勒比的吉布斯看不见那种天文奇观，但深知萨拉查的手段，“不可能，他在十八年前就死得透透的。”

“如果黑珍珠在我手上，我就不会怕海上屠夫。”杰克说，消化着自己的疼痛，并抖动镣铐发出刺耳的声音，让为西班牙海军忠实服务的吉布斯先生意识到它们的存在。

“可是你说黑珍珠沉没了。”

事实上，杰克•斯派洛船长不想关心萨拉查，也不想面对海阎王，更不想和西班牙公爵或是更糟的——卡特勒•贝克特周旋，他想着大海和黑珍珠。

“不过，是有个好法子让黑珍珠重回大海。”

吉布斯被酒呛了一口后迅速恢复平静，他这才想起撬开杰克的镣铐并用朗姆酒上贡，“你的好法子肯定疯狂至极。”

“没办法。”老麻雀摇摇头，“谁叫……”他停顿语句想了想。“记得我老爹那些风流韵事吗吉布斯？我没准是海神的血脉，大海会把黑珍珠还给我……”

“琼斯可不会跟你做第二笔交易。”

“或许我该说得再精确一些。”杰克直接从吉布斯手里抢回了戒指，只是这一会他不再想把它戴回无名指，“大海的力量会把黑珍珠还给我。”

 

 

 

没有星星，也没有书籍，卡琳娜面前只有那个独腿勋爵和他的白脸猴子，女孩看见他把沉甸甸的钱袋递给狱卒，丝毫不为那些银子可惜，曾经的卡琳娜也是这样，为了天文望远镜、机械钟和加洛林时代的手稿一掷千金，萨拉查家族的死水般的资产不断枯竭，没了财富，即使是贵族头衔也不能给她保护。

“你饿吗？”巴博萨问她，猴子灵巧地钻过钢铁的缝隙，把苹果递到卡琳娜手上。

纵使饥肠辘辘，但女侯爵不打算失去一丝一毫的风度，身陷囹圄，也要摆出一副去凡尔赛觐见国王的派头，她卡琳娜•萨拉查可不能堕落到直接啃吃一个苹果。“您有只不错的猴子。”她回答，苹果沉重地压在掌心，散发出诱人的青绿色光泽。

“他叫杰克。”

“那么，谢谢你了，杰克， _merci bien_.”女孩摸了一把猴子，又目送着这宠物爬上主人的肩膀，卡琳娜又发现了一件怪事，她眼见那个和西班牙兵同道的海盗刺穿巴博萨的身体，然而眼前这个人，身上没有绷带纱布，甚至罕见损伤，“我想知道……”

巴博萨把猴子杰克揽在了臂弯里，他的瞳色呈现出一种很奇怪的蓝，浑浊又明亮，“小姑娘，你该先吃点东西。”

“ _Merci de votre bonté_.”她点了点头，“不过，我是位西班牙侯爵，我不能就这么吃东西。”

“听我一句劝告，想要活下去，最好就不要让英国人，尤其是卡特勒•贝克特，那个矮个子，记起你是个姓萨拉查的。”

“可我不能改变自己的姓氏啊，为什么要在乎他的想法？”卡琳娜耸了耸肩。

独腿人笑了起来，随即又不笑了，“卡特勒•贝克特现在没打算轻易放过你，不过，我总会替你想到办法，让你回西班牙去。”

“为什么你要这么做？”

“我得还我欠下的债。”巴博萨叹了口气。

卡琳娜攥住苹果的手出了汗，但片刻后她的脸明亮起来，“您认识我的父亲？巴博萨勋爵，您认识阿尔曼多•萨拉查上将对吗？”

猴子叫了一声，巴博萨没来得及给出回答，沉重的铁门就在刺耳的声响中活动了起来，“哦，巴博萨勋爵。”斯卡菲尔德上尉敬了个礼，但满脸不屑，“把这个女巫带出来。”他命令手下，卡琳娜学习了一点和英国人相处的经验，非常配合，懒得挣扎。

“你们要带她去哪儿？”

上尉瞪了巴博萨一眼，“管好你自己的事情，毕竟谁都没忘了您曾经是个海盗，一个海盗会对海上屠夫的女儿有什么兴趣？我倒是想起了很多龌龊的事。”

“没关系，上尉。”卡琳娜高傲地打量着军官，“您能思考已经很让我惊讶了。”

“等着吧，巫婆，你不会有好下场的。”

“但贝克特应遵守诺言，放这个女孩回西班牙。”巴博萨坚持着，他的猴子杰克冲斯卡菲尔德龇着牙。

“首先，让你的畜生收敛收敛。”上尉说，“其次，贝克特勋爵的决定你最好去问他本人，现在，士兵们，把女巫带走。”

苹果滚到了地上，猴子从主人肩上窜下来去捡，可上尉走出几步后突然转身，一枪打中了猴子，巴博萨很是淡定，但卡琳娜不再平静，她咒骂着英国人的残忍，可毫无反抗之力地被押走了，卡琳娜没有看见的是，猴子杰克被子弹洞穿的身体又摇摆着爬了起来，巴博萨把他重新放回了肩膀。

 

 

 

“港口因为您的来临而增添了荣耀。”

“嗯，这话是不错。”

公爵派头十足地扶了扶自己的帽子，他抬起头看见灿烂的太阳，和高挂着的鸢尾花旗帜，在他身边，大海被驯服了，各路商船在此停泊，水手们忙着搬运货物，巡逻的士兵们步伐整齐，他满意地点了点头，“总督大人，看得出您在任上取得了不错的成绩。”随后，他又清了清嗓子，“吉布斯先生，记下这位大人的姓名，我会在国王面前替他多说好话。”

总督笑得真诚，“阁下，您真是……”

“不过。”他截住了即将到来大段谄媚，总督紧张了起来，生怕自己说错了什么话。

 

“你们有朗姆酒吗？”

 

吉布斯听见他这么说，差点要翻一个白眼，扮演好人吉布斯叔叔的角色让他身心俱疲，尤其是在和杰克•斯派洛一起演戏的时候，与这种提心吊胆的经历相比，在被西班牙控制的小港口，带着听命于自己的海盗们偷走那位不苟言笑公爵的军舰，顺便钉死其他船的船舵——如果杰克认为它们有可能追上自己的话，甚至显得轻松了很多。

好人吉布斯叔叔，为了小杰克的舞台形象，不得不动手解开他那些纠缠混乱的发辫和胡子，再帮他扣上那一排排又细又密的扣子，杰克逼他这么做，为了找到一点扮演贵族的感觉，他心安理得地穿上了公爵放在船上的那些法国贵重衣服。还好，蹩脚的剧目不用演多久，他们骗到弹药、补给、金钱后立马逃跑，当然，杰克还得靠他的派头骗西班牙总督开具一些有官方效力的文件，能授予海盗合法地位的那种，“总会大有用处，无论是在这里还是在新加坡。”杰克向吉布斯解释道，他说话时不断翻着船长室里的抽屉，将香水洒在领巾脖子上，以遮盖omega那种特有的气味。

 

他的手下人大多给东印度公司干过活，知道正经海军的模样，杰克更是有本事装得像个真正的贵族，他甚至矫正了一些他那摇摇摆摆的步态，当他开口说出那些带着法语调调，但谁也识别不出内容的句子时，在港口兢兢业业工作的官员们只会怀疑自己的落伍，谁知道凡尔赛流行的哪一种腔调又被马德里宫廷学去了？吉布斯发现了许多好笑的事，甚至有几个在殖民地郁郁不得志的中层军官塞给他金币，希望他能替自己给公爵传话，好让国王在他们年老之前给他们更好的岗位和更高的军衔，而吉布斯除了收钱、微笑还能干什么？他提心吊胆走私朗姆酒的收入比不上收受这种贿赂。

 

事情在杰克这里有轻微的不同，朗姆酒和法国甜点也不能填满他失落的那一部分。总督恐怕着实积累了一些财富，他办了舞会，一片歌舞升平，到处都是丝绸和钻石，香水和折扇，被当成宫廷宠臣的加勒比海盗王成了座上贵宾，要是海上屠夫知道了，非得用大炮把会场夷为平地，而叛徒赫克托，如果逮到机会肯定乐于当中戳穿他。麻雀觉得自己不会不在乎他们任何一个人的想法。

演员杰克甚至感到自己快被勃艮第红酒灌醉了，他的胃里塞满用肉桂熏制的火腿、蟹肉冻和塞着鸡肉奶酪的煎蛋卷，当个贵族或许有它独特的好处，专供他使用的银碟中整齐地堆着香辛料，它们配上烤肉和莴苣的味道着实不错，味道厚重的饮食让杰克船长口渴，他吃着佐餐的无花果时，就有侍从再度用雕花银盘给他送酒了。

这回他得再宰西班牙人一笔，美食与美酒并没有完全压垮斯派洛船长，在某个奇特的瞬间，当酒液在他嘴里冲荡着无花果碎屑时，麻雀想到萨拉查曾经许诺给他的生活，或许就是这个样子，让他肆意挥霍，老麻雀又捏了捏自己的眉心，他快忘记贵族的仪态了——不过没什么，本来这就是运行着另一套规则的世界，只是，他得把酒劲甩出去，一会的舞会上没准有很多西班牙美人等着她，他终究没忘了正事，杰克时刻盘算着如何向西班牙总督再索得一张令状，侍从正在撤下狼藉的杯盘，老麻雀刚打算说一句法语再开口，可他手上的P字烙印下，那些被封住的疼痛，突然跳动了起来，在长方形大厅的尽头，一块块鲜红依次展开，那是龙虾被煮透后的颜色，西班牙人虽然不受威胁，但很是警惕，死去的龙虾是食物，而活着的英国人是敌人。

“阁下，这些英国人为谈判而来。”总督凑到他身边说。“有些我们的士兵被英国人俘虏了。”

杰克环顾四周，吉布斯没了影子，“哦，天杀的，皇家港的那一档子事。”老麻雀差点骂出声来。“斯派洛有债必偿？可去他妈的吧。”

“卡特勒•贝克特勋爵。”侍从很懂礼貌规矩，高声宣布了东印度公司官员的到来。

伟大的杰克•斯派洛船长握住了自己的手腕。


	22. Chapter 22

“海盗一定和英国人勾结在了一起。”

“所以？”

“杰克·斯派洛逃跑了。”

“他偷走了你的旗舰？”萨拉查问，海鸥冒着灰的骨架正站在鬼船长的右肩膀，他动了动胳膊，死鸟就飞到桅杆顶端去了。

“斯派洛是这桩罪行的主谋，他有帮手，他们，而不是斯派洛一个人偷走了我的船，私掠船长约什米·吉布斯跟他的手下，一个曾经替东印度公司工作的犹太人，约什米·吉布斯该下两次地狱。”

水手长莫斯急不可耐地开口，“斯派洛跑了，那三叉戟怎么办？我们要怎么找到它解除诅咒？”

“闭嘴！”船长愤怒地呵斥着莫斯，水手长悻悻地回到了一群亡灵中，随后萨拉查又走到了公爵面前，亡灵船长比他要高大，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗在萨拉查逼近时不自觉地后退，宫廷中习得的气派体面暂时退居幕后，他仿佛还是曾经那个即艳羡海军之星的勋章，又畏惧勋章主人的小孩子，没有头衔和权力撑起他的骄傲，“你让杰克逃跑了？”海上屠夫在质问他，而公爵不知道要按照怎样的思路回答这个问题，被一个本应脆弱无比的热潮期omega愚弄已经丢尽了他的脸面。

沉默玛丽的大副站了出来，“杰克·斯派洛把厄运带给我们所有人，三叉戟或许根本就是他的鬼话，回西班牙去吧……”他对自己的儿子说，灰败残碎的脸庞覆盖着和裹尸布一样沉重的神色，“你有大好前程，不要和海盗有任何瓜葛。”大副继续说着，眨了眨仅剩的右眼，他即使忠于船长，还是无意识地吐露了从船长身上得到的教训，而萨拉查不安地来回踱着步子，“海盗”这个词也没能让他停下，西班牙士兵们在海上屠夫走过时都屏气敛息，害怕把亡灵身上抖落的灰烬吸进鼻腔。

“我们的诅咒不可能被解除。”

“父亲，事情没这么糟糕。”公爵在焦黑腐臭的沉默玛丽号上只能这样想，“而您，萨拉查船长，摧毁这片水域的所有船，尤其是英国人的船，海盗斯派洛一定跑不了。”

下一刻海上屠夫为自己谋得了安静，剑尖在甲板上爆发出刺耳的嚎叫，“我会做这件事，但不是在任何人的命令之下。”黑血顺着他的嘴角留下，站在他旁边的一个士兵剧烈的发起抖来。

“很好。”大副的儿子说，他以宫廷式的微笑来掩盖自己的不悦，“难道您在这些年里从来没有想过回到自己的故乡？难道您从来不想和您的女儿卡琳娜小姐重聚吗？您无疑得服从命令，可您也别忘了，您也是为自己而战，至于斯派洛，在他没有价值后当然任您处置，难道您以为我会让他活着吗？我不会忘了他让沉默玛丽和我父亲陷入了何种悲惨的境地。”

卡琳娜，萨拉查听到这个来自北方最亮星星的名字，小麻雀给他生的女儿，她那么小，躺在血污里哭个不停，月光下她的眼睛是蓝色的，在任何时候都是蓝色的，而萨拉查家的人从来没有那种蓝眼睛，麻雀甚至懒得做出任何解释，他早在十八年前死在其他海盗手里会不会更好？阴影再度笼罩了亡灵，他的船在前进，海浪声音沙哑，而海上屠夫早就没有动静的心脏中钻出丝丝疼痛，压抑与恐怖的氛围以海上屠夫为中心滋生出去。

那个士兵原本端正站着，现在双腿一软倒地了，小巧坚硬的金属，借着海浪翻动船体的势头，朝萨拉查的靴子滚了过去。

“从哪里弄来的？”亡灵的血污一点点染在士兵身上，可怜的活人几乎要咬断自己的舌头，他不敢去看那枚戒指。被打开的镣铐，看护的女佣给打昏躺在一边，杰克·斯派洛无影无踪，只有戒指躺在地上被烛火照亮，士兵起了贪念，他大声呼喊，让其他人冲出去追捕海盗，将这笔财富据为己有。

“求求您了……”不称职的士兵对一起供认不讳，“可怜可怜我吧，半年了……”士兵伸出五个指头来回比划，“快半年了，我为国王陛下尽忠职守，却连一分钱也没领到，我也有孩子要养啊……”

“哦，可耻的人，我们沉默玛丽上的所有人，包括萨拉查船长在内，十八年来都没有从国王那里拿到一分一厘。”莫斯说。

萨拉查没有理会水手长，他送出的婚戒又回来了，曾经卡特勒·贝克特还给了他另一枚，然后毫不客气地要求他拿出一半财产，为了小麻雀和卡琳娜他即刻答应了，麻雀不问他要任何东西，他只是从他身上掠夺他想要的。

“你从哪里偷来的？”公爵严厉地审问自己的手下。

“我想……”士兵快哭出来了，公爵对待开小差的手下和对待英国人一样无情，“我想……”他吸了吸鼻子，“这是杰克·斯派洛落下的……”

沉默玛丽，被所有人和亡灵信任的沉默玛丽骤然颤动起来，把所有活着的人向前抛去，这是艘战无不胜的船，只剩下骨架，按理说不会惧怕任何礁石，甲板下的亡灵的惊呼几乎同时爆发，“杰克·斯派洛”这个名字对于任何航行在加勒比海的船只都是诅咒，他的婚戒在他的alpha手上，而当震颤停止后，巨大的触手顺着沉默玛丽的身躯蜿蜒而上。

 

 

 

来的不是个受欢迎的客人，西班牙总督至少不能在明面上对这个英国人显露太多的热情。

“卡特勒•贝克特勋爵！”

姓名和头衔又一次在西班牙人中回响，杰克•斯派洛觉得这声音仿佛是命运女神为他敲响的丧钟。

“尊敬的贝克特勋爵，请允许我为您介绍总督大人……”

当谨慎的秘书官做着必要介绍时，贝克特带着冰冷和气的表情点头示意。

“这位是……”

东印度公司的高官抿了抿嘴笑了，其他人看不出他眼睛中的光彩，也察觉不到那副猫儿见到鸟雀的模样，他先是提高声调，然后又降下去，带点疑问的语气，如果世上的猫儿能开口说话，也许就是学着卡特勒•贝克特的模样，“Votre éminence？”

有位贵妇人在轻摇折扇，可惜那把扇子太过小巧，没能遮住杰克船长的脸，“或许他忘了我的样子？”老麻雀祈求着，“毕竟所有的人都觉得我变得又老又丑，可去他妈的，贝克特就没什么变化。”杰克船长呼出一口气，猫是优雅残忍的动物，就喜欢玩弄猎物，他发现自己逃不走了——那些什么都不知道的英国人和西班牙人还在盯着他看呢，杰克•斯派洛试着把帽檐压低，可仍旧没用，于是他一把夺过身旁贵妇手里的折扇——像海盗王抢劫商船时一样果断，在直面贝克特时不断把风送到自己脸上——船得有风才能启航，“Bonjour monsieur . Enchanté.”龟港学来的法语很快就要学着巴博萨的样子背叛他了。

总督告诉他贝克特为谈判而来，要不是他唆使阿尔曼多•勒萨罗进攻皇家港，英国人和西班牙还总归能虚伪地维持一段和平，现在的他也不至于陷入这种地步，不至于要和贝克特谈判，这怎么说也不是杰克船长最好的状态，“不过”——这个词精灵似得冒出来，“要是我没法冒充一个西班牙公爵和贝克特谈判，干脆就别这么做。”老麻雀想。“贵族alpha会干什么？àla francaise？”

海盗整了整他偷来的昂贵衣服，挺起了胸膛，在英国勋爵手背上留下了一片很不恰当的亲吻——杰克用上了舌头，贝克特可能会注意到自己留下的P字烙印，但阻止不了杰克赢下第一回合，“即使是贝尼尼也雕刻不出您动人的眼睛。”大理石雕塑没有颜色也没有温度，他在此处提到米开朗基罗或许格调更恰当，被夺走扇子的夫人很快消了气，她带着压抑过的喜色对自己的女伴耳语：“真是难堪极了。”女伴偏过头去，又和下一个人说了几句，嗡嗡声涨了起来，人们的鼻息和吐气催得烛火不断摇动，言语四处流淌。

“您毫无缘由地攻击了受乔治国王保护的皇家港。”

“卡特勒一定咬牙切齿。”杰克想，发觉贝克特的态度比他的肌肤还要冰冷。

“您要向西班牙要求和平吗？”海盗问英国勋爵。

杰克•斯派洛，你是个糟糕透顶的演员，而贝克特憎恨这种挑衅，“您的军事行动毫无缘由，毫无征兆，当然，也毫无正义。”他说。

西班牙总督往后退了几步，热切殷勤被冷眼取代。“真遗憾，舞会本来都该开场了。”杰克对总督说，“我始终认为音乐和舞蹈能创造和平。”那些插戴着鸵鸟毛，胳膊上爬满蕾丝的夫人小姐们几乎险些替老麻雀欢呼了。

 

 

羽管键琴振动了起来，明亮清晰的音符串划破了一切，幸好提琴及时融入，才使那些带着棱角的声音不至于在娇嫩的服用丝绸上割开口子。杰克确定吉布斯跑了——但愿他能把更多朗姆酒弄到船上，他要是吉布斯他也会这么干，可他暂时是西班牙的公爵阁下，贝克特的手搭在他的前臂上，英国omega非常优雅——哪怕其他时候没有什么人邀请他走入舞池，他覆在老麻雀那条印满各类债务痕迹胳膊上的手鹅毛样轻盈，指尖却长着冰碴，P字烙印即使被一层天鹅绒和一层亚麻遮住，还是感受到了始作俑者尖锐的仇恨，这也让老麻雀时刻记起他是个海盗，绞索正荡在眼前。

“你背叛了你的西班牙新主人。”贝克特看穿了他，小而柔和的声音缠住杰克。

“大海是我的主人。”黑珍珠的船长刻意带了一点西班牙口音。“不……”瞬息他又反悔了，老麻雀完好的左手手掌和贝克特贴在一起，他们滑动着步子交换了位置，又各自向后退却半步，等乐音更加急促时他们再度靠近，杰克揽着英国勋爵的腰转了半圈，“大海是个迷人的婊子。”他贴着卡特勒·贝克特的侧脸说。

“除了最终一定会背叛，她没法担保任何事。”勋爵在下一拍到来时推开装模作样的老麻雀，“赫克托·巴博萨比你懂得这个道理，我想，用不了多久，他还能教会那位女侯爵。”

杰克握住贝克特的手，迫使他精致的假面朝向自己，“你想从我这得到什么？”

但勋爵不准备给予任何直白的回答，“安杰丽卡·提奇小姐向我说了不少关于你的事。坏姑娘？你又失去了她？”贝克特的眼神始终随着杰克的步伐，他的手骤然用力，唤醒了曾由他留下的烙印，那些灼烧、刺痛随着拍子跳起舞来。老麻雀不会被任何言辞恐吓，舞曲重音落下时，他的鞋跟狠狠砸在勋爵的脚背上。

“你想从我这得到什么？”

 

 

女仆正躲在空闲的房间里吃着偷来的糕点，撞进门内的两个身影牵动大片响动，她在昏暗的光中靠着墙向门口溜去，但已经把什么都看得清清楚楚。

 

 

总督从秘书手里接过丝绸手帕，压干掌心的汗，“勒萨罗大人做得似乎有些过分了。”秘书说，他们看着舞池里被烛火和钻石丝绸光泽点亮的人，自己退处阴影。“他进攻皇家港让我们损失甚巨。”总督回答，他和英国的官员互相行贿，即使和平像块抹布，他也能从中挤出真金白银，秘书的眼睛斜到一边，“还有勒萨罗大人的下属，姓吉布斯的，他收了那些家伙不少钱。”精明的官僚指的是那些对总督有怨言的海军尉官们，和想要替代总督再利益链条中位置的人。

又有个神色狡猾的女仆透透靠近舞会中的阴影，她屈了屈膝，向两位先生说了几句后，就像老鼠一般蹿走了。

“我可不觉得那个英国omega有任何迷人之处。”总督小声道。

“有伤风化。”秘书附和着，“不过，要是陛下知道那位大人的放肆行为，他也得意不了多久了，而我们也能保住自己的生意。”

总督冷哼了一声，“给宫里写封必要的信，我的朋友。”他对秘书要求道，“还好今天会有一艘商船去加的斯，可别耽搁了时间。”

 

 

他又问了一遍，“你想从我这得到什么？”

“海盗们的黄金时代正在凋零。”贝克特回答，“我想你也明白，在新秩序里绝无你的容身之处。”

“你们都想着控制大海的权力，西班牙和英国，但你们对大海一无所知。”

“真是不幸，恐怕你也一样。Votre eminence.”勋爵毫不留情地嘲讽海盗，并让他明白自己随时能揭穿这偷来的身份，杰克咬了咬嘴唇，不知从哪处摸来了一瓶酒，他给自己灌下酒精后将辛辣的气息喷在贝克特的嘴唇上，老麻雀的眼睛同时向近旁转去，虚掩着的窗户外是大片因为夜色变得墨绿的阔叶植物。

“听我说，卡特勒，如果你非要和我的敌人联手，选择那位美丽火辣的安杰丽卡，巴博萨是世上最可耻的叛徒。”

“我们对背叛都不陌生。”

“但是你又对海盗巴博萨了解多少？”杰克反问，他想到的是那具因为贪婪而落入诅咒的骷髅，他女儿的父亲。

“一条腿，走起路来像只鹅，为乔治国王服务的私掠船长，和阿尔曼多·萨拉查的女儿一样长着蓝眼睛……”

“别提起这一茬，我们没准能合作。”老麻雀变了脸色，但在他从腰间摸索武器时，贝克特的枪率先抵在了他的下颌上，勋爵让他不断退后，即使老麻雀摇晃着双手，示意自己毫无威胁，贝克特还是逼迫他靠到了墙上，期间杰克碰倒了不少小物件，瓷器和珐琅器噼啪落地的声音毫不悦耳，窗外那只黄蓝相间的大鹦鹉抖着翅膀叫了几声，杰克扯着嘴角看了鹦鹉一眼，但贝克特对鸟儿毫不在意。

“我想我知道你要什么了。”海盗在墙上磨蹭着自己的背，缓缓低下身子和勋爵达到同一高度。“海神的力量。”

“废话。”勋爵嗤之以鼻，“你用三叉戟做诱饵，让西班牙人攻击了皇家港。”

“卡特勒，你以为你了解权力，但你不了解那些海上的诅咒，我在这点上比你有优势。”

“你指飞翔的荷兰人？”

杰克小心地把枪管拨到一边，“不，飞翔的荷兰人从不干涉人间俗务，可沉默玛丽却有她的祖国，老实说，亲爱的，你现在可不占上风。”

“或许。”老麻雀继续巧舌如簧，“你该知道自己最想要的是什么，而我也将展示我的诚意。”

他不再靠墙，窗沿上的鹦鹉歪着头注视着一切，杰克屏着气，带着恼人又自信的笑，罗盘被他提起来，向女巫的信物那样左右摆动了几圈，最终落到了贝克特手里。

“指向你内心深处的愿望，但愿那不是我。”海盗依旧笑着。

 

 

给总督办事的人尽职尽责，他不管那张被蜡封住的信里写了什么，也不在乎总督府邸外两拨士兵的争执——衣着光鲜的和另一群脏兮兮的，轻便的马车在等到他后直奔码头而去。

“你们难道听不懂吗……”

“可是公爵和总督大人这会正在里面，你们不能……”

疾驰而去的马车将所有争吵遗漏。

 

 

注定是个不平静的夜晚，当舞池中人们停下步伐时，音乐也渐渐熄灭。

“这是怎么回事？”总督大声斥责着自己的卫队。

“抱歉，大人，不过这位先生声称……”

总督打量着面前的人，和他身边那群全身湿透，伤痕累累的士兵，臭鱼烂虾的腥气和火药味就从这些人身上传出来，不少女士用折扇和手帕掩住了口鼻。

阿尔曼多·勒萨罗从侍从的托盘里夺过香槟，他喝光酒后长喘了口气。

“杰克·斯派洛在哪里？”

“你是谁？怎么有胆子……”

真正的公爵举起枪对准了总督的眉心，“你这个瞎眼的蠢货。”他完全放弃了得体的语言，“杰克·斯派洛在哪里？”

 

 

一阵阴冷的风袭来，鹦鹉差点被掀翻，“死无对证！死无对证！”它念着这咒语飞走了。

“该死！”

勋爵猛地合上罗盘，枪口在更大力气的作用下嵌进杰克的皮肤。

“真是令人遗憾，它指着我。”杰克扼住了卡特勒·贝克特的手腕，“正好，我这里也有笔好生意。”海盗故意拖长了尾音。

“杰克·斯派洛！”

幽暗房间之外传来粗鲁的响动，杰克听得出来，一扇扇可怜的门正被用力踹开。

“看来伟大的杰克船长面临着不少麻烦。”贝克特扬起下巴对海盗说。

毫无办法，海盗想，你们英国人才更该担心。他随后将贝克特向后推搡，勋爵在这一点上绝对不是他的对手，在贝克特反应过来之前，老麻雀恶狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇，杰克·斯派洛或许不算十分健壮魁梧，可海上生活给予了他足够力量来压制一个贵族omega，“如果在贝克特的算计里，我绝不会是赢家。”他在一开始就意识到了，“他得按照我的节奏跳舞。”杰克把自己的全部体重压在omega身上，贝克特的膝盖顶着他受伤的腹部，他不得不腾出手来分开勋爵的腿。

“无耻！”贝克特骂着他，另一边，那些急促的脚步，刺耳的砸门声越来越近，其他房间的门正在被砸开，“那独眼大副的儿子一定疯了似的在找我。”杰克确定他就快得手了。

“听着，亲爱的，我们可没有一天的时间，现在，你要听清我说的。”

 

 

“滚出来！杰克·斯派洛！”

即使他没费多少力气就打开了并未紧闭的门，但海盗还是没有踪影。公爵只看见在四柱床上的暗影中纠缠着的一对。这种事情在宫廷里没什么稀奇，但亲自撞见总是难免尴尬。

“抱歉……打扰了……”他很快退了出去。

杰克松了口，贝克特获得了喘气的机会，“等等……”勋爵的话还没说完，海盗就扔掉了自己的外套和帽子翻窗而出。

 

 

仆人们把大吊灯从屋顶降下，扣灭一团团火光，公爵腰间别着枪，手持已经钝掉的剑，快步穿过用大理石拼出放射状花型的舞池，直奔总督和他的手下而去。

“找到那个海盗，否则您也不用当这个总督了。”

在总督和秘书官发现自己遭到了愚弄后提心吊胆，他们对自己做了什么一清二楚。

“啊，幸会，公爵阁下。”

贝克特靠近了这群心思各异的西班牙人，英国士兵跟在他身后，贝克特衣着得体，面容修整，而总督满脸阴郁，公爵更像个打了败仗的水手。

“看来杰克·斯派洛是个难缠的海盗。”他轻视又谨慎地说。

总督低着头来到阿尔曼多·勒萨罗身边，“英国人想要和您谈判，关于皇家港的袭击……”

“英国人一直是海盗的保护者。”

等察觉到西班牙人毫无善意的目光后，贝克特才想起詹姆斯·诺灵顿的警告。

“C'est pas la peine.”但公爵乐意通过讲法语来重塑自己的风度，他把重音落在最后，根本没打算听贝克特说出下一句话。

 

 

 

“杰克你又喝酒了。”吉布斯在责备他。

失去黑珍珠的船长在草丛里伏下身子，他闻了闻自己，“没那么严重。但要我说，你们在英国人来时弃我而去也是混蛋透顶。”杰克扫过那些匍匐在草丛里，被吉布斯带来跟着他的所谓正直水手们。他想要继续说下去，甚至像眼镜蛇那样稍微抬起了上半身，“伟大的杰克·斯派……”

又是吉布斯把他按到了草中，压死了几只蚂蚁，“安静，有人来了。”

被驽马拉着的双轮板车从他们逃离的地方开过来，现在他们这个小型的犯罪团伙应该草木皆兵，老麻雀也不再叽叽喳喳，所有人都压低身体，但就在他们以为西班牙人将要驶过时，老而衰弱的驽马发出嘶鸣，沉闷的声音透过土地传到海盗们的耳边，杰克稍稍抬头，正对上一双圆睁着的，浸透鲜血的眼睛，鲜血仿佛还冒着热气，但被大红色织物包裹着的身躯却正在僵硬，马夫用西班牙语骂了句，费劲地把因颠簸落地的尸体搬上了车，麻雀老了，但眼睛还相当清楚，堆积在一起的只有刺目的红，而他的老朋友贝克特，自从和海上屠夫离婚后——当然他出了不少力，就一直像是在守寡般的穿衣服。

卡特勒·贝克特得活着履行他的承诺，杰克想，最糟糕的人也总是活得最久。

“他们果然开战了。”等盛满红龙虾尸体的马车走远后，杰克听到了吉布斯的话，而没有舌头的老海盗柯顿也把鹦鹉从衣服里掏了出来，鸟儿的羽毛在夜晚中鲜艳无比，“死无对证！”它朝杰克伸长脖子。

“这一直就是他们的战争。”船长摸了摸鹦鹉，“让他们去流血吧。”

“大海爱的是我们。”


	23. Chapter 23

月光到处都是，水手们早就把萨拉查站立的那块甲板擦干净了。大副从他身边走过时，嘴唇翕动了一阵，像是想要对船长说些什么，可终究装得像什么都没有发生，只是低下头注视着那些正擦着甲板水手们的动作——他们美丽的战舰上现在布满了黄褐色的粘液，海阎王的宠物巨大、骇人又腥臭。

 

“要我说一切都完了。”

 

水手长莫斯中尉聚集了一帮鬼魂挤在加农炮旁，没有半点投入工作的意思，“没有人为我们的命运负责，无论是船长还是公爵阁下，没人想要解决问题。”其他鬼魂的脸都冲着莫斯，听他说话，他们在勒萨罗中尉经过像御寒的老鼠那样挤成一团，大副无意扮演捕食者的角色，他依然当他们是这艘军舰的成员。莫斯伸出脚，踢开一截断掉的触手，上面的吸盘还在蠕动，“他妈的，这片海上竟然还有比我们恶心的东西……”莫斯嘲弄着自己，勒萨罗听得出他指的是不久前差点把沉默玛丽拖入海底的怪物——克拉肯？利维坦？海怪的名字或许不重要，它让他们失去了船首雕像，这才是最可恨的。

在活着的时候，大副总认为章鱼是种软绵无害的海洋生物，沉默玛丽无论散播再多恐惧终究是人的造物，她的炮火让加勒比的海盗们闻风丧胆，可惜同样的炮火在克拉肯那里行不通。触手越过鬼魂们的身体，激起一大片烟灰，将活着的西班牙士兵们卷起抛入海中，连船体也受这可恐力量的挤压，焦黑的骨头在绞力下一根根噼啪折断，海水在翻涌，把一切往上抛，克拉肯的触手攀着猎物滑动，把它那张七鳃鳗般的嘴张开——假如世上的七鳃鳗都有这种体量，一切都将为它们的族群统治；密密层层的尖牙左右涌动，圈圈收缩，直到地狱的大门完全打开，将沉默玛丽船首多年的陪伴，将这女武神的拟人形象完全包裹进去，大副盼望那根尖利的长矛能刺穿这畜生的心脏，沉闷的吼叫中，海水退了下去，触手纷纷溜入海中。

 

“我们失去了玛丽。”大副终于对船长开了口，水手长冲身边的人试了几个眼色，聚集的亡灵们渐渐散开了。

“玛丽？你们就是这样叫她的？”船长盯着海水中一闪而过的游鱼，月光非常好，萨拉查能看见的不只是鱼儿银白的鳞片，还有不远处灯火通明的西班牙港口。十八年的海岸中，有些绝望的水手试图靠近魔鬼三角内的陆地，萨拉查则亲眼见着他们彻底化为灰烬。他们尽管在海洋上施行暴政——如果不考虑神出鬼没的戴维·琼斯，但所有亡灵都不能上岸。

“船长！”大副提高了声音，浅蓝色的光中他看见萨拉查手中的戒指，“杰克·斯派洛造成了这一切恶果！”

   “我会让他偿还……”鬼船长回答。

   大副的声音在颤抖，“怎么偿还？我很好奇，您会怎么让那个海盗偿还所有人被剥夺的岁月？这些落在我们头上的诅咒斯派洛要怎么偿还？”

   水手长莫斯即使死了也保有野兔般的机灵，他预感船长与大副之间即将爆发一场争执，于是他便装作漫不经心地样子凑了过去。

 

   “很抱歉这么说，但您能不能先放下那戒指。”他咽下了用来形容戒指前的“该死的”。

然而在确定自己得不到任何回应后，大副再度提高了嗓音，他觉得自己不该记得那么清楚——当时的杰克·斯派洛几乎是个孩子，别扭地穿着丝绸衣服站在祭坛前，带着某种危险的魅力。他的好朋友恳求他这么做，萨拉查以友情恳求他见证他的婚姻，可他根本看不出杰克·斯派洛在戴上婚戒的那一刻有任何欢欣，虽然长官omega的这种表现让他觉得不舒服，婚姻的神圣和美好遭到冒犯，不论这个，勒萨罗倒是一直记得那枚昂贵的婚戒，那些来自印度，又在巴黎切割的钻石一眼看上去就价值不菲。

当时他获得了升职，手头较为宽裕，生活中充满了希望——杰克·斯派洛只是个小小的插曲，他想着为自己的妻子也定制一些珠宝，想为自己儿子的母亲带来美丽和欢乐。可后来怎么样？勒萨罗甚至短暂地憎恨起自己来，他的儿子告诉他后来发生了什么——大副感谢上帝，却憎恨起了自己，已经长大成人的男孩在说完必要的一切后把自己扔进沉默。

 

“我们失去了地产，又莫名其妙地背上了一大笔债，母亲不得不卖了所有的珠宝。”

“马德里最好的医生也救不了母亲，她之前就一直病着，不愿意早点告诉我。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗对父亲说，“在最后，她以为你终于回来了。”

“她希望你在身边。”

“我是个糟糕的人，作为丈夫，作为父亲，一丁点义务我也没尽到。”大副痛苦地承认。

“这都过去了，父亲，感谢上帝……”儿子略微梗咽，“感谢上帝让我再见到你。”他想给父亲一个拥抱，但从亡灵身上感觉不到任何东西。

但勒萨罗中尉明白一切的罪孽和诅咒都远未停止，因为杰克·斯派洛，他见不了妻子最后一面，他不会原谅自己，也没打算谅解海盗斯派洛。

“当一切都结束，当我得到三叉戟，海神的力量就会解除一切诅咒，我们就可以荣耀地回到西班牙去，而杰克·斯派洛不会得到一点慈悲。”公爵语气肯定地向父亲承诺。

 

“我为玛丽感到抱歉。”终于，萨拉查对自己忠心耿耿的副手发话了。

大副持续处于迟钝的痛苦中，他以为自己能和长官在同一层面思考，但他猛然意识到二人的痛苦是不同的。“那些怪物是由杰克·斯派洛引来的，我们不知道它们下一次会在什么时候，在什么地方，以什么方式袭击我们……”

海军上将把婚戒收进口袋，“难道那些怪物还能让我们再死一次吗？老朋友，看看我们自己吧，我们只会制造恐惧但不该感到恐惧。”

“我不是个懦夫，海阎王和他的海怪能不能让我死第二次都无所谓，但戴维·琼斯和他该死的船也威胁着我儿子的生命，而正是杰克·斯派洛……”

“我请求您。”萨拉查残破的脸从海面转向了勒萨罗中尉，“动用动用您的理智，您的好儿子有了出息，我为您感到高兴，以前我也认为他会是个有前途的军人，但也请您看到这一点，公爵阁下——您儿子命令我这么称呼他，问题就在这里，那位阁下让杰克逃跑了，杰克本该在沉默玛丽的牢房里。”

“不，不是沉默玛丽的牢房，斯派洛该沉入深海，或者被埋进坟墓，不！那种黑心肠根本不配安逸地躺进任何一口棺材！另外，别试图指责我儿子，他已经做得足够好了，唯一使他轻信斯派洛的原因就是三叉戟，那孩子想要为我们所有人解除诅咒，您明白吗？他才是承担着责任的人，他要解救自己的父亲，要让沉默玛丽能光荣地回到西班牙。”

但萨拉查听出了弦外之音，“中尉！您在质疑什么？”

“我不敢相信您会这样认为。”

“无论如何，沉默玛丽都是不可战胜的，记住这一点，勒萨罗，并时刻为它骄傲。”

大副向后退了一步，“船长，请您原谅我的冒失。”他明白言语上的争执毫无意义，“可现在我需要履行自己作为大副的职责，我得去进一步检查琼斯的海怪给玛丽号带来了多少损伤。”

鬼船长重新转过身去，示意大副该识趣地离开了。

 

“大副先生，请相信我是和您站在一边的。”莫斯抓住机会靠近了勒萨罗。

“我不知道沉默玛丽上还有第二条战线。”

被爆炸挖空了一半身体，莫斯仍然能以轻巧的步子追上这艘鬼船的大副，“您的儿子是位了不起的海军统帅。”他急促又小声地说着，“我们都愿意相信，他最终会为所有人解除诅咒。”

勒萨罗的态度缓和了下来，“不管在哪里，总得有什么东西去相信。”

“然而，先生，难道您没注意到吗？至于其他的人……”亡灵莫斯感到有更多活人的气息注入自己体内，“我没有提及其他的人，好好想想吧。”

“我知道你在盘算什么，我也知道无论在哪一艘船上，持有这种想法的人都该被吊死。”

“可惜绞绳伤不了我——劳烦您考虑一下这点，单单这一点事实，就足够削弱那位好将军的权力和威风。”

“你的想法有一部分是合理的，可什么也无法使您拥有权力、威严与尊敬这种东西。”

“我被炸得支离破碎”莫斯爽快地承认，“您也一样，我们都是别人眼中的死人，目前这种情况下，我们要的东西只有两样，复仇和新生，宰了斯派洛并变回活生生的人，取得这两样东西很重要，但谁来领导我们，要我说，没什么大不了，而您的儿子肩负着国王的命令，就像我之前说的，他会成为了不起的海军统帅……”

 

“你们在说些什么？”

莫斯在听见萨拉查的声音后还是发抖了，他没做好面对海上屠夫怒火的准备。

“船长……”勒萨罗很快回应他，“既然上帝已经降下恩典，让围困我们的魔鬼三角分崩离析，那么船员们现在在渴求的自然是能回到西班牙，我们在黑暗中冰冷地待了十八年，不想一直体验这种看着自己国家港口却不能登陆的痛苦。”

“莫斯，你在说些什么？”海军上将敏锐地察觉到了问题的源头。

“我……船长，请您……”巧舌如簧的水手长此刻打了结巴。

 

“他们回来了！”冲着港口方向的值岗水手大喊起来。

“慈悲的圣母啊，我真爱这个人。”莫斯想，趁萨拉查去拿望远镜的间隙退回了船舱里。

“是公爵阁下！”

勒萨罗中尉在月光下能看清那一艘艘正在向沉默玛丽驶来的小艇。

“要是他抓回了斯派洛，您务必在海盗说出一切有用东西之后处决他。”中尉向上将给出了最真诚的劝告。“没有慈悲！”

“公爵阁下可逮不住小麻雀。”船长说着，把没来得及收回的镜筒递到了大副手中，镜片上糊着褐色的污渍，海上屠夫没有通过它看清任何场面，也不打算就慈悲问题和大副再起争执。

 

“玛丽号上的气氛并不算好，发生了什么？”在登上船后，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗问出来第一个问题。

“在大部分人看来，沉默玛丽现在是一艘鬼船，阁下，难道您指望着我们在甲板上载歌载舞，喜笑颜开吗？”萨拉查犀利地反问公爵。

“真是遗憾……”

“真是遗憾您让小麻雀跑了。”海上屠夫继续说道。

“您这么称呼杰克·斯派洛？”公爵困惑地眨了眨眼，“不过，我想还是有些成果值得让人暂时性地感到鼓舞。”他整了整自己的帽子，显出有威仪的模样，“英国人有时候没有他们认为的那样明智，金钱蒙蔽了他们，让他们以为金钱是可以操控一切至高权力，他们的东印度公司就干的是这一类勾当，奉行这一种信条，可我不按这种规则玩游戏。”

萨拉查盯着那些不断爬上玛丽号甲板的西班牙士兵，他们忌惮着亡灵，带着恐惧组织列队，如他所料，麻雀没有被逮住，“你的成果是什么？”海上屠夫严厉地质问起了对方。

“从一位英国东印度公司高官的嘴里总能撬出许多东西。”

萨拉查无法形容自己再度见到卡特勒·贝克特的心情。

 

 

 

被狂风吹得四处摇摆的帆船几乎让他眩晕，再换了药后，詹姆斯·诺灵顿用力按压了一阵缠在腹部的绷带，他相信自己正在痊愈，可疼痛持续反驳他，无休无止的糟糕天气，可怕的海况似乎要带来世界末日，风雨飘摇中，那艘海盗船安妮女王复仇号简直成了一摊可怜兮兮浮在海上的木头，任由自然的力量蹂躏，诺灵顿也会考虑，三叉戟如果真的存在，它的力量究竟能到何种程度？现在他们正被自然的力量阻碍着，航行计划被迫延迟，诺灵顿希望这不会是上帝的意志，总之，他，巴博萨和安杰丽卡都无法预料接下来的一切。

事情恶化的速度比他想象中快了数倍。

“西班牙人发了疯。”格罗夫斯告诉他，少校浑身被雨水浇透，“他们集结了舰队……”

“为了消灭我们？”

“为了消灭英格兰，即使这事看似离我们很远，但我想您明白它的灾难性后果，黑色的消息正像乌鸦一般在我们头顶盘旋。西班牙国王和法国国王达成了同盟，波旁家族的舰队封锁了海峡，不问缘由地击沉每一艘挂着英国旗帜的船只，接下来遭受攻击的恐怕就是我们祖国的海港了。”

乌鸦不会轻易缠上你，除非你自身就散发着死亡的腐臭，诺灵顿的伤口随着这不祥的意象一起疼痛。即使贝克特勋爵是在这里接受黑色消息的人，他也不会太快理清自己的想法，诺灵顿同时倾向于怪罪药物麻痹了自己的感官，他倒是希望勋爵能在这里，可强烈的不安持续侵袭着他的心脏，“有些事情发生的没有缘由。”准将想到皇家港受到的攻击，“但这个不可能。”

“法国和西班牙宣称乔治陛下并非英国的合法君主，他们站到了老王位觊觎者和查理·爱德华那一边。另一则消息则宣称，敌人们正打算在西班牙会晤，商讨如何瓜分大英帝国……”

“他们还没有赢，也不会赢，想想看，难不成我们要有一个天主教国王？这个国王还带来了法国和西班牙军队？”

“两个天主教国王，准将，如果胜利被他们掠夺了的话。西班牙的费尔南多国王和伪称威尔士亲王的人订了婚，传言说国王在见第一面时就疯狂地爱上了那个姓斯图亚特的男孩”

准将设想了一些卡特勒·贝克特可能浮现在脸上的轻蔑表情，贝克特勋爵怕是不会爱上任何人，也不会和颜悦色地谈论爱情。

“西班牙帝国面前总有一种困境，他们要在大陆与海洋之间做出选择。”诺灵顿分析着自己的敌人，“但现在的费尔南多国王显然什么都想要。”西班牙国王想要三叉戟来控制海洋，同时通过和查理·爱德华的婚姻让自己合法统治欧洲最强大的国家，至于法兰西则是他永恒的盟友。

“我们在过去的十八年里，海上屠夫湮灭后的十八年里一步步把西班牙挤出了加勒比的核心，法兰西的失败还要更早，但用不了多久，他们就要卷土重来了。”准将忧心忡忡地看着地图上一条条代表着财富的航线，这时，他听出格罗夫斯少校的声音略微颤抖。

“原谅我，准将，但在我看来，敌人恐怕已经取得了最初的胜利……伦敦得囤积军队与物资应付即将到来的侵略，我们得到的祖国的援助大体上将极为有限，另外，我为贝克特勋爵感到抱歉，西班牙海军在靠近英国本土的海域毫无缘由地击毁了东印度公司大量船只。”

“您想说？”

“默瑟勋爵正不幸地在其中一艘船上。”

“而且……”少校继续着，“我质疑现在我们直接面对的敌人会不会想要一场谈判。”

准将深吸了一口气，“至今都没有得到贝克特勋爵的消息吗？”

“如您所见，皇家港的海况非常糟糕……”

“上帝啊，没有！”

 

 

他会感激公爵阁下饶他一命吗？显然不会，卡特勒·贝克特确定，如果自己再不能理清思绪，他就会和随从他的英国士兵一道成为深海中的冤魂。揪住他后衣领的西班牙人十分粗鲁，在他费力爬上甲板后，他就用力把他向前推，贝克特被摔在甲板上，焦黑的残渣刺进手掌，勋爵继而感觉到了同时粘在手上的腥臭粘液，西班牙人，无论是死的还是活的，都站在旁边看他出丑，胃部一阵阵痉挛几乎毁了勋爵的思考能力，他控制着自己不要因为这气味而吐出来。斯派洛害惨了他，又一次。

“先生，您没事吧？”首先站出来搀扶他的竟然是水手长莫斯，而更加可笑的是，贝克特竟然认出了这张被炸药毁掉的脸，曾经他将在绝望的监牢中被浓烟吞噬，为西班牙新王鸣响的钟声把他拉了出来，当时贝克特面对的第一个人，就是这投机倒把的水手长，历史荒诞地循环着。

“是贝克特勋爵。”他没有理会亡灵，自己站了起来。

“我不在乎你是不是勋爵……”

贝克特随即打断萨拉查的话，他确定卑躬屈膝不会让自己活得更久，“当然，就像你们的公爵阁下不在乎国王与议会的法律，您也不在乎任何一个生命，没有一点慈悲，是这样没错吗？海上屠夫？”

“你的确不值得任何慈悲。”海上屠夫语气凶恶。

 

“您现在以为自己平安快活吗？”

“您将毁在自己所爱的手上。喜乐会在您的嘴里化为灰烬，到时候您就会知道自己的决定有多愚蠢。”

 

在暗无天日的魔鬼三角，萨拉查有时候会以为自己是被贝克特的言辞诅咒，而非这腐烂的深渊，在他的心里，对自己曾经合法的omega，即没有善意温情，被折磨的痛苦让他连风度也不想摆在贝克特面前。

 

“那杰克·斯派洛又怎么样？”

 

话音刚落，亡灵就举起了剑，“海上屠夫总会在杀戮过后留下一个活口，而这个活口又总是念叨着杰克·斯派洛的名字。”贝克特感受着抵在脖子上的利刃，但他很快克服了恐惧，带上了惯常的嘲讽表情，“萨拉查将军，您应该明白，我知道很多东西，我清楚灰烬在嘴里的滋味并不好，但我希望您现在能更明白，那就是我知道的远比你想象的多，更比在场的其他绅士们……”贝克特的目光扫过沉默玛丽的船员、西班牙的士兵、公爵阁下和他的父亲，最终回到萨拉查身上，“要多得多。”

勒萨罗大副担忧地提醒了一下自己的船长，萨拉查冷笑着撤回足以致人死命的利剑。

“勋爵阁下，我真诚地希望您能与我们合作，毕竟您的性命就取决于您知道的东西。”大副的儿子语气友善地威胁着贝克特，他用贵族的语气和态度说话，但贝克特却明白他的姓氏并没有高贵到那个地步，他也不会忘了阿尔曼多·勒萨罗对吉雷特和诺灵顿以及他无辜的随行士兵做得一切，这同样是一个不懂慈悲的西班牙人。

他知道自己不能主动提起三叉戟，但所有在沉默玛丽上的人都明白这最终的意图，“不过是一笔好买卖。”贝克特说，他知道自己想要什么，也知道杰克唯一想要的——黑珍珠号，杰克对自己的女儿漠不关心，这丝毫不令贝克特惊讶，可萨拉查呢？

勋爵短暂地闭上眼睛，又快速地睁开，那猩红的指针正对着杰克的笑脸，他的金牙闪出一星亮光，这个不知廉耻，自由自在的海盗，他炫耀自己肮脏痛苦的自由，顺带嘲弄勋爵取得的一切，嘲弄那已经黯淡的情欲，但贝克特就是想要他，想要他的死亡为自己带来安宁，不过理智总在东印度公司高官的脑中占上风，杰克也想要一笔好生意，但他不知道自己正在跟什么样的人做生意，贝克特的幸运就在于他知道自己干的事又和后果。

 

“我们最想要的是什么？”

 

罗盘随着勋爵的声音摇摆。

鬼船长惊骇地睁大眼睛，但没等他再度暴怒地冲上来，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗就一把夺去了罗盘。

“冷静，将军，我知道您现在就想让我死，但可惜的是，如果皇家海军与东印度公司确认了我的死讯，那么您女儿卡琳娜小姐的生命也将受到威胁。”

“可惜您在撒谎。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗丛自己的所知指出，“卡琳娜女侯爵现在应该在巴黎，怎么会受到英国人的威胁？”

“我的女儿为什么会在法国？”萨拉查转而问公爵，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗被问住了，他不能再还用得上萨拉查的时候告诉他，他唯一的宝贝女儿因为不当言论被国王赶出了宫廷，“为了学业，将军。”公爵这样说。

“那姑娘的确令人印象深刻，深棕色的头发，湛蓝的眼睛，能说流利的法语，自称是个天文学家，很不幸，通过卡琳娜小姐的陈述，我们了解到这女孩仅仅因为言辞上的小小过失便被驱逐出了马德里，在此之前，宫廷中的滥赌风气让小姐失去了大半家产，而在凡尔赛，在巴黎，出于涉世未深的懵懂本性，她继而失去了剩下的，萨拉查将军通过海运得到了荣誉与威名，小姐显然想模仿自己的父亲，只不过她寄希望于海上贸易能让她重新富裕，但对法律的无知又让她犯下走私罪而不自知，这也是她如何被东印度公司控制的原因。”

贝克特的陈述显然更加丰富也更加可信，谎言通常不会有如此多的层次。

 

“所以说，将军，您得让我活着。”

 

 

 

土地提供了一种保障，在不列颠旗帜飘扬的土地上，他免于西班牙海军和戴维·琼斯的威胁。老麻雀知道皇家港这一回将把想要给他的——甚至不需要那女巫的罗盘他知道自己想要的。

只可惜开了个不好的头，海浪把他们的船撞得稀稀落落，红龙虾的刺刀和铁锁迎接他们。他们成了奇观，先是他——伟大的船长，再是他那艘临时旗舰的大副吉布斯，海盗们被栓成一排，在牵引之下谦卑地行走，科顿的鹦鹉摇头晃脑，侏儒马提被拴在一队海盗的最后，士兵故意用靴子头去踢他的屁股逗乐，守法的市民们毫无意义地观看着他们——今天的太阳倒是难得的不错，烤得老麻雀的羽毛暖洋洋，东印度公司的严刑酷法断送了不少海盗的性命，但他们缺乏足够的囚车来容纳伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长。老麻雀高兴地发现了卡特勒·贝克特的失职之处，但很快他就意识到，贝克特或许不想为注定要死的人浪费物力。

“英勇的军官先生。”杰克·斯派洛配合地当着囚犯，他注意到了约翰·斯卡菲尔德，这一眼看上去就是个糟糕的长官，麻雀可以想象他鞭打手下时的模样。

“你们这里现在谁管事？”

军官白了海盗一眼，“断头台。”

他的幽默冷硬，但并不十分无聊。老麻雀做了个嘲讽的表情给自己看，“你们的诺灵顿准将还活着吗？”这个小卒子所知有限，但并非全无价值，他可以尝试套出他的话，那位饱受蒙骗的西班牙公爵有没有干掉诺灵顿，他一定得知道。杰克一时惊讶于自己竟然在以卡特勒·贝克特的方式思考。

但斯卡菲尔德不想再海盗处多费口舌，他正骑着的那匹棕马朝囚犯们脚边留下一堆排泄物，老麻雀不和马儿计较，他想这上尉多半不怎么希望那位准将活下来，荣誉和功勋都是有限和残酷的，像贝克特那样的人把它们像肉一般高高挂起，然后看着狗儿们抢的头破血流。

“好先生，英勇的先生。”杰克觉得自己得发挥一点牛虻的精神。在您大可以按海盗罪处决我们，不过在此之前您最好让活着的诺灵顿准将知道这件事……”

“你的要求很奇特……”

“约翰！”

在听到自己的名字后，上尉立马放弃了和肮脏的海盗纠缠。虽然不怎么好看，杰克还是察觉到了军官挤出的笑脸。

简妮·默瑟摇下马车的玻璃窗，伸出用象牙镂刻的折扇，朝侏儒马提的放向点了点，“看呐，你抓了个侏儒！多么有趣！”勋爵的女儿对这军官时好时坏，小姑娘喜欢被alpha恭维着的感觉，这在合适的时候令她心情愉悦，alpha也得到甜头——不管这是不是出于姑娘的本心。不过杰克开始怀疑现今小姑娘们的趣味，他居然不是被首先注意到的？

上尉的脸上喜气洋洋，“如果您喜欢的话，这个海盗侏儒就是您的宠物了。”

“不，默瑟小姐，这样不妥。”

杰克看见卡琳娜探出头来，她正坐在这里漂亮的马车上，穿着光泽美丽的绸裙。

“容我插一句嘴，我的船员们不是货物……”老麻雀说。

“每个人都有天赋的自由权利，这没错。再说，豢养侏儒已经过时了，西班牙王宫里的侏儒弄臣原本不少，后来那份法国刊物《文雅信使》撰文对此大加嘲讽，我们的国王觉得这使自己在法国亲戚那里丢尽脸面，以后宫里便再也见不到这群小人了。”

“那王宫里的侏儒们最后都去哪里了？”

斯卡菲尔德恼怒地发现，简妮又被那该死的西班牙女巫的言语吸引。

“或许他们去当海盗了。”

两个女孩笑了起来，而马提习以为常地挤了挤眼睛，在关于侏儒的讨论中没有真正侏儒发声的机会。

“您的幽默里有太多的残忍，小姐，就像您差点杀了我那样。”杰克指的是两件事，他把这女孩带来人世，以及她朝他开枪，前者发生在几百年前，后者留下的伤口还未愈合。但这都不是最要紧的，老麻雀认清一个事实，他的女儿现在和他并无瓜葛，她流有海盗的血——这不具有决定性意义，却在那个精致富丽的世界中被教育成了贵族。

“因为你想要杀了巴博萨勋爵……”

这句话激起了杰克的笑容，他不能说更多了，他有两个女儿，一个不属于他，一个沉没在海底——托贝克特与巴博萨的福气，老海盗的脑中浮现出一系列欺骗与背叛的场景。

“听我一句忠告，年轻的小姐，那老海盗身上虚假的东西可不止一条木头腿。”

巴博萨不能再抢走了黑珍珠并让她沉没后，再夺走这一个，至于贝克特，谢天谢地他不再这里讥讽他，那双冰冷的灰色眼睛……

“另外说一句，默瑟这个姓听起来很熟悉，小美人，您认识一位勋爵，姓贝克特的勋爵吗？”

简妮·默瑟惊讶地看了看杰克，“贝克特勋爵是我父亲……”

“啊，我就知道，姓默瑟的姑娘……”老麻雀喃喃自语，贝克特的嘴唇上满是复仇和金钱的味道，他才尝过不久——出于自己的报复，当然，加勒比的海盗王还得到了更好的，“那么，您认识这个吗？”

杰克将手中的黄金戒指向敞开的车窗处扔去，卡琳娜灵巧地接住了，可她还没来得及把这小件首饰递给简妮，“我父亲的……婚戒……”小姑娘很困惑，根本没有反应过来发生了什么。

“很抱歉，默瑟小姐。”失去黑珍珠的船长摘下三角帽搁在胸前，下一刻他又转向斯卡菲尔德，“所以说，诺灵顿准将在哪儿？”

 

 

 

“这群西班牙人……可恶的东西……”准将的手握成拳头，指节重重敲着地图，但他总归还维持着风度。

“所以说，西班牙人把贝克特勋爵和其他去谈判的人都处决了吗？”斯卡菲尔德迫不及待地问杰克。上尉盘算着，如果默瑟和贝克特都死了，那位好小姐将立马成为身价百万的孤儿，他占有了她，就等于占有了贝克特挣来的一切，他将成为加勒比地区最富有的人，再也不用听任何长官发号施令，事实上，约翰·斯卡菲尔德此刻把贝克特对他的提拔忘得一干二净，他一心只盼着这位东印度公司的高官在西班牙人手里殉职，毕竟勋爵一死他更有信心得到勋爵的独生女。

老麻雀能揣测到上尉的部分想法，可当他正在酝酿折中的回答时，诺灵顿酝酿的怒气就爆发在上尉面前，“你的意见不被需要！斯卡菲尔德！”

上尉愣了片刻，“可恶的公子哥，我就活该受你辱骂吗？”斯卡菲尔德在心中暗暗嘀咕着，但现实中他不得不对诺灵顿准将低了头。

“如果勋爵阁下还活着，那么西班牙人一定会以阁下的生命为筹码，要挟勒索我们，但他们没有，准将，我想您明白这意味着什么，这个海盗给我们的信息不足以让他苟活于世，要我说，我们该同时把巴博萨和黑胡子的女儿一道吊死。”斯卡菲尔德认为死亡能解决大部分的问题，他说出了自己的意见，然而准将即使缓和了态度，也并不打算接受他的意见。

“上尉，我感谢你的意见，但这些在你的职责之外，所有，现在你可以回到自己应在的岗位上去了。”

格罗夫斯警惕地处在敏感焦灼的氛围中，只是吞咽着自己的唾沫，决定不在错误的时间说话。他注意到斯卡菲尔德被赶走时愤恨不平的神情，“树敌总是不好的。”格罗夫斯在替诺灵顿考虑。

“多谢您准将。”老麻雀双手合十，指头正好碰在笔尖上，“感谢您不让我上绞刑架。”还感谢你弄走了那个讨厌鬼。

即使这个海盗身上背负着太多光怪陆离的故事，诺灵顿也对它们失去了兴趣。

“斯派洛，西班牙……”

“我想他们让那位好勋爵活着，但这种状态不会持续太久。”

诺灵顿克制住自己将脏话骂出口的冲动，杰克则敏锐地察觉到了alpha情绪的变化，他是海盗王，也是这方面的行家，情场老手杰克可不是浪得虚名，“西班牙人奉他们国王的命令，而贝克特勋爵奉你们国王的，现在你们都渴望那件在传说中伴随三日同辉显世的三叉戟，可你们对大海的了解又是那么贫乏，英国人和西班牙人都认为对方会知道些自己不知道的事，这也是那位西班牙公爵暂时让贝克特阁下活着的原因。”

然而老海盗并没有在准将脸上看到一丝轻松，这对他不是个好兆头，他觉得诺灵顿比起贝克特更容易上当受骗，但并不所有的诡计都能奏效。

“你是怎么得到勋爵的戒指的？”

“麻雀总是喜欢亮闪闪的东西。”杰克回答诺灵顿，不然，他可没法当着正经的军人说出自己的小把戏，告诉诺灵顿自己怎么把舌头伸到勋爵的嘴里？圣母在上，他可能会吓坏这无趣的海军的。

“要是贝克特勋爵在这里，他会乐意和跟我合作。”海盗劝说着军官，他凑近他，让诺灵顿闻到自己作为omega的甜香，杰克想通过这种方式表明自己毫无保留，也毫无危害，但在他把胳膊搭在准将手臂上时，对方像躲避麻风病人一样躲开了。

“可是你一开始似乎站在西班牙人那边，海盗巴博萨信誓旦旦地向皇家海军保证过……”

“不不不，西班牙人和他们的国王都糟糕透顶……”杰克想给自己倒一杯酒，诺灵顿却把酒瓶拿走了，“他们糟糕透顶，现在还要加上那一船的亡灵，没有我作为海盗的专业指导，你们只能眼睁睁地看着他们得到三叉戟掌控大海，记得吗？准将，沉默玛丽号？那可是我在您的英勇指挥下击沉的。”

讽刺太过明显，诺灵顿只得回避它，他把酒瓶推到海盗面前，明白最坏的情况出现了。杰克看出了这正派人士的摇摆不定，伺机寻找自己的机会。

“哦，要我说，你们英国人的酒就是比不上西班牙佬，或是准将您比我想的更加清廉？”聒噪的老麻雀喝了酒还要不停地评论。

 

“在所有生命中，海上屠夫最想要的是你的。”

 

杰克被呛了一口，而诺灵顿在感受到了信息的力量后继续说道：“皇家海军救起过不少海战的幸存者，其中的一些十分特殊，他们是自己船上唯一的幸存者，他们也念叨着唯一的名字——‘杰克·斯派洛’，你的名字，海上屠夫追逐的唯一就是你，我好奇是怎样的恨意才能驱使他到这个地步。”

“您当时也在那里。”心虚的老麻雀胡乱翻起了诺灵顿的文件，格罗夫斯赶忙上前制止了他。“然而您和这位格罗……”他是真的记不起来少校的名字“二位显然忙着跳船逃命，并非大英帝国宣传中那般勇猛无畏。”

“我可以把你交到海上屠夫手里，把贝克特勋爵换回来。”

诺灵顿咬着牙，打出这张鬼牌。

“海上屠夫的女儿也在我们手里。”格罗夫斯补充道，提醒海盗英国人占有的优势。

加勒比的海盗王推开格罗夫斯，直接坐上了诺灵顿的办公桌，“和那姑娘没关系，我一个人的价值就不止于此，我知道怎么得到波塞冬的三叉戟。”

“快相信我的鬼话吧。”杰克在心里默念着。

“很遗憾。”海军回答，“似乎巴博萨与安杰丽卡·提起也宣称自己有这种本事。”

“他们是骗子，尤其是巴博萨，他会把你们骗到地狱里去……”

“斯派洛，你该知道，贝克特勋爵现在正处于何种危险中……”

准将没由来的一句话换取了老麻雀片刻的安静，“我不敢保证提奇小姐和巴博萨的良心，但我更倾向于认为，贝克特勋爵是因为你才落入西班牙人手里的。”

杰克抽了抽鼻子，又灌了一口朗姆酒，诺灵顿比他料想的机灵，“您一定有所误会……”

“我了解海盗的秉性，即使有误会，也不会是多大的误会。”

诺灵顿已然做出了决定，斯派洛来不及咽下喉咙里的酒，就被两旁的士兵扯住手腕，扣上镣铐。“可是大海茫茫，你们甚至找不到那艘让你们头疼的黑色幽灵船……”斯派洛仍在争取。

诺灵顿从桌角拿起帽子，把它端正地压在头上。

“沉默玛丽会为你而来。”准将这样回答。

“飞翔的荷兰人也一样。”海盗内心叫苦不迭。

 

 

 

牢房里的老鼠有半边枕头大，要不是看见它灰色皮毛下蠕动的蛆虫，杰克差点就要把自己的头枕上去了，现在他只能把老鼠不幸的尸体踢到一边，顺带跺着脚，将涌动的蛆虫们踩成一滩滩黄白的浆糊，他可以想象吉布斯和船员们会怎么想他，老麻雀失算了，低估了诺灵顿，自己将自己送进了监狱，还连累了一同犯罪的老伙计们。

“诺灵顿是个讨人厌的东西。”杰克生气地想，“油盐不浸，白瞎了那张英俊面孔。”

喧嚣由远及近传来，海盗听见他隔壁囚室的门锁左右滑动，高跟鞋沙沙地陷进稻草里，杰克把自己的下巴隔在狭小窗户的边沿上，“哦，真令人惊奇，这位高贵的小姐就在这监牢里就寝吗？”

卡琳娜生气地咬了咬下唇，没有理他。

“我以为您和那位默瑟家的女孩是朋友，看来她抛弃了您？”

一墙之隔，女侯爵依然没有回应海盗的打算。

“哦，亲爱的，你知道吗，我觉得那个omega小姐一定对你青眼有加，但我也不得不提醒你，那姑娘的父亲们可都是阴险的野心家，他们可不会容忍任何爱情发生在……”

“Monsieur le pirate，您完全不明白这是怎么一回事，我也并不想接受您的教导。”

“Mademoiselle，我敢肯定，您在那冰冷的砖墙后面一定脸红了。”

“先生，您一定要喋喋不休吗？”

“就像牛虻……”

杰克听见那蓝眼睛的姑娘笑了，“可致您死命的罪名将是海盗罪，您将为英国人野蛮的法律失去生命，而不是为了什么民主的原则。”

“难以置信，这位年轻的小姐竟打算和我谈论苏格拉底，我没有闲工夫完整地拜读这老雅典人的文字，但我作为一个海盗的确败坏过不少海军的品行。”

“C'est incroyable，您该在宫廷和沙龙里使用这套谈吐。”卡琳娜语气浮夸地回答老麻雀。“但您只是一个海盗，您不明白……”

斯派洛撇了撇嘴，“宫廷里一天的罪恶抵得上龟港一年的……”

“虽然我不知道什么是龟港，但我在马德里王宫与凡尔赛宫都待过，您的话里有些正确的东西，同时，如果您真得像您说得那样了解这些波旁宫廷的话，您就该明白，我可是不会爱上那个可怕的英国勋爵的女儿的。”

老麻雀松了口气，还好萨拉查家的人没把他的小姑娘养傻了，“不过，默瑟小姐肯定挺富裕的，而您呢？我这个海盗听说萨拉查家沦落得非常贫穷。”

“海盗先生，我请求您赐给我片刻安宁，见过太阳光辉的人是不会为烛火醉心的，我得向您澄清，我不喜欢简妮·默瑟，她不过是个平凡瘦弱的小姑娘，拉丁语和法语都很糟糕，还有一半苏格兰血统。”

说实话，老麻雀有点担心这姑娘一副很懂得某些事情的口吻，他觉得贝克特的女儿至少得有父亲一半的精明，但卡琳娜不知道斯派洛的想法，她随后不再与他说话，面对着黑黢黢的墙壁，失意的女科学家甚至发现自己开始习惯住在牢里。

 

简妮·默瑟本来想动用自己的特权使她免受牢狱之苦，但突然间这姑娘自己也被命运抛入了不幸的泥潭，格罗夫斯告诉她，这姑娘已然失去了所有亲人，她哭个不停，只顾着悲痛，没办法思考任何事情，没办法管理自己父亲们的财产，卡琳娜站在朋友的立场上觉得自己有必要给出一些建议，可斯卡菲尔德被死亡的气味吸引，像秃鹫一般立刻展翅包围了简妮，他反而指责卡琳娜在图谋小姐的家产。更混乱的事接连发生，至少对卡琳娜的认知来说是这样，有位叫乔纳森·贝克特的英国人突然带着准备好的悲痛脸庞出现了，简妮认得这位叔叔，这位叔叔觉得自己应是简妮财产和人身的监护人，他随即转过头来斥责斯卡菲尔德和卡琳娜都是图谋不轨的黑心肠。卡琳娜懒得牵扯到这些可悲英国商人的家事中，但那位诺灵顿准将似乎觉得自己对这孤女负有某种责任，他在被西班牙人不断扩大的海上攻势弄得焦头烂额的同时，还不得不阻止乔纳森·贝克特清算勋爵的全部财产——实际上是将它们据为己有，顺便赶走想要让简妮成为自己妻子与财产的斯卡菲尔德，当然，英国准将首先做出的决定就是把卡琳娜关进牢里严加看管。

“即使简妮能富裕到买下半个加勒比，我也不会和她结婚。”

女alpha对着肮脏的墙壁回答老麻雀，她过于骄纵，过于以自我为中心，但同时又聪敏过人，明白爱情中最重要的一点就是交出自我，因此她对这种东西很慎重，要说她唯一爱过什么人，卡琳娜觉得一定是那位曾把凡尔赛的风尚握在手里的夫人，当她因言获罪，被费尔南多国王赶出马德里后，凭借萨拉查的影响力又得到了在凡尔赛宫觐见法国国王的机会，实话来说，曾被称为“欧洲最英俊君主”的路易国王没给她留下太好的印象，她穿着紧身胸衣，拖着庞大的裙撑，裙子的拖尾还被人踩着，挤在一群贵族中间，试图让自己的天文学成果给法国国王留下印象。

“Nous ne nous connaissons pas.”

国王对她不能带来直接利益的科学研究并不在乎，同时，在衣香鬓影的凡尔赛海上屠夫的事迹也不讨喜，路易国王就这样从她身边走过，她那位来自波兰的王后满脸疲惫，兴趣缺缺地打量了一眼卡琳娜脖子上的蓝宝石，随即跟着国王向前走了，在拥挤的凡尔赛，卡琳娜不得不接受自己只是众多庸碌贵族中的一个。

“你真的在法国待过吗？我最喜欢法国，知道么，蛋黄酱就是法国人发明的。”卡琳娜又听见海盗同她说话了。

“没错。”女孩转过头，不再面对着墙壁上的蜘蛛网，她看见狭窄隔窗之后海盗忽闪的眼睛。

“你见过法国国王？”

“是的。”

“我在龟港听说这位国王把一家五姐妹同时收为情妇？像什么Madame de Pompadour一类的……”

“mais en faite，您对您说的东西一无所知，蓬巴杜夫人和梅利姐妹不是一码事情。大家都看过伏尔泰那出名的 _Le Siècle de Louis XIV_ ，可后人在为第十五位路易国王的时代撰史时，Crois-moi，他们会把它称为le siècle de Pompadour.”

“您曾把两百颗恒信录入星表，在您的年纪，这已经是很了不起的成果了。”

当国王和王后无视她时，正是那位在毁誉参半的夫人挽回了她这预备役科学家的自尊，这女人在传言中被夸大的美貌反倒不是她给卡琳娜留下的第一印象，漂亮的脸蛋背后没有脑子，又有什么美感可言呢？这也是英国勋爵的女儿对她毫无吸引力的原因。法国国王的首席情妇有意发放给她一笔津贴用于她的天文学研究，然而好景不长，能为欧洲风尚立法的女人无法战胜衰弱和疾病，肺结核结束了Maîtresse-en-titre的人生，卡琳娜失去了她的赞助人，不得不直面窘迫的财务状况，命运接着把她丢到加勒比，丢到英国人的囚牢，还有个海盗在她耳边喋喋不休。

“有件事挺奇怪的，为什么现在这些年轻人说话不好好说话，非要夹杂些青蛙叫似的法国话？”

“这是受过教育的标志，我只能给你这个答案，Monsieur le pirate.”卡琳娜继续回过头死盯着蜘蛛网，她发现正在结网的蜘蛛不见了，有些担心它会钻进自己的衣服里，没准她得和这海盗一起被绞死，卡琳娜无奈地想着，她的人生较为失败，没有能写进历史的成就，甚至从未见过给予自己生命的人，她那位闻名七海的海上屠夫父亲甚至没来得及留下一张肖像画，而另一位，她只能凭自己镜中的模样索引那蓝眼omega的可能外貌。蜘蛛顺着墙角爬了上来，继续它的工作，卡琳娜观察着她行动的轨迹，渐渐有些困倦了。

“您想听个睡前故事吗？”

“如果您害怕来不及说出所有故事就上绞刑架，我不介意成为您的听众。”她看见海盗的眼睛弯了起来，至少看上去毫无恶意。

“远在历史被书写之前，海盗们之间就流传着一种说法，谁能在三轮太阳同时显现于天空之时找到波塞冬的三叉戟，谁就能永远把大海的力量据为己有……”

卡琳娜不由自主地打了个哈欠。“请您继续……”她显然什么也不相信。

“当然，君主们和海盗渴望同样的力量，但他们的生命比海盗珍贵，因此乐于向探险家们付大价钱。”老麻雀露出的金牙闪闪发光，他向用这来象征财富。

“您是说那些江湖骗子？”女孩扭了扭自己酸痛疲累的脖子，轻声笑了。

“我倒是挺高兴您把赫克托·巴博萨叫江湖骗子的，不过，除了那条假腿，他还有些更有价值的……”

“难不成巴博萨把三叉戟藏在他的假腿里？还是他有什么了不得的古老藏宝图？您是不是还要说他其实是个不死的怪物？”她顺着海盗的思路讥讽海盗。

老麻雀睁大了眼睛，“也难怪您总被认为是个女巫，别浪费了您的才能……”

 

 

 

贝克特总是憎恨自己性格中幼稚的一面，但现在，当那些焦黑的木屑透过丝袜扎进他的肌肤时，他还是在一段时间里咒骂这该下地狱的沉默玛丽。尽管勋爵自己心知肚明这于事无补，他现在狼狈极了，浅色的假发里满是灰屑，一只鞋子在西班牙人拉扯他上船时掉进了海里，鬼船上的腐臭时刻折磨得他不得安生。他有时会想，要是他死了，伊恩·默瑟一定会精明地再找一个富有的omega，他的简妮根本什么都没来得及学会，而斯派洛会在他的墓碑前跳舞，狂饮朗姆酒，高声唱着海盗的永生不死。勋爵狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇，想要恢复自己思考的能力。

“您最好诚实一些，交待东印度公司和海盗斯派洛的合谋。”

“我可以诚实地告诉您。”贝克特微笑着撒谎，“东印度公司从不与海盗合谋。”

“您这种态度让我无法保证您的生命。”西班牙公爵也假装出一副绅士腔调的惋惜，“我不想落得个欺辱omega的恶名，但显然，贝克特勋爵，您得更坦白一些，斯派洛和您的密谋里，有哪些是有关三叉戟的？西班牙需要三叉戟，我本人也需要三叉戟来解除我父亲背负的诅咒，您合作的话会得到宽容。”

贝克特冷哼一声，不悦地看着公爵，和那些意图恐吓他的亡灵，沉默玛丽的大副警惕地盯住他，而海上屠夫则背过身子，在残破的海图前逗着残破的海鸟。他过去深受萨拉查alpha信息素的折磨，好在这西班牙公爵懂得收敛，但死亡与压迫的味道混合在一起还是够他受的了，不过他确定是这些西班牙人要常常自相残杀的滋味了，他袖子里藏着一张鬼牌。

“阁下。”他对大副的儿子换上了较为客气的态度，“您当然得以合适的礼节对待我，我和您的国王是彼此认识的朋友……”

“勋爵，您开什么玩笑？费尔南多国王从来没有什么omega朋友。”阿尔曼多·勒萨罗不得不打断他，贝克特用以自保的谎言失效。

“他只是在浪费我们的时间。”海上屠夫把鸟从漏着风的窗户里放飞，他终于开了口，“麻雀一定在皇家港，我们只需要把玛丽号开到那英国人的港口，再用大炮把那里轰为平地。”贝克特注意到萨拉查手上的罗盘，他对木盒子里指针的朝向一清二楚。“这就是证明。”萨拉查打开了罗盘，公爵从鬼船长手里接过它时，被亡灵的碎屑弄脏了手掌，罗盘的指针在他手里瞬间转向了相反方向。

“或许我们在一开始就不该相信海盗，这罗盘实际上可能只是平庸的废品。”公爵对死去的海军上将说，上将冷哼着夺回了麻雀的纪念品，“你只需要听我的命令，胜利就会属于西班牙。”他显然懒得、也不屑于解释。

贝克特乐于挑张椅子坐下了，但他实在厌恶亡灵船的污秽。“你大可以接着审问他。”萨拉查举起手杖指了指贝克特的方向，这个举动激起了勋爵极大的不满，他觉得在海上屠夫严厉自己仍是那个待价而沽的omega，是一件碍眼的家具。“要是能有什么结果就见了鬼了。”

死亡显然毁掉了萨拉查曾经的礼仪风度，但他忘了他面对的不是个不懂事的男孩。“您就在我面前不是吗？”公爵掏出手帕擦干净自己的掌心，而大副忧心忡忡，“你不能这么同萨拉查船长讲话。”大副试图教育自己的儿子。

“这不是我的问题，父亲，显然，比起三叉戟，萨拉查船长更想要斯派洛。”

贝克特真想坐下看看西班牙海军之间可笑的争吵，听着杰克的名字被他们提起让他觉得有趣，“先生们，如果你们一定认为英国和海盗杰克之间有什么同谋，我在此不得不澄清一遍，加勒比的海盗王只会是我们通缉的要犯而不是地图前的参谋，我对他的了解极为有限……”谎言从未令他如此愉悦，“当然，您该珍视萨拉查船长的意见。”他真诚地对公爵建议，“因为他对杰克·斯派洛的了解超过了在场所有人。”

“我宁可再到魔鬼三角里待上十八年都不愿意面对你！”萨拉查愤怒的声音盖住了一切争议，“你总能说出世界上最恶毒的言辞！”

“真可惜杰克·斯派洛不再这里，没法再把您送进魔鬼三角一次。”贝克特毫不留情地回击他。

“卡特勒·贝克特，你真是条毒蛇。”海上屠夫的脸色更加不好看。“你还想要怎么样？我对你从来没有亏欠什么，但你却用你满是毒液的嘴诅咒了我。”

“船长，这不值得……”大副觉得自己有责任平息萨拉查的脾气，然而毫无作用。

怒气冲冲的鬼船长把自己曾经的omega向前扯得差点摔倒，“你从一开始就欺骗了我，你当年野蛮地抢夺了我一半还要多的财产，最后你又诅咒我的喜乐会在嘴里化为灰烬！”

“然而令人遗憾的是，我的毒牙始终没法像杰克那样伤害您，您如果真像您表现出来的那样憎恨背叛的话，您发火的对象该是斯派洛而不是我，我更遗憾您那位蓝眼睛的千金在牢房里的遭遇……”

下一刻他就眩晕地倒在了地板上，萨拉查干得出这种事，他早该想到，贝克特把嘴里的血吐出去，“阿尔曼多·萨拉查，你始终是和你父亲一样的疯子。”

萨拉查像是被痛苦的回忆钉在原地，但没有持续多久，他愤怒地用剑敲击着脚下脆弱的木板，“我绝不允许这个英国人再在我船上待一秒钟！”

“不管这位贝克特勋爵干了什么，您这么对待omega都毫无风度可言。”公爵语气严肃地对萨拉查阐明自己的观点，另一边，他的父亲不得不把贝克特扶起来，当然，勋爵没有接受大副的帮助，“同时，您必须在斯派洛的事情上诚实……”

“公爵阁下！”沉默玛丽的水手长莫斯不得不莽撞地进来打破僵局，他现在将船长置于次一级的位置，“有几艘英国军舰迎面向我们开来。”

海上屠夫在麻雀的名字被反复提及之时完全丧失了理性判断，他在怒火中下了命令，“击沉它们！全部！今天一个活口都不留！”但莫斯明显不打算立即执行命令。

“从一开始，让沉默玛丽陷入魔鬼三角，让我父亲和所有船员身缠诅咒的就是杰克·斯派洛而不是什么詹姆斯·诺灵顿，而这个海盗和您，或是说他之所以做出那种事，和您一定有莫大的关联。”

面对公爵的言辞，海上屠夫的愤怒加剧了，“阁下，您远比萨拉查将军聪明，我说我比所有不幸的沉默玛丽船员都知道他们不幸的由来，这并不是凭空编造的话。”当听见贝克特这么说时，屠夫的可怕的怒火再度爆发，曾纠缠他父亲的恶魔仿佛在他死去的机体上复生了，贝克特被粗鲁地扯住，毫无还手之力，“睁大你的眼睛omega，看看我是怎么干掉你们引以为傲的战舰的，等我碾碎了那些英国渣子，我就把你拖到玛丽号的龙骨上去。”

“放开我！”贝克特真切地感受着亡灵的力气和怒火，直接面对alpha的暴力时，他无法组织起自己的回击，亡灵水手和活着的西班牙海军震惊却又自觉地为萨拉查让开一条道，海上屠夫无视omega的抗议，将他从船舱一路拖到了甲板上。

 

“他不再是以前那个海军之星了。”公爵对父亲说，事实上他对萨拉查突发的暴力举止有些吃惊，他也来不及阻止。

“海盗让他变成了这样。”勒萨罗中尉对儿子说。

“您替自己的船长隐瞒了太多东西。”

中尉一时不知如何回答，但公爵没有将话说开，他整了整宽檐帽子上的羽毛，做好了与英国人交锋的准备。

 

贝克特发现自己置身于一个色泽暗淡的世界，海水被天空与云朵染成珍珠灰，无畏者号上不列颠旗帜鲜艳的红蓝色块在跳动。

“天哪，詹姆斯·诺灵顿，你蠢透了……”

勋爵想发出的任何声音都卡在喉咙里，而海上屠夫推开手下自己掌舵，径直扑向他今日的牺牲品。

 

 

 

“卡琳娜小姐，皇家海军与东印度公司从来没有虐待过您。”

“不，你们有。”女侯爵微笑着坚持，没有镣铐的束缚让她很满意，卡琳娜环视着诺灵顿被文件与地图填满的船长室。

诺灵顿紧张地看着卡琳娜在自己面前端起茶杯，“比起红茶，我更想要热巧克力。”女孩说，但她的眼睛并不看向诺灵顿。

“我在帮助您，相应的，我也要求您的回报。”

卡琳娜愣住了，她的手有些抖，“我不明白……”

“贝克特勋爵的女儿简妮小姐对您非常友善，出于世间一贯的人情，您的确该有所回报，我希望您在面对西班牙人时……”

格罗夫斯更加紧张地进入了无畏者号的船长室，“准将，是那艘船。”他接着严肃地点了点头。

“小姐，现在请您到甲板上去吧。”诺灵顿以礼貌面对一脸质疑的卡琳娜，当姑娘准备走出这间船长室时，准将注意到她一瘸一拐的走路姿势。“我希望您的腿没事。”他非常不自然的说，“当看到自己的女儿瘸着一条腿，海上屠夫会怎么想他们，他又会怎么干？”诺灵顿不安地想，在他已经失去作为筹码的斯派洛时。

突然间，卡琳娜就像是受惊的穴居小动物，“高跟鞋崴了我的脚。”她的语速不自觉加快。没等诺灵顿与格罗夫斯反应过来，就越过他们走向了甲板，当走入微凉的空气时，她发现这是阴沉的一天，压抑的浅灰色天空重压在头顶，沉默玛丽正穿过阴郁低垂的浮云向她驶来。

 

 

 

他在胸前划了个十字，随后紧握住了劳伦斯上将留给他的佩剑，他一度失去了它，贝克特勋爵又亲手将它奉还，诺灵顿现在只希望这把剑能为他和贝克特带来好运，沉默玛丽正向他张开血盆大口，她是个掠食的猛兽，被地狱释放后，她靠舔舐敌人的恐惧而活，在捕猎时不用以潜行的姿态靠近猎物，诺灵顿明白，如果他任由恐惧与愚蠢统治自己，他和无畏者号顷刻就会沦为这女暴君的祭品，她死后的恐怖传说都切实发生过，诺灵顿终于亲眼证实了，王公贵族欺骗平民百姓，文人墨客欺骗附庸风雅之徒，但那些湿漉漉的疯子从不曾欺骗过他。

沉默玛丽完全失去了往日的荣光，她变得怪异、暴力且嗜血，这不是军舰该有的样子，她漆黑的船身眼镜蛇一般高高昂起，空气透过一根根龙骨灌入她的肺部，她没有心脏的内腔直直暴露在诺灵顿面前。

卡琳娜不可置信地看着向自己逼近的鬼船，双腿发软差点倒在甲板上，很多受过训练的英国水手也没有比这姑娘勇敢多少，他们手里的武器仿佛失了效，而他们自己则成了被放进狮笼里的绵羊，无助地颤抖，绝望地挤成一堆，向自己以为安全的地方倒退。

“萨拉查船长。”准将抽出了剑对着焦黑的玛丽号喊道，“拿出勇气来。”他一面试图稳定军心，一面在不断后退中组织着言辞，“萨拉查船长！”他喊出了自己此刻最大的声音，确保能被听见，但腐臭的烟灰如雪片般落下，沉默玛丽的船头在嘎吱作响中向他们压过来。

“我听说您在找一个叫杰克·斯派洛的海盗！”

杰克·斯派洛的名字是一条咒语，现在这咒语生效了。

 

 

 

汗湿的手掌中剑柄不断打滑，沉闷的敲击声笃笃从身后迫近，诺灵顿知道那是什么，他也知道那是谁，在幼小无知的时候，准将以为鬼魂们都像在阴风中散开的薄纱，苍白而安静，但这些印象是不入流的诗人和小说家给他的，这些人贩卖幻想，但此刻的诺灵顿不得不直面扭曲、破碎、恶臭的枉死鬼。

“萨拉查船长，很高兴再次见到您，已经过去了太久……”

诺灵顿下定了决心要展现自己的诚意，他用余光打量到那位小姐的情况，格罗夫斯被几个鬼魂包围，但他手里已扣下扳机的火枪紧紧抵着卡琳娜的脑袋，准将松了一口气，转过头来，面对萨拉查和他的满身血污。

“杰克·斯派洛在哪里？”

对方丝毫不在意他的言辞，海上屠夫从来不屑于在脑中给手下败将留下太多空间，何况现在他的脑子只剩了一半，萨拉查显然不记得自己曾击败过一位诺灵顿上尉，但并不是所有西班牙人都对他漠不关心。

“看来最糟糕的人总能活下来。”割开吉雷特喉咙的人攀着缆绳上了无畏者号的甲板。

“我也把这句话送给您，大人，作为一个廷臣您的剑术还有很多值得改进之处。”诺灵顿立刻反唇相讥，但他知道这只是自己给自己壮胆，阿尔曼多·勒萨罗是个残忍冷静的剑术高手，海上屠夫都得认真对待他，诺灵顿记得清清楚楚吉雷特死得如何惨。

“别废话！”萨拉查几乎将口中乌黑的血喷在诺灵顿脸上，“杰克在哪里？”

空气涌进鬼船长身上破碎的部分，诺灵顿透过空气看见了自己从未见过的贝克特，失去了假发的omega竟显出有些陌生的长相，他的脸颊不再光洁干净，海上屠夫带来的伤痕还再流着血，他也看见了准将，然而诺灵顿没有从omega的眼中读出获救的欣喜，他捕捉到了和天空与海面一般灰色的恐惧。

劳伦斯•诺灵顿上将的剑尖现在直对海上屠夫，“保证贝克特勋爵的安全，我们才有谈下去的余地。”

海上屠夫先是笑了，随后将剑狠狠劈在无畏者号新上过漆的围栏上，“或者，再您愿意开口之前，我可以先割开那条毒蛇的喉咙。”看热闹的海鸟受惊飞起，怪叫着在他们头顶盘旋。

沉默玛丽号上的亡灵谨遵船长命令，利刃贴近勋爵的脖子，血珠顺着纤细的伤口不断渗出，“停下！”诺灵顿大喊道，他妥协了。

“斯派洛死了。”

“他以为自己能像凤凰一样在火中涅槃，但他只是只麻雀，宁可烧掉牢房也不愿多做片刻囚徒，萨拉查船长，请您相信，我的愿意是将这个海盗交到您手上，可斯派洛放了把火烧死了自己……”

准将的话带来了片刻宁静，贝克特不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

“英国人？你们杀了他。”

听到海上屠夫几乎确定的语气，诺灵顿突然生出了辩白自己的愿望，“不，您该听我刚才说的，斯派洛他……”

“没有慈悲！把这些英国狗全部宰了！立刻！”

如暴风般袭来的咆哮在灰色的空气中炸开，海上屠夫又砍了围栏几剑，暴戾的眼神投向了贝克特，“先是这一个。”他命令着水手。

诺灵顿把握住了萨拉查转身的片刻，将剑刺入他的心脏，然而只有烟灰朝着剑身两侧散逸，海上屠夫不可能死第二次，这让他更加刚愎自用，更加肆无忌惮，准将为勇敢付出了代价，他的头部被击中，狼狈的摔倒，浑身的疼痛，未愈合的伤口一齐袭来。

 

“萨拉查船长！请您三思！”

 

他听见了格罗夫斯的声音，所有人都听见了，“您不能不顾您唯一的女儿！”

“如果您仍拒绝一切谈判，此刻，在这里，即使我讨厌这样，我也会结束这位小姐的生命。”少校的手有些抖，但面对着一众焦黑亡灵的卡琳娜比他抖得更厉害。

“让你的人退回你的船上，保证贝克特勋爵以及所有大英帝国士兵的人身安全。”

 

“船长？”沉默玛丽的大副试图让自己的船长回过神来，他接连叫了萨拉查好几声，想要得到他明确的指令。

 

诺灵顿在心里感谢着下属，尽量体面地从甲板上爬了起来，“格罗夫斯少校说的，也正是我想向您提出的谈判条件。”

“所以，海上屠夫会又多在乎他唯一‘女儿’的生命？我不想替一位漂亮蓝眼睛姑娘的生命惋惜……”贝克特知道自己这方的鬼牌是什么，但在他还没有说完之时，他曾经的alpha就狠狠地在他脸上来了一下子，勋爵确定自己半边脸上都是鲜血，他的耳边一片轰鸣。

“冷静点，将军，殴打omega不会为您带来任何荣誉。”公爵试图用言语制止完全失去理性的萨拉查，他的确认出了卡琳娜，但他似乎觉得这个女孩并没有英国人以为的那种价值。

“诺灵顿准将，我明白您和您同僚的提议，但仅就我个人而言，您似乎并不是一个值得相信的对象。”

“大英帝国军人的承诺是完全可信的。”诺灵顿狠狠咬着牙。

“并不是，就像您，本质上不过是个欺世盗名的骗子，所有人都认为，是您在十八年前击沉了沉默玛丽，东印度公司这样宣称，整个西班牙都这么认为，我每天都把剑擦亮，希望能用它捅穿你的心脏，为自己的父亲报仇，可您太令人失望了，您配不上任何荣誉和传奇故事。”

“这个人怎么可能打败过我们？”沉默玛丽的水手长莫斯接过公爵的话嘲讽诺灵顿，“不过我倒是记得他，还有那个家伙……”莫斯指了指挟持着卡琳娜的格罗夫斯，“他们是被押在沉默玛丽号上的俘虏，为了逃命像鸭子一样跳进水里，难道你们英国人以为这就是胜利？”

有些亡灵甚至笑了出来。

“西班牙的先生们，我劝你们谨慎对待英西两国关系。”此刻的格罗夫斯明确了自己的立场和职责，但接下来他又犹豫了片刻，“我们本没必要这样剑拔弩张。”

“你们要投降吗？”公爵嘲讽地问格罗夫斯。

少校紧张地盯着对手，包围着他的亡灵在他勒紧卡琳娜脖子的时候稍微后退了一些，“听着，先生们，西班牙善良的天主教徒们，我知道这样说或许有很多不妥之处，但时局就是这样，在一切变数消亡之前草率作出决定总是不明智的，现在你们的国王和威尔士亲王，好吧，即使以我现在的立场不该这么称呼查理·斯图亚特，可一旦大陆上的形势明了，统治英格兰的家族要么还是汉诺威，要么就是斯图亚特-波旁，而在后一种情况下，通过君主们的联姻，英格兰和西班牙将联和起来……”

卡琳娜被亡灵吓坏了，这不是一件用科学和理性能解决的事，她彻底慌了神，但无从逃脱，“该死的，你能不能闭嘴……”她被格罗夫斯的喋喋不休搞得六神无主。

“在您父亲面前注意点言辞。”少校回应道。

“相信我，先生们，我们应该搁置争议，上帝也不喜欢见证人间的流血惨剧，再者说，没准将来我们就成同僚啦……”

话音未落格罗夫斯突然偏转身体，子弹只能擦伤他的胳膊，而不是直接要了他的命。

“你在干什么？你可能伤害到萨拉查小姐……”大副上前夺下儿子手中的枪，他的动作影响了公爵的瞄准。

“看来战争的确是和英国人谈判的唯一手段。”公爵怒气冲冲地地说。“萨拉查将军是对的，这些英国人最好的去处就是坟墓。”

可就在英国士兵和亡灵们准备决一死战时，海上屠夫却制止了这一场屠杀的实现。

“现在，我们愿意接受您的条件，不过下一次，我一定会把你们这些英国垃圾撕成碎片。”

“所以，您要为了海盗杰克·斯派洛追杀我们？”诺灵顿反问萨拉查。

“詹姆斯！”贝克特喊住了他，勋爵带着一身伤痕被亡灵水手拽起来，“看在上帝的份儿上，别再提什么斯派洛了……”

 

 

 

“哦，不要这样，求求你们，不要把我交给那些亡灵。”卡琳娜哭着，在挣扎中扯住格罗夫斯的胳膊，不愿意下到小艇上去。

“卡琳娜小姐，请您乐观些，您的父亲毕竟是您的父亲，您看，现在我们已经和沉默玛丽号拉开了安全的距离，这艘小艇会把您安全送到您西班牙家人的手里，贝克特勋爵也能够安全地和简妮小姐重聚，把这当件好事吧……”

詹姆斯·诺灵顿一言不发地看着高傲的女科学家被不情愿地塞上小艇。

 

 

 

“命运会让你付出代价。”鬼船长对贝克特说。

“在您的命运与可怕的诅咒纠缠不清时，最好注意您说出的话。”在知道自己即将脱离这些西班牙人控制之后，勋爵有恃无恐起来，现在他决定让阿尔曼多·萨拉查付出一点代价。

“言语是您的武器，但什么武器都抵挡不住沉默玛丽。”

“很遗憾您这样认为，我承认沉默玛丽的威势，但显然，限制您的是愚蠢。”贝克特勾起流着血的嘴角，血液染红了他苍白的嘴唇，勋爵打量了各怀鬼胎的西班牙人，故意提高了声音，“我从未告诉您的西班牙同僚，那些忠诚于您的水手，那些因为遵从您的命令被魔鬼三角囚禁的可怜人，是什么让诅咒降临到他们头上，有是什么让他们妻离子散家破人亡……”

“杰克·斯派洛。”勋爵笑着，舔掉了自己唇边的血。

“我以前从来没有说出这些话，但现在面对着这些遭受蒙蔽的可怜人，我必须得说出来，您和您当年的小情人杰克·斯派洛都得为这些先生不幸的命运负责。”

“卡特勒·贝克特，你曾是萨拉查船长的omega，你怎么能说出这样的话来？”即使勒萨罗大副仍旧出言维护萨拉查，但嗡嗡的议论声已经开始让沉默玛丽震颤。

“这到底是怎么回事？”水手长莫斯看上去最为激愤，扯着嗓子大声质问贝克特，却正合了勋爵的心意。

“就像大副说的，这也让我知道的真相比你们都多，阿尔曼多·萨拉查，你们的海军之星和伟大的船长，他自己就和海盗勾结，他的慈悲给了斯派洛把沉默玛丽送进黑三角的机会，公爵阁下，在西班牙的法律里这种行为可被视作叛国没错把？”

公爵面被突然砸在自己面前的消息震惊，“没错。”这是他说出的判断。

“我从没有爱上海盗杰克·斯派洛。”萨拉查急于澄清自己，但贝克特立即听出他缺乏底气。

“您不爱海盗，但您永远都爱着您的杰克小麻雀，您的爱情让整个船上的无辜者受到牵连，您需要诚实，您必须诚实。”

贝克特咽下自己的血，发现那并没有太大的味道。

 

 

 

“斯派洛真的死了吗？”

诺灵顿一时语塞，他没想到贝克特再安全登上无畏者号后的第一句话会是这个，实话说准将有些失落，他难道指望着勋爵热情地感谢他一番吗？他简直蠢透了。但诺灵顿还是在一片阴冷的灰色中把自己的制服外套披在了omega身上。

“当时他和卡琳娜·萨拉查被关在一起，后半夜的时候整间牢房都起了火，火势很大，卡琳娜趁机跑了，但斯派洛……活不见人死不见尸。”

“那么你最后是在哪里抓到那狡猾的女巫的？”贝克特直接拒绝了诺灵顿的善意，开始逼问被一系列事务整的焦头烂额的准将。

“在赫克托·巴博萨那里……”

“詹姆斯·诺灵顿，你怎么能如此愚蠢？”

格罗夫斯装作什么都没有发生，指挥着水手加速返航，诺灵顿呆立在原地。

“你让东印度公司失去了一切有利的筹码！我不知道这游戏还能怎么继续下去！你失去了判断力吗？”所有人都没见过勋爵发这样大的脾气，眼前这个咄咄逼人的上司和被海上屠夫殴打的可怜omega完全判若两人，但詹姆斯·诺灵顿依旧是出气筒。

“为了你。”

勋爵愣住了，在诺灵顿坚持把暖和的外套递到他手里时也没有拒绝。

“你疯了？”

诺灵顿忘了礼貌，没有回答上司的质问，向甲板下层走去。

 

“我们能航行多快？”格罗夫斯问掌舵的水手。

“夜幕完全降临时，我们就能回到皇家港，感谢上帝，我宁可在陆地上被吊死也不愿面对海上的亡灵。”

少校没法回答，他正航行在一片完全看不见太阳的海域，他也是这样想的。

 

 

 

勋爵敲了他的门，诺灵顿循声望去，船长室的门半开着，勋爵正倚在门边。

“对不起。”准将首先道歉。

“我不需要这个。”贝克特走了进来，轻缓地把深蓝色的毛料外套搭在椅子背上，他注意到见地图上纷乱的线条，可他不想再看那第二眼。在勋爵身后，诺灵顿顺手带上了门。

“只是，我不明白？您为何对我抱有如此大的敌意，我从未像阿尔曼多· 萨拉查那样伤害过您。”

卡特勒·贝克特没有理他，至少看上去是这样，他的手依然放在军装透出温暖的面料上。Alpha信息素的气味比以往浓的多，但他竟不十分排斥。

“他以前就是这么对你的吗？”

“什么？”

“在你是他合法omega的时候。”

贝克特冷笑起来，带着近乎于怜悯的眼神看着涨红了脸的诺灵顿，“和您又有什么关系呢？无论海上屠夫怎样打我、虐待我，都和您没关系，omega是alpha的财产，任他们处置……”

“我想……”准将叹了口气，尽量让自己轻松下来，“我本可以阻止这一切发生。”

“你疯了。”这一回勋爵的语气十分肯定。

“如果我在十几岁时有疯子的勇气，我一定不会让那些恶心的事发生在你身上，我会向你求婚……”

贝克特冷静而残忍，但他的残忍同时割裂着自己。“准将，我不会让任何人为我曾经的堕落和愚蠢负责，同时，我也不清楚为什么您会有这样的想法。”omega握紧了椅背的上边缘，他感到有些喘不上气来。他会说爱他吗？少有人对他说这个，金钱是诱人的，爱是罪恶和堕落。

“我不爱你，从来没有爱过。”

勋爵继续说给自己听，然而不久之后他更加喘不上气了，感受到诺灵顿干裂的嘴唇后，他竟不由自主地伸出舌头舔湿了它们。

“对不起。”诺灵顿继续道歉，他的身体和omega紧紧纠缠在一起，直到贝克特的后背靠上墙壁才缓解了这股绝望的劲头，勋爵褐色的发丝蹭在一幅油画上，这幅画的笔触不算精细，层层蓝绿色的海水上铺着橙色的光和铅色的烟，三桅帆船十分渺小，瑟缩在惊涛骇浪中，不够雅致、古典的题材与理性也全然消失，但很美，不过画里的帆船就要在画里完蛋了，被凝固的光影与时间救了它。

海浪将无畏者号推了一把，他们的身体也贴得更近，贝克特感到了抵在自己大腿根的东西，这一次勋爵试图做个昏庸宽容的长官，他的手刚刚一直挤在诺灵顿的胸前，想要推开高大的alpha，但现下他做了个不高明的决定，他拦住了他的脖子，被卷入由诺灵顿掌控的节奏，随后丝绸撕裂、纽扣落地的声音一起传来，但卡特勒·贝克特头晕脑胀，无法思考任何东西，可他始终没有感觉到冷，肌肤一显露出来，alpha就用自己温热的肉体贴上去。

诺灵顿也没想到omega已经湿透了，他把羞辱、失败、甚至是不断提醒自己要保持的风度全都弃置不顾了，勋爵把他的脖子揽得更紧密了，omega的身体向他打开，默许了自己正在并即将承受的一切侵犯，他们并非处于一段合法的关系中，诺灵顿知道自己本没有这个权力，可他仍两手用力托起了勋爵的大腿，靠着墙将omega抬高了一些。

“不……”卡特勒·贝克特喘息着退了诺灵顿一把，准将感到自己的动作正在一点点僵硬，他以为勋爵始终是要拒绝他的，然而omega接下来却用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭alpha的脖子。

“去床上。”他说。

然而准将没有遵从命令，至少没有立即遵从，他的亲吻从嘴唇一直延续到脖子，omega的信息素并不算浓郁，没到香甜腻人的地步，至少在这一刻是完全属于诺灵顿的，alpha手上的扩张动作也变得越来越不耐心，命运没有让他冷静，也没留下多少思考道德问题的时间，omega呜咽着在他下巴上留下细碎的咬痕，勋爵仍很想躺到床上去，可准将以自己的优势持续着站姿，他就这样占有了omega。

尽量轻柔的几次抽送后，诺灵顿感到了勋爵的不满，后者揪住他的领子，在他耳边又重复了一遍命令，这次alpha不能违抗了，那架较为简朴的睡床离他们不怎么远，他继续着交合，抱住贝克特去往他想要的目的地。

“上帝啊，别这样。”omega有些受不了了，alpha正抱着他，干着他。

在背部感受到床铺时，贝克特为诺灵顿的一记深入呻吟出声，他咬住了自己的手背，咬得很用力，但胳膊随后被诺灵顿拉离唇齿，情欲毁了他的思考，可贝克特再也不想像一个害怕的处女那样搂着诺灵顿了，胜利者号在驶向港口，驶向他们正常的生活，时间并不多了。

alpha叫着他的名字加快了节奏，贝克特没法将脸埋进毯子或枕头，只得抬起手臂压在眼睛上，对方始终很温柔，但总是不断问一些蠢问题，他问他疼不疼，要不要停下，喜不喜欢这样，贝克特觉得自己此刻仿佛也变得愚蠢了，他一面留着莫名其妙的眼泪，一面试着舒展开肢体，等诺灵顿将自己挤进内腔时允许他凭本能为所欲为。

 

 

 

一切都完了，他将要背叛他了，他们要一起完蛋了，遥远宫殿里的臃肿国王很快就要视他如一枚弃子了，贝克特猛然想起杰克·斯派洛干过的事，他想起自己交付信任后获得了怎样的报应。

诺灵顿凑近他，想和他温存一番，被性爱激发出信息素充斥着了船长室。

“滚开！”勋爵突然神经质地朝诺灵顿喊了起来，可能失去一切的焦虑裹挟了他，他再度让自己陷入了这样可耻堕落的地步，他以贵族身份自矜，可刚刚他鬼使神差地干了什么？他在诺灵顿的手里射了出来，像收了钱的婊子一样躺着挨操。

“别想拿这个威胁我。”贝克特哑着嗓子威胁下属。

然而在勋爵发现下属态度相当温和后有些后悔，诺灵顿脸上的痛苦一闪而过，“您看看窗外。”准将没由来的一句话让贝克特开始关注被玻璃和铅条阻隔的自然，压抑的烟灰色正在散去，阳光从未如此刺眼，他一时产生了错觉，分不清自己到底是在驶向朝霞还是黄昏。

“多漂亮。”

准将一边说一边拉起羊毛毯，遮住勋爵被光线染成暖色的肌肤，他一碰omega对方就要发抖，诺灵顿这一次较之贝克特先回到现实。

“我不会再打扰您的休息。”诺灵顿下定决心让格罗夫斯来告诉贝克特伊恩·默瑟的死讯并解释他们所面对的一切糟糕局势。

“您还有什么坏消息是我没来得及知道的？”omega避免了与他的一切眼神接触，警觉地问道。

“我……”意识到自己正在与他人omega偷情的准将如鲠在喉，“感到遗憾，为了您和简妮小姐。”

 

 

 

卡琳娜在不久前忽闪着蓝眼睛，以为自己比所有人都要聪明，简妮以为她是她的朋友，但小姑娘哭个不停时她的确有些不耐烦，命运没过多久就开始戏耍她，怎样的聪明都料不到这种情形，她的祖母越老迈就越爱唠叨，絮絮地向她讲述她父亲，她心安理得地接受了，命运就在这个节点上逼迫她质疑以前从未质疑过的一切。

 

“船长，您得给她一点时间。”大副劝慰着萨拉查，亡灵的头发飘散着，即使面貌与活人迥异，海上屠夫深褐色的眼睛里依旧保存着西班牙海军上将应有的神采，但令大副不安的是，刽子手的残暴不仁正代替将领应有的沉着冷静，他所爱戴的船长仍在被魔鬼三角的诅咒纠缠，残忍正反噬着这个人，剥夺了他像正常人一样的处事能力，斯派洛的罗盘还在他手上，可没有任何帮助，勒萨罗看得出卡琳娜很痛苦，而自己的船长希望对这姑娘说些什么，却总也办不到。

“她终究是您的女儿。”

听到大副的话，萨拉查来回走动的步伐反而更加焦躁。

 

“我的父亲怎么可能是那个样子？”卡琳娜痛苦地想，这种痛苦甚至超过了因为仪器角度误差造成的观测数据谬误。

她强迫自己平静下来，在自己手上掐了几把，沉默玛丽船长室里漏着风，原本哭声一般的回响渐渐止息，她听见门外有响动，有争执声，而橙红色的夕阳正一点点盖住焦黑的颜色，日光里偶尔泛起一片金闪，卡琳娜回想起海盗斯派洛金牙闪着光点的样子，她深吸了一口气，试着用手去揉揉自己麻木的腿，确定不被任何眼睛看到，卡琳娜撩起裙摆，那张古怪的海图裹在小腿上，让她的腿第一眼看上去仿佛是假的。


End file.
